yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Filibeli Vecdi Divanı
Eser Adı: Filibeli Vecdî Dîvânı Müellifi: Filibeli Vecdî KASİDELER -1- (44b-45a) Kasįde be-nām-ı pādşāh-ı dįn-penāh MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Ey şāh-ı dįn-penāh Ǿale’l-birri ve’t-tükā Ve’y pādşāh-ı mülket-i dünyā Ǿale’l-hüdā 2 Ey cāmiǾ-i cemįǾ-i kemālāt-ı kāǿināt Sensin Muhammed ümmetine hısn-ı mültecā 3 Hāmį-i dįn ü hāfız-ı seccāde-i nebį Zāt-ı kerįmüñe ne disem Husrevā revā 4 Başuñda tāc-ı saltanat-ı dįn-i Ahmedį Zıll-ı zalįl-i hazret-i Hakk egnüñe kabā 5 İki cihān saǾādeti ŝābit eyledüñ Ey şāh-ı Ǿālem itmek ile nefy-i mā-sivā 6 Sultān-ı dehr Hān Murād ibni Şeh Selįm Hāk-i der-i saǾādetidür kuhl ü kįmyā 7 Şāh-ı ǾAcem şerįf-i ǾArab Ǿarz idüp hulūs Lebbeyk okur kapuñda iki Ǿabd-i kem-bahā 8 Dāġ-ı elemle şāh-ı ǾAcem didi tā-be-key Oġlın kapuña bende kılup itdi ilticā 9 Evsāfuñ işidüp şeh-i AǾcām didi hoş Görüp şerįf-i hasletüñi didi habbezā 10 Reǿyüñle itmedüñ bu olan dürlü işleri ŞerǾ-i şerįfe tābiǾ olup itdüñ ibtidā 11 Yol gösterüp Ǿasākirüñe çār-yār-ı dįn Bu vādiye meşāyıh-ı şerǾ oldı reh-nümā 10a. Reǿyüñle: Kendüñden sahh. 12 Ervāh-ı evliyā-yı ǾAcem bu yire gelüp Sen pādşāhı daǾvet idüp didiler be-y-ā 13 Hark itdi tįġuñ Ǿālemi akdı memālike Āb-ı revān emr-i Hudā şerǾ-i Mustafā 14 İrān diyārın eyledi vįrān Ǿaskerüñ Şirvān iline hükmi revān eyleseñ n’ola 15 Asduñ ġazā kılıncını Ǿarş üzre rāyeti Ahsente didi her işiden şāh eger gedā 16 Her bir gedānuñ işi degül medh-i pādşāh Kanber ne bile n’eydügini kadr-i Murtazā 17 Budur şiǾrüñ muhassalı ey şāh-ı kāmkār Dir gülsitānda bülbül-i SaǾdį-i hoş-edā 18 Ber-tu’st pās-ı hātır-ı bį-çāregān u şükr Ber-mā u ber-Hudā-yı cihān-āferįn cezā 19 Vecdį kazā belāsını çekmişdür ol kadar Budur ġarįb yine olur tālib-i kazā 20 ǾAzl üzre geçdi iki yılı cān zamānıdur Yazılsa aña hatt-ı hümāyūn-ı pādşā 21 Ol Ǿabd-i nā-murāda eger iltifāt ola Dubniçe’nüñ kazāsıdurur matlab u münā 22 Kes sözi keyyis iseñ uzatma hikāyeti Kıl pādşāh-ı Ǿāleme bir hayr ile duǾā 23 Hak hazretinde cümle murāduñ bula husūl Şāhum cihānda devlet ü Ǿizzet ile çok yaşa -2*- (1b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Bi-hamdi’llāh yerin buldı vezāret Oturdı sadre ol sāhib-saǾādet 2 Cülūsı oldı şaǾbānuñ beşinde Hezār ü çār idi tārįh-i hicret 3 Nihād-ı nįk-şān dāmād-ı sultān Kerįmü’l-hāsle İbrāhįm-hillet 4 Vezįr-i aǾzam-ı sultān-ı aǾzam Zahįr ü dest-gįr-i hayr-ı ümmet 5 Mahall-ı maǾdelet cāy-ı emānį Mekān-ı mekremet kān-ı fütüvvet 6 Seniyyü’l-vasf sāmiyyü’l-esāmį Semiyy-i sünni-i ? sāhib-sekįnet 7 Vücūd-ı cūd-bahşı biñ başında Olupdur müǿminįne elf-i niǾmet 8 Gelür her yüz yıl olsa bir müceddid Diyü buyurdı sultān-ı risālet 9 Saña buyruldı hālā emr-i tecdįd Cezāke’llāh zihį mecd ü siyādet 10 El elden üstün olup rāst geldi Benān-ı pāküñe mühr-i hilāfet * “Vezir-i aǾzam İbrāhim Paşa Hazretlerine virilmişdür.”; Aynı kaside küçük değişikliklerle “İbrāhim Paşa hazretleri vezir-i aǾzam olduklarında“ şeklinde bir bilgi ile 101b’de de yer almaktadır. Bu nedenle 101b’de yer alan kaside çalışmaya dâhil edilmemiştir. 10b. hilāfet: vezāret. 11 Cenāb-ı kudsüñe olsun Hudāyā Hedāyā-yı sipās u şükr ü minnet 12 Ki virdüñ bu vezįr-i bį-nazįri İder şerǾ ile kānūnı riǾāyet 13 Dırāz it Ǿömrini hırsını az it Yapılsun devletinde bāb-ı rüşvet 14 Mübārek eyle ol mühr-i kerįmi Be-hakk-ı hātem-i hatm-i nübüvvet 15 Bulup Ǿālem nizām u intizāmı Safā kesb itdiler erkān-ı devlet 16 RiǾāyetler görüp hayl-ı reǾāyā Cihān halkına geldi istirāhat 17 Ümįd oldur cerāhāt-ı sināna Veriser iltiyām ol hoş-cibillet 18 Görilür nįk ü bed el-hamdu li’llāh Sorılur hep sakāmet istikāmet 19 Mübārek oldı sultānum cülūsuñ Bu dįn aǾdāsına irdi hezįmet 20 Açıldı rāyet-i nasrün-min-Allāh Virildi destüñe aǾlām-ı nusret 21 Ola hāşā ki mahfį kalb-i pāke Ki şükr ile olur niǿmet ziyādet 22 Velį bu niǿmetin şükrin sorarsañ ReǾāyāyı sıyānetdür sıyānet 23 ǾUmūmen ehl-i Ǿilm olan gürūhuñ Virüp her birisine istimālet 24 Kazāya uġramışlardur kuzātuñ Libāsın eyle kutnį-i Ǿināyet 13 Bu beyit sadece 101b’deki kasidede yer almaktadır. 19a. cülūsuñ: kudūmüñ sahh. 25 Husūsā Vecdi-i zār u zebūnuñ Sorup hālini muhkem ihtimā et 26 DuǾā birle kılalum kasr-ı kıssa DuǾādur fi’l-hakįka söze ġayet 27 Hudāyā devletini dāǿįm eyle Semįsi gibi makbūl-i enām et 28 İlāhį zılluñı memdūd eyle O zılda cümlemüz āsūde-hāl et -3*- (57b-58a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Elde iken beyüm dem-i fursat Fukarānun duǾāsın al kerem et 2 Etmege et gerek dimişler çün Ete etmek gerek meded himmet 3 Gerçi etmekle iktifā olınur Lįkin etle bulur kavį kuvvet 4 Et ne deñlü aruk ise şāhum Etmek üzre konur budur Ǿādet 5 İki yüz dirheme irişdür eti Halkı lahm-ı ġanemle muġtenem et 6 Nān nefsinde ulu niǾmet ise Et dahı hem-çünān Ǿaceb niǾmet 7 Fukarānuñ sözini gūş itdüñ Etmege söz yok ettedür sıhhat * “Merhūm Hāfız-zāde Efendi Filibe’de kādi iken et ü etmek husūsında yazılmışdur.” 8 Şimdi etmekçiyān kulaġında Mįhlar buldı şol kadar şöhret 9 Saña halk oldı bende halka-be-gūş İtdiler cümle cān ile daǾvet 10 Kim duǾā itdi kim didi āmįn Müstecāb ide hazret-i Ǿizzet 11 Dili mıhlandı hayl-i aǾdānuñ Geldi her birine Ǿaceb hālet 12 Ġarazum iştihār-ı lutfuñdur Hak budur dilde budur emniyyet 13 Ne sanursam saña anı bulayın Hayr ile şerr ü niǾmet ü nıkmet 14 İstemezsem cihānda rifǾatüñi Zillete uġrayup bulam zellet 15 Hubbu li’llāh ve buġzu li’llāhdur İki Ǿālemde budurur devlet 16 Ne dir isem huzūr u ġaybette Bir degüldür ġaraz idem ġıybet 17 Hazret-i Hak bu hāle şāhiddür Ǿİlm-i Hak’dur hulūsuma hüccet 18 Hakk’ı işhād iderse kizbe kişi Kāfir olur o dem bulur laǾnet 19 Bir iki satr alup ele Vecdį İtdi kassāb cengine cürǿet -4*- (47b-48b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hazret-i Hakk’a hamd ü taǾzįmāt Rūh-ı pāk-i Muhammed’e salavāt 2 Āl u ashābına tevābiǾine Sad hezārān dürūd u teslįmāt 3 …… bu cümle-i aǾyān Degül idi ezelde mecǾūlāt 4 Ǿİlm maǾlūma tābiǾ ü tālį Beyyine beyyine degül hācāt 5 Ol cihetden cenāb-ı Ǿizzetde Bir degüldür cemįǾ-i mevcūdāt 6 Hikmet’ullāh iktizā itdi Ki riǾāyet olına hayŝiyyāt 7 Ne dilerlerse anı feyz ider Kime tāǾat ü kime Lāt u Menāt 8 Kasr-ı māhiyyet olmaya tā kim Derekāt ehli bulmaya derecāt 9 Su getüren señek sıyan bir ola Uymadı hikmete bu bed harekāt 10 Gerçi mefzūle göre hoşdur bu Fāzıla lįk haybet ü haserāt 11 Şeǿn-i Hakk itmedi bu şeyni kabūl Yaraşur aña ahsen-i hālāt 12 Sünnetu’llāhdur bu vazǾ-ı şerįf Bu durur tavr u Ǿādet-i sādāt * Bu ebyāt-ı hikmet-āyāt dahi Zekeriyyā Efendi’ye virilmişdür 3a. Okunaksız. 13 Fırka-i fāzılān-ı hikmet-bįn Oldılar cümleten bu yola üstād 14 ǾUlemā zümresinde anuñ içün İǾtibār olınurdı zāt ü sıfāt 15 Hayfdur devletüñde sultānum ZāyiǾ ola bu ahsenü’l- hasenāt 16 ǾĀlim ü cāhil Ǿārif ü Ǿāmį Ber-riǾāyet ola zihį tāmmāt 17 Ǿİlm ü fazl ü kemāl ü maǾrifete Ġalebe eyleye zamān bi’z-zāt 18 CemǾ ola bir arada būm ü hümā Ādemįlerle haşr ola haşerāt 19 İǾtibār olmaya yemįn ü şimāl Salih ü tālihe virile berāt 20 Bilürüz bu emirde muztardur Hazret-i kādı-ı kudāt u ġuzāt 21 Bu Ǿamel iktizā vü Ǿusr iledür Budur insāf ile olan kemālāt 22 Kıssa maǾlūmdur ġaraz mefhūm Niçe bir Ǿarz olına maǾlūmāt 23 Lāzım-ı fāǿide düşer haber Silk-i inşāda nazm olan ebyāt 24 Gel hıyām-ı ŝenāya eyle kıyām Tay olınsun tınāb-ı ıtnābāt 25 Münebbih olup duǾā idelüm Nevm-i ġafletde geçmesün evkāt 26 Mansıb-ı devletine olmaya had Müddet-i Ǿömri bulmaya ġāyāt 15a. Hayfdur devletüñde sultānum: Hayfdur Ǿahd-i Ǿadl-i şāhide. 27 Hibe eyledüġüñce Vecdį’ye Ǿİvāz eyleye vāhibü’l-berekāt 28 Hibr-i zulmāni ile her gice Tolduġınca bu idi çįni devāt 29 Kalem-i fazluñ ile her dem-i subh Pür mezāyā görine nüh safahāt 30 Bikr-i maǾnā olup der-āgūşuñ Ola hem-sohbetüñ nebāt-ı nikāt 31 Tona dünyā yüzini tefsįrüñ Ola nāmuñ müfessirü’l-āyāt 32 İki Ǿālemde hayr-ı maksūduñ Vire Allāh kādiyyü’l-hācāt -5*- (6a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Tahiyyāt ile añmışlar dil-i ġamgįnüm idüp şād İlāhį cümle halk ile Karįn-ābād ola ābād 2 Kerem lutf eyleyüp ahvālimüz her biri sormışlar Bi-hamdi’llāh sıhhatde eger evlād eger ahfād 3 Dilerün yā İlāhį cümlesinden olasın rāzı Çü sahrā-yı velāyetde buları eyledüñ evtād 4 Bu ahvāl-ı meserret-bahşı ihbār itdiler bende DuǾā ile ŝenā kıldum bu inşāyı idüp inşād 5 Harec var cümlenüñ nām-ı şerįfin añmada gördüm Anuñçün baǾzınuñ ismini itdüm zikr ile ifrād 6 Müsemmādur Huseyn ismiyle ol zāt-ı hasen-ahlāk K’olupdur zikr-i bi’l-hayrını itmekde göñül muǿtād * “Karin-ābād kazāsında olan ihvāna yazılmışdur.” 7 ǾAsel kim kuvvet-i cān kūt-ı cism-i nā-tüvānāndur Koyup bir kutı içre eylemiş bu muhlise įrād 8 Hulūs izhār idüp Mahmūd Efendüm çok dürūd itmiş Soñın mahmūd ide ol kim cihānı eyledi bünyād 9 ǾAlāǿu’d-dįn Efendi yaǿni ol pįr-i tarįk-i şerǾ Ki oldur kātıǾ-ı Ǿasl-ı dalāl u kāmıǾ-ı ilhād 10 Muhammed-hulk u Ahmed-nām aǾnį şems-i dįn-perver Dilüm tekrār ider vasf-ı cemįlin nite kim evrād 11 Bu dil-rįşe senā itmiş Hatįb Dervįş Efendi çok SuǾūd ide saǾādet minberine dāǿim ol hoş ad 12 Sinānu’l-milleti ve’d-dįn efendüm andadur zāhir DuǾālar gönderüp Ǿarz-ı ŝenāmuz eyleyesiz yād 13 Kemān-ı himmeti almış ele Yaycı Dede yine DuǾā tįrini pertāb eylemiş ol sāhib-i irşād 14 İlāhį bu yedi yāri sen eyle ittifāk üzre Nite kim imtizāc ider bu Ǿālemde çehār ezdād 15 Yeter bu deñlü ey Vecdį ġaraz Ǿarz-ı mahabbetdür Eger tavsįfe başlarsañ uzar ebyāt olur heftād -6*- (100a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Erbāb-ı hall u Ǿakd iken aǾyān-ı rūzgār Hāll itdiler menāsıbı hep Ǿakdüñ adı var 2 Tebdįl ile kudāt-ı zamānı berįd idüp Ahd itdiler ki göstereler ayda bir diyār 3 İnsāf u Ǿadl ile nazar eyleñ bu nüshaya Budur cerįde-i Ǿamel-i dehr-i nā-bekār * “Defterdār Emir Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” 3b. ceride-i: harita sahh. 4 Tā kim Emįr Efendi kodı sadr-ı defteri Muhtel yatur harāǿit-i aǾmāl-i şehr-i yār 5 Sordum cenābını didi hātif cevābda NiǾme’l-emįr u seyyid-i sādāt-ı kāmkār 6 Hakk u adālet ile görür defterüñ senüñ Mįr-i kebįr ü defteri-i şāh-ı nāmdār 7 Gel hāle idelüm nazarı geçdi çok geçen Dār-ı rızāya dāhil olup idelüm karār 8 Ümmįdimüz budur ki rızā üzre olavuz Rıdvān Efendi hazretidür merciǾ ü medār 9 Hālā hitām-ı hükmine merbūt hall u Ǿakd Destindedür harāǿit-i aǾmāl-i şehr-i yār 10 Nefsinde ehl-i dil harekātında muǾtedil Ehl-i kemāle hidmet ile eyler iftihār 11 Vecdį şikāyetin ko yeter bu hikāyetin Setr eyle sırrı rāzuñı fāş itme zįnhār 12 Allāh Ǿömr ü devlet ile müstedām ide Sadr-ı saǾādet üzre tuta dāǿimā karār -7- (68b) Kasįde be-nām-ı Zekeriyyā Efendi MefǾûlü FâǾilātü MefâǾîlü FaǾilün 1 Ey mihr ü devletüñle ziyāda nehār-ı şerǾ V’ey māh-ı Ǿizzetüñle bahāda bahār-ı şerǾ 2 Bahr-ı kemāl ü yemm-i hünerdür o tabǾ-ı pāk Cārį dilinden anuñ içün cūy-bār-ı şerǾ 8 Bu ve sonraki beyit sayfa üstünde yer almaktadır. 10 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır; b. hidmet: himmet sahh. 3 Ber-bād oldı āteş-i kahr ile dār-ı cevr ǾAdli suyıyla buldı Ǿimāret diyār-ı şehr 4 Cümle fünūnı Ǿilm-i şerįfi muhįtdür TabǾ-ı vasįǾine n’ola dirsem bihār-ı şerǾ 5 Zihninde mündemįcdürür fazl ile kemāl Sadrında münderic güher-i bį-şumār-ı şerǾ 6 Kadd-i bülendi nahl-i gülistān-ı Ǿadl ü dād Ol nahle meyve mesǿele-i sad-hezār-ı şerǾ 7 Kādį’l-kudāt hazret-i Sultān Murād Hān Mįr-i serįr-i fazl u şeh-i tācdār-ı şerǾ 8 Hall itdi müşkilāt-ı kitāb-ı Hidāye’yi Tevfįk-i lutf-ı Hak’la o sāhib-vakar-ı şerǾ 9 İbni Kemāl’e virdi niçe vech ile cevāb Kıldı Ǿināyet ekmele ol nāmdār-ı şerǾ -8*- (101b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hamdu li’llāh ki ol Ǿaliyy-i kebįr ǾUlemā haylin eyledi tevkįr 2 Sadr-ı dįvān-ı dįn idüp yaǾnį Sen Ǿalį-şānı eyledi tasdįr 3 İsm-i pāküñ delįl-i Ǿuluvv oldı Ki müsemmāda eyledi teǿŝįr 4 ǾAynı Ǿayn-ı Ǿadālet-i mahza Lāmı lām-ı latįf-i lutfa nazįr 5 Yāsı cüzǾ-i yemįn ü yüsr ü yesār .................................................. 3 Sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. * “Kādi-Ǿasker Efendi ǾAli Çelebi’ye virilmişdür.” 5b. Mısra okunaksız. 6 Vasf-ı pāküñde irdi kilke kelāl Yazamaz biñde biri biñ debįr 7 Bāreka’llāh zihį huceste-makām Gūş idenler didi harį vü cedįr 8 İstimāǾ eyleyen semāǾ itdi Bu haberden hubūra irdi habįr 9 Ne meserret-fezā nebeǿdür bu Ki berįd-i sabā ider tebşįr 10 Bu hadįŝ-i sahįh-i āmālı Kādılar itdi şevk ile tefsįr 11 Bu haberden safā bulur her kes Siyyemā Vecdi-i fakįr ü hakįr 12 Mürde gūşına irse bu müjde Cān bulur olısar semįǾ ü basįr 13 Ben kuluñ hālin eyle istiksa Rakk-ı rakk üzre eyledüm tahrįr -9- (28b-29a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Ey mihr-i devletüñle ziyāda nehār-ı lutf V’ey māh-ı Ǿizzetüñle bahārda bahār-ı lutf 2 Bahr-ı sehā vü yemm-i kerem oldı keflerüñ Mįzāb-ı usbuǾuñdan akar cūy-bār-ı lutf 3 Keffeynüñ itdi Ǿālemi sįm ile zer niŝār Anuñçün oldı tarf-ı yemįn ü yesār-ı lutf 4 Ber-bād oldı āteş-i kahruñla zār-ı cevr Āb-ı keremle buldı Ǿimāret diyār-ı lutf 5 Bāzūlar oldı şāh-ı kavį berk pençeler Kaddüñ nihāline n’ola dirsem hıyār-ı lutf 6 Şeǿn-i kerįm yaǾni nişānį-i şeh Selįm Mįr-i serįr-i cūd u şeh-i tācdār-ı lutf 7 Ashāb-ı fakre melce vü meǿvādurur tapuñ Erbāb-ı ihtiyāca kapuñdur hisār-ı lutf 8 Hātem ġulām-ı halka-be-gūşuñ olurdı ger İrişse bāb-ı cūduña ey şehr-yār-ı lutf 9 Devr içre şimdi ehl-i kerem murtazāsıdur Olsa elinde hāme n’ola zū’l-fikār-ı lutf 10 Mevzūn nihāldür kad-i bālāsı ol şehüñ Kim yiter anda sįm ile zerden tįmār-ı lutf 12 Setr itdi ebr ile özini mihr-i āsmān Düşdi hicāba oldı meger şermsār-ı lutf 13 Giydüñ libās-ı devlet ü ikbāli egnüñe Oldı saña şiǾār-ı kerem hem diŝār-ı lutf 14 Çokdur kapuñda bencileyin taleb-i kerem Vardur tapuñda aña göre bį-şümār-ı lutf 15 Lutf u kerem ki sen şehe virmüşdürür Hudā Bahş ola her gedāya diger sad-hezār-ı lutf 16 Dürr-i duǾā-yı devlet-i dāreyndür yüki Şekl-i sütūr-ı şiǾrüm olupdur katār-ı lutf 17 Hāşā ki bende medhüñe lāyık kelām ola Ey şāh-ı pür-mekārim ü ey kāmkār-ı lutf 18 MaǾnį yüzinde sözlerimüñ zerre lutfı yok Beyt āhirinde gerçi ki var āşkār-ı lutf 19 Yokdur Ǿadįlüñ Ǿadl ü keremde zamānede İrişdi mūra mekremetüñ gördi mār lutf 20 Budur kapuñ tolınduġı ey şāh-ı pür-kerem Tapuñ lisān-ı hāl ile dir bende var lutf 20 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. 21 Bu devr-i cevrkār ile vardur husūmetüm Dāǿim hilāfum üzre döner ey medār-ı lutf 22 Āvāre oldı yār u diyārından ol ġarįb Yıldan ziyādedür ki çeker intizār-ı lutf 23 Kūyuñda gūy-ı bį-ser ü pāyum rubūde kıl Çevgān-ı cūduñ ile eyā şeh-süvār-ı lutf 24 Vecdį duǾācı kāse-i ümmįd alup ele Şeyǿ li’llāh idegeldi kapuña umar lutf 25 Sen yemm-i mekremetle diler āşnā ola İder ricā ki ola ġarįk-ı bihār-ı lutf 26 Turdukça devr devlet ile ol ŝebātda Sahrā-yı zahmet içre eyā kūhsār-ı lutf -10*- (24b) MefǾûlü MefâǾîlün MefǾûlü MefâǾîlün 1 İllerde güneş gibi meşhūr ola sultānum Dillerde kerem birle mezkūr ola sultānum 2 Bilmez fukarā çünkim ādāb-ı selātįni Bu hālet-i küstahį maǾzūr ola sultānum 3 Hıdmetde kusūrum var illā ki ümįd oldur Dāmān-ı kerem birle mestūr ola sultānum 4 MaǾmūre idi evvel dildārı harāb oldı Demdür yed-i lütfuñla maǾmūr ola sultanum 5 Eslāf mürūr itdi anlardan Ǿİvaz‘sın sen Ahlāfa keremler kıl meǿcūr ola sultānum 22 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. * “Ǿİvāz Efendi merhūma virilmişdür.” 6 Sultān Murād Hān‘a kādį-i kuzāt olduñ Tūmār-ı kerem saña menşūr ola sultānum 7 Beyne’l-Ǿulemā hālā sāǾį-i salāh olduñ Ümmįd budur saǾyüñ meşkūr ola sultānum 8 Ser-nāme-i nāmįde yazılsa revā nāmuñ Her nāmede lāyıkdur mezbūr ola sultānum 9 LaǾl u güher-i lutfuñ nazm eyledigüm budur Dürr-i keremüñ dehre menŝūr ola sultānum 10 Cümle fuzalā senden rāzįler u şākirler Cebheñde rızā’ullāh mestūr ola sultānum 11 Hācātını Vecdį‘nüñ li’llāh kazā eyler Mesrūr ola ol ġamgįn maǾcūr ola sultānum -11- (29a-29b) Kasįde-i kerem be-nām-ı Hazret-i Baba Efendi (El-mükerremü’lmufahhar rahimehu’llāhi taǾālā) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 İstimāǾ itse kuluñ kavlini sultān-ı kerem Diñlese mūr söziñ yaǾni Süleymān-ı kerem 2 Görse hālümi benüm fakr ile aǾyān-ı sehā Bilse zulm olduġını añlasa erkān-ı kerem 3 ǾAyn-ı Ǿadl ile nazar eyleseler ben de disem Dād elinden felegüñ ey şeh-i dįvān-ı kerem 4 Sāhib-i ehl ü Ǿıyālüm irişüp kaht-ı maǾāş Geldüm ihsān uma ey Yūsuf-ı KenǾān-ı kerem 5 Bį-güneh dürlü cefā eyledi hullān-ı vefā Saldılar çāha beni zulm ile ihvān-ı kerem 6 Günehüm katre degüldür yem-i Ǿafva nisbet Pestdür kasr-ı kusūr u yüce eyvān-ı kerem 7 Aġla ey dįde-i ter kim bile enhār-ı sirişk Taşıcak mevc ura cūşa gele Ǿummān-ı kerem 8 Tābiş-i ġayret-i akrān ile yandı cigerüm Bir içim su meded ey çeşme-i hayvān-ı kerem 9 Kızdı tennūr-ı derūn āteş-i ġayretle Ǿaceb Kaynayup cūşa n’içün gelmiye tūfān-ı kerem 10 İşbu ebyātı diyüp aġlar iken hātif-i ġayb İtdi irşād u eyitdi o hoş elhān-ı kerem 11 Gelesin tūti-i gūyāya delālet idesin Mısr-ı cūd içre Ǿazįz-i şekeristān-ı kerem 12 Eb-i ebnā-yı zamān vālid-i eytām-ı cihān Mehd-i kūyında yatur her gice mihmān-ı kerem 13 Beşer envāǾ-ı niǾām matbah-ı eltāfında Gelür esnāf-ı tuhaf çün döşeye hˇān-ı kerem 14 Bezenür lutfı hevāsı ile būstān-ı sehā Tāze-ter cūdı zülāl ile gülistān-ı kerem 15 Dest-i cūdından anuñ olmadı dirhem hālį Kefine dönse revā keffe-i mįzān-ı kerem 16 Geldi eksikli kuluñ mihr uma mānend-i hilāl Nūr-bahş ol aña ey mihr-i dırahşān-ı kerem 17 Sensin ol hˇāce-i bāzār-ı sehā vü ihsān Sūk-ı lutf içre müsellem saña dükkān-ı kerem 18 Her kişi şākilesi üzre Ǿamel eyler çün Sen saña lāyıkın it ey şeh-i dįvān-ı kerem 19 Dühn-i himmetle uyar kendü çerāġuñ şāhā Aña esdürme yavuz yil tola dāmān-ı kerem 20 Kendü bāġuñ çemenin itme yubūsetle helāk Ebr-i cūduñla irişdür aña bārān-ı kerem 18b. divān-ı kerem: merdān-ı kerem. 21 Kaldı dil beyt-i hazen içre zalām-ı ġamda Pertev-efken ol eyā şemǾ-i şebistān-ı kerem 22 Artura mansıbumı bakmaya noksānuma hįç Umarın ben kulın arturmaya ol hān-ı kerem 23 Pür-hüner kul görinem n’ola Ǿuyūbum çoġ ise ǾAyb-bįn olmadı çün aǾyūn-ı aǾyān-ı kerem 24 İki güni bir olan kimsene maġbūndurur Buyurur anı hadįŝinde o sultān-ı kerem 25 Üç yılı bir olanuñ hāli ne olur bilelüm Bize fetvā vir eyā müfti-i devrān-ı kerem Aşağıda yer alan beyitler de eklenerek yukarıdaki kaside farklı kişilere takdim edilmiştir. -a*- (29b) 1 Fenn-i fetvāda fetā hazret-i şeyhü’l-İslām Sözleri lutf u Ǿatā hūyı vefā şānı kerem 2 Ŝemer-i bāġ-ı sehā vü zeher-i gülşen-i cūd Zādehā’llāh zihį mįve-i būstān-ı kerem -b**- (29b) 1 Mįr-i iklįm-i himem yaǾni Nişānį Paşa Ki nişānıyla tolu defter u dįvān-ı kerem 2 Şānı hükminde anuñ gördi nişān-ı devlet İtdi teslįm-i nişān Şāh Selįm Hān-ı kerem * “Müfti Efendi hazretlerine virilmişdür”; Bu iki beyit sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. 2a. sehā: vücūd sahh. ** “Ebyāt-ı mezbūre kaside-i merkūmeye zāmm olınup merhūm Nişāni Feridûn’a virilmişdür”; beyit sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. 3 Mār-ı pįçįdedür sūret-i tevkįǾ-i refǾi Hükm-i sultān-ı cihān genc-i firāvān-ı kerem 4 Şekl-i tāvūsdurur heyǿet-i tuġrā-yı şerįf Sahn-ı hükm üzre ider lutf ile cevlān-ı kerem 5 Pįşe-i Ǿizz u şeref içre ġāzāl-ı devlet Ola sayduñ senüñ ey şįr-i neyistān-ı kerem -c*- (30a) 1 İki yıl üç ay ola bir kişi maǾzūl geze Senesi geçmeyene hat vire sultān-ı kerem 2 VākiǾ hāli n’içün Ǿarzdan iǾrāz ideler Hāşa bu vazǾa rızā göstere erkān-ı kerem 3 Bu Ǿamel şerǾe uyar mı ve yahūd lāyık mı Bize fetvā vir eyā müfti-i devrān-ı kerem -d- (30a) 1 İşigüñ dār-ı şifāsına irişdi Vecdį Buyur ol haste-dilüñ derdine dermān-ı kerem 2 Yeridür tayy ola şimden girü tūmār-ı kelām Toldı ebyāt ile çün defter ü dįvān-ı kerem 3 ǾAded-i beyt-i kasįdem ola maksūduma dāll Dirhem iǾtā ide her birine ol kān-ı kerem 4 Hāfız u hāmi ola körpe budaklarını Hakk Bār u berle pür ola cümle ol aġsān-ı kerem * Manzume sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. Manzumenin sol kenarında “Kaside-i mezbūre virildükde üç yıl müderris olup yigirmi beş beyt medrese yigirmi beş olmak ricā olınmışdur.” şeklinde bir bilgi yer almaktadır. 1b. geçmeyene: olmayana. 4 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. -12*- (48b-49a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 A benüm devletüm a sultānum Ġamla ölsem kime düşer kanum 2 Bilürüm hoşdur ıstıbār-ı cemįl Kalmadı lįk sabra dermānum 3 Cāna kār itdi firkāt-i evlād Sanma kim māl ü cāha hayrānum 4 Kaldum ortada zār ü ser-gerdān Bundadur cism ü andadur cānum 5 Kām-yāb oldı cümleten ihvān Ben n’içün böyle zār ü giryānum 6 Baña eltāf-ı bį-kıyās eyle Söyle kim ġıbta ide ihvānum 7 Ġayra sārį olup cenābuñdan İster ise bu lutfı akrānum 8 Buyur anlara sen Ǿumūm üzre Vecdi’ye hāsdur bu ihsānum 9 Dirler ise eger ki ne tercįh Yokdurur fiǿl-hakįka rüchānum 10 Hāşe li’llāh ki fazl itdüm daǾvā Yā diyem anlar ile yek-sānum 11 Direm ammā baña kıyās olmaz Çünki lutfuñ ile şāzdur şānum 12 Cümleden kemterüm cenābuñda Bilürüm ben kemāl-i noksānum * “Bu ebyāt dahi Zekeriyyā Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” 13 Eylerüm cürme iǾtirāf tamām Pākdür fehm ü Ǿakl ü izǾānum 14 Hasta göñlüm şifā umar senden A benüm hikmet ile Lokmān’um 15 Hāl ü kāl ile dir tapuñ dāǿim Benden ey Vecdi lutf u ihsānum -13- (55b-56a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Nushı ġūş eyle pendi fehm it hem Çekmeyem dir iseñ elem-i dirhem 2 Saña mahzā ġaraz Ǿināyetdür Senüñ ile çün olmışuz hem-dem 3 Meclis-i ehl-i maǾrifet olsa Gelseler bir yere benį ādem 4 Pįşeñ olsun tecāhülü’l-Ǿārif Zinhār açmaġıl maǾārife fem 5 Çok bilen çok hatā ider çünkim Saña yegdür ki olasın epsem 6 İltizām eylemişdürür ihvān Seni sözüñle itmegi mülzem 7 Biri rāhat biri cerāhatdur Kelimāt-ı nedānem ü dānem 8 Diñler iseñ sözüm eger yārā Rahm idüp zahmuña uram merhem 9 ǾArab’uñ birine suǿāl itdüm ǾĀrif imiş eyitdi lā-aǾlem 10 İki şahsa dahı cevāb itdüm Biri Rūmį idi birisi ǾAcem 11 ǾAcem eydür kulaġum işitmez ǾÖzr-i mā-rā kabūl kün ki kerem 12 Sözi anuñla eyleyince tamām Rūmi’ye söyledüm didi bilmem 13 Girü Rūmį’ye eyledüm ibrām Didüm ey yār-ı Ǿālim-i Ǿālem 14 Dilimüz bir diyārımuz birdür Senüñ ile münāsebet muhkem 15 N’ola bir dem musāhabet itseñ Birbirimüzle oluben hem-dem 16 Gül şen ol gülşen içre gül gibi gül Ġoncaveş nite olasın ebkem 17 Şerh-i hāl oldı reşh-i bāla sebeb Gel berü idelüm izāle-i ġam 18 Söz ile niçe ġussa zāǿil olur Söz ile niçe dil olur hurrem 19 Bir degül kadr-ı nātık u sāmit Oldı nutk ile ādemį ekrem 20 Fazl-ı Ǿilm ü kelām oldı delįl Buyurur Hak ve Ǿalleme Ādem 21 Didi kim böyle eyledi taǾlįm Mekteb-i dehrde bana hˇācem 22 Tanımak mevsukı yerine geçer Herkes anı bilür degül mübhem 23 Bir dil iki kulak anuñçündür Bir diyüp iki diñleye ādem 24 Söze raġbet kanı zamān içre Fark olınur mı echel ü aǾlem 25 Ne diyem diyü fikr-i evlādur Söyleyüp çekmedüñse vehm ü elem 26 Söz gümüşdür velį sükūt altun Saña altun olur gümüşden ehem 27 Kafese söz ile girer bülbül Sebeb-i ġam olur aña bu naġam 28 Mahbes içinde tūǿtiyi gördüm Söz belādur didüm itdi neǾam 29 Hāsılı Ǿālemüñ bilen hālin Didi bilmem dimekdedür Ǿālem 30 Çünki ahvāl böyledür Vecdį Fe-tedārek teǿemmel u f’efhem -14*- (66a) Ebyāt-ı kasįde-i nā-tamām MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün 1 Bu lutf ile göreydi zāt-ı murād-bahşuñ Bāb-ı mürüvvetüñde halka olaydı Hātem 2 Nutkuñ hevāsı birle cūş itse bahr-ı ihsān Emvāc-ı lutfa nisbet bir nem degül yedi yem 3 Ey Ǿumdesi vülātuñ v’ey zübde-i kudātuñ Evsāf-ı pāk-i zātuñ add idemez hiç ādem 4 Medhüñde hayret aldı ben bendeyi selefden Sen zāt-ı pāke kimüñ vasfını nisbet idem 5 Dārā vü Husrev adın añsam eger hatādur Medhüñde ben kemįne hiç bilmezem ne diyem 6 Hiç saña benzeyeni bulımadum selefde Gelmiş degül nazįrüñ dünyāya Allah aǾlem 7 Ey serv hoş-hırām ol ser-keşlik itme rām ol Devletle müstedām ol biñ Ǿizz ile mükerrem * Kıta nazım biçimine uyan bu manzumeyi şair na-tamam bir kasidenin beyitleri olarak belirttiği için bu kısma almayı uygun bulduk. 8 Sende olan Süleymān mührine reşk idenüñ Başına seng-i mihnet yaġsun olup kaddi ham 9 Çekme ġamuñ cihānuñ hem ġussasın zamānuñ Hıfzında ol Hudā’nuñ görme kazā-yı mübrem 10 Midhat degül duǾādur zįrā göñül ziyāsı Ne eksilür ne artar medh ideler dem-ā-dem 11 Vecdį çü bildüñ oldur dürr-i bihār-ı midhat Elfāz-ı ābdāruñ ol bahre katre-i şeb-nem -15*- (100b) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Yā maǾdene’l-mekārimi yā menbaǾa’l-himem Ente’llezį tevaffaka bi’l-lutfi ve’l-kerem 2 Kapuñ güşād u tapuñı şād eylesün Hudā Kılsuñ revā murāduñı her neyse bįş ü kem 3 Şükr eylegil bu niǾmete kim itdi Hak seni Kādį-ı Ǿasker-i şeh-i Rūm u ǾArab ǾAcem 4 Ehl-i kazā iken Ǿulemā itdiler ġazā Erbāb-ı Ǿilm oldı kamu sāhibu’l-Ǿalem 5 Her gün tavāf-ı kūyuñ ider zümre-i kirām Çetr-i saǾādet oldı saña beyt-i muhterem 6 Dinse Ǿaceb mi hams-i mübārek benānuña Keff-i vasį-i pür-keremüñ pençe-i himem 7 Vecdį duǾācı bendeñi zār itme zįnhār Dime iderse bülbül-i bį-dil ne ġam naġam 8 ǾArz idegeldi hālin iǾrāz eyleme Gūş-ı keremle diñle sözüm gör ki ne direm * “Belġırad’da kādi-Ǿaskere virilmişdür.” 9 Akçe dükendi kırmızıdan kalmadı nişān Yaş yirine dökerse revā dürr dū-didem 10 Çāha düşürdi devr-i felek hubb-ı cāh ile Aġlarsa n’ola huz bi-yedįh dem-be-dem 11 Allāh içün esirge kazā kıl murādumı Hācet yok imtihāna bilindi çü keyf ü kem 12 Zerrāt-ı hākı göge çıkardı yed-i sabā Kıldı hebā hevā vü heves hāk ber-serem 13 Ürgüb kazāsını ya Plevne kazāsını Lutf eylegil duǾā ile tā kim dönem gidem ǾÖmrini devletini 14 mezįd eylesün Hudā Sıhhatde ŝābit ola kamu hep hadem haşem -16- (30a-31a) Kasįde be-nām-ı Yūsuf Paşa-i Budinį FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hamdu li’llāh ahāli-i įmān İtdiler kāfirüñ işini yaman 2 Şükrü li’llāh ki Ǿasker-i İslām Sındılar kāfiri idüp tālān 3 Nasr-ı Hak’dur irişdi Budin’e Hıfz u hazr itdi dįnimüz Deyyān 4 MuǾcizāt-ı Muhammedįdür bu Bu degül kār-ı tįr u tįġ u sinān 5 Bu Ǿamel gālibā ricāl işidür İdemez bu işi zaǾįf insān 6 Alış oġlı virişdür anuñçün Buyuruldı kemā tedįnu tudān 7 Niçe geldi Budin’e ol bį-dįn İdelüm birbirin Ǿayān u beyān 8 Nedāj oġlı didükleri melǾūn Niçe biñ kelb ile idüp tuġyān 9 Biñ ġurūr ile ol gürūh-ı kerįh Çayıra Ǿāzim oldılar ol ān 10 Pür-silāh u giyimlü Ǿasker idi Kimisi atlu idi kimi yayan 11 Haber olınca cünd-i İslām’a Geldi toldı ġuzāt ile meydān 12 Evvel irdi kanat büküp bir kavm Kendüler şāhin atlaru balaban 13 Öñine düşdi Ǿasker-i dįnüñ Serv-i serdār zümre-i mįrān 14 YaǾni begler begisi Budin’üñ Mįr Yūsuf-nazįr-i Mısr-ı cihān 15 Kerr ü ferr ü şükūh u şevket ile Tūġ öñinde elinde tįġ-i bürān 16 Hayl-i bį-hadle hazret-i paşa Geldi vü girdi bahre Nįl-revān 17 Sındı kāfir o dem bi-Ǿavni’llāh Şöyle kim bakmadı kıçına kaçan 18 Yaya çignendi at ayaġında Atlu itdi firāra sarf-ı Ǿinān 19 Göricek ġāziler bu bayramı Kesdiler zevk u şevk ile kurbān 20 N’ola kurbāna yaramazlar ise Deñediler kılıçların merdān 21 Sandı kāfir kopan kıyāmetdür Hak budur kim kıyāmet idi Kopan 22 Bir tabanca dokındı küffāra Oldılar haşre deñlü ser-gerdān 23 Niçe baş oynadı o meydānda Ser u tįġ oldı gūy ile çevgān 24 Açılup geldi gül gibi ol dem Ġonca-i kalb-i müǿminān-ı cihān 25 Almadı kimse bir pula biñ baş Kelleler oldı hāk ile yek-sān 26 Ne tuna baksañ idi ol demde Akar idi su yerine kara kan 27 Kimse hayyen halās bulmadı Meger ol demde hayye gibi yılan 28 Vecdiyā sözi ihtisār eyle Kıssa hoşdur ki tez bula pāyān 29 El açup sıdk ile duǾā eyle Diye āmįn o demde ins ile cān 30 Dāǿimā ġālib ola cündu’llāh Ola maġlūb Ǿasker-i şeytān 31 Pādşāh-ı cihān Murād Hān’uñ İde memdūd sāyesin Yezdān 32 Koç budaġın baġışlasın Allāh Nahl-i bāġ-ı kerem Muhammed Hān 33 Olalar devlet ü saǾādetde Vüzerā vü ekābir-i erkān 34 Siyyemā Yūsuf-ı Ǿazįz-vücūd Virmesün ġam mekāǿid-i ihvān 21 Sayfanın sağ kenarında “Kopan vākıǾası mukaddemā vākiǾ olmışdur” şeklinde bir bilgi yer almaktadır. 35 İde Allāh muǾammer evlādın Ola her biri pehlevān-ı cihān 36 Cān u dilden bugün diyen āmįn Bula yārın belādan emn ü emān -17*- (7a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Vardum işigine o şehüñ dürlü dā ile Minnet Hudā’ya oldı rücūǾum devā ile 2 Kuvvet zaǾįf ü zaǾf kavį olduġın bilüp Virdi kuvāya kuvvet ü kudret ġıdā ile 3 Dil teşne olduġını bilüp hasta göñlimüz İşrāb itdi şerbet-i lutfın safā ile 4 ǾArz itdi ke’s-i şerbet-i perr-i siyāvşān Lutf itdi şįşeler tolu hep hindibā ile 5 Sundı ele tebessümle gül şarābını Dil ġoncasını açdı yine bu hevā ile 6 Babalıġ itdi oġul otı şerbetin virüp Zevkın ide oġul balınuñ biñ vefā ile 7 Mahdūm-zādeler k’ismi birinüñ Halįl’dür Olsun hemįşe neşv ü nemāda duǾā ile 8 Biri dahı semiyy-i Halįl-i Celįl’dür Tutsun Hudā semįsi gibi ihtimā ile 9 Teskįn kıldı hāsılı sūz u güdāzumı Sįr-āb idüp şarāb-ı usūl-i kelā ile 10 Halkı latįf ü hulkı şerįf ü nazįfdür ǾĀr eylemez karįn olur ol şeh gedā ile * “Çakırcılar Kātibi merhūm Mehmed Çelebi bu hakir hasta iken eşribe-i mütenevviǾa irsāl itdükde.” 11 Kilk-i keremle safha-i dil yazıcıdur ol Kim vasf ider anı kalem-i kem-edā ile 12 Biñ sihr ider kelām-ı şerįfinde lutf ile ǾAklın alur muhātabınuñ nüktehā ile 13 Meşhūrdur mürüvvet ile hüsn-i hulk ile Mezkūrdur sehā vü vefā vü Ǿatā ile 14 Yā Rab yārini Ahmed-i muhtār eyleyüp Yarın karįn eyle anı Murtazā ile 15 Vecdį mükerrer it o şehüñ şükri şekkerin Kim bāl-ı pür-belā ki devādur şifā ile -18*- (27b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Türāb-ı pāye ey şāh-ı yegāne Diyem sūz-ı derūnı yane yane 2 Fakįr ü müstmend ü nā-tüvānem Zahįr u dest-gįr ol nā-tüvāne 3 Tapuñ müşkil-güşāsıdur cihānuñ Kapuña müşkilüm geldüm beyāna 4 Kefe müftįsidür el-ān Ǿammüm Dimiş hālümi hān-ı nįk-şāne 5 ŞefāǾat-nāme virüp şefkat itmiş Ola rahmet yazana okıyana 6 Ben ol bį-kavsüm okdur nāme-i hān Atıldı ok gibi düşdi miyāne * “Merhūm Ǿamm-i amimu’ş-şiyem ǾAbdu’r-rahmān Efendi Kefe müftisi iken hān hazretlerinden nāme-i şefāǾat irsāl itdüklerinde merhūm Feridūn Aġa’ya virilmişdür. (Rahimehumu’llāhi taǾālā rahmeten vāsiǾaten)” 7 Ne perri var ne ferri var ne peykān Hemānā ok gibi olur revāne 8 Nişān yirindedür murġ-ı murādum Elümde tįr u kudret yok kemāne 9 Eger bāzūlaruñ pertāb iderse Bulısar menzilin irer nişāne 10 Göge aġdı hümāveş murġ-ı mansıb İdindi yüce yerde āşyāne 11 Unutdı Ǿilmini şeh-bāz-ı mansıb Anuñçün gelmez oldı okıyana 12 İlāhį ol şehi iki cihānda Mukārin eyle Ǿizz-i cāvidāne 13 İşigüñe yüzüm sürmek murādum Yüzüñ görmek garaz hāne bahāne -19*- (60a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Türāb-ı bāba ey şāh-ı yegāne Diyem sūz-ı derūnı yane yane 2 Fakįr ü müstmend ü nā-tüvānem Zahįr ü dest-gįr ol nā-tüvāne 3 Cihān mülkin ser-ā-ser kısmet itdüñ ǾAdālet birle cümle mālikāne 4 Bülend-ahtersin ey şāh-ı kevākib Basarsañ n’ola fark-ı ferkadāna 5 Cihān emrinde itdüñ ihtimāmı Fesād irmeye tā kevn ü mekāna * “Muharrir-i vilāyet olan Süheyli Beg’e sınur-nāme ricāsıyla virilmişdür.” Kasidenin başı ve sonu bir önceki manzume ile aynıdır. 6 Pederden kaldı bir vįrāne çiftlik Ki olur būm-ı şūma āşyāne 7 Der ü dįvārı varmışdur harābe Hemānā kaldı ancak āstāne 8 Hudūdı cümle mümtāz u muǾayyen Dikilmiş taşlar olmış nişāne 9 Kalem sehv ile icmāl itmiş ammā Mufassal yazmamış levh-i beyāna 10 Kemįn-i hįleden hayl-i eşirrā Zuhūr itdi vü başladı ziyāna 11 Çeküp çayır çayır almak dilerler Niçe tarlayı okuyup fesāne 12 Niyāz oldur cenāb-ı hazretüñden Ki tafsįl ola kalmaya bahāne 13 İlāhį ol şehi iki cihānda Mukārin eyle Ǿizz-i cāvidāne 14 İşigüñe yüzüm sürmek murādum Yüzüñ görmek ġaraz hāne bahāne -20*- (46a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hamd ü şükr ol kerįm ü vehhāba Ki ire lutfı şeyh ile şāba 2 Şerh olınsa kitāb-ı cūdı eger Sıġmaya harfi fasl ile bāba 3 Siyyemā cāmiǾ-i cihān içre Halk düşmiş iken teb tāba * “Zekeriyyā Efendi Hazretlerine virilmişdür.” 4 ǾUlemā sınfınuñ nizāmı içün Muktedā itdi cümle erbāba 5 Zekeriyyā Efendi Hazretini Dest-i lutfı geçürdi mihrāba 6 Şükre kasd eyleyüp o şāh-ı şekūr Himmeti kavsin aldı kullāba 7 ǾUlemāya idüp riǾāyetler İltifāt üzre oldı ahbāba 8 Arz-ı şerǾ-i nebį bi-hamdi’llāh Döndi Ǿadl ile Ǿahd-i ashāba 9 İbtizāl itmeden halās olduk Der-i çāvuş u bāb-ı bevvāba 10 Kapusı pākdür nekāǾisden Yaraşur yüz sürerseñ ol bāba 11 ǾAmeli hikmete muvāfıkdur Gerçi nāzır dükel suturlāba 12 Vecdiyā saña lutfı kāfįdür Eyleme tekye ġayrı esbāba 13 Gel hıyām-ı duǾāya eyle kıyām El uzatma tınāb-ı ıtnāba 14 Tapusı şād ola kapusı güşād Minnet oldur cenāb-ı tevvāba 15 ǾUnsur-ı pāki ber-devām olsun Tā mizāc ola hāk ile āba -21*- (66b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Bi-hamdi’llāh kim geldüñ Peçuy’a Sanasın teşne-diller irdi suya 2 Zihį dārü’l-ġarrā ser-hadd-i İslām Makarr olmış ġuzāt-ı ceng-cūya 3 Civārındadur Eflātūn-ı hikmet Degül mahfį kiçi ile uluya 4 Zamān-ı sayfda Ǿālem dimāġı Ġarįk olur bahār-ı misk-i būya 5 İçi memlūdurur begler aġalar Taşı meǿvā ricāl-ı hūb-hūya 6 Varurlar koç yigitler rūz-ı meydān Koyun tuza varur gibi Ǿadūya 7 Çıkarlar çarkaya çün nerre-i şįr Bular rūbeh gibi urmaz pusuya 8 İderler her gice Ǿayş-ı İlāhį Giderler her zamān bir dürlü toya 9 Kışın kāşānelerde Ǿayş iderler Yazın varurlar ol sūya bu sūya 10 Mey-i mihr ü mahabbet nūş iderler Bu bezmüñ hāceti yokdur toluya 11 Hevā vü söz ü sazı diñlemezler Meġer kūyında raǾnālık okıya 12 Bular biri biriyle yek-cihetdür Anuñçün virmediler yüz dü-rūya * “Peçuy sūr-ı pür-sürūrına dāhil oldukda vākiǾ olmışdur.” 13 Biri birine baġışlasın Allāh Virilsün Vecdiyā Ǿizzet kamuya -22*- (92b-93a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Hezārān hamd Rabbi’l-Ǿālemįne Ki biñden soñra nusret kıldı dįne 2 Buyurdı vaǾd idüp nasrun min-Allāh Yazup nasr āyetin nas rāyetine 3 Risālet hazretine sad tahiyyāt ǾAlem gönderdi Batha’dan bu dįne 4 Semiyy-i Yūsuf u serdār-ı dįndār Seniyy-i sünni-yi ? sāhib-sekįne 5 Vezįr-i aǾzam-ı sultān Muhammed Reǿis oldı Muhammed ümmetine 6 ǾAlemdār-ı resūl oldı anuñçün Livāǿu’l-hamd almışdur eline 7 Halįfe eyledi sultān-ı İslām Ġazā tįġini baġlayup beline 8 Alup Yanık Hisārı’n ehl-i nāruñ ǾAceb od saldı küffaruñ içine 9 Sefāǿįn aldı içi pür-defāǾįn Ki deñdi biñ hazįne bir harįne 10 Vücūd-ı cūd-bahşı biñ başında Olupdur elf-niǾme müǿminįne 11 Bulandı halk hakka buñ deminde İlāhį sen bulın anuñ buñına ? * “Serdār-ı Ǿāli-mikdār Sinān Paşa hazretlerine virilmişdür.” 12 Kral-ı Peç’le pįç-ā-pįç oldı Yaraşur niçe urursa pöçine 13 Kırup küffārı kardı yire kanın Yakar hınnā biner hıng-ı zemįne 14 Sinānın dikdi bitdi meslemį? sįb Salup ayva Kızılelma içine 15 Gören tįrini cān atar kubūra Kemānın seyr iden urur kemįne 16 Senüñdür her kaçan ise ko mārān ǾAzāb itsün Ǿadū-yı mār-ı dįne 17 MuǾāvindür gürūh-ı pür-şükūha Mukārįn Ǿasker-i nusret-karįne 18 Mücāvirdür misāfir matbahında Konanlar tekyesine tek yesin e 19 Nedür derdi Ǿadū-yı hāksāruñ Kimüñle ceng ider toprak başına 20 Degülken kalǾa kamǾ u kalǾa kābil El urduñ sen niçe hısñ-ı hasįne 21 Ġazāya kandırup hayl-ı guzātı Üşürdüñ mūr u zenbūr engübįne 22 Çıkar küffāra karşu koç yigitler Sanasın tuz virürlerdi koyuna 23 Şehādet diyü cān virür bahādır Bahādur hak bu Ǿömr-i nāzenįne 24 Açar cennet kapusın darb-zenler Olur hādį gürūh-ı hālidįne 25 Tolar ser-kāseler şehd-i şehādet O dem kim balyimez topı tokına 19 Bu beytin yer aldığı sayfanın sol kenarında aşağıdaki beyit vardır: Hisār üstine kim toprak sürildi Saçıldı düşmenüñ toprak başına 26 Gelüp her kūşeden ahsente okur Üşürler her tarafdan āferįne 27 Zebūn itdi sefer Vecdį kuluñı Mecāli kalmadı āh u enįne 28 Nezel hidmetlerini itdi hālā Üzül dime nazar kıl hidmetine 29 Vahįdį nüzl-i sābıkdan idüp ekl Yazılmış idi bākį zimmetine 30 Dimiş kaldı reǾāyā zimmetinde Yalandur bu Ǿayān Hak hazretine 31 Kuşanduġuñ kılıç Hakk içün olsun Aramaz kes ki hak neyse biline 32 Dilerseñ vākıf olmak sıdk u kizbe Nazar kıl cānibinüñ hüccetine 33 Sakįm ü müstakįm ol iki dāǾį Buyur kim varalar yirlü yirine 34 Virüp Vecdį’ye yine Dubniçeyi Vahįdį dahı varsın Rudnik’ine 35 Benüm hāşā ki hakkum ola zāyįǾ Çün irdüm hākimįnüñ ahkemine 36 Buyurmış ehl-i hak el-hakku yaǾlū Ne zarr el-hak nazar şerǾ-i mübįne 37 Üzilmez hak kayurmaz incelürse Gelür dikkat belį hablü’l-metįne 38 İlāhį egri yolın toġrı göster O şāh-ı kām-yāb u kām-bįne 39 Muvāfık ola tedbįrine takdįr Muvaffak ola her işüñ yegine 32 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 38 Bu beyit ve sonraki üç beyit sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. 40 Ola ser-sebz o serv-i bāġ-ı devlet Hudā kuvvet vire koç budaġına 41 Delįl olur gürūh-ı hālidįne Virür yol hizb u hayl-i hālidįne -23- (102b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Sipās-ı bį-kıyās u şükr ü minnet Hak taǾālā’ya Ki kalb-i pāk-i şāhı māǿil itti ġazv-ı ġazāya 2 Niçe hān belki hākān-ı cihān-ı dįn ü devletdür Ebu’l-feth-i Girāy Hān’ı olupdur vasfına ġāye 3 Mücāhid fį-sebįli’llāh u sultānü’l-ġuzāt oldur O virdi ruǾb-ı kalb erbāb-ı Lāt-ı hayl-i ǾUzzā’ya 4 Ġazālar itdi İslām Ǿaskerine reh-nümā oldı Güzel hidmetler itdi gitdi emr-i dįn-i aǾlāya 5 Biñinden yüz çevirmez Ǿarsa-i heybetde aǾdānuñ Semend-i himmeti depretse salar niçe ālāya 6 Okındı āyet-i nasruñ min-Allāh saġ ile soldan Tokındı her tarafdan top-ı himmet kalb-i aǾdāya 7 Yanuñca Ǿasker-i İslām öñüñce bunca biñ aǾlām Yüri fursat senüñdür kıl tevekkül Hak taǾālā’ya 8 Şehā çįn-i cebįnüñ düşmen-i dįni cebān eyler Yeter Tatar-ı ġamzeñ kāfiri tārāc u yaġmaya 9 Kral įhām ider çünkim kraluñ nām-ı nā-pāki Kırup alduñ bi-hamdi’llāh budur bāǾiŝ bu ġavġāya 10 Dikildi rāyet-i İslām sįb-i meslemį bitdi Salup ayvayı ehl-i nāra gitdüñ Kızılelma’ya 11 Ezelden Erdel oġlı āstānuñda bir erzeldür Anuñçün şeh adın añup getürmezlerdi ortaya 12 Hayāt ābın diler şehd-i şehādet tatludur ġāyet Niçe sabr eylesün hayrān olanlar böyle helvāya 13 Bu fursatlar bu nusretler senüñ ihsān-ı lutfuñdur ǾAzįmet eyledüñ hįç bakmaduñ sermāya germāya 14 Muhammed Hān-ı ŝānį saña ŝānį oldı sultānum Şeh-i Ǿālem ŝenāñ ide yeter bu dįn ü dünyāya 15 DuǾā-i devlete meşġūl dāǾįdür kuluñ Vecdį Nazar olsa revādur dāǿimā aǾlādan ednāya 16 Uġuruñ açık ü Ǿazmüñ mübārek ola sultānum Hudā feth u zaferler sevk ide bį-hadd ü bį-ġāye -24*- (93b-94a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün 1 Güldi yüzi cihañuñ dünyāyı tutdı şādį Serdār kıldı Allāh ol hān-ı hoş-nihādı 2 Paşa-yı şāh-ı ekrem yaǾnį vezįr-i aǾzam Serdārlık müsellem yok kimsenüñ Ǿinādı 3 ǾĀdil-dil ü dil-āver ferr-i hüdāya mazhar ǾAnā ile musavver nāmında ferr ü hādį 4 Ol şāh-ı nįk-fercām açdı ġazāya aǾlām İtdi cihādı iǾlām saldı niçe münādį 5 Akın işitdi akdı Tatar-ı seyl-reftār Mevc urdı bahr-i ādem ġark oldı deşt ü vādį 6 Dįn-i Muhammedį’de farz-ı kifāye iken Ol farz-ı Ǿayn kıldı cehd eyleyüp cihādı 7 Aldı ǾAcem diyārın tārāc kıldı varın Allāh virürse yārın bu da bulur güşādı * “ǾĀli-maǾdelet serdār-ı Ǿāli-mikdār Ferhād Paşa-yı kāmkār hazretlerine iǾdād olınmışdur, İnşāǿallāhu taǾālā.” 7a. ǾAcem: Yemen. 8 Şāh oġlını getürdi Sultān Murād Hān’a Şimdi kırābı kırub almakdurur murādı 9 Şol deñlü reng virdi AǾcām’a tįġ-ı tįzi Kızıl başını şāhuñ kara kana boyadı 10 Tebrįz kavminüñ çün tebzįrin itdi ihsās Kesdi serin ser-ā-ser hįç birisin komadı 11 Eflak’ı itdi teshįr Boġdan’ı kıldı taǾmįr Ol mįr-i nįk-tedbįr feth itdi bu bilādı 12 Sen şāh içün safāsın fehm itdi rūzgāruñ Raks üzre seyr idenler sahrāda gird-bādı 13 Rāhver ü revişler tapuñda Husrevāne Kapuñda olan işler āyįn-i Keykubādį 14 Emrüñe halk-ı Ǿalem rām olsa tañ mı şāhā Sen hükm-i şerǾe itdüñ cān ile inkiyādı 15 Kalb ile kālıb ile saǾy itdi gice gündüz Bu fitne ümmet içre tā bulmaya temādį 16 Vecdį duǾāya başla Ǿarz eyle kāl ü hālüñ MaǾlūm ola metālib ġāyet bula mebādį 17 Kādįları kazāya uġratdı kādı-Ǿasker El-hāsılı tutupdur kevn Ǿālemin fesādı 18 Kimisin itdi tebdįl kimin bilā-sebeb Ǿazl Rencįde eylemişdür bu vech ile Ǿibādı 19 MaǾmūre-i memālik ġāyet harāba vardı MaǾmūr kılmaz illā sen şāhuñ Ǿadl u dādı 20 Virilmez oldı katǾa Ǿilm ü kemāla raġbet Kim okısun kitābı kim kılsun ictihādı 11 Beyit sayfa kenarında yer almaktadır. 19 Beyit sayfa kenarında yer almaktadır. 20 Beyit sayfa kenarında yer almaktadır. 21 Sadr-ı saǾādet üzre bākį kalursa bir dem ǾĀlem varur fenāya olur fesāda bādį 22 ǾAbd-i kemįne dahı Dubniçe kādısı iken Virmiş Peçuy kazāsın olmış cefāya hādį 23 Bir Ǿabd-i muhlisüñdür tapuñ kapuñ sebebdür Allāh diyü geldi Hakk’adur istinādı 24 İslām Ǿaskerinüñ nüzlin tedārük itdüm Kıldum berātum ihrāc kurımadı midādı 25 Hidmet idi murādum kırdı kolum kanadum Bir Ǿabd-i nā-mūrādum sen ver kolı kanadı 26 Serdār-ı müǿminįndür sālār-ı müslimįndür MiǾmār-ı dār-ı dįndür maǾmūr ola meǾādı 27 ǾAzmüñ ola mübārek nasr ide Hak tebārek Meŝrūr olup ahibbā makhūr ola eǾādį 28 Devletde dāǿim olsun Ǿömr ile kāǿim olsun İslām haymesinüñ hālā budur iǾmādı 29 Olsun duǾā mükerrer dilde ŝenā mukarrer Allāh ide muǾammer dāǿim ola yādı 30 Ya Rab be-hakk-ı evtād evlād u cümle ahfād Devletde ola dil-şādį …. 28 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır; a. Devletde: Ǿİzzetde. 29 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. 30 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. Beytin ikinci mısra’ında kelime eksiktir. -25*- (95b-96a) MüstefǾilün FeǾûlün MüstefǾilün FeǾûlün 1 Güldi yüzi cihānuñ dünyāyı tutdı şādį Serdār kıldı Allāh ol hān-ı hoş-nihādı 2 Paşa-yı şāh-ı ekrem yaǾnį vezįr-i aǾzam Serdārlık müsellem yok kimsenin Ǿinādı 3 Serdār-ı ehl-i įmān sırdār-ı zıll-ı rahmān Hem-nām-ı māh-ı KenǾan yaǾnį Şerįf adı 4 Kār-ı bed oldı Ǿātıl hak geldi gitdi bātıl Olsun hemįşe zāǿil şol iş ki yok sedādı 5 Geldi o sāhib-evrād halk oldı cümle dil-şād Gitdiyse n’ola Ferhād bu Ǿayn-ı ferr u hādį 6 Ol şāh-ı nįk-fercām açdı ġazāya aǾlām İtdi cihādı iǾlām saldı niçe münādį 7 Akın işitdi akdı Tatar-ı seyl-reftār Mevc urdı bahr-i ādem ġark oldı deşt ü vādį 8 Aldı Yanık Hisārı’n tārāc kıldı varın Allāh virürse yārın bu da bulur güşādı 9 ŞerǾ-i Muhammedįde farz-ı kifāye iken Ol farz Ǿayn bildi kendüye bu cihādı 10 Eflak’ı itdi teshįr Boġdan’ı kıldı taǾmįr Ol mįr-i nįk-tedbįr feth eyledi bilādı 11 Açdı Yemen diyārın yümn itdi iştihārın Kesr eyleyüp Ǿadūyı feth itdi Halku’l-vād’ı 12 Kalb ile kālıb ile saǾy itdi gice gündüz Bu fitne ümmet içre tā bulmaya temādį * “Serdār-ı zafer-şiǾār Sinān Paşa-yı kāmkāra virilmişdür.” Bu manzumenin bazı mısra ve beyitleri bir önceki kasideyle ortaktır. 13 Rāh u rev ü revişler tapuñda Husrevāne Kapuñda olan işler āyįn-i Keykubādį 14 Şol deñlü reng virdi AǾcām’a tįġ-ı tįzüñ Kızıl başını şāhuñ kara kana boyadı 15 Sen şāh içün safāsın fehm itdi rūzgāruñ Raks üzre seyr idenler sahrāda gird-bādı 16 Emrüñe cümle Ǿālem münkād olursa tañ mı Sen hükm-i şerǾe kılduñ cān ile inkıyādı 17 MaǾmūre-yi memālik ġāyet harāba vardı TaǾmįr kılmaz illā sen şāhuñ Ǿadl u dādı 18 Vecdį duǾāya başla Ǿarz eyle hāl ü kālin MaǾlūm olup metālib ġāyet bula mebādi 19 Devletde dāǿim olsun Ǿizzetde kāǿim olsun İslām haymesinüñ hālā budur Ǿimādı 20 Kādįları kazāya uġratdı kāzı-Ǿasker El-hāsılı tutupdur kevn Ǿālemin fesādı 21 Kimisin itdi tebdįl kimin bilā-sebeb Ǿazl Rencįde eylemişdür bu vech ile Ǿibādı 22 ǾAbd-i kemįne dahı Dubniçe kādısı iken Virmiş Peçuy kazāsın olmış cefāya hādį 23 Sadr-ı saǾādet üzre bākį kalursa bir dem ǾĀlem varur fenāya olur fesāda bādį 24 Göstermez oldı aslā Ǿilm ü kemāle raġbet Kim okısun kitābı kim kılsun ictihādı 25 İslām Ǿaskerinüñ nüzlin tedārük itdüm Kıldım berātüm ihrāc kurımadı midādı 26 Hidmet idi murādum kırdı kolum kanādum Bir abd-i nā-murādum sen vir kolı kanadı 27 Olsun duǾā mükerrer dilde ŝenā mukarrer Allāh ide muǾammer dāǿim ola eyādį 28 Serdār-ı müslimįndür sālār-ı müǿminįndür MiǾmār-ı dār-ı dįndür maǾmūr ola meǾādı 29 ǾAzmüñ ola mübārek nasr ide Hak tebārek Meŝrūr olup ahibbā makhūr ola eǾādi -26- (94b-95a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Aradık rūz u şeb bir āftāb-ı Ǿālem-ārāyı Bi-hamdi’llāh ki bulduk ol mehi arayı arayı 2 Şitādan olmış idük nā-gehān bir hüsrev-i hāver TulūǾ itdi Mesįhā gibi ihyā kıldı mevtāyı 3 Niŝār-ı şāh içün açdı felek gencįnesin saçdı Nukūd-ı sįme ġark itdi toyurdı ehl-i dünyāyı 4 Ser-ā-ser yeryüzini çarh-ı atlas eyledi tezyįn Degül berf ayaġına döşedi sįmin dibāyı 5 Beşāretler dil-i erkāna aǾyānuñ gözi aydın Ki kuhl-i hāk-i pāyı rūşen itdi çeşm-i dünyāyı 6 Ne niǾmetdür cülūs-ı hazret-i Sultān Muhammed Hān Niçe bir zevke irişdi halk unutdı ġayrı yaġmayı 7 Kabā-yı saltanat boyınca biçilmiş libāsıdur Mübārek eylesün Hak tāc u taht-ı behcet-efzāyı 8 Libās-ı pādşāha bir kad-i bālāya lāyık kim Giyürdi hilǾat-i Ǿadli tonatdı efkar u bāyı 9 ǾAceb sāhib-nazar kān-ı güher bir pādşāhdur kim İder yākūt-ı ahmer bir nazārda seng-i hārāyı 10 Cemāl-i bā-kemālin gör eger görmek murāduñsa Kemāl-i kudret ü sunǾ-ı cenāb-ı Hak taǾālāyı 11 Kadi raǾnā ruhı zįbā mehāsin müctemįǾ olmış Ser-ā-pā ahsen-i takvįmdür seyr it bu sįmāyı 12 Hat u hāl ü ruh-ı āl u dehān u çeşm u ebru leb ǾAceb cemǾ eylemiş vechüñ şehā esmā-i hüsnāyı 13 Dinilmez vasf-ı reftārı gider serv-i hırāmānı Şeker-rįz olsa güftārı ko tūtį-i şeker-hāyı 14 Edā-yı dil-pezįr ile kelām-ı rūh-bahşını İşidenler ferāmūş itdi enfās-ı Mesįhā’yı 15 Nedür nazm-ı dürer-bārı veyā neŝr-i leǾālįsi Gelüp görsün Nizāmį nazm-ı mürvārįd-inşāyı 16 Hat-ı anber-feşānın görse Abdullāh ile Yākūt Biri Ǿabd-i mekātib birisi olurdı sevdāyį 17 Huzūrında dahı bir nesne yok ismiyle maǾlūmı Meger itmişdür üstād-ı ezel taǾlįm-i esmāyı 18 Ne dir üslūb u āyįn-i cihān-bānı eger görse Bu o dirdi selātin-i cihān dārāt-ı dārāyı 19 ǾArūsunı felek hem bezm-i sultānį nedür görsün Getür sultān Hüseyn-i Baykara-yı meclis-ārāyı 20 ŞecāǾatde añılmaz oldı adı Rüstem-i Zāl’üñ ǾAdāletde unutdurdı Enūşirvān-ı kisrāyı 21 Tabanca yimedi kimse meger üstād elinden def Şehā zār itmediler devr-iǾadlüñde meger nāyı 22 Semend-i dil-pesende şeh-süvārum ger süvār olsa Burakāsā felek-fersā olur gör Ǿarş-peymāyı 23 Şikāra salsa şāhįnin o şeh-bāz-ı ser-efrāzum Alur minkār-ı Ǿukābı kapar simūrġ u Ǿankāyı 24 Eger baş egmez ise hān-ı Özbek āstānına Virür ednā ġulamuña Semerkand u Buhārā’yı 25 Saña Ǿasker kılıç çekmek ne lāzım ……. ŞuǾā-i seyf-i meslūluñ helāk eyler hod aǾdāyı 25. Okunaksız. 26 Alup etfāl-ı küffārı esįr-i ehl-i İslām it Diyār-ı küfri feth eyle mesācįd kıl kilįsāyı 27 Ne kudretdür ki serdārı kılur aǾdāsını berdār Alup dār u diyārın tar ider başına dünyāyı 28 Sinān Paşa-yı aǾzām Ǿavn-ı Hak ile varup aldı Kral-ı bed-fiǾālüñ kalǾasın kırdı ……. 29 Ǿİnāyet… birle kökinden kazmak isterseñ ǾAdū-yı dįne irsāl it şehā Ferhād Paşa’yı 30 Varup toġrıca Egri’yi alasun seyf-i kātıǾla Çekesün ehl-i zimmet itsün cümle…. 31 Halįlāsā girür şevk ile yanar āteşe korkmaz Bahādır bir kuluñdur kullan İbrāhįm Paşa’yı 32 …… şāh-ı levlāke vezįr-i sāhib-edādur ki Sipāriş kıl ki pāk eyle umūr-ı dįn u dünyāyı 33 Vekįl-i saltanatdur hem Halįl-i dįn u devletdür Ser-efrāz eyle şānın bir saf-ārā Āsaf-ārāyı 34 ....................................... Frengistān’a gönder varsın alsun Kızılelma’yı 35 Hasan Paşa-yı kāmil kim vezįr-i nįk-reǿyündür İder hüsn-i tedārükle helāk aǾdā-yı …….. 36 Müşįr-i dil-pezįründür şehā semǾ-i kabūle ger İderseñ gūşvāre yiridür lüǿlü-yi lālāyı 37 Sikender’dür cenāb-ı şįr-i Yezdān’a Hudā kılmış Ġazanfer-fer aġa-yı bāb-ı devlet bir nikū-rāyı 28, 29, 30, 32, 34 numaralı beyitlerde sayfa kenarları kesik olduğu için, kelime veya mısralar eksik ya da okunaksızdır.. 38 Sarāy-ı pür-sürūrı hūr u ġılmāna mekān olmış Hudā kılsun muhalled bu makām-ı cennetāsāyı 39 Kapansun kapular aǾdā-yı dįn ü devletüñ dāǿim Güşāde eylesün Mevlā bu dergāh-ı muǾallāyı 40 Ahālį ġamdan ölmişdi Ǿulūmı eyledi ihyā İmām-ı Ǿasr Ġazzālį gelüp görsün bu ihyāyı 41 Şehā erbāb-ı hāŝiyyet zamānında şeref bulsun Ser-efrāz it edįb-i kāmili mümtāz mollāyı 42 Gelüp ders okısun Seyyid bu SaǾdü’d-dįn-i ŝānįden Cevābın alsun ögrensün imām üslūb-ı fetvāyı 43 Ne mümkin vasf-ı bākįsi ki her nevǾ ile ……. Yine taǾrįf olınmaz çünki terk it medh u ıtrāyı 44 Gel ey bį-çāre ġamdan saña mahlas yoġ idi hamd it Ki bulduñ bir şeh-i Ǿālį-cenāb u behcet-efzāyı 45 Metā-ı himmete endāze olmaz çok döküp ölçme MaǾārifden revācı var iken Ǿarz eyle kālāyı 46 Saña el virdi devlet dūş-ı …….. Kapusı maksem-i erzākdur al pāyeden pāyı 47 Eger tabǾ-ı hümāyūn-ı şehen-şāha muvāfıksa Aña beglerbegilik vir kuluñ sen eyle tuġrāyį ? 48 Kadįmį bir emekdār-ı der-i devlet-medāruñdur Şehā nām u nişān ile buyur tuġrā-yı ġarrāyı 49 Mürebbį-i ahālisüñ sezā-yı terbiyet kıl kim Nedür reng ü halāvet sözde görsünler mürebbāyı 50 Sakįmi müstakįmi bil vir ehline emānātı Sakın bār-ı emānetden tefekkür kıl …… 43, 46 ve 50. beyitlerde sayfa kenarları kesildiği için kelime eksiktir. 47b. eyle tuġrāyi: taleb eyle. 51 Hilāf-ı şāvirūhunne umūr hātır-nişān olsun (?) Saña lāzımdur emr-i saltanatda kār-fermāyį 52 Gerek vassāf-ı hazret ol yine vasfında …… DuǾā-yı devlete başla gider beyhūde daǾvāyı 53 Şeb ü rūzı şeh-i gerdūn-cenābuñ kadr u Ǿįd olsun Meh ü hurşįd seyrān eyledükçe çarh-ı mįnāyı 54 Hemįşe kām-bahş u kām-dār u kām-rān olsun Murādınca alup ders-i menāsıb mülk-i Dārā’yı 55 Hudā kılsun halįfe dār-ı fezā-yı hilāfetde Okur mādām huffāz āyet-i innā ceǾalnāyı 56 Nihāl-ı kāmeti rūy-ı zemįne şāhlar salsun Berūmend eylesün yār-ı Hudā bu gül-i…… 57 Gül-i nev-resleri gelsün açılsun bāġ-ı Ǿişretde Seher bülbül şüküfte buldıġınca verd-i raǾnāyı -27- (96b-97a) Ender-cülūs-ı Sultān Muhammed Hān Eyyāde’llāhu taǾālā saltanehu MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Cülūs itdi yine Sultān Muhammed Hān-ı ǾOŝmānį Cihāna müjde olsun mürde-diller buldılar cānı 2 Muhammed nām-ı pākį Mustafā’sı sāǿir ihvānuñ Hakįk-i saltanat oldur anuñdur hakk-ı hākānį 3 Benān-ı pākine alup hilāfet hātemi ol şeh Kırup dįvān-ı dehri kurdı dįvān-ı Süleymān’ı 52 Sayfa kenarı kesildiği için kelime eksik. 56 Sayfa kenarı kesildiği için kelime eksik. 4 Yedi kulle melāz olsa maǾāzallāh halās olmaz Yed-i Ǿadli bulur her kande ise zālim ü cānį 5 İrişdi feyz-i sübhānį ki ǾAdlį eyledüñ mahlas Saña ilhām olındı tavr u üslūb-ı cihān-bānį 6 Şitāda ol kadar eltāf-ı şettā eyledüñ halka Bahāristāna döndi lutf ile kahr-ı zemistānį 7 Kirāma çok kerem kılduñ husūsā şeyh-i İslām’a Sevindürdi bu vazǾ-ı dil-pesendüñ ehl-i įmānı 8 Yem-i inǾām u ihsānuñla Ǿālem şöyle ġark oldı Hicāb idüp yüzine kef tutar bahr ey kerem kānı 9 Açup niçe hazįne çok hazįne nezl-i māl itdüñ Kemāline irişdürdüñ nisāb-ı lutf u ihsanı 10 Sözümüz yok nuǾāmāya yüzümüz yok temānnāya Kerem bį-hadd ü bį-ġāye Ǿatānuñ var mı pāyānı 11 Velį tuyılmaz ihsāna husūsā ola şāhāne Belādur hırs insāna tamaǾdur ādemüñ şānı 12 Dükenmez derdimüz çokdur dahı hem-derdimüz yokdur Saña Ǿarz itmeyedür hāli ġayrı şāhımuz kanı 13 Buyurmışdur Resūlu’llāh ki es-sultānu zıllu’llāh Kapuñ meǿvā-yı mazlūmān tapuñdur zıll-ı Yezdānį 14 Seni kılmışdur Allāh nāzır-ı dįn nāsır-ı devlet Muhammed ümmetinüñ hāliyā sensin nigeh-bānı 15 Rikāb-ı şāha kullar rukǾalarla Ǿarz-ı hāl itmek Olupdur tā ezelden Ǿādet-i sādāt-ı sultānį 16 Husūsan şāǾir-i sāhir bulınca ola mı sābir Cenāb-ı pādşāhį gibi sultān-ı sühan-dānı 17 Bilüp hālį hisāb eyle muŝāb ol ihtisāb eyle Rahįm ol kām-yāb eyle esirge Ǿabd-ı rahmānı 18 Yed-i aġyār ile şāhā Yanık gibi hisār alduñ Alursın nevǾ-i himmet sarf iderseñ kāfiristānı 19 Yüzi suyı ile tursun yanuñda hançer ü tįġuñ Sinān’ın gönder ok gibi alur Eflak u Boġdan’ı 20 ǾAdū evvel nazarda tuǾme-i top u tüfeng oldı Açup aġzını şįrüñ tįġ-i tįzin kaldı yelmānı 21 Sipāriş itdüñ ümmet emrin İbrāhįm Paşa’ya Odur sadr-ı vezāretde şehā ŝānį-i bį- ŝānį 22 Hasan Paşa kuluñ hüsn-i tedārükle muvaffakdur Vezāret birle kılduñ Rūm ilinüñ mįr-i mįrānı 23 Budin ġāzįleriyle kıl havāle hayl-i küffāra Ne ceng eyler kilāb ile gör ol şįr-i neyistānį 24 Meded devletlü sultānum dahı bir …. mi kıldı Bizi Ǿayb itme söylersek eger çi oldı evrānį 25 Gör ecdād-ı Ǿizāmuñda vü ābā-i kirāmuñda Kime virmişdürür Allāh bu erkānı bu aǾyānı 26 Senüñ eyyām-ı Ǿadlüñde senüñ hengām-ı lutfuñda Revā mı kullana kāfir esįr ide müselmānı 27 İrişdi fakr ile fāka ġalā yayıldı āfāka ReǾāyā kaldı bį-tāka kim eksün bāġ u bostānı 28 Sekāmet istikāmet istemezler niçe yıllardur ǾAdālet hod nenüñ aşı yenür mi kim sorar anı 29 İç illerde efādıl ehl-i Ǿilme iǾtibār itmez Uç illerde nite kim gözlemezler merd-i meydānı 30 Kazāya uġramışlardur kudāta iltifāt ile Katı derd ehlidür bunlar bulara eyle dermānı 31 Velį Vecdį kuluñ bu zümrede ġāyet zelįl oldı Yedi ayda iki üç kerre maǾzūl itdiler anı 24a. Okunaksız. -28- (97b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün Feǿilün 1 Olduġiyçün kazānuñ adı yedi Hātif-i ġayb bir latįfe didi 2 Bir yıl u dört ay içre Dubniçe’nüñ Yedi oldı kuzātınuñ Ǿadedi 3 Nüzül olupdur kimisine nāzil Her birinüñ karışdı kāra yedi 4 Buldı fursat kimisi sürsata Ne girerse eline anı yedi 5 Mansıb elden ele irişmiş iken Diyemez kimse bu yedi yemedi 6 Yedilerden dahı olursa eger Yine kādınuñ olur adı yedi 7 Pādişāhuñ vezįr-i aǾzamısın Sen görürsin cemįǾ-i nįk ü bedi 8 Beni ġayrı kapuya gönderme Meded Allāh içün sen it mededi 9 Kādı-Ǿasker efendi n’eyleyeyin VākiǾ-i hāli toġrı söylemedi 10 Var iken bir yılum u beş ayum Az u çokdan zamānı var dimedi 11 Mansıbı ġayra virdüñ didiler Gel berü vir hisābuñı Vecdį 12 Aġlayup iñleyüp fiġān itdüm Merhamet eyleyüp esirgemedi 13 Bunı hāşā revā göre Ǿadlüñ Böyle yazmaz kitāb-ı şerǾ-i hadį 14 Senüñ ile sefer idenler hep Kimse mahrūm kalmadı ebedį 15 ǾAhd-i Ǿadlüñde hįç lāyık mı Ber-murād olmayup kala Vecdį 16 Müfti-i şark u ġarb sensin sen Şehr-i şerǾüñ emįn ü muǾtemedi 17 Kāmetüñdür Ǿimād-ı cāmiǾ-i dįn Kalemüñ dār-ı Ǿalemüñ āmedi 18 Sādr-ı pāküñ hızānetü’l-fetvā Sen idersin bu kāra vazǾ-ı yedį -29*- (98b-99b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Cülūs itdi yine Sultān Muhammed Hān-ı ǾOŝmānį Cihāna müjde olsun mürde-diller buldılar cānı 2 Muhammed nām-ı pāki Mustafā’sı sāǿir ihvānuñ Hakįk-i saltanat oldur anuñdur hakk-ı hākānį 3 Benān-ı pāküñe alup hilāfet hātemi ol şeh Kırup dįvān-ı dehri kurdı dįvān-ı Süleymān’ı 4 Yedi kulle melāz olsa maǾāza’llāh halās olmaz Yed-i Ǿadli bulur her kande ise zālim ü cānį 5 İrişdi feyz-i sübhānį ki ǾAdlį eyledüñ mahlas Saña ilhām olındı tavr u üslūb-ı cihān-bānį 6 Şitāda ol kadar eltāf-ı şettā eyledüñ halka Bahāristāna döndi lutf ile kahr-ı zemistānį * Bu kasidenin bazı beyitleri 27 numaralı manzumeyle aynıdır. 3b. Kırup divān-ı dehri: Kırup her div-i dehri sahh. 7 Muhammed seniyyi Mustafā ahibbā ider hālā Zihį kādį’l-kudāt Ǿadli-i mahz lutf-ı Rabbānį 8 Kirāma çok kerem kılduñ husūsā şeyh-i İslām’a Sevindürdi bu vazǾ-ı dil-pesendüñ ehl-i įmānı 9 Yem-i inǾām u ihsānuñla Ǿālem şöyle ġark oldı Hicāb idüp yüzine kef tutar bahr ey kerem kānı 10 Açup niçe hazįne çok hazįne bezl-i māl itdüñ Kemāline irişdürdüñ nisāb-ı lutf u ihsanı 11 Esāsın üstüvār itdüñ şehā erkān-ı İslām’uñ Görüp dünyā mühimmātın kayırduñ dįn-i deyyānı 12 ǾAcem’de Bū-Hanįfe mezhebini eyledüñ ŝābit Livā-i sürhüñ oldı lāle-i hamrā-i NuǾmānį 13 Kenār-ı āb-ı Rükn-ābād’ı Sünnįler kılup ābād Musallā itdiler gül-geşt ü gülzār u gülistānı 14 Şehā Yanık Hisārı’n top-ı ejder-peyker almışdur Yiyüp maġzını küffāruñ Ǿazāb itsün ko mārānı 15 Hisār-ı üstüvār-ı ehl-i nārı nār ile alduñ Şerār-ı nār ile eşrārı kılduñ recm-i şeytānį 16 ǾAdū evvel nazarda tuǾme-i top u tüfeng oldı Açup aġzını tįrüñ tįġ-ı tįzüñ kaldı yelmānı 17 Yüzi suyı ile tursun yanuñda hançer ü tįġüñ Sinān’ın gönder ok gibi alur Eflak u Bogdān’ı 18 Sipāriş itdüñ ümmet emrin İbrāhįm Paşa’ya Odur sadr-ı vezāretde şehā ŝānį-i bį-ŝanį 19 Hasan Paşa kuluñ hüsn-i tedārükle muvaffakdur Vezāret birle kılduñ mülk-i Rūm’uñ mįr-i mįrānı 7 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 20 Vezįr-i aǾzam-ı dįrįn Sinānu’l- milleti ve’d-dįn O pįrüñ kim tutar yerini muġmer ide Hak anı 21 Budur şāhā kelām-ı hak Hudā’dur ġālib-i mutlak Kuluñ işi sımak sınmak budur Ǿādāt-ı Rabbānį 22 Budin ġāzįleri birle Vidin’de kırdı küffārı Kilāb ile Ǿaceb ceng itdi ol şįr-i neyistānį 23 EǾālį vü efāzıl hep murāda oldılar vāsıl Güzel kullanduñ el-hāsıl kamu erkān u aǾyānı 24 Gerek mįr ü gerek monlā dimezler emrüñe lā lā Husūsan hazret-i lālā görür hakk üzre dįvānı 25 Sözümüz yok nuǾāmāya yüzümüz yok temānnāya Kerem bį-hadd ü bį-ġāye Ǿatānuñ var mı pāyānı 26 Velį toyılmaz ihsāna husūsā ola şāhāne Belādur hırs insāna tamaǾdur ādemüñ şānı 27 Dükenmez derdimüz çokdur bizüm hem-derdimüz yokdur Saña Ǿarz itmesek ahvāli ġayrı şāhımuz kanı 28 Buyurmışdur Resūlu’llah ki es-sultānu zıll’ullāh Kapuñ meǿvā-yı mazlūmān tapuñdur zıll-ı yezdānį 29 Seni kılmışdur Allāh nāzır-ı dįn nāsır-ı devlet Muhammed ümmetinüñ hāliyā sensin nigeh-bānı 30 Rikāb-ı şāha kullar rukǾalarla Ǿarz-ı hāl itmek Olupdur tā ezelden Ǿādet-i sādāt-ı sultānį 31 Husūsā şāǾir-i sāhir bulınca olamaz sābir Cenāb-ı pādşāhį gibi sultān-ı sühan-dānı 32 Hudā çün kįl u kāl itdi Ǿasā emrin suǿāl itdi Hemān-dem Ǿarz-ı hāl itdi görüñ Mūsā-yı Ǿİmrān’ı 33 Bilüp hālį hisāb eyle müŝāb ol ihtisāb eyle Rahįm ol kām-yāb eyle esirge Ǿabd-ı rahmānı 20 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 21 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 34 Meded devletlü sultānum hezārān derdimüz vardur Bizi Ǿayb itme söylersek egerçi oldı oranı 35 Senüñ eyyām-ı Ǿadlüñde senüñ Ǿahdüñde Ǿasruñda Revā mı kullana kāfir esįr ide müselmānı 36 Şehā erbāb-ı devlet bāb-ı rüşvet itdiler peydā Yıkup devletlü başuñçün yed-i Ǿadlüñle yap anı 37 İrişdi fakr ile fāka ġalā yayıldı āfāka ReǾāyā kaldı bį-tāka kim eksün bāġ u bostānı 38 İç illerde efādıl ehl-i Ǿilme iǾtibār itmez Uç illerde nite kim gözlemezler merd-i meydānı 39 Sekāmet istikāmet istemezler niçe yıllardur ǾAdālet hod nenüñ aşı yenür mi kim sorar anı 40 Kazāya uġramışlardur kudāta iltifāt ile Katı derd ehlidür bunlar bulara eyle dermānı 41 Velį Vecdį kuluñ bu zümrede ġāyet zelįl oldı Yedi ayda iki üç kerre maǾzūl itdiler anı 42 Fakįr ü bį-mecāl oldı Ǿaceb şūrįde-hāl oldı Eli lahme irişürse direm bulmaz ala nānı 43 Der-i devletde Dubniçe kazāsın virdiler evvel Buyurdılar ilet serdār-ı Ǿālį-şāna fermānı 44 Gehi bahr u gehi berde ne bellü gökde ne yirde Yanık gibi seferlerde yanup yakıldı büryānı 45 Tek ü pūlar idüp anda mukarrer-nāmeler aldum Müǿekked ola sandum eyledüm envāǾ-ı pūyānı 46 Bir aydan soñra tebdįl itdiler Rudnik kazāsına Beliġrad’a sefer itdüm bırakdum beyt-i ahzānı 47 Niçe günler varup yeldim yine tekrār alup geldüm Nüzül hidmetleri buyruldı geldi hükm-i hākānį 41 Sayfanın sol kenarında “Yedi ay içre üç kez rāst-ı maǾzūl oldum” ifadesi yer almaktadır. 48 Olurken kendü hālinde duǾā hem iştiġālinde Dahi hizmet hilālinde irişdi şerr-i şeytānį 49 Yine bu fāniyi Bākį Efendi eylemiş tebdįl Peçuy kadılıġın virmiş hudā kılsun anı fānį 50 O da buldı fenā el-hamdu li’llāh Ǿahd-i Ǿadlüñde Niçe bākį olur fānį idenler ehl-i Ǿirfānı 51 Muhassal bu yidi ayda sekiz gün olmadum mansūb Atarlar kādı-Ǿaskerler yabana bį-kes olanı 52 Temāşā bundadur şāhā iki kerre berāt itdüm Birisi pādşāhumdan biri Sultān Murād Hānį 53 Yine hālā varup Eflak u Boġdan’a sefer kıldum Mukarrer-nāme birle virdiler tuġrā-yı hākānı 54 Ara yirde bu deñlü māl u eyyām eyledüm zāyiǾ Buyur hengām-ı Ǿadlüñde edā itsünler ezmānı 55 Husūsā müddet üç yıldur avān-ı Ǿadl-ı şāhįde Beni mahrūm idüp hāşā revā göre bu hırmānı 56 Nüzül kaldı müşevveş şāt sürsata katı fursat Bulup nüvvāb ruhsat itdiler alān u tālānı 57 Der-i devletde hālā ittisālüm infisāl üzre Buyur kāñūn-ı Ǿadlüñ ne yazar bu derde dermānı 58 Baña geçdükleri nakşı işitse deng ola Erjeng Baña virdikleri rengi niçe tasvįr ider Mānį 59 Bu sözler kim yazıldı tıbk-ı vākiǾ hakk-ı nāsiǾdür Egerçi şāǾire Ǿayb olmaya söylerse yalanı 51b. Atarlar kādi-Ǿaskerler yabana bi-kes olanı: Atarlarmış yabana pādişāhum bi-kes olanı sahh. 57 Bu beyit ve sonraki dört beyit sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. 59a. tıbk-ı vākiǾ: emr-i ŝābit sahh. 60 Şikāyet eyleyüp tazyįǾ-i evkāt eyleme Vecdį DuǾā-i devlet-i sultān-ı Ǿadle sarf kıl anı 61 Penāh-ı mülk ü millet pādşāh-ı dįn u devletdür Hudā yavuz nazardan saklasun ol yüce sultānı MESNEVİLER -1*- (9b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Eyledüm ser-te-ser āfākı seyr Bulmadum Türk ile tiryākide hayr 2 Türk’i terk eyle yüri Ǿālemde Hem-dem idinme anı bir demde 3 Mey içüp yir ise beng ü tiryāk Anı terk eyle velev kāne ehāk 4 Olma tiryākiye yoldaş u refįk Yokdur anuñla müdāvāta tarįk 5 Giciyük har gibi har har kaşunur Cümle tırnakları elde aşınur 6 Hokka-i berşe urur barmaġı Yoġ iken kaşınacak tırnaġı 7 Āteş-i berş ile baġrı yanık Nerede yürise uyur uyanık 8 İdicek cāna yubūset teǿŝįr Az zamān içre olur derdi keŝįr 9 Huşk-leb kalur o bį-çāre o dem Ter düşer şöyle bulutdan kapa nem 10 Barmaġı meblaǾ-ı tiryāke döner Kāmeti çenber-i eflāke döner 11 Cān-ı şįrįni satar şehde virür Kelle-i şekkere baş ortaya kor * “Ashāb-ı tiryāk ve edrāb-ı Etrāk-ı mühmel ü nā-pāk seyyiü’l-hulk müezziyü’l-halk olduklarıdır.” 12 Subh olup irse ġıdāsına zamān Esner av isteyen it gibi hemān 13 Çįn seher kalkmayup yatur uyur Yimez ise uş uş işte ölüyor 14 Geliser başına bunca nekebāt Habbesi yok ki ala habb-i nebāt 15 İçi micmer gibi pür-āteş ü ac Füls-i ahmer gözedür ol muhtāc 16 Nūş-ı cām itmese cānı tarılur Tudaġı kurur tās tās yarılur 17 Halk ile turmaz ider ceng ü cidāl Tarılur kendüye dįvāne-miŝāl 18 Olur olmaz yire ol dįvāne Bį-huzūr olsa gerek yārāne 19 Od taşı idügi olınca Ǿayān Çakmaġa ister anı pįr ü cüvān 20 Çakıcak āteşi hiddetle yanar Beñzi sararur u kibrite döner 21 Niçe yanmaya o miskįn par par Kendüsi sūhte saruġı kocar 22 Didügüm hālet-i keyfiyyetidür TabǾınuñ ġāyet ile vüsǾatidür 23 Kengerį olsa neǾūzu bi’llāh İzine basma yüzine itme nigāh 24 Añlasañ kengeri götür kohuyı YaǾn kim sanǾat idin sen bu hūyı 25 Ġadab u hiddet ile ol ebter Kendüyi āteş-i sūzāna atar 12 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 26 N’ola çatlar ise mānend-i fişek Aġzı otludurur hem-çü tüfek 27 Neye maġrūr ola tiryāki zarįf Neye mesrūr ola bengį-i harįf 28 Birisi kibr ile şeytāna döner Birisi ekl ile hayvāna döner 29 Ol ise keyf ile dįvāne sefįh Bu ise hırs il hayvāna şebįh 30 Yā İlāhį bize vir insāfı Eylegil yaǾni bulardan sāfı 31 Ne üzerine ise hilkatimüz Hokka-i cismde keyfiyyetimüz 32 Bizi ol vazǾ ile ŝābit-kadem it Kalma eksiklügimüze kerem it 33 Halet-i keyf ile söz söyletme Söyleyenleri dahı diñletme -2*- (10b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Eylemez Ǿaklı olan iftār-ı beng Dāmeni tozdan sakınur ehl-i neng 2 ǾAkl çerisini ider tār-mār Dįde-i cānı kör ider ol ġubār 3 Olmış iken āb-ı revānuñ turu İtme bir avuç toz ile kara su * Manzumeden önce şöyle bir ifade yer almaktadır: “Erbāb-ı beng tārik-i nām ü neng olup hālet-i keyf ile keyfe mā’ttefak makāle idüp vesvās-ı hannās ile bātıl hayāle düşüp kendüleri mahzen-i esrār-ı İlāhi ve matlaǾ-ı envār-ı nā-mütenāhi sandıklarıdur.” 4 Kim ki bu töhmetle ola müttehem ǾAsker-i Ǿaklını ider münhezem -3*- (24b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hamdu li’llāh ki virdi ol Ǿallām ǾUlemā hayline senüñle nizām 2 Şükrü li’llāh ki kıldı ol sübhān ǾAlem-i Ǿilm ile seni sultān 3 Fuzalā içre nāmdār itdi Cümleye merciǾ ü medār itdi 4 Oldı cünd-i kirām-ı zū’l-ikrām Hükmüñe hep mutįǾ ü emrüñe rām 5 Şeh-i İslām’a kādı-Ǿaskersin Ǿİlm ü fazl ile mįr-i mih-tersin -4**- (31a-32a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hˇāce-i pādşāh-ı zıllu’llāh Ber-heme halk şod ǾAtāu’llāh 2 Hamdu li’llāh çi hoş mukāriñ şod Bā-Ǿatā-yı İlāh zıll-ı İlāh 3 Hāk-i pāy-ı şerįfe sultānum Derd ile aġlayayın ahvālüm * “Bu dahı Ǿİvāz Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” ** “Sultān Selim hˇācesi merhūm ǾAtāu’llāh Efendi Hazretlerine virilmişdür.” 2 Mesnevi nazım şekliyle yazılan manzumenin bu beytinde kafiye problemi vardır. 4 Derdmendüm devā ricā iderin Ǿİlletüm var şifā ricā iderin 5 Baña senden irişmese çāre Kalurum tā ölince bį-çāre 6 Bir yetįmüm pederden ayrıldum Şefkat it gör nelerden ayrıldum 7 Sāhil-i bahr-i ġamda āvāre Sadef oldı baña hazef-pāre 8 Şiddet-i rūzgār-ı nā-hemvār Keşti-yi sabruma komadı karār 9 Mülk-i Ǿukbāya rıhlet itdi peder Aġlayu kaldı derd ile māder 10 Daġılup gitdi hep sıgār u kibār Leyse fi’d-dāri ġayrünā deyyār 11 Ben de kaldum bu künc-i mihnetde Dār-ı ġurbet dįyār-ı kürbetde 12 Elde mālum u dilde kālüm yok Ġam ile hüzn ile melālüm çok 13 Giryeden gözlerümde kalmadı nem Beni aġlatma yokdurur kimsem 14 Sıġayup dest-i lutf ile başumı Āstįn-i keremle sil yaşumı 15 Bend-i ġamda koma halās eyle Lutf-ı Ǿām eyle Ǿabd-ı hās eyle 16 Cāh uma çāha düşdüm it mededi Koma bu çāh içinde huz bi-yedi 17 Zāhir egerçi yok gözümde Ǿamā Olur ammā ġarįb ke’l-aǾmā 18 Ben fakįr eyledükde Ǿazm-i tarįk Lutf u ihsānuñ olmış idi refįk 19 Yolum azdum baña hidāyet kıl Lutfuñı yoldaş it Ǿināyet kıl 20 Gerçi çokdur bu kulda cürm ü günāh Umarum irişe Ǿatāu’llāh 21 Kuluñ oġlı kuluñdurur Vecdį Kul idi kapuña eb-i Vecdį 22 Eylemiş hürmet Ǿammūmuz merhūm Rahmet-i Hak’dan olmaya mahrūm 23 Dünyeden anlar irtihāl itdi İrŝ ile bize intikāl itdi 24 İstedüm derdüme tabįb-i şefįk Seni sevk itdi sāyik-i tevfįk 25 Çāre kıl baña hoş mizāc eyle Şerbet-i cūd ile Ǿilāc eyle 26 Hıdmetüñden egerçi kim dūrum Kereme nisbet olsa maǾzūrum 27 Devlet ü Ǿizzetüñe şükrāne Nazar eyle şehā ġarįbāne 28 Keremüñ halk-ı Ǿāleme maksūm Ne içün ben kulıñ olam mahrūm 29 Hākdan katresin sakınmaz mįġ Eylemez şems şuǾlesini dirįġ 30 Sen sehāb-ı kerem kuluñdur hāk Katre-i mā dirįġ ola hāşāk 31 ǾĀlemi nūr ile güneş toylar Eksik olmaz ziyāsı zerre kadar 32 Harc olınsa hazāǿin-i ihsān Bir direm naksa olmaya imkān 33 Geldi kapuña yüz süre Vecdį Bir nazar eyle derdi var derdi 34 Gerçi niçe hatā ile geldi Lįk yüz biñ duǾā ile geldi 35 Sahn u sıhhatde hurrem ü handān İde Hak hānedanuñ ābādān 36 Emrüñe rām ola ins ü melek Döne kutb-ı murāduñ üzre felek 37 ǾÖmr ü devlet hemįşe dāǿim bād Bi’n-nebiyyi ve ālihi’l-emcād -5- (33a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Lāzım olursa ola hāzır baş Gözümüñ yaşı vü baġırdaġı baş 2 İkisi dahı çarha kābildür Biri mecrūh u biri sāǿildür -6*- (35b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Kerem lutf eyle tut maǾzūr ey yār Geçer hūra n’ola hūr ise havyār 2 Ġaraz budur idevüz āşinālık Bilür Hālık n’ola bilmezse balık * “Bu hakir İbraǿil kādisı iken ekābirden birine havyār irsāl olınup dimişdür.” -7- (44a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ne revā sen ki vuzū itmeyesin Yüz yuyup yüzi sulu olmayasın 2 Ne kadar māla olursañ mālik ǾĀkıbet cümleten olur hālik 3 Bu söze şāhid olur bį-şübhe Küllü şeyǿ hālikun illā veche -8- (44a) Ebyāt-ı Fenā-simāt FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Gelüñüz zikr idelüm Mevlā’yı Gelüñüz fikr idelüm Ǿukbāyı 2 Dilde zikrine mekān eyleyelüm Cān gibi anı nihān eyleyelüm 3 Gündüz ü gicede tāǾāt idelüm YaǾni beş kerre münācāt idelüm 4 Farz olupdur bize beş vakt namāz Kılalum eyleyelüm Ǿarz-ı niyāz 5 Dil ü cān ile Ǿakįbe’s-salāvāt Virelüm rūh-ı resūle salāvāt 6 Saña hıdmet ide it insāfı Mā-i cārį gibi pāk u sāfį 1 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. -9*- (45b-46b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Benüm devletlü sultānum efendüm Esirge merhamet kıl derdmendüm 2 Getürdüm bir yere bunca makāli Yalan yañlış didüm bu hasb-i hāli 3 Murādum bu idi kim tā bu hįle Murāda irmege ola vesįle 4 Ola tāliǾ müsāǾid baht meymūn Çıka hakkumda bir hatt-ı hümāyūn 5 Burayı arz idüp Ǿakl-ı selįme Sülūk itdüm tarįk-i müstakįme 6 Hıred didi baña ey merd-i ahmak Ne kār-ı bü’l-Ǿacebdür hat çıkarmak 7 Koyup ism-i şerįfini İlāh’uñ Hatādur nāmın añmak pādşāhuñ 8 N’içün sübhānı kor sultān añarsın N’içün hannān dimezsün hān añarsın 9 Didüm bundan ġaraz hüsn-i edebdür ǾAtā-yı Hakk’a sultān bir sebebdür 10 Didi Hak virdügi esbābı n’itdüñ Muhassal toġrı söz bu egri gitdüñ 11 Sebeb hod saña taǾyįn oldı Hak’dan Yakįni koyup istersin ırakdan 12 O dem zikr itdi baña yahşi aduñ Eyitdi ger ola sultān murāduñ * “Zekeriyyā Efendi hazretlerine virilmişdür.” 9a. edebdür: talebdür sahh. 13 Yüri ol şāha var sun Ǿarz-ı hālüñ Bilür ol hasb-i hālüñ kadr-i kālüñ 14 Cihāna Ǿilm ile sultān u hāndur İki vech ile sultān-ı cihāndur 15 Biri bu anda var Ǿilm-i İlāhį Biri kāǿim-makām-ı pādşāhį 16 Hatı hatt-ı hümāyūn emr-i meymūn Kabūl ile olur her hat hümāyūn 17 Anuñ hattında olmaz ise mise Olur emr-i müneccez her ne ise 18 O hayru’n-nāsda çokdur menāfiǾ Niçe tasnįfi var dārına nāfįǾ 19 Yapupdur bir güzel darü’l-hadįŝi Okurlar anda tefsįr ü hadįŝį 20 Getürmişdür aña bir hoş muhaddiŝ Getürmez miŝlini bu dehr-i hādiŝ 21 O Hızr-ı vaktden gören hadįŝi Hadeŝ ehliyse de olur hadįŝi 22 Kemāle sarf idüp leyl u nehārı Okur anda niçe Müslim Buhārį 23 Görinür cāmlardan şems-i berrāk Meşārık san ider envārın işrāk 24 Okurlar eyleyüp zikr ile tesbįh Meşārık gündüzin gice mesābįh 25 Yanar kandįl ü göynür şemǾ-i kāfūr Zihį meclis k’olur nūrun Ǿalā-nūr 26 Sudūr itmüşdür andan niçe hayrāt Olupdur bāniǿ-i dār müberrāt 27 Varup hacc-ı şerįfe giydi ihrām Kemālin buldı anda rükn-i İslām 28 Bolupdur imtiyāzı çok şerefden Bu fazlı fazladur ekser selefden 29 Okur teǿlįf ü taznįfin ahāli El üstünde tutarlar hep mevāli 30 Budur aǾcūbe-i sunǾ-ı İlāhį Konupdur başına devlet külāhı 31 Kapusı melceǿ ü meǿvā-yı ümmet Tapusı biñ başında elf-niǾmet 32 Budur Seyyid’le SaǾdü’d-dįn’e vāriŝ Budur mısdāk-ı Ǿazzeznā bi-ŝāliŝ 33 Buña nisbet olınsa Taşkendį Bu cevher olur u ol taş kendi 34 Mezāsı ile tolmışdur medāris Temāmet-i sahn olupdur pür-nefāyis 35 Kelāmı sırrına olmaġa vākıf Tavakkuflar ider sāhib-mevākıf 36 Sözi derkinde Ǿāciz Ǿakl-ı evvel Belį zāhir degül sırr-ı müǿevvel 37 Hudā virmişdür aña niçe hālāt Olupdur cāmiǾ-i cümle kemālāt 38 Saf-ı ashāb-ı fazla muktedādur İmām-ı AǾzam eydürsem revādur 39 Tahallus itmege çün oldı Meylį N’ola nazm ile neŝr olsa tufeylį 40 Kitāb-ı midhatı gelmez tamāma Ve lev kulnā ile’l-yevmi’l-kıyāme 30, 31 ve 32. beyitler sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 39 Sayfanın sağ kenarında “mahlas-ı şerifleri dahi Meyli’dür” ifadesi yer almaktadır. 41 Bu sözi işidüp pįr-i hıredden RücuǾ itdüm o dem nįk ile bedden 42 Kelāmın gördüm anuñ Ǿākilāne Dür-i pendini takdum gūş-ı cāna 43 Göñül hoş gördi cān ile bu fālı Getürdüm hāk-i pāye Ǿarz-ı hāli 44 Degül bundan ġaraz ikdām u ibrām Murād ancak hemān inhā vü iǾlām 45 Ümįdüm bu ki Ǿaybum ola mestūr Ola her ne kusūr itdümse maǾzūr 46 Kerem fehm itse mevlāsında bende Olur küstāh ider yanında hande 47 Gözetmez oldı sen şāhuñ rızāsın Kuluñ Vecdį meger ister kazāsın 48 Yüri şimden girü kıl kasr-ı kıssa Alasın kıssadan tā sen de hisse 49 DuǾā-i devletine iştiġāl it Ŝenā vü şükr ile katǾ-ı makāl it 50 İlāhį Ǿizzetini dāǿim eyle Ǿİmād-ı dįndür sen kāǿim eyle 51 Bi-hakk-ı evliyā vü cümle evtād Ola sıhhatde bā-evlād ü ahfād 52 Hafįz ol siyyemā ol zāt-ı pāki Semiyy-i hazret-i Yahyā-i bākį 53 MuǾįn ol şeyh-i hükkām-ı enāma İrişdür cümlesin Ǿayş-ı temāma 54 Bi-hakk-ı sūre-i tāhā vü yāsįn Ecibnā Rabbenā āmįn āmiñ -10*- (58b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hāk-i pāk-i şerįfe sultānum Bilmezem niçe bildürem hālüm 2 Kılmam kem lisān ise ebkem İyü hālüm kanı kamu hep kem 3 Şerh-i hāl ile reşh-i bāl idemem Hasm-ı bed-hāh ile cidāl idemem 4 Varurum meclis-i saǾādetüñe Diyemem hasb-ı hāli hazretüñe 5 Kalurum ol zamān muhān u mehįn Dilüm aġzumda lā-yekādu yubįn 6 Dolmış iken göñül melāletle Dil tesellį bulur bu hāletle 7 Eylerüm hamd kim Hudā-i Ǿalįm Kavlini kıldı hem kelām-ı Kelįm 8 İderüm şükr kim bu şeǿn-i hüsn Bendeyi itdi hem zebān-ı hüsn 9 Çün maraz itdi pey-rev-i Mūsā Kalem aldum elüme şekl-i Ǿasā 10 Eyledüm hasb-ı hālümi tahrįr Kāle kudret çü vermedi takdįr 11 Bu iki şeh şefiǾ olup tapuña Geldüm ey hˇāce-i zamān kapuña 12 İşümi itdi nahs tāliǾ-i bed Yetiş ey necm-i saǾd ile meded * Hˇāce-i Şāh-ı zıll-ı İlāh SaǾdu’llāh Efendi hazretlerine virilmişdür; Sayfanın sağ kenarında “Kelimu’llāh hazretlerinüñ rütte-i lisāna ibtilāsı meşhūr ve hazret-i İmām Hasan zahm-ı mezbūr mübtelāsı olduġı mahallinde mezkūrdur.” şeklinde bir bilgi vardır. 13 Ne yere varayın kapuñ var iken Kime yalvarayın tapuñ var iken 14 Cümle ashāb-ı devletüñ şānı Saña maǾlūm ey kerem kānı 15 Gerçi çokdur ekābir ü erkān Cevher-i lutf u cūda yokdur kān 16 Bulınmaz dünyāda makāl ehli Bir senüñ gibi kāl ü hāl ehli 17 İstedüm derdüme tabįb-i şefįk Seni sevk itdi sāǾik-i tevfįk -11- (59a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ol şeh-i pür-kereme cān u göñüldür müştāk Hoş zamān içre ire vasl-ı Hudā-yı hallāk 2 Ey hoş ān rūzį ki ez-eltāf-ı rabbü’l-Ǿālemįn Vasl-ı tū rūzį şeved va’llāhu hayru’r-rāzıkįñ -12- (88b) Der-beyān-ı Ǿizz-i Ǿuzlet ve fürūġ-ı ferāġat MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün 1 Tārįh binden aşdı üşdi fiten cihāne Artup fesādı kevnüñ naks irdi bahr u kāne 2 Bāzāra çıkma hˇācem basma kadem dükāne Yiter melāz u melce bu beyt-i nāzikāne 3 Zevk-ı derūn çü dārį bįrūn me-rev zi-hāne Uzlet hoş’est dāǿim hāssā der-įn zamāne 1 Sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. TARİH KIT‘ALARI -1- (2b) Tārįh-i Feth-i Egri MefǾûlü MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Çarh itdi hilāli hançer-i zer Aldı ele tįg-i tįzi Mirrįh 2 Kasd itdi Ǿadū-yı dįne dünyā Geh nįze idüp şihābı geh sįh 3 Hākān-ı cihān Hān Muhammed Düşmen başına urup niçe mįh 4 Egri’yi alup taburı bozdı Tutdı şecer-i şecāǾati bįh 5 Vecdį bu fütūh-ı rūh-bahşā Zį-feth u fütūh didi tārįh Sene-1005 -2*- (102a) Tārih-i feth-i Egri ve perakende-şoden-i tabur MefǾûlü MefâǾîilün FeǾûlün 1 Çarh itdi hilāli hançer-i zer Aldı ele tįġ-ı tįzi Mirrįh 2 Kasd itdi Ǿadū-yı dįne dünyā Geh nįze idüb şihābı geh sįh 3 Kakdı başına felek Ǿadūnuñ TakriǾ ile niçe niçe biñ mih * Manzume üstteki ile benzerlik göstermektedir. 4 Al oldı kral-ı bed-fiǾāle Açık boyanır çok olsa zırnįh 5 Seyreylesün bu bāġı bāġį Tutmaz şecer-i şecaǾātı pįh 6 Egri alınub tabur bozuldı Zį feth ü fütūh düşdi tarįh -3- (2b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Kahramān-hey’et Ferįdūn-şevket İskender-sıfat Pādşāh-ı bahr u ber sultān-ı Ǿādil saf-şiken 2 Cānib-i küffāra geldi Ǿasker-i İslām ile Leşker-i aǾdāyı kıldı münhezim ol tįġ-zen 3 Top-ı kahr ile fenā virdi kralıñ mülkine Çanına od tıkdı küffāruñ sadā-yı darb-zen 4 Sadr-ı aǾzam bir vezįr-i ehl-i rāy ikdām ile Kıldı Egri kalǾasın kalǾ itdi kalmadı beden 5 Her vezįr-i bį-nazįr etrāfın alup kalǾanuñ Tįşe-i darb ile yıkdılar miŝāl-i kūh-ken 6 Yüz sürüp pāy-ı semendine kıral-ı bed-fiǾāl Özr-hˇāh olup öñinde boynına takdı resen 7 Hakk’a çok şükr eyleyüp dāǾi didi tārįhini Aldı Egri KalǾası’n Sultān Muhammed Nemçe’den 4 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. 6 Bu beytin altında aşağıdaki beyit yer almaktadır: Vecdi taburuñ bozılduġına Zi feth ü fütūh didi tārih Yine aynı beytin sol kenarında “Bozdı taburı çū Hān Muhammed” mısra’ı yer almaktadır. MUSAMMATLAR MURABBA -1*- 33b MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün 1 Baġrum kebāb oldı benüm gözyaşı akdı mül gibi Pür-hūn surāhį gibi dil söyler zebān gul ġul gibi Hātır perįşān tār-mār sünbül gibi kākül gibi Aġlayayın bülbül gibi hiç gülmeyeyin gül gibi 2 Cām-ı şarāb-ı Ǿaşk ile sekrān olayın varayın Su gibi sahrāya düşüp giryān olayın varayın Baġrum delindi nāyveş nālān olayın varayın Aġlayayın bülbül gibi hiç gülmeyeyin gül gibi 3 ǾAşka olayın āşinā bilişlerümi yād idüp Her gice her gün her seher yüz nāle biñ feryād idüp Evvel bahār olursa da āhir hazānı yād idüp Aġlayayın bülbül gibi hiç gülmeyeyin gül gibi * “Vālidem merhūm vefāt itdükde.” 3c. Evvel bahār olursa da āhir hazānı yād idüp: Evvel bahār olursa da Vecdi hazānı yād idüp aġlayayın sahh. TAHMÎS -1*- (32b) Ġazel-i merhūm Sultān Süleymān Hān tahmįs-i Vecdį-i nātüvān MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Gelüp nev-rūz-ı sultānį çemende şehr-yār olsa Giyüp laǾl efserin lāle emįr-i tācdār olsa Akup her sūya eşküm seyli kanlu cūybār olsa Zümürrüd natǾ döşense zemįne nev-bahār olsa Gülistān seyrine varsam bile ancak nigār olsa 2 Çemende sündis-i ahdar döşense dehr bāġına Şeh-i gül gelse konsa lāle-i alüñ otaġına İrişse būy-ı ezhār-ı bahārı cān dimāġına Akup cūlar yüzin sürse dem-ā-dem serv ayaġına Açılsa her taraf güller kamu kuşlar hezār olsa 3 Seherden bāġa Ǿazm itsem bile ol mihr-i tābende Ben efġān eylesem bülbül gibi ol gül gibi hande Terahhum eyleyüp şāhum dise hālüñ nedür bende Disem dil derdini bir bir oturup sahn-ı gülşende Derūn-ı dilde her ne var açılsa āşkār olsa 4 Niçe bir rūze-i hicr ile olam cānuma cābir İrişsem Ǿįd-i vasla olsa eyyām-ı firāk āhir Diseler vaktidür şimden girü gel bezme ol hāzır Neşāt esbābını cümle müheyyā itseler bir bir Gehį nūş eylesem bāde gehį būs u kenār olsa 5 Bahār irişse Vecdį gelse dehrüñ zevki eyyāmı Gül-i raǾnā açılsa bülbülüñ kalmasa ārāmı Müheyyā olsa meclis görse sākį-i gül-endāmı Mukarrer tevbeyi sıdı Muhibbį nūş idüp cāmı Şu göñlümden geçen gibi baña bir gül-Ǿizār olsa * “Üç bendi, vālid-i merhūmuñdur. Der-kenār olan iki bendin bu fakir-i kesirü’t-taksir üslūb-ı tekmilde zamm eyledüm.” -2- (42a) Ġazel-i merhūm ǾUbeydį Çelebi Tahmįs-i Vecdį-i Pür-Hayret MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FāǾįlün 1 Mülk-i cihānun āhiri bildüm harāb imiş Meǿvāsı mįr u şāh u gedānuñ türāb imiş MaǾnį yüzinde devlet-i dünyā Ǿitāb imiş Mansıb didükleri elem ü ıztırāb imiş Cān-ı Ǿazįz-i Ǿārife Ǿayn-ı Ǿazāb imiş 2 Kosa Ǿadālet itmegiçün herbiri işin Sarf itse dāda cümleten etvār ü cünbişin Döndürse seyle girye ile gözleri yaşın Zālimlerüñ söyindüremez zulmi āteşin Kādįlerüñ bu derd ile baġrı kebāb imiş 3 Halka medār u merciǾ olup sözi diñlenür Tenfįz-i hükm-i şerǾ-i şerįf ile añlanur El tarlıġı gider gibi bir hālet el virür Bir iki mankır ellerine gerçi kim girür Çekdikleri belālar evet bį-hisāb imiş 4 Alur eline hükmini şāh-ı yegānenüñ Eydür ki hayli zaǾfı var imiş hizānenüñ Hālin soramaz āteş-i zulm ile yananuñ ǾÖrfį musalāh ile kuzāt-ı zamānenüñ Ahvāl-i āhiretleri ġāyet harāb imiş 5 Benden nasįhat ister iseñ diñle Vecdiyā Hırs itme eyle şeyǿ-i kalįl ile iktifā Olmaz kanāǾat eylemeden özge kįmiyā Sözüñ muhassalın diyeyin mi ǾUbeydiyā ǾUzlet iden kimesne şeh-i kām-yāb imiş -3*- (61a) Ġazel ü Tahmis-i Vecdį FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Dir iseñ olmayasın dünyede zār ü mehcūr Nūr-ı pāk-i ehadiyyetten ire kalbüñe nūr Gezme sahrā vü beyābānı miŝāl-i zenbūr Künc-i vahdetde dilā sākin olup eyle huzūr Būmveş çıkma sakın başuña üşer vahş u tuyūr 2 Her kişi gitse gerek kūy-ı fenānuñ rehine Ol sühā gibi urup çarh-ı bekānuñ mehine Armaġanuñ ne ola ol iki Ǿālem şehine Turmayup gitmedeyüz makbere menzilgehine Yolumuz rāh-ı fenā yoldaşımuz ehl-i kubūr 3 ǾÖmr pāyāna irişdi niçe bir tūl-ı emel SaǾy kıl eyleyigör mūcib-i Ǿilm ile Ǿamel Uyma şeytāna hüdā yolunı gözle berü gel Bizi uġrulayuben yire gömer düzd-i ecel İletür zįr-i zemįne nite kim dāneyi mūr 4 Niçe bir dār-ı fenāda çekesin hicrānı ǾĀzim-i rāh-ı bekā ol koy a bu vįrānı İntibāh üzre olup aç gözüñ uyar cānı Ol ki ġafletdedürür ölmiş anuñ akrānı Beñzer ol yolcuya kim gitdi refįki ol uyur 5 Yār dįdārını görmek diler iseñ yārin Sarf kıl yolına gel nakd-i vücūduñ varın Rāygān bulmak olur mı kişi hįç dildārın Vecdi her kūyına varan göremez dįdārın Çok kişi hacc ider ü degme biri görmez nūr * “Ġazel ü tahmisüñ üç bendi vālid-i merhūmuñdur. RābiǾ ü hāmis bendleri bu fakir-i keŝirü’t-taksir üslūb-ı tekmilde zamm itdüm. Egerçi edāda kusūr mukarrerdür lākin makdūr bu mikdār olmaġın ihtiyar olındı.” MUHAMMES -1- (98a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Dimezem lāf urup filānam ben ǾAbd-i bį-nām u bį-nişānam ben DāǾi-i muhlis-i nihānam ben Bende-i zār u nā-tüvānam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 2 Baña zulm-ı Ǿazįm olmışdur Gūş-ı hūş-ı zamāne tolmışdur İden itdi o dahı bulmışdur …………………. ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 3 Kavl u fiǾli lecāc idi lec idi Kārı vü rāyı cümleten kec idi Hak budur kim sinān-ı muǾvec idi Hāl-i edā ………. ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 4 Vüzerā-yı Ǿizāmuñ aǾzamısın Vükelā-yı kirāmuñ ekremisin Yer yüzinde Ǿibāduñ erhamısın Merhamet eyle nā-tüvānam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 5 Hālümi sormadın ferāġ itme Ġayrı kār itmege yaraġ itme Ulı söyler mi diyü lāġ itme ŞāǾir-i sāhirü’l-beyānam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 2d. Okunaksız. 3d. Okunaksız. 6 Beni bį-tākat eyledi fāka Kalmadı dāne kim takam fāka Sefer itdüm Macar u Eflak’a Hak bilür müstehak-ı nānam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 7 İhtiyār idi gerçi kim sende İhtiyārı yoġ idi nefsinde Baña ittiklerin bulasın da Ġayr ez-įn duǾā ne-dānem ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 8 ǾUlemā vü kudātı sevmez idi Sulehā görse yüzi gülmez idi Uranı bir marazlı olmaz idi Öldi dirler niçe inanam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 9 İllere hayr satmayup ahmak Dāǿim iderdi başuña toprak Koydı başına dest-ı kudret Hak Yahşi miyüm yahūd yamanam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 10 Ġazį kişi idi hācı bile idi ǾAmeli mekr u şerr ü hįle idi Arnavud’da Ǿabeŝ kabįle idi Bilmezem āh niçe yanam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 11 İrtişāda yoġ idi mānendi Meger olursa ola ferzendi Cümle kārı degül hıredmendį Kanın içmekle niçe kanam ben Küşte-i müşte-i sinānam ben 10b. ǾAmeli mekr u şerr ü hile idi: Her habāŝet ki ola bile idi sahh. 11 Bu bend, aynı zamanda 1b’de sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. MÜSEDDES -1*- (42b) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FāǾîlün 1 Seyr itdüm esb-i fikret ile dehr-i pür-ġamı Gördüm hezār sūret ile deyr-i aǾzamı Gūş eyledüm havādiŝ -i Havvā vü Ādem’i Bildüm tamām vākıǾa-yı fahr-ı Ǿālemi Her-kes be-kadr-i hˇįş giriftār-ı mihnet’est Kes-rā ne-dāde-end berāt-ı müsellemį 2 Olsañ serįr ü Ǿizz ü saǾādetde pādşāh Dāǿim yanuñca ins ü perį yürise sipāh Her ne olursañ ol olısar āhirüñ tebāh Hikmet debįri yazdı bu beyti sipihre āh Her-kes be-kadr-i hˇįş giriftār-ı mihnet’est Kes-rā ne-dāde-end berāt-ı müsellemį 3 Hįç kimse rām eyleyemez çerh-i ser-keşi Dāǿim hilāf-ı ādemiyān üzredür işi Anuñ içün ġam üzre durur erkek ü dişi Vardur cihānda her kişinüñ bir teşvįşi Her-kes be-kadr-i hˇįş giriftār-ı mihnet’est Kes-rā ne-dāde-end berāt-ı müsellemį 4 Tıfl-ı sagįr iken salınup mehd-i pür-ġama İtdüñ nüzūl işbu ribāt-ı muǾazzama Sehm-i ġam irdi irŝile ādemden ādeme Kim geldi gitti zevk u safā birle Ǿāleme Her-kes be-kadr-i hˇįş giriftār-ı mihnet’est Kes-rā ne-dāde-end berāt-ı müsellemį 5 Vecdį teǾākub üzre dürür devlet ile let Her tehniyetlerüñ olısar soñı taǾziyet Şükr eyle ko şikāyeti var dābirüñ gözet Bu beyt-i cān-fezā saña yetmez mi tesliyet Her-kes be-kadr-i hˇįş giriftār-ı mihnet’est Kes-rā ne-dāde-end berāt-ı müsellemį * Manzumeden önce şu ifadeler yer almaktadır: “Beyne’l-cumhūr müsellem ü meşhūr olan beyt-i rūşeni dār-ı deycūr sanup Vecdi-i pür- kusūr şuǾle-i kanādil-i Rūmi’yi pür-nūr ve şuǾā-i şemǾ-i kāfūr ile ziyā virdigidür. MısrāǾ: Be-māh-tāb çi hācet şeb-i tecelli-rā.” -2*- (61b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Sen saçı Leylā’ya dil gitdükçe Mecnūn olmada Āh-ı şeb-dįz olmada gözyaşı gül-gūn olmada Fitne-i hāl ü hatuñla tabǾ meftūn olmada Hamdu li’llah vird-i Ǿaşkuñ bir iken on olmada Şevk-ı mihrüñ Ǿaşk-ı zülfüñ hergiz efzūn olmada TāliǾüm saǾd olmada bahtum hümāyūn olmada 2 Tįġ-ı hecrüñ bu dil-i sad-çāki dāǿim dilmede Hār-ı sahrā-yı ġamuñ dāmān-ı cāna ilmede Düzd-i ġamzeñ dirhem-i eşk-i revānı silmede Devlet-i Ǿaşkuñda hubb-ı mā-sivā eksilmede Şevk-i mihrüñ Ǿaşk-ı zülfüñ her gün efzūn olmada TāliǾüm saǾd olmada bahtum hümāyūn olmada 3 Sen meh-i nā-mihr içün çarh eyledi kaddüm hilāl Tākatüm tāk oldı ġāyet bį-mecālüm bį-mecāl Hālümi şerh itmek içün eyler olsam kįl u kāl Hırz-ı cān vird-i zebāndur işbu beyt-i hasb-i hāl Şevk-ı mihrüñ Ǿaşk-ı zülfüñ her gün efzūn olmada TāliǾüm saǾd olmada bahtum hümāyūn olmada * Sayfanın sol kenarında Vecdî’nin oğlu tarafından bu manzumeye sonradan ilave edilmiş iki bend yer almaktadır: “Satrda olan üç bend vālidüm Vecdi Efendi merhūmuñdur. Nā-tamāmca kalmak ile şekl-i itmāmda kusūr u küsūr ile bi-kaderi’t-takat bu üslūb oldı.” Cevrüñ efzūn eyledüñ hüsnüñe idüp ittikā Oldı her şeb-tā-seher kārum benüm hüzn ü bükā Minnet Allāh’a yine yok dilde aslā iştikā Taht-ı Ǿaşkuñ baña cā bālin-i şevkuñ müttekā Şevk-ı mihrüñ Ǿaşk-ı zülfüñ her gün efzūn olmada ŦaliǾüm saǾd olmada bahtum hümāyūn olmada Vecdiyā gāhi ider ol şūh cevr ile cefā Hālüme rahm idüp ider gāh mihr ile vefā Dil-rübālarda bu Ǿādet geh vefā gāhi cefā Günde biñ cevr ü sitem görsem ne hāletdür şehā Şevk-ı mihrüñ Ǿaşk-ı zülfüñ her gün efzūn olmada TāliǾüm saǾd olmada bahtum hümāyun olmada -3*- (86b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾįlün FeǾilün 1 Ubşurū ubşurū Ǿibāda’llāh Buldı peyk-i duǾā icābete rāh Zāhir oldı zahįr u zahr u penāh Bāhir oldı kemāl-ı sunǾ-ı İlāh Geçdi sadr-ı saǾādete ol şāh Oldı kādį’l-kudāt-ı zıllu’llāh 2 İtdi dįvān o sāhibü’t-temkįn Aldı hakkın tamām mekān u mekįn Zįb ü zįver bulup zamān u zemįn Yeñilendi Ǿavālim-i dįrįn Biñ başında belį müceddid-i dįn Oldı kādį’l-kudāt-ı zıllu’llāh 3 Hak budur kim o deyyini deyyān SunǾ-ı pākinde eyledi ihsān Vüzerā vü ekābir-i erkān Küberā-i ehāli-i dįvān Didiler cümle idüp istihsān Buldı kādį’l-kudātı zıllu’llāh 4 Şeynden şeǿn-i pāki itdi firār ǾAyb kapusın eyledi dįvār Komadı zerre vazǾ-ı nā-hemvār Hamd-i bį-had Hudā’ya şükr-i hezār Ol ǾÖmer-maǾdelet Şüreyh-āŝār Oldı kādį’l-kudāt-ı zıllu’llāh 5 Vecdiyā diyelüm mübārek bād Tapusı şād ola kapusı güşād İttifāk üzredür duǾāda Ǿibād Sadr-ı dįvān-ı dįn bį-tū me-bād Li’llāhi’l-hamd kim o nįk-nihād Oldı kādį’l-kudāt-ı zıllu’llāh * “Kādi’l-kudāt SunǾullāh Efendi Hazretlerine virilmişdür (sellemehu’llāhi taǾālā).” GAZELLER -1*- (14b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Mehādįm-i cihān mahdūmısın Ǿālem saña lālā N’ola ben de kul olsam āstanuñda dime lā lā 2 Ŝenā-hˇān u duǾācılar kapuñda gerçi kim çokdur Hulūs-ı kalb ile bu bende müsteŝnādurur illā 3 DuǾā dürrini Ǿarz ider kuluñ esdāf-ı kalbüñden Ümįd oldur ki makbūl ola işbu lüǿlüǿ-i lālā 4 Göñül hoş-hāl idi māzįde hüsn-i iltifātuñla Velį ġam itdi istikbāl elemde ġamdadur hālā 5 Çü beyne’l-işbāǾeyn imiş kulūb-ı müǾminįn Vecdį DuǾā eyle o şeh kalbin saña māǿil ide Mevlā -2**- (94a) FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûl 1 Zamāne cefā itmiş el-hak saña Beliġrad’ı virmişler aylık saña 2 Kazāya rızādur efendüm ġaraz Ve illā yüce yirler elyāk saña 3 Havāle havālide hāzır nevāle Semendre hak ola mülhāk saña 4 Saña bir sözüm vardur iki gözüm Baña iltifāt eyleyüp baksaña * “Hˇāce-zāde Mehmed Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” ** Na-tamam gazel; “Müntehi Efendi Belġrad ve Semendre kādısı oldukda” 5 Ola sıhhat üzre mehādim ü hādim Teyemmüm teberrük vire hak saña -3*- (33b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Şehri pür-nūr itdi gerçi bedr-i enver baklava Salmadı pertev baña mihr-i münevver baklava 2 Sanmañuz anı kevākib zeyn olup bādām ile Safha-i eflāk olupdur sanki yek-ser baklava 3 Hasretinden bülbülāsā aġlarisem tañ degül Verd-i terdür gülşen-i matbahda biter baklava 4 Yılda bir kez yirse iller baklavayı ben fakįr Yimemişdür pādşāhum niçe yıllar baklava 5 İştihā ile semāya eyler isem bir nazār Görinür gözüme mihr ü meh iki ter baklava 6 Bal u yaġ ihsān idüñ zįrā elümüz yufkadur İdelüm el bir idüp ey nįk-mahzar baklava 7 Dostuñ merfūǾ-kadr ü düşmenüñ meksūr ola Feth-i bāb it padişāhum iderüz cer baklava 8 Gündüzin sāǿim gice kāǿim olan üftādeler Hazretüñden bu gice ey şeh umarlar baklava * Na-tamam gazel; “Bundan akdem bu hakir Hayrabolı’da müderris iken medrese kavmine baklava ile virilmişdür.” -4- (64a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Firkate düşdüm nasįbim olmadı vasl-ı habįb Gice gündüz zār olup n’ola dirisem yā nasįb 2 VāǾizüñ erbāb-ı Ǿaşka taǾnını gūş eyleyüp Boynunı urmaġa ihzār itdi şemşįrin hatįb 3 Şerbet ile olımaz sevdā-yı Ǿuşşāka Ǿilāc Gel bu mālhulyāyı terk eyle kerem kıl ey tabįb 4 Terk-i iklįm-i Hoten idüp hatā mı eyledi ǾĀşık-ı miskįnüñ oldı nāfe-i miskįn ġarįb 5 Vecdi-i şūrįde ko kūyuñda efġān eylesün Gülsitāna çok şeref virür sadā-yı Ǿandelįb -5*- (37a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Huseyn-hulk Hasan-hüsn ü Murtazā-himmet ? ǾÖmer-hisāl u Ebū Bekr-hāl u Mustafā-talǾat 2 Emįr-i nįk-nihād u dilįr-i hoş-tedbįr Firişte-hūy u melek-menzilet felek rifǾat 3 Fakįr ü bį-kes ü bį-çāreye muǾįn ü zahįr Ġarįbe rahm idici derdmende pür-şefkat 4 Cemāli gül gibi handān u gün gibi tābān Güler beñizlü vü hoş sözli lutfı bį-minnet 5 Beyān olınmaya evsāfı Vecdiyā o şehüñ SaǾādetüni mezįd ide hazret-i Ǿizzet * “ǾAtāu’llāh Efendi Kethudāsı Hüseyin Kethudā’ya virilmişdür.” -6- (42a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Rāstdur şimdi kazā mahsūli vü harc bir at Fazlasından ehl-i tedbįr ancak idünür berāt 2 Pįrlerden birine didüm ne tedbįr eylesem Didi oġul kāniǾ ol lāzım mı bunca mühmelāt 3 Didüm icrā-yı kazā olmaz tecemmül olmasa Didi yetmez mi katār-ı zenb ü cünd-i seyyiǿāt 4 Yarıcuñ Allāh umar kulluk öpilmek ister el Ġāfil olma yarıcuñ Allāh dimez peyk-i memāt 5 Vecdiyā ahle’l-mecālis çünki ahlāhādurur İhtiyār-ı Ǿuzlet ile budur asl-ı tayyibāt -7- (10b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Kimi mālın bezl ider kimisi çerb oġlan virür Kādılar ġayretle oldı manŝıb içün cān virür 2 Tālib olur cāha cāhil cehlini izhār ider Bilmez ol miskįn sanur mansıb aña şān virür 3 ǾAzl ile ölmiş kişiyi nasb ile ihyā ider Gūyiyā ǾĮsā-nefesdür kāzı-Ǿasker cān virür 4 Bir dilim etmek dilersin biñ kapu seyr eyleyüp Cevr ile yerler etüñi sen sanursın nān virür 5 Hubb-ı cāhile devāsız derde düşdüñ Vecdiyā Derde dermān ide ol kim derdlere dermān virür 5 Sayfanın sol kenarında yer alan bu beytin sonunda “ǾAyş-ı erġaddur ġaraz n’eyler yanuñda erġadāt“ mısra’ı yer almaktadır. -8*- (12b) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Ey şāh-ı Ǿadl bendeñe himmet zamānıdur ǾAbd-i hakįr ü bį-kese şefkat zamānıdur 2 Tapuñ duǾācısı vü kapuñ bendesi geçer Redd eyleme kulıñı Ǿināyet zamānıdur 3 Bu çāresiz ġarįbe bu Ǿabd-i bį-kese Ġāyet muǾāvenet demi nusret zamānıdur 4 Kāzį-i Ǿasker-i şeh-i Rūm u ǾArab Acem Hazretlerine zerre işāret zamānıdur 5 Var işigine aġla niyāz eyle Vecdiyā Dakk eyle bāb-ı himmeti dikkat zamānıdur -9- (28a) MefǾûlü MefâǾîlü MefâǾîlü FeǾûlün 1 Sad-pāre ciger zahmını bir pāre disünler Bį-çāre göñül derdine bir çāre disünler 2 Şāyed ki helāk ola işidüp o nigāruñ Uşşāka vefā itdügin aġyāra disünler 3 Gül gitdi ferāġ Ǿarza kılur bülbül-i bį-dil Evsāf-ı hezārı dil-i pür-zāre disünler 4 Gül Ǿahdi geçüp devr çün ol ġonca-femüñdür Şimden girü gül-ruhları gül-nāre disünler * “Erbāb-ı devletden birine virilmişdür.” Manzumenin altında “Şakik-ı şakik u refik-ı refik u sıddik-ı sıddik Muhammed Hilmi Efendi hidmetlerinüñ hayr duǾāları” şeklinde bir ifade; manzumenin sol kenarında da “Fenā dārına girdüm revzeninden çok bekā gördüm” mısra’ı bulunmaktadır. 5 ǾArz idemedi rāz-ı dil-i zārını Vecdį Ney nālem ile hem-dem olup yāre disünler -10*- (34b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Dem-be-dem dįdelerüm kim hat-ı hūbāna bakar YaǾni kim iki gözüm āyet-i Kurǿān’a bakar 2 ǾAkl u fikri taġılup hātırı mecmūǾ olmaz Her kimüñ kim gözi ol zülf-i perįşāna bakar 3 Görinen her gice māh-ı nev ü encüm sanmañ Göz kulaġ oldı felek pes meh-i tābāna bakar 4 Görinür Ǿālem-i bālāda kevākib mānend Çarh-ı sad dįde bu şeb sen meh-i tābāna bakar 5 Bahŝ ider Ǿāşık-ı bį-bāk u rakįb-i nā-pāk Fi’l-meŝel cenge çıkar şįr ile meydāna bakar 6 Vecdiyā gāv-ı Ǿalaf-hār dirisem lāyık Ol ki laǾlini koyup çeşme-i hayvāna bakar -11**- (37b) MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün 1 Cān u cihānuñ cānısın sen cāna sıhhat yaraşur ǾĀşıklaruñ cānānısın cānāna sıhhat yaraşur 2 Sıhhat selāmet üzre ol devlet saǾādet üzre ol Ǿİzzet siyādet üzre ol sen hāna sıhhat yaraşur * “Hayrabolı’da Sıġır Hayreddin dimekle maǾrūf okunaksız dinmişdür.” 3 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. ** “Merhūm Baba Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” 3 İklįm-i cūduñ hānısın şehr-i sehā hākānısın Mısr-ı kerem sultānısın sultāna sıhhat yaraşur 4 CemǾ oldı erbāb-ı duǾā okındı ahzāb-ı ŝenā Cümle didiler ol şeh-i devrāna sıhhat yaraşur 5 El-hamdu li’llāh Vecdiyā savuldı ol şehden kazā Sıhhatde olsun dāǿimā ol şāha sıhhat yaraşur -12- (38a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FāǾilün 1 Şol dem ki dehr bāġını zeyn eyleye bahār Biñ naġme ide bülbül ü kıla hezār zār 2 Baş koyuben o serv-kadüñ hāk-i pāyına Hūnin yaşum yüz üzre idem kanlu cūy-bār 3 Koyar seher külāh-ı güle jāle beyzasın ĠāǾib kılur müşaǾbid-i-hūrşįd-i şuǾledār 4 Tolı gül-āb ile göricek ġonca cāmını Nūş itdi çekdi teşne imiş mihr-i tābdār 5 Sevdā-yı zülfüñ ireli Vecdį fütādenüñ Çok kįl u kāle kudreti yok Ǿaklı tār-mār -13- (38a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Gözümden ol perį-rū gāǿib ü göñlüm hayāl ohşar Nite kim hasret-i Leylā ile Mecnūn ġazāl ohşar 2 Sen ol meh-pāre-i burc-ı letāfetsin ki devrüñde Kamer eksikli bendeñ āftāb ise zevāl ohşar 3 Yanınca şāh-ı destūrı sürinüp pāy-māl iken N’içün ol āfet-i devrān elinde dest-māl ohşar 4 Gözüñ aç Ǿibret ile bir nazar kıl kabr-i Mecnūn’a Seg-i Leylā içün her lālesi pür-hūn sifāl ohşar 5 Hatuñ vasfını tahrįr itse Vecdį safha-i dilde Elifler kāmetüñ işǾār ider her nokta hāl ohşar -14- (38a) MefǾûlü Fâilātün MefǾûlü Fâilātün 1 ǾAşkuñ şarābın anlar nūş eyleyüp içerler Kūyuña cān atarlar öz kendüden geçerler 2 Ol kim temerrüd idüp şeyhe mürįd olmaz Etfāla beñzediler kim hˇāceden kaçarlar 3 Yollar emįn degüldür kuttāǾı vardur anuñ Bu kārvānı hˇācem böyle kesüp biçerler 4 Feryād kıl ceresvār dir kendüzüñe Ǿakluñ Bir kārvāndasın kim añsız konup göçerler 5 Ahvāl-i uhrevįñi Vecdį tedārük eyle Aç gözüñi nazar kıl yohsa gözüñ açarlar -15- (59a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Gel ey hālüm soran Ǿaşk ile başdan derd-i serden sor Ne yaşlar dökdügin bu yolda çeşmüm eşk-i terden sor 2 Kara vü aġ ne gördüm ise disün gice vü gündüz Hilāle döndüġüm mihrüñle şems ile kamerden sor 3 Neye meyl itdüm ise ratb u yābis bahr ile berde Neden hazz almışum Ǿaşkuñdan ayru husk u terden sor 4 Sifāl-i kūy-ı yāri başa aldum belde bend-i şevk Bugün sultān-ı Ǿāşk oldum baña tāc ü kemerden sor 5 Hesābın kendin it Vecdį hesāba olmadın hāzır Kirāmen kātibįni gör n’eyimiş hayr ü şerden sor -16*- (61b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ne ġam ey dost hatādan ki Hudā Ǿāfįdür Cürm ü Ǿisyānımuza rahmeti hod vāfįdür 2 Kūy-ı yāre sular akıtsa n’ola dįde-i ter Dirhem-i eşk-i revānum çün aña kāfįdür 3 Būse çün olmadı redd ile buyur bāri cevāb K’o cevābuñ dahı ben haste-dile şāfįdür 4 Kendüyi haddüñe beñzetme gülüñ haddi degül Bülbülüñdür bu haber bu söz anuñ lāfıdur 5 SūfiǾ-i sāǿim ile bezme tekeddür gelmez Vecdiyā hem-demimüz şimdi hele Sāfį’dür -17- (62b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Gün gibi ol māh-peyker kim nihān olmak diler Eşküm āsā katre-i eşküm Ǿayān olmak diler 2 Tāze tāze dāġ urup şevk-i ruhuñla sįneye ǾĀşık-ı şūrįde-diller gülsitān olmak diler 3 Sįne-i fānūs hayālinde uyandı şemǾ-i şevk Çār-sūy-ı Ǿaşka göñlüm pāsbān olmak diler * “Sāfi Çelebi-nām şāǾire irsāl olınmışdur.” 4 İtmeye tā sen şehi rencįde tāb-ı āftāb Dūd-ı āhum lāciverdį sāyebān olmak diler 5 Vecdi-i dil-haste ol serv-i revāna meyl idüp Nahl-i kaddi hasretinden bāġbāñ olmak diler -18*- (63b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Ġarįbüz biz bu yerlerde ġarįb ahvālimüz vardur Ne ashāb u ne ahbāb u ne hayrü’l-ālimüz vardur 2 Bu göñlüm KaǾbesini yap Halįl’üm çünki egnümde Libās-ı KaǾbe gibi köhne kara şālımuz vardur 3 MaǾārif dürleri mahzūn yatur dükkān-ı sįnemde Na nazma iktidārum var ne bir dellālımuz vardur 4 Lisān-ı hāl entakdur zebāñ-ı kālden çünkim Efendi kalma kālüme göre ne hālimüz vardur 5 Lisān-ı cism ile gerçi kelāma iktidārum yok Zebān-ı hāme ile böyle kįl ü kālimüz vardur -19**- (66a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Ey emįr-i kebįr-i pür-tedbįr V’ey dilįr ü şecįǾ ü düşmen-gįr 2 Sensin ol pehlivān-ı Ǿālem kim Oldı aǾdā yanuñda hor u hakįr 3 Mįr-i sāhib-livā idüp Allāh Kıldı şerǾe seni muǾįn ü zahįr * Na-tamam gazel. ** “Peçuy begi Mehmed Bey sicill ü hüccetde nevǾ-i mükābere itdükde irsāl olındı.” 4 ǾArz-ı hāl itmek isterüm tapuña Bilmezem niçe ideyin tasvįr 5 Kādılar hāli beglere maǾlūm Hācet olmaz ki olına takrįr 6 Bunlaruñ kārıdur kāġıd satmak Ne ise vākıǾāt idüp tahrįr 7 Kim sicil itdürür kimi hüccet Yazar ahvāli neyse anda debįr 8 Aña da iǾtibār olınmayıcak Kim alur kim satar nedür tedbįr -20*- (100a) FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün (FeǾûl) 1 Aġa-yı sarāy-ı şeh-i bahr u ber Ola devlet ile muǾammer muzaffer 2 Meh-i Ǿizzeti arta günden güne Cihānı cemāli güni ide enver 3 Aġa devletüñ topı göge aġa Tuta yiryüzin nām-ı pāk-i ġazanfer 4 Kimine iderseñ bu halkuñ kerem Kemįne kuluñdur bu Vecdį-i kemter 5 Elinde hediyye duǾā-nāmesi Dilinde ŝenā āyetin kılmış ez-ber * “Kapu Aġası Ġazanfer Aġa’ya virilmişdür.” -21*- (35a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FāǾilün 1 Ashāb u āle nāme yazup hayr-ı ālimüz Bilmek murād eylemiş etvār u hālimüz 2 Yazmış kenār-ı nāmeye bir şiǾr-į āb-dār DefǾ itdi sįne sūzını oldı zülālimüz 3 Yüz biñ ŝenā o kādir ü Mennān’a hāliyā Sıhhatde Ǿāfiyetdedür ehl u Ǿıyālimüz 4 Mevkūfdur duǾāsına her ān u her zamān Masrūfdur ŝenāsına māh ile sālimüz -22- (41a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Gözüñ aç zāhidā ġammāz-ı Ǿayn itme basįrüz biz Fenā fennin bilür Ǿilm-i ledünnįden habįrüz biz 2 Cihāndan munfasıl olduk işimüz muttasıl hūdur Felek tahtında sultānum şeh-i rūşen-zamįrüz biz 3 Mukayyed olalı zencįr-i şevk ile ten-i zerdüm Peleng-i dehr zįr-i pençemüzdür nerre-şįrüz biz 4 Olup ġavvās-ı bahr-i maǾrifet dürr ü güher bulduk MurassaǾ nazma kādir olmışuz sanma fakįrüz biz 5 Şeh-i Ǿaşka kul olup Vecdiyā biz Ǿaklı berk itdük Göñül mülkine mālik pādşāh-ı bį-vezįrüz biz * Na-tamam gazel; “Merhūm Nihādi Muhammed Çelebi ki dayı-zādemüzdür anlara yazılmışdur.” 4 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. -23- (61a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Ey felek şād eyle bir dem bu dil-i ġamnākimüz Yohsa seyle virdi dehri dįde-i nemnākimüz 2 Bu harāret kim olur sayf içre şemsüñ sanmañuz Od urur tennūr-ı çarha āh-ı āteşnākimüz 3 Mār-ı ġam çokdan helāk eylerdi bizi ey tabįb Zehrini defǾ itmek içün olmasa tiryākimüz 4 Hamdu li’llāh devlet-i Ǿaşkuñda cāna pākdür Sūret-i aġyārdan āyįne-i idrākimüz 5 Vecdiyā çünkim refįk olmışdur Allāhu’s-samed Bu tarįk-i Ǿaşk içinde yok ehadden bākįmiz -24*- (62a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Ey hāk-i pāyı dįdede kuhl ü Ǿabįrimüz Āsān u eyser oldı senüñle Ǿasįrimüz 2 Tatar-ı ġussa ġāret iderdi sen olmasañ Serdār u ser-firāz emįr-i dilįrimüz 3 Bezl ideli kabįlemüze hˇān-ı niǾmetin MuǾtād lutfuñ oldı saġįr ü kebįrimüz 4 Biñ bir adı hakı çün İlāh’uñ sen olmasañ İrmezdi bunca mertebeye biñde birimüz 5 Lāzım degül ki Vecdi diye hāli tapuña MaǾlūm-ı hazret oldı çü mā-fi’z-zamįrimüz * “Baba Efendi merhūma virilmişdür.” -25*- (66b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Halkı hulkuñla esįr eylemiş iken sen beg Saña ser-keşlik iden n’içün ider bilmen beg 2 Yanuña alduñ Elif-zāde kuluñı çünkim Lāyık oldur ola nām-ı hasenüñ ahsen beg 3 Ümerā içre bu ser-hadde kanı sencileyin Şöyle tapusı güzel böyle kapusı şen beg 4 Bir senüñ gibi kanı ehl-i veġā mįr-i dilįr Rūz-ı rezm içre neberd idici merd-efken beg 5 Havf-ı tįġuñ ile zırh-pūş oluben hayl-i Ǿadū Başına miġfer ü egnine giyer cevşen beg 6 Egri serdārına egri nazaruñ kāfįdür Tįr lāzım degül ol kelbe yeter seg-zen beg 7 Vecdiyā çün didiler Türkidedür ġāfil baş Gördi ceng āletini anuñiçün erken beg -26- (86a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Şehr-i vücūda hākim iken şehr-yār-ı Ǿömr Hāşā harāba yüz tuta dār u diyār-ı Ǿömr 2 Kandur zülāl-i lütfuñ ile teşne-dilleri Nehr-i cesedde cāri iken cūy-bār -ı Ǿömr 3 Mūlar aġardı nahl-i beden oldı pür bahār Sālih Ǿameller işle k’odur berg ü bār-ı Ǿömr * “Sigetvar Sancaġı begi Hasan Beg Elif-zāde dimekle maǾrūf kimesneyi yanına aldukda düşildi.” 5 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 4 Terk eyle nevm-i ġafleti ol her seher seher Mümted ola dir iseñ eger kim nehār-ı Ǿömr 5 Vecdį ribāt-ı Ǿāleme herkes konar göçer Nām-ı nikū kalur soñına yādgār-ı Ǿömr -27- (35a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Olmış iken ġam-ı müjeñle Ǿalįl Leyse kalbi ilā sivāke yemįl 2 Şol harāmįdürür müjeñ cānā Muttasıl kārı oldı katǾ-ı sünbül 3 ǾĀşıka birdürür cefā vü vefā Küllü şeyǿin mine’l-halįl celįl 4 Vasf-ı zülf ü ruhuña olmaya had Gice gündüz ger eyleyem tafsįl 5 Nergisüñ fikrin ideli Vecdį Uyumaz giceler şikeste Ǿalįl -28- (38b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Gūş-ı cāna sadā yiter ġulġul Ne çalar mutrib ü ne öter bülbül 2 Düşeli dįdeme lebüñ Ǿaksi Çesm-i pür-hūnum oldı sāġar-ı mül 3 Geldi sevdā-yı hāl u zülfüñ ile Çįnden nāfe Hind’den sünbül 1b. Ne çalar mutrib ü ne öter bülbül: Çalmasun mutrib ötmesin bülbül sahh. 4 Dehenüñ nā-şükufte ġonce-i nāz İki yanında ruhlaruñ gül gül 5 Tutdı āfākı Ǿāşık u maǿşūk Vecdiyā nite kim gül ü bülbül -29 - (88a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Müddet-i Ǿazlüm olmaġın bir yıl Baña virildi mansıb-ı Beraǿil 2 Döndi seyl-i sirişk Ceyhūn’a Her tuna sāǿil oldı nite ki Nįl 3 Hamr-ı hayretle gördiler mestüm Didiler baña emr idüp bir ayıl 4 İmtihān emr olınca Mūsā’ya Yüregi burdı turdı yürege yil 5 Ġadr idüp kaçdı oġlanum didügi Halāyık kaçduġına oldı delįl 6 Ak sakalın boyarmış miskįn Nūrı zulmāta eyleyüp tebdįl 7 Đayf-ı şeyhūhete hakāret idüp Yüz karasını eyledi tahsįl 8 Kişi kendüye virdügi rengi El bir eyleyüp idemez gibi il 9 Hak’un yaǾmā ve yesamm emri Çeker imiş harįs gözine mįl 10 Kādı-Ǿasker efendi Vecdį’ye Virüp İbraǿil’i didi bir yıl -30*- (8b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Bütün Ǿālem elümden çıkdı sandum yāri incitdüm Göñül mülkin nice maǾmūr idem miǾmārı incitdüm 2 Rızāsın gözleyüp emrine tābįǾ olmak isterken Bed-ahvāl ile hayfā şāh-ı nįk-etvārı incitdüm 3 Hilāf-ı muktezāsın ıztırāren iltizām itdüm Emįn eyle Hudāyā tabǾ-ı defterdārı incitdüm 4 Umar idüm dil-āverlik idem meydān-ı hidmetde Kazā-yı gör bu leşgergāhda serdārı incitdüm 5 Hatā şāh-ı kerem yanında Bürhān-ı Ǿatādur çün Hatādur Vecdiyā sakın dime dildārı incitdüm -31- (38b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Göñül pervānesine ruhlaruñ şemǾin tolandurdum Anı ben Ǿākıbet ol şemǾ-i tābānda dölendürdüm 2 Uyurmış ol yüzi gül bilmedüm itdüm hezār efgān Dirįġ ol çeşm-i nergis hˇāba varmışken uyandurdum 3 Yürek yaġuñ eritdüm Ǿaşk odıyla ey ruhı şemǾüm Fitįl-i cism-i pür-sūzı senüñçün gice yandurdum 4 Leb-i āb-ı hayātın bu dil-i pür-cūşa Ǿarz itdüm Dirįġā eşk-i pür hūn sāf olmışken bulandurdum 5 Dimiş çözdükde benden zülfi bendi ol saçı Leylā Dil-i Mecnūn-ı Vecdį’yi kemendinden boşandurdum * “Defterdār Bürhān Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” -32*- (59a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Dil derdini huzūra takrįre gelmişüm Mā-fi’z-zamįri sen şehe taǾbįre gelmişüm 2 Ten-i hākini sirişkle tahrįr eyledüm Ben bu fenā sarāyını taǾmįre gelmişüm 3 ǾAşkuñ vilāyetin dimez defter ü kalem Kilk-i müjemle ben anı tahrįre gelmişüm 4 Kālū belāda safha-i cān üzre nakş olan ǾAşk āyetini şevk ile tefsįre gelmişüm 5 Vecdį sühā cenāb-ı şerįfüñ Süheyl’dür Mihr uma tįre göñlümi tenvįre gelmişüm -33**- (60a-60b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Yazarsın gerçi sahrā vü yabana ey şeh-i ekrem Göñüller yazmadur kasduñ velį ey kātib-i Ǿālem 2 Temįz itdüñ cihānı refǾ-i ibhām eyleyüp ey şeh Memālik cümle mahdūd oldı aslā kalmadı müphem 3 Eline niçe mazlūmuñ çü virdüñ hācet-i kātıǾ Kesildi onca ġavġalar eşirrā oldılar mülzem * “Merhūm Süheyl Bey ki Cümcüme Mehmed Çelebi dimekle maǾrūfdur. Filibe’ye vilāyet tahririne geldükde virildi.” ** “Süheyli Beg’e yazılmışdur.” 4 Nizām u intizāmında cihānuñ ihtimām itdüñ Esāsın üstüvār itdüñ bināsın eyledüñ muhkem 5 Menākıb zāt-ı pāküñde degüldür kābil-i takrįr DuǾāya iştiġāl eyle sözi kes Vecdiyā epsem -34*- (63a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Göñül ferrāşına müjġān-ı cārū su seper çeşmüm Serįr-i sįne sultānı seni ola umar çeşmüm 2 Sabā hįç zerre gerd almaz reh-i dil-dārdan zįrā Hebā olan eser yelden deyü tahmįr ider çeşmüm 3 Göñül mülkinde sen şāhuñ hayālin eyleyüp tasvįr Saf-ı müjgān ile cānā aña karşu çıkar çeşmüm 4 Ciger büryān olup dil kan dolupdur Ǿayş u nūş içün Getürmişdür hayāl-i yār öñine mā-hazar çeşmüm 5 Ayaġuñ topraġı hakkı baş üstinde yerüñ vardur Saña manzar olam diyü kapaġ açar kapar çeşmüm -35**- (12a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 TulūǾ itdüñ saǾādet matlaǾından mihr-i enversin Cihānuñ zulmetin refǾ eyledüñ māh-ı münevversin 2 Kırān itdi tapuñla şāh-ı Ǿālem ber-murād oldı SaǾādet kevkebi dürrį-i devlet nįk-āhretsin * Na-tamam gazel. ** “Pādşāhımuz Sultān Murād Hān Hˇācesi SaǾdullāh Efendi Hazretlerine virilmişdür.” 3 Nuhūset refǾ olup Ǿālem şeref buldı kudūmüñle Felek takvįmine nāmuñ yazıldı saǾd-i ekbersin 4 Mekįn-i sadr-ı kadr olduñ bi-hamdi’llāhi ve’l-minnet Mekānuñ efser-i devlet latįf u pāk-gevhersin 5 DuǾā-i devletüñ cümle enāma lāzım u lāzib Hümā-yı fikret-i sultān-ı dįnüñ perine fersin 6 Hudāya şükr ü minnetler irişdüñ bu deme Vecdį Kapusı kullarındansın velį ġāyetde kemtersin 7 Sarāy-ı sıhhat içre sākin ol bā-hādim ü mahdūm Ola fiǾl-hāl hāsıl her ne kim Allāh’dan istersin -36- (34b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 İşigüñ şāhum ihtiyār iderin Kuluñ olmaġa iftihār iderin 2 Harc idüp sįm-i eşkümi yoluña YaǾni nem var ise niŝār iderin 3 Kül idüp cismi nār-ı şevküñle Cümleten yoluña ġubār iderin 4 Āstānuñda bendeñ olmaġiçün Niçe müddetdür intizār iderin 5 Boynı baġlı esįrüñüm şāhum Dir iseñ itce iǾtibār iderin -37- (34b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Çekmede bār-ı ġam-ı dil-beri hammālum ben Elif-i kaddi ġam ile bükilüp dālum ben 2 Perini yakdı ise şemǾe n’ola pervāne Bir peri Ǿaşkı ile münkesirü’l-bālum ben 3 Nasb-ı nefs eylemişem refǾ-i emel eylemege Sanma bu tekyede bir cerr ider ābdālum ben 4 Vādi-i Ǿaşkda cānā göricek dįvāruñ Göñlüm akdı saña sular gibi meyyālüm ben 5 Vecdiyā bülbül idüm fasl-ı hazān itdi hamūş Hālümi Ǿarz idemem ġonca-sıfat lālüm ben -38*- (37a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Nazįrüñ görmemiş ins ü perį bilmem ne cānsın sen Bulınmaz dünyede mislüñ meger hūr-ı cinānsın sen 2 Bu cism-i pür-letāfetle bugün sen cān-ı Ǿālemsin Anuñçün dįdeden cān gibi her demde nihānsın sen 3 Serįr-i behcet üzre Husrev ü Şįrįn-dehenler çok Ser-āmed serv-kāmet Ahmed-i nāzük-miyānsın sen 4 Çenār u ǾarǾar u şimşād tursunlar ayaġ üzre Hırām it gülşen içre sū-be-sū serv-i revānsın sen 5 Salın ey serv-i bustān-ı safā ser-sebz ü serdār ol Nihāl-i bāġ-ı Ǿālem nahl-i gülzār-ı cihānsın sen * Na-tamam gazel. -39*- (43a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Zahmine çünki Ǿilāc idemedi matǾūnuñ Yuf tabįbe dahı hāssiyyetine dārūnuñ 2 Gel emek çekme bunuñ zehrine panzehir olmaz Buna teǿsįri yok afyon ile eftįmūnuñ 3 Bū ǾAlį olsañ eger bulmıyasın aña şifā ŞerǾe uymaz bilürüz mesǿelesin Kānūn’uñ 4 Çünki eyyām-ı vebāda yemesi nāfiǾdür Korkarın dirhemi dįnāra çıkar afyonuñ 5 Vecdiyā şeş-perile gelmeye çāvūş-ı ecel Almak olurdı elinden meçigüñ tāǾūnuñ -40- (59b) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Dilüm kanı ki şerh ide hālümden Zebān-ı hāme meger söyleye melālümden 2 Cenāb-ı bāb-ı saǾādet-meǿābuña geldüm Beyān-ı hāl idemem kıllet-i makālümden 3 Sınuk zücāce-i kalbüm akar gözümden yaş Niçe hikāyet idem bilmem infiǾālümden 4 Ne çāre n‘eyliyeyin kim yolumı baġladı āh Yaraşur aġlar isem dilde iǾtikālümden 5 DuǾāǿ-yı devlete meşġūl bendedür Vecdį Kalem makāle gelüp disün iştiġālümden * “Eyyām-ı vebā ve hengām-ı Ǿināda dinilmişdür” -41*- (63a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Nūr uġurladuġı māhuñ olıcak günde Ǿayān Yakdı encüm meşǾalini pāsbān-ı āsmān 2 Çevresin devr eyleyüp hayl-ı nūcūm itmiş hücūm Nūr uġırlarken tutılmış ġalibā māh-ı cihān 3 Egri toġan ibtidā soñra niçe toġrı olur Çār-deh-i şebde hemān bedr ayını eyler Ǿayān 4 Beñzedüp gün yüzüñe özini telbįs eylemiş Alnuma tamġa urılup oldı tezvįre nişān 5 Dürlü eşkāle girüp her şeb ider dünyāyı geşt İylüge gezmez giceyle seyr ider gündüz nihān 6 Yā olup kavs-i kuzeh oldı şihāb aña sihām Yaġdı ok bārān-sıfāt meh kaldı şöyle der-miyān 7 Yüz karasıyla tutulup bildi noksāna tamām Vecdiyā eksüklü itmiş encüm-i nahsa kırān -42- (63a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Ġayrlarla itdi çün ol şūh u şengül sohbetin Eşk-i hūnįn ile itdüm ben dahı mül sohbetin 2 ǾAndelįbāsā n’ola kalsam hezārān zār ile Ġonce-i kalbüm açılmaz kim idem gül sohbetin 3 Zülfüñ evtārını āhum ile itdüm tār-mār Bāddur gūyā perįşān itdi sünbül sohbetin * “Gazel-i nā-tamām diyü vālid-i merhūm üç beyt idüp soñra fakir şekl-i itmāmda birkaç beyt zamm eyledüm.” 4 Ġonca gibi teng-dil olma gele ey gül ecel ǾAzm-i gülzār eyleyüp seyreyle bülbül sohbetin 5 VecdiyāǾakluñ çü gitdi gitsün ırak gelmesün N’eyler erbāb-ı fenā sāhib-tecemmül sohbetin -43- (63b) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Sanmañ zamāne içre beni duhter isterin Kırnakş ? bir nigār-ı perį-peyker isterin 2 Āyāt-ı hüsnini yüzine baka okıyup Vird-i duǾā-yı devletini ez-ber isterin 3 Yasdandıġum hemįşe budur āstānuñı ZaǾfum var istinād idecek bir yer isterin 4 Ger ben ġarįbe cennet-i kūyuñ ola nasįb Uçmaġa oklaruñ yine bāl u per isterin 5 Zünnār-ı Ǿaşkı bilüme aldum kemer gibi Vecdį sifāl-ı yāri sere efser isterin -44*- (63b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Sülūk itdüm tarįk-i Ǿilme ammā bį-delįlüm ben Yolın azup beyābānda kalan ibn-i sebįlüm ben 2 Benüm gibi niçe bįmāra tįmār eyleyen sensin Kapuñ dāru’ş-şifāsından devā uman Ǿalįlüm ben 3 Efendi dühn-i himmetle uyandırsañ çerāġuñdur Yanup küllį kül olup sanki bį-revġan fitįlüm ben * “Merhūm Baba Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” 4 Hadįŝ-i Mustafā’da men Ǿaref kelle lisānuhdur Kemāl-i Ǿaczin idrāk eyleyen merd-i kelįlüm ben 5 Ribāt-ı āstān-ı hazret-i Baba Efendi’ye N’ola mihmān olursam Vecdiyā ibn-i sebįlüm ben -45- (64a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Firāk-ı hasret ile başumı şarāb itdüñ Nedāmet āteşine baġrumı kebāb itdüñ 2 İki taş aldum ele durma kendümi dögerin Ögindi sanma beni şekl-i āsiyāb itdüñ 3 Göñül harābına miǾmārveş görinmüş iken Çü yapmaduñ dili n’içün YaǾkub harāb itdüñ 4 Ne bende cürm ü kabāhat ne sende zerre hatā O yok bu yok ne içün bizden ictināb itdüñ 5 Bu Vecdi haste-dili dūzah-ı ġam içre koyup O bį-günāha n’içün yok yere azāb itdüñ -46- (67a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Göreñ envār-ı kerāmātını vech-i hüsnüñ Yüzini yirlere düşürdi meh-i şuǾle-zenüñ 2 Kana ġark eyleyicek seng-i beyābānı yaşum Kıymeti kalmadı Ǿālemde Ǿakįk-i Yemen’üñ 3 Meh mukābil ola mı gün gibi vech-i hüsne Yüzine kir mi gele adı mı çıka lekenüñ 4 Dem-i vuslatda araya girüben mānįǾ olur Gör bize geçdügi nāzikligini pįrehenüñ 5 Cism-i pür-dāġuma dil-ber nazar idüp didi kim Top-ı ġam yaralamış Vecdį hisār-ı bedenüñ -47- (67a) MefǾûlü MefâǾîlü MefâǾîlü FeǾûlün 1 Rāhuñdan alup topraġumı cismi kül iden Pā-mālüñ idüpdür senüñ ey şāh ezelįden 2 Bir görme yüzin Ǿāşık ile ehl-i riyānuñ Zįrā zer-i hālis dahı yegdür Ǿamelįden 3 ǾAşkuñ odı ile tutuşam çıka Ǿalevler Her kim göre sanur bir ışıkdur Ǿalevįden 4 Mecnūn başına vahş u tuyūr üşdügi bu kim Uslı haber almaġa gelmedilerdi deliden 5 Vecdį yüzüñ üstinde olan hāle dir ashāb Cebheñde görüp lemǾa-i nūr-ı nebevįden -48- (89a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Sonı āh anca şāhuñ āhiri güldür selātinüñ Anuñçün hānesin hāk itdi devr ol hān-ı hākinüñ 2 ǾAdalet-nāmeler yazsun Ǿutārid safhā-i çarha Bilinsün emr u nehyi tā ki ol şāhen-şeh-i dįnüñ 3 Hat-ı meymūn-ı sultān nesh olup ceffe’l-kalem dendi MuǾallak itdi dünyā itdiler şükrin bu şādįnüñ 4 Çeküp āzār-ı hārı aġlama ey bülbül-i pür-zār Sorar Sultān Muhammed hālini şākį vü bākįnüñ 5 Hudāya şükr ü minnetler duǾalar müstecāb oldı Sözi diñlendi her Ǿabdüñ Ǿale’l-husūs Vecdį’nüñ -49*- (26a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Ey tapusı kerįm ü kapusı cenāb-ı Ǿafv Dil-hasteyüm günāh ile lutf it cevāb-ı Ǿafv 2 Geldi kapuña yüz süriyü Ǿabd-i rū-siyāh Yüz karasını yumak içün ister āb-ı Ǿafv 3 Rūz şumār olınca der-i tevbe be-sāzdur Mekşūfdur kıyāmete deñlü kitāb-ı Ǿafv 4 Merdūd n’içün ola bu bendeñ günāh ile Mesdūd hod degül der-i devlet-meǿāb-ı Ǿafv 5 MaǾzūr tut kusūrımuzı kazm-ı ġayz kıl Ol Hakk içün ki andan umar şeyh u şāb Ǿafv -50- (37a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Hatt-ı Ǿanber-fāma eyler zülf-i hoş bu ser-fürū Mushaf okur itdi Hindū-yı siyeh-rū ser-fürū 2 Serv-i şimşād u sanavber olmasunlar ser-firāz İtdürür çün sidreye ol kadd-i dil-cū ser-fürū 3 Şeh-süvārum sayd idüp kayd eylegil firkātüñle Atuñ ayaġın öpüp kalmazsa āhū ser-fürū * “Ashāb-ı devletden birine virilmişdür.”; Na-tamam gazel. 4 Zāhidi cennet ricāsıdur murākıb eyleyen Fikr-i Hak’dur itdüren Ǿukbāda kamu ser-fürū 5 Vecdi’nüñ cān u dili fermānuñā münkād olup Cümleten rām oldı cismi itdi her mū ser-fürū -51- (62b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ġaflet uyhusundasın Ǿālem-i rüǿyādur bu Kara düşler mi görürsin niçe ġavġadur bu 2 VāǾiz-i şehr bugün zevk-ı cinānı ki añar Nakdür sanma anı vaǾde-i ferdādur bu 3 Dil virüp ol güle bülbül gibi zār olma sakın Niçe yüz pāresi var bir gül-i raǾnādur bu 4 Hevesin zülf-i nigār ile abeŝ yaş dökme Kendüñi zāyiǾ idersin kurı sevdādur bu 5 Yā İlāhį bi-hak-ı leyl ü duhā zulmet ü nūr Vecdi’nüñ yüzüni aġ it yüzi karadur bu -52- (63a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Ser-i kūyında cānānuñ dimeñ gūy-ı hacerdür bu Cefā çevgānına üftāde olmış top-ı serdür bu 2 Uyarma āh ile nāz uyhusından nergis-i mestin Dilā bį-dār iden laǾnet bulur şol fitnelerdür bu 3 Kapuñda baġlama cānā rakįb-i har-mizācı kim Görenler dimesünler bu ne derdür yā ne hardur bu 4 Yaraşur gūşvāre olsa gūş-ı yāre bu nazmum Kulaklar istimāǾ itmiş degül bir nev-güherdür bu 5 Aç Ǿibret dįdesin Vecdį çü düşdüñ Ǿālem-i Ǿaşka ǾUbūr itme sakın ġafletle rāh-ı pür-Ǿiberdür bu -53- (6b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Sen şehi çünki karįn itdi dil-i nā-şāda Her dem ābād ola dirsem n’ola Karįn-ābād’a 2 Nemle hidmet ideyin nemle-i nā-çizem ben Sen Süleymān haberi niçe yazam inşāda 3 RefǾ-i ibhām idüben eyledüñ iklįmi temįz Komaduñ emr-i müşevveş ebedį dünyāda 4 Ġarazuñ kilk-i kerem birle göñül yazmakdur Seyr iden gerçi berįd-i kalemüñ sahrāda 5 Vecdi-i dāǾį senüñ medhüñe āġāz idicek Taraf-ı hātifden anā geldi sadā irşāda -54- (9a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Nāle dönmiş tenimüñ cānibi itdüm hāme Tā görem nice yazar yāre muhabbet-nāme 2 CurǾa-i laǾl-i leb-i dil-beri irhāf eyler Baş egerse n’ola bezm içre surāhį cāme 3 Kūyına varsam üşer itleri ġavġalar ider Şükür Allāh’a ki irdüm hele bu hengāme 4 Meyl ider zülfüñe dil haddüñi pür hat göricek Rūm’da fitne görüp rāh ile baġlar Şām’a 5 Vasla ol mūy-miyān vaǾd idicek Vecdį’nüñ Cānı bir kılca kalur irmek içün ahşama -55*- (26b) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Sūfį oturma būm gibi künc-i dārda Feth eyle bāb-ı halveti fasl-ı bahārda 2 Geşt eyle deşt-i Ǿālemi bād-ı sabā gibi Saġ u esen olam dir iseñ rūzgārda 3 ǾÖmrüñ akar su gibi geçer eylemez karār Seyr it hayātuñ ābını var cūy-bārda 4 Gül cāmiǾine cemǾ ola cümle-i tuyūr Bülbül ezāna başladı her şāhsārda 5 Gül-çehre dil-rübālar ile yār-ı ġār olup Būs u kenāra saǾy idelüm bir kenārda -56- (34a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Żamįrümden geçerdi dil dir idüm ol perį-şāne Taġıldı Ǿaklum uġradukda ol zülf-i perįşāne 2 Yiridür fitne-i Yeǿcūc irişüp Rūm’a yayılsa Taġıtdı zülfini bād ile el bir eyleyüp şāne 3 Her ahker ġonca olmış her zebāna bir gül-i handān Şitāda seyr-i gülşen ister iseñ işte kāşāne 4 Tutalum cevrüñe cānā tahammül ide Ǿāşıklar Sen insāf eyle bi’llāhi düşer mi elden ol şāne 5 Niçe kān Vecdiyā bir demde biñ laǾl eyleye peydā İki gözüm nazar kılsa dü-çeşm-i gevher-efşāne * Na-tamam gazel. -57- (37b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kudretüm yokdur itmege hareke Ger yetişmez ise ebū’l-bereke 2 Ol perį bu hüsn-i sūretle Ne beşer görse beñzedür melege 3 Tālib-i mansıb olma ey cāhil Cāme-i devlet üzre koma leke 4 Olmasaydı eger hisār-ı beden Top-ı āhum uġramadı feleke 5 Hamdu li’llāh ki geldi bir mikdār ŞiǾri inşāda Vecdiyā meleke -58*- (38b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Ey göñül Ǿāşıkāne āh eyle Aġla vü iñle āh u vāh eyle 2 DaǾvi-yi mātemüñ idüp iŝbāt Āh ile vāhuñı güvāh eyle 3 Niçe bir hˇāb āb-ı eşk ile Nevm-i ġafletden intibāh eyle 4 Kara çul giy başuñda destāruñ Dūde-i āh ile siyāh eyle 5 Çeşme-i çeşmi akıdup Vecdį Havz-ı dünyāyı pür-miyāh eyle 5 Sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. * “Eŝnā-i taǾziyetde yazılmışdur.” -59*- (45a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Giyersin kırmızı cāme libās-ı erġuvān üzre Helāk eylersin Ǿuşşākı idersin katı kan üzre 2 Meger sultānı-ı maġrib şark ili fethin buyurmışdur Atılmış top-ı mihr ü meh kevākib hep kırān üzre 3 Zirihlerdür girihler miġfer-i sįmin habābıdur Sabā rezm āletin resm eylemiş āb-ı revān üzre 4 Göyindürdüñ ǾAcem mülkin söyindürdüñ ocaġın hem Yalın kılıç havāle itdüñ Āzerbaycan üzre 5 Kırımzı lāleler şāh üzre sahralarda zeyn olmış Dikilmiş sürh-serler kellesi sandum sinān üzre 6 Gözin açdurmadı gerd-i sipāhuñ natǾ-ı Ǿālemde Yeter böyle belā at sürme şāh-ı Isfahān üzre 7 ǾAcem mülketleri zįr-i nigįn-i hükmüñ olmışdur Elüñde oynadursın hātemāsā bir benān üzre 8 Taşırġatma kuluñ şāh-ı Refāvız karşuña turmaz Yeter çįn-i cebįnüñ çekme Ǿasker bir cebān üzre 9 ǾAcem serdārı tįrüñ korhusından uyhuya varmaz Meger kim baş koya bir kez kemįn içre kemān üzre 10 Nizām-ı mülk ü millet sāye-i Hak Hān Murād ol kim Ŝenā vü Ǿizzeti vācibdürür pįr ü cüvān üzre 11 Saña lāzım duǾā-i şāh-ı dįn-perverdür ey Vecdį İcābetler hudāvend-i zemįn ü āsmān üzre * "İşbu ġazel kaside-i sābıka (1. kaside) ile virilmek üzere dinmişdür."* -60*- (60b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Senüñ hālis duǾācuñdur şehā Vecdį-i ġam-dįde El açup dergeh-i Hakk’a olupdur bu temennįde 2 Yücelsün yıldızuñ günden güne devletlü sultānum Meh-i nev gibi olsun mansıb u Ǿömrüñ terakkįde 3 Saña yavuz sananuñ mihr-i Ǿizzine zevāl irsün Meh-i dįrįneveş kadir güni olsun tedennįde 4 Meŝeldür kurd tokuz tolanur çün toyduġı yeri Kapuñ tokuz tolanursa yaraşur bu kerem-dįde 5 Sarāy-ı sıhhat içre sākin ol bā-hādim ü mahdūm Huzūr-ı kalb ile şāhum olasın şevk u şādįde 6 EǾālį de esālif de bilür ahlāf ü eslāfı Nazįrüñ görmemiş sordum bu pįr-i çarh-ı sad-dįde -61- (60b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Dürlü terkįbātı dehrüñ hokka-i eflākde Zehrdür ammā görinür sūret-i tiryākde 2 Yile vir āh eyleyüp ber-bād kıl hāk-i tenüñ Seyle vir bāġ ü cūduñ dįde-i nemnākde 3 Gözleme aǾlā vü esfel hālüñe meşġūl olup Niçeler zįr ü zeber yatur çü zįr-i hākde 4 Pāre pāre eyledüm kendi elümle kendümi ǾArz içün derd-i derūnum bu der-i sad-çākde 5 Vecdiyā ālāyiş-i dehri görüp meyl eyleyüp Gel koma jeng ü keder āyine-i idrākde * “Süheyli Beg’e yazılmıştır.” -62- (64a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Cān göziyle nāzıruz yārüñ gözine kaşına Nakş seyrinden ġaraz tahsįndür nakkāşına 2 Tuymasun taşlar ġubār-ı rāh-ı cānān olduġuñ Kişi esrārın dimek olmaz begüm yoldaşına 3 Kıl tevekkül iste rızkuñ kāsimu’l-erzākdan Kūşe-i bį-tūşeñe gökden su yaġa aş ine 4 Seng-i kūy-ı yāre yasdanmak dilermiş seg rakįb Hāceti makbūl olup taşlar dokına başına 5 Vecdiyā var bāde-i Ǿaşk-ı İlāhį nūş kıl Bir ayaġın nūş iden sultān olurmış başına -63*- (103a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Ne var şāhum süvār olsañ ġazāya esb-i himmetle Derūnı ehl-i İslām’uñ yanupdur nār-ı ġayretle 2 Safā cāmını nūş itmek kolaydur bezm-i Ǿālemde Ekābir rezme gelsünler buyursınlar saǾādetle 3 Sabā-reftār Tatarį ki gūyā seyl yudar sandı Sipeh-sālār olan kimse koyup kendi zarāfetle 4 ǾArūs-ı mülki düşmenler tasarruf itmek isterler Gelüñ merdāne ceng eyleñ kalursız soñ hacāletle 5 Tekāsül eyleyüp cümle ferāmuş itdüñüz rezmi Umūr-ı mülk müşkildür olur mı hiç saǾādetle * Na-tamam gazel. 6 Mevālį cümle cemǾ olup n’içün Hak’dan nükūl itdi Mezālim defǾin itmezler n’ola yarın kıyāmetle 7 Esįri düşmen-i dįnüñ Ǿıyāli ehl-i İslām’uñ Dirilmekden ölüm yegdür kalursañ böyle mihnetle 8 Emānlık mülketi gitdi yamanlıġı koman elden Bize bu sırrı bir Ǿārif Ǿayān itdi kerāmetle -64*- (3b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Olduġiyçün kazānuñ adı yedi Hātif-i ġayb bir latįfe didi 2 Bir yıl u dört ay içre Dubniçe’nüñ Yedi oldı kuzātınuñ Ǿadedi 3 Kimisine nüzül olup nāzil Her birinüñ karışdı kāra yedi 4 Buldı fursat kimisi sürsata Yedine ne girerse anı yedi 5 Vire lāyık mı Ǿahd-ı Ǿadlüñde Cümlesinüñ hisābını Vecdį -65**- (9a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 SaǾādetlü başuñ görmeye acı Meger tasdiǾ-i ehl-i ihtiyācı 2 Devā itmek fakįrüñ hācetini Hakįkātde deger Ǿālem harācı * “Dubniçe kazāsında bir yıl dört ayda yedi kādı cemǾ oldukda.”; Manzumenin çoğu beyti 28 numaralı kaside ile aynıdır. ** Na-tamam gazel. 3 Bu maǾnādan o sāhib-hüsn-i ahlāk Fütüvvetle idiser ibtihācı 4 Dimişler Ǿizz-i dünyā derd-i serdür Kerem lutf u mürüvetde Ǿilācı 5 Kerem kıl fursatı fevt itme sarf it Var iken dirhem-i cūduñ revācı -66*- (32a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Toldı ġubār-ı rāhuñ ile sįne hānesi Cismüm berįdürür ola okuñ nişānesi 2 Zāl-i cihāna meyl ide mi murġ-ı ehl-i dil Zülf ile hāl imiş tutalum dām u dānesi 3 Bilüñ hayālin eyleyemez fikr-i mū-şikāf Yok dikkatinde kıl kadar aslā bahānesi 4 Gözden çıkarsa laǾl-i Bedahşan nem eksile Vecdį güherle toptoludur dil hızānesi -67**- (41a-41b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Riyāzet ehli zaǾf irdükde baġlar karına taşı Meded ey seng-dil sen ben zaǾįfüñ ol karındaşı 2 Letāfet gülşeninde kāmetüñe nisbet alçakdur Eger serv-i hırāmānuñ irürse göklere başı 3 Hat-ı seng-i mezārın mı okurlar yohsa Ferhād’uñ Bulanlar mekteb-i Ǿaşk içre ey hˇāce sebakdaşı * Manzume sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. ** “Gazel-i muhayyel” 4 Añılmaz ġussa-i Ferhād okınmaz kıssa-i Mecnūn Bugünden Nūh tūfānın baturdı gözlerüm yaşı 5 Sebįl-i Ǿaşkda rāz-ı derūnuñ çıkmasun taşa Er öldür sırrını setr eyleye tuymaya yoldaşı 6 O serv ayaġına įŝāra Vecdį rāh-ı gülşende Çenāruñ dāne-i şeb-nemle pürdür dest-i dür-pāşı -68*- (41b) MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün FāǾilün 1 Ey hākim-i şerǾ-i resūl hükmüñde eyle dikkati Fasl-ı husūmet eyleyüp gel açma bāb-ı rüşveti 2 Ǿİlmüñle Ǿāmil olup ol iki cihānda sūdmend Okımada vü yazmada çekdük bu deñlü zahmeti 3 Hākim olanda bil bunı ġālib gerek rūy-ı celāl Lutfın görüp yüz bulmaya yanında her bir nekbetį 4 Bir sāǾat Ǿadlüñ yegdürür bir yılca tāǾatden velį İcrā-yı hükm-i şerǾ idüp itseñ hulūs-ı niyyeti 5 Kusdur şu kes kim zulm idüp Ǿākil ola māl-ı yetįm Haddini bildür şāribe muhzırlar ursunlar leti 6 Farūk-ı Hakk u bātıl ol eyle Ǿadālet çün ǾÖmer ǾAdlüñ ziyāsı yayılup defǾ ola zulmüñ zulmeti 7 İtme hedāyāyı kabūl kāh ise de kūh olur ol Eyle kanāǾat sābir ol rüşvetle bulma şöhreti 4 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. * “Bu fakir u hakir hākim ü kādi olduġum mehākimde mücelledāt-ı sicillāt zahrına yazılan ebyātdur.” 8 Sakın şuhūd-ı zūrdan lutf idüp eyle ihtimām Kizb ehli gülmez sūrete görse bu deñlü dikkati 9 Bunca nesāyih kim anı zikr eyledi Vecdį zaǾįf Her kim tutarsa dünyede Ǿukbāda görmez şiddeti -69*- (43b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Nüzūl itdi siyādet hānına bir hānımuz geldi Cülūs itdi saǾādet sadrına hākānımuz geldi 2 Peçuy bir kālıb-ı bį-rūha düşmişdi bi-hamdi’llāh Hayāt irdi kudūmüñle yeñiden cānımuz geldi 3 Bizi hay tut diyü korkutmasın şimden girü düşmen ǾAdūdan derdimüz gitdi bizüm dermānımuz geldi 4 Kirāmuñ Ǿādetidür dāǿimā ikrām-ı zayf itmek Ahibbā hāzır olsun hidmete mihmānımuz geldi 5 DuǾā cevherlerin Vecdį niŝār it maǾden-i dilden Söz añlar nükte-fehm eyler maǾārif kānımuz geldi -70**- (55a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Dem-i zevk u safā bedįd oldı Geldi Ǿālem şeneldi Ǿįd oldı 2 Giydi dünyā libāsı gūn-ā-gūn Köhne eşyā kamu cedįd oldı 9 Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. * “Peçuy kādisi iken Kapudānzāde Mahmud Beg mir-livā olup geldükde dinilmişdür.“ ** Mive-i bostān-ı kerem Bostan-zāde-i kerimü’ş-şiyem hazretlerine virilmişdür. 3 Yeñilendi benüm dahı derdüm Bulmadı hiffeti şedįd oldı 4 YaǾni Vecdį kuluña vaǾd-ı kerįm Uzadı on güne baǾįd oldı -71- (59b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Ne kara günlere kaldık görüñ ahvāl-i devrānı Giceler seyr ider diyü tutarlar māh-ı tābānı 2 Salarlar bį-günāhı iftirālar birle zindāna Refāhiyyetde Ǿizzetde saǾādetde yüzer cānı 3 ǾAzįzi Mısr-ı hüsnüñ atılaldan zulm ile çāha Añılmaz Yūsuf’a ihvānınuñ cevr-i firāvānı 4 Niçe bozulmasın nazm-ı cihān kim zümre-i hükkām Kodılar şerǾ ü kānūnı ararlar kan ile kanı 5 Yeter kan aġla ey Vecdį niŝār it dirhem-i eşki Meŝeldür söylenür dilde yumazlar kan ile kanı -72- (62a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefāǾįlün FeǾilün 1 Dökildi ayaġa gözyaşı çün şarāb gibi ǾAceb mi merdüm-i çeşmüm ola habāb gibi 2 Meger ki ġayr ile bezmüñ işitdi Ǿāşıklar Sinān-ı ġayrete sancıldılar kebāb gibi 3 Beni zaǾįf görüp ey rakįb ölür dime kim Uçurma kara haber üstüme ġurāb gibi 4 Manzumenin yanında sayfanın sağ kenarında aşağıdaki beyit yer almıştır: Korkarum yā zuhūr idüp ondan Lāhik-i vaǾd olup vaǾid oldı 4 Kaçan ki düldül-i nāz üzre şeh-süvār olasın Yüzüme bas ayaġuñı öpem rikāb gibi 5 Görindi āyine-i dilde Vecdiyā hat-ı yār Sahįfe-i dili nakş eyledi kitāb gibi -73*- (65b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hem-dem it cāna zikr-i Mevlā’yı Mahrem it dilde fikr-i Ǿukbāyı 2 Mürşid-i kāmile olup yoldaş Ġāret it dilde hubb-ı dünyāyı 3 Tįr-i mihnet çü baġruñı deldi Egri bak dehre nite kim nāyį 4 Hak müyesser kılursa eyliyelüm Seyr-i İstanbul u Kalata’yı 5 Dįde-i cāna Vecdiyā çekelüm Hāk-i pāy-ı Rızāyi Baba’yı -74**- (95b) MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün 1 Zenden ibādur dāǿimā erbāb-ı tecrįdün işi ǾĀrif nazar kılmaz zene almaz dehānına dişi 2 Vecd ü fenādur cünbişi terk ü tecrįddürür işi Vecdį nazar kılmaz zene almaz dehānına dişi * “Baba Efendi merhūm ki mahlası Rızāyi’dür, İstanbul’a müşerref oldukda virilmişdür.” ** “Bu ebyāt hokkā-i dehāndan kürre-i dendāni müşaǾbid-i devrān pinhān itdügine taǾrizdür.”; Sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. 3 Ġāyet tecerrüd üzredür evzāǾ u tavr ü cünbişi Dimek taǾaccüb olmasa Vecdį’nüñ aġzında dişi 4 Aġzında dendān kalmamış Vecdį mücerred bir kişi Söner tecerrüd ehlini dāǿim firār eyler dişi NAZİRELER (GAZEL)* -1**- (3b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 ǾArza kıldum yine etvār-ı perįşānumı ben Ġama virdüm meded ol yār-ı perįşānumı ben 2 Nazmuma māǿil olup neŝre tutar semǾ-i kabūl Sözle teshįr iderin şāh-ı sühan-dānumı ben 3 Yār-ı cān gitdi vü bir yanum Ǿamelden kaldı Niçe tahrįk ideyin rūhum o bir yanumı ben 4 Penbe-i dāġ ile kutnį-i Ǿināyet giydüm ǾAşk ile bu çöle koydum ten-i Ǿuryānumı ben 5 Vecdiyā göze görinmez bu gün ol cism-i latįf Lįk seyrümde güzel seyr iderüm cānumı ben * Nazirelerin başında “Nazire-i Vecdi, Nazire-i Vecdi-i Hakir, Nazire-i Vecdi’l-Hakir, Vecdi’l-Hakir, Nazire, Vecdi’l-Hakir, Nazire-i Diger li-Vecdi-i Ahkar” ibareleri vardır. ** ǾAzizi’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Gördüm aġyār ile ol ġonce-i hāndānumı ben Çāk idersem n’ola gül gibi giribānumı ben 5 Beyit, sayfa altında aşağıdaki şekilde tekrar yazılmıştır: Vecdiyā gerçi görinmez göze ol cism-i latif Lik seyrümde güzel seyr iderüm cānumı ben -2*- (4a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 O ġonce şevkıne tutdı cihān yüzin zāruñ Hezār-ı girye-gerisin göñül bu gülzāruñ 2 Ne yerde bellü mekānuñ ne gökde sākinsin Hümā gibi meger oldı göñül hevādāruñ 3 Şişüp kabarduġı bu rūzgār el virdi Habāb-ı cām-ı mey oldı senüñ hevādāruñ 4 Sirişk-i dįdemi gör sūz-ı sįneme nazar it Hurūş u cūşını seyr eyle āb ile nāruñ 5 Fenāya māǿil olur Yeñice tāzeleri Letāfet üzredür āb u hevāsı Vardar’uñ 6 N’ola medār-ı murād üzre dönmese Vecdį Tokına çarhına āhuñ sipihr-i devvāruñ -3**- (4b) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Başumı egme başumı bükme disem eger Tutmaz sözüm o nahl-i dil-ārā eger büker 2 Bensiz iş itme diyü niyāz idüp aġlasam İşitmeze urur sözüm ol şūh u şiveger 3 Kāz-ı elemle kāle-i ten pāre pāredür Hayyāt-ı ġam uzun kısa dimez keser biçer * Kerim Çelebi’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Ne tez boyandı dilā reng-i āle ruhsāruñ Boyacı küpi midür yohsa çeşm-i hūn-bāruñ 2 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. ** Kerim Çelebi’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Dülbendi burma yassıca sar dir isem eger Ol cevr-pişe sözümi tutmaz burar sarar 4 Tedrįs-i ġaybı añlasa ger hˇāce-i hıred Āgāh olurdı tįr-i kazādan kader meder ? 5 Sikkįnsiz boġazlana miskįn ādemį Vecdį cihānda müşkil iş olmaz kazā kader -4*- (4b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Söylemez ol ġonce-leb cānāne söyleñ söylesün Nāz ile ben bülbül-i bį-cāne söyleñ söylesün 2 Ġussa-i Ashāb-ı Kehf’üñ kıssasın şerh itmege Aġız açan ġār-ı bį-pāyāne söyleñ söylesün 3 Çeşm-i pür-nem hālini itsün hikāyet cānlar Sözümi germ-ābe-i sūzāne söyleñ söylesün 4 Dāmen-i pākįze-i Yūsuf neden çāk olduġın Mehd içinde tıfl-i bį-dermāne söyleñ söylesün 5 Kimsenüñ ol şāha yok güftāre Vecdį kudreti ǾArz-ı hāl-i Ǿāşıkı hoş-hˇāne söyleñ söylesün * Baba Efendi’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Hastedür dil ol tabib-i cāna söyleñ söylesün Söz ġıdā-yı rūhdur insāna söyleñ söylesün -5*- (6b) MefāǾîlün MefāǾîlün MefāǾîlün MefāǾîlün 1 Añılsa keyf-i kem-bahtuñ iden bilsem ne cāhildür Ya kahve hakkına yañlış kelām iden ne bātıldur 2 Dilā hürmetle tut kesr itme sakın Ǿarz-ı fincānı Oñat sor dikkat it kim cām-ı sahbāya muǾādildür 3 Nice böndür o kim ider dem-ā-dem kışr-ı dįn cengin Lebįb olan leb-i dil-ber gibi bu lübbe māǿildür 4 Egerçi kahvenüñ zemmin ider meclis-i şeyh-i şer Velį halvetde olıcak o da maǾkūle kāǿildür 5 ǾAcebdür Vecdįyā her vech ile medhūl iken zāhid Bize dahl ider ammā kendü de mebhaŝda dāhildür -6**- (7a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Dām-ı dünyāya tutulmaz bu dil-i şeh-bāzımuz Nüh felek bāmındadur zįrā bizüm pervāzımuz 2 Çokdan el çekdük bu gün aza kanāǾat eyledük Hamdu li’llāh dehr-i dūna çok degüldür azımuz 3 Nāsıb-ı rāyāt-ı Ǿaşkuz rāfi-i tūġ-ı ġamuz Lā vü len dinmez bize tevhįd-i Hakk’a cāzimüz 4 Şānımuz şirket kabūl itmez ferįd-i Ǿālemüz Mālik-i mülk-i belāyuz yokdurur enbāzımuz * Sultān Selim’in aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Mekinet olmasa bir kimse dirler aña Ǿakildür Veli bu kavl ile Ǿāmil olan bi-Ǿakl u cāhildür ** Kıyāsi Efendi’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Tā felek farkında cevlān eyler ol şeh-bāzımuz Okuyagelmez irişmez gūşına āvāzımuz 5 Rįsmān-ı zülfini görince dil olur revān Cān atar görse ecel mehden bizüm cān-bāzımuz 6 Vecdi-i miskįn nice dürlü taǾaddįler görür Yā gelüp ol şāha eydürse kapūñda lāzımuz -7*- (8a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Heves-i mansıb ile dilde bu sevdā niçe bir İntizār ile geçe Ǿömrimüz āyā niçe bir 2 İrtişā bābını feth eyleye hükkām-ı zamān Gele envāǾ-ı tuhaf dürlü hedāyā niçe bir 3 Cehele cāha irişe Ǿulemā cāha düşe Bulmaya sāhibini zįrle bālā niçe bir 4 Beyyine dehr fenāsı buna lāzım mı şuhūd Ŝābit olmaġa mecāl olmadı daǾvā niçe bir 5 Böyledür hāl-i cihān böyledür etvār-ı zamān Vecdiyā şükre şurūǾ eyle bu şekvā niçe bir 5 Beyit sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. * Baba Efendi’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Pir olduk heves-i şāhid-i raǾnā niçe bir Söze ter düşmeyelüm bu kurı sevdā niçe bir -8*- (8a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾîlün 1 Sįmįn kalem elinde o şeh zer-nişān çeker Tuġrā-yı hükm-i Husrev-i gįtį-sitān çeker 2 Ol yādur ol ki Ǿāleme ahkām okın atar Ancak o kavsi sende olan bāzuvān çeker 3 Ol kavsi kimse sencileyin çekmek istese Kolı sınar eli kesilür çok ziyān çeker 4 Hükm-i şerįf-i şāh görinür siper miŝāl Şol dem ki hāme düşmeni diye sinān çeker 5 Vecdį cihāna geldi niçe şāh-ı nāmdār Ol şāh gibi gelmedi nām u nişān çeker -9**- (8b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Gerd ü gilden pākdür yollar hevālar muǾtedil Serv-i nāzum seyr-i bāġ itsün hevālar muǾtedil 2 Hayy olup dünyā salāh irdi mizāc-ı Ǿāleme Begler Ǿadl üzre bi-hamdi’llāh aġalar muǾtedil * Şemsî Paşa’nın (Feridūn Beg Merhūm nişāncı iken Şemsi Paşa dimişdür) aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: Bāġuñ cihānda mihnetini bāġbān çeker ǾĀlem ġamını nite ki şāh-ı cihān çeker ** Mahmûd Beg’in aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir (Serem Sancaġı Begi Balta-zāde Mahmūd Beg dimişdür): Kişt-i gülzār üzredür bād-ı sabālar muǾtedil Kāmet-i servüñ hırām itsün hevālar muǾtedil 3 ŞuǾlelendür sen dem-ā-dem ehl-i derdüñ āteşin Mutribā nāleñ neyinden kıl nevālar muǾtedil 4 Olsa lāyıkdur serem bāġ-ı İrem gibi latįf Kim senüñ gibi gelür mįr-i livālar muǾtedil 5 Vecdiyā bu şiǾr-i şekker-çāşnį bulmaz nazįr Gerçi eyler tūti-i tabǾuñ edālar muǾtedil -10*- (34a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Libās-ı Ǿaşkuñı mülkiyyete biñ cānla ben giydüm Palās-ı cismi ikrāh itdiler Ǿāriyyeten giydüm 2 Meŝeldür söylenür dillerde oddan pįrehendür Ǿaşk Hevā-yı Ǿaşka düşdüm yaǾni oddan pįrehen giydüm 3 Dilā mecnūn-ı Ǿaşkum sanmaġıl abdāl-ı Ǿuryānum Büründüm şāl-ı şevk-ı yāre şol dem cāna ten giydüm 4 Görenler penbe-i dāġum sanurlar hırka-pūş oldum Ne bilsünler melāmet cübbesidür penbeden giydüm 5 Giyürdi dest-i kudret darb ile ten cāmesin Vecdį Kabā-yı ıztırārįdür ne sen giydüñ ne ben giydüm * Yeşil-zāde Rızāyi (Baba Efendi)nin aşağıdaki matlalı gazeline nazire olarak söylenmiştir: İrādet hırkasını tā ki pir-i Ǿaşkdan giydüm Urup tāc u kabā terkin Ǿabādan pirehen giydüm -11*- (36b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Eyledi bülbül tazallüm hande kıldı gül güle Añlayup derdini aġlar şimdi bülbül bülbüle 2 Birbirinden reşk idüp zülfüñe öykündüklerin ǾUkdeler izhār ide başladı sünbül sünbüle 3 Her ne dem ol zülf-i misk-efşāna şāne tolaşur Gösterür saç yolmasın tavrını kākül kāküle 4 Vakt-i gül zerrįn kadehle gel benefşe içelüm Remzin eyler sākiyā mānend-i bülbül bülbüle 5 Gül yüzüñ şevkıne Vecdį iñledi bülbül gibi Güm güm ötdi āsmān düşdi zemįne ġulġule -12**- (36b) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Bülbül ü pervāne Ǿāşık olmadın şemǾ ü güle Murġ-ı dil şeydā idi sen verd-i şūh u şengüle 2 Bāġda zülf-i nigāruñ kįl u kāli olmasa Böyle pįç-ā-pįç olup girmezdi sünbül sünbüle 3 Sūk-ı Ǿālemde metāǾ-ı şevk u şādį sevk idüp Ġulġul itdi şįşe-i mey didi kulkul bülbüle * Hayāli Beg’in aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan gazeline naziredir: ǾArızuñ vasf eylerken gülşen içre gül güle Şöyle keŝret oldı kim söylerdi bülbül bülbüle ** Aynı matla ile başlayan gazele yazılmış diğer bir naziredir; Murġ-ı dil şeydā idi sen verd-i şūh u şengüle: Bende olmışdı göñül ol şāh-ı şūh u şengüle Sahh. 4 Atı ayaġın öper üftādeler Kanber-mįŝāl Ol ǾAlį-sįret kaçan nāz ile binse düldüle 5 Āstān-ı āsmānāsā-yı yāre Vecdįyā SaǾy kıl mümkin sühāya seyr-i burc-ı sünbüle -13*- (43a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Dem-i gül çün degül bākį demidür nūş ola müller Yürüt ayaġı ey sākį nedür bunca teǿemmüller 2 Tenāvül idelüm gel mül ola tā ruhlaruñ gül gül Dil-i zār eylesün ġulġul ötetursın ko bülbüller 3 Bu gülzāruñ fenāsın Ǿarz iderler kāl u hāl ile Aña efgān ider bülbül anuñçün bulınur güller 4 Hayāl-i hāl-i rūyuñla meger kim cānib-i Rūm’a Gelüp terk itdi dār-ı çįni fülfüller karanfiller 5 Yaşı gül-gūnını şeb-dįz-i āh ile koşup Vecdį Alupdur Ǿarsa-yı mihr ü mahabbet içre öñdüller * Mecdi Efendi’nin, Muhabbet āteşinden kim şererdür bāġda güller Anuñ hākisterinden āferide oldı bülbüller matlalı gazeline naziredir. -14*- (43b) FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün 1 Şehā şeǿn-i pāküñ getürdi cihāne N’içün yok zamānda vefādan nişāne 2 Niçe kādir olur zebān u kalemler Kemālāt-ı zātuñ Ǿayān u beyāna 3 Mukarrer mükerrer Ǿatālar sehālar Biri ehl-i fazla biri nükte-dāna 4 İrerdi kaçan vefāñ olmasa ger Cefā tįġı cāna bıçak üstühˇāne 5 İşigüñe geldi ider Ǿarz-ı hālin Nazar kıl şehā Vecdi-i nā-tüvāne -15**- (44a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Saltanat-pįşesinüñ yine kaġan aslanı Oladı bir gözi āhū-yı Hoten cānānı 2 Gördiler laǾli ider şehd u şeker bāzārın Açdılar sūk-ı dil u cānda aña dükkānı 3 Ol perį-nakş geçüp laǾl ile itdi teshįr Hazret-i Şāh Selįm İbn-i Süleymān Hān’ı * Hˇāce-zāde Muhammed Çelebi Efendi’nin, Çü yokdur zamānda vefādan nişāne Ne lāzım göñül māǿil olmak cihāne matlalı gazeline naziredir. ** Şemsi Paşa’nın (Merhum Sultān Selim, bir bakkāl cüvānını içerüye aldukda Şemsi Paşa dimişdür): Şehre bakkāl imiş alduk yine bir cānānı Kef-i dest ile döginsün yürüsün mizānı matla’lı gazeline naziredir. 4 Satdı ol Yūsuf-ı gül-çehreyi bilmezlük ile Sįne-kūb olsa n’ola taşlar ile mįzānį 5 Vecdiyā virmiş aña hazret-i Hak rūz-ı ezel NiǾmet-i hidmet-i şāhı şeref-i įmānı -16*- (88b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Turur hançer kemerde tįġ-ı tįz-i dil-rübā sarkar İner yollar keser beller basar saġ u sola sarkar 2 Ümįd-i pāy-būs idüp dilerin şāhdan destūr Anuñçün şāh destūruñ yanuñda dāǿimā sarkar 3 O hūnį dil-berüñ çaġı mukarrer kan ola cāġı Nacaġın bir yaña asmış bıçaġı bir yaña sarkar 4 Başında taylesān u elde sübha mülhidi bekler Her aǾzāsından ehl-i zerküñ el-hāsıl riyā sarkar 5 Şu kim ġavvās-ı bahr-i maǾrifetdür ser-fürū eyler Dür-i maǾnāya tālib bahre talup Vecdiyā sarkar * Pādşāh-ı Ǿālem-penāh aġalarından Derviş Aġa-nam kimesnenüñdür) Ǿİzāruñ üzre kim peyveste ol zülf-i dü-tā sarkar İner yollar basar cān u dile ey bi-vefā sarkar matla’lı gazeline naziredir. KIT‘ALAR-NAZMLAR-RUBAÎLER KIT‘ALAR* -1**- (9a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Elem ü Ǿazl u şiddet-i ġurbet Beni çokdan çıkardı benlikden 2 Ġussa vü ġam beni helāk itdi Irmasun Hakk tapuñı şenlikden 3 Harca sürildi cübbe vü destār Habbe yok Hak bilür kefenlikden 4 Merhamet kıl Ǿazįz başuñ içün Ben kuluñı ayırma Menlik’den 5 Gül umarken nasįbüm eyleme har Bülbülüm kıl rehā dikenlikden -2***- (11a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün Feǿûlün 1 Bi-hamdi’llāh zamān-ı devletüñde Temįz-i ehl ü nā-ehl olınurken 2 Bu emr-i müşkili kime soralum Serįr-i fazlda sen otururken * Kıtalar yazma nüshadaki sıraya göre dizilmiştir. ** “Menlik kadılıġı ricāsında kazasker ǾAbdu’r-rahmān Efendi merhūma virildi.” *** “Ehli Çelebi, Gelibolı kazāsına tālib olup bu kıtǾa Ǿİvāz Efendiye virilmişdür.” 3 Gelibolı’da nā-ehlüñ kazāsı ǾAceb cāǿiz midür Ehlį tururken -3- (11a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Nevm-i ġafletden gözüñ bį-dār özüñ hüşyār it Niçe bir hayrān olursun vākıf-ı esrār iken 2 Emr-i müstaġrib görüp dimezsün Ǿakluñ yār iken Kāzı-Ǿasker n’eylesün hatt-ı hümāyūn var iken -4- (11a) MefǾûlü MefâǾîlü MefâǾîlü FeǾûlün 1 Tevfįk-i Hudā olmaz ise evvel ü āhir Hall eyleyemez şübhemiz Eşbāh u Nezāǿir 2 İrişdi hidāyāt-ı Hudā evvel u āhir Tevfįkdürür şübhesiz Eşbāh u Nezāǿir 3 Şibh-i dürer-i fıkhdurur evvel ü āhir Hall-i şebeh-i şübhede Eşbāh u Nezāǿir 4 Miŝl ü şebehi nādir iken evvel ü āhir Kimdür bu kitāba diye Eşbāh u Nezāǿir 5 Erdi dem-i subh oldı şeb-i şübhemiz āhir Gün gibi tulūǾ ideli Eşbāh u Nezāǿir -5*- (11a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün Feǿûlün 1 Zamānuñda eyā Fārūk-haslet Revādur fark olına ehl ü nā-ehl 2 Gelibolı kazāsından o maǾtūh Gerekür Ǿazl olına bilā-mehl 4 Velį ol matlaba tālib aransa Kuzāt içinde Ehlį’dür aña ehl -6**- (11a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Gelibolı efendisi hālā ǾAteh ehli sefįh ü ümmįdür 2 Anası hubbı ile fahr eyler Babası gibi yaǾni Ǿāmįdür -7***- (11a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün Feǿûlün 1 Ekābir bį-temįz oldı anuñçün Bir oldı yanlarında ehl ü nā-ehl 2 Çıkardılar kamu nā-ehli başa Ayakda kodılar Ehlį zihį cehl * KıtǾa, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. ** KıtǾa, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. *** KıtǾa, sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. -8*- (11b) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kişi düşünde ata binicek murāda irer Dedüklerine bināǿen muhibb-i hālis-hubb 2 O şeh-süvār murādātın eyledüm irsāl Ümįd odur ki murād atına irüşe binüb -9**- (12b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Tekye-i şehre konıcak göñül abdālı didi Hānkāh-ı ġama geldüñ be deli tek ye tek iç 2 Suyı ıssı kumı pirinç balığı tehmtenį Āftāb āteş ü tencįre zemįn-şūr u Meriç -10***- (12b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Hazret-i kādı vü nāǿib kātib Cümlesiñ Ahmed idüp lutf-ı vedūd 2 Bu üç Ahmed’le bulup Ǿizz u şeref Muhkemüñ oldı Makām-ı Mahmūd * “Beglerden birine berāt irsāl olınup dinildi.” ** “Ġāyet-i harr-ı sayfda Filibe yaylaġından nüzūl eyleyüp Meriç kenārında dinildi.” *** “ǾAmmi-zāde Efendi’nüñ ve nāǿib ü kātibüñ cümlesinüñ ismi Ahmed olup yazılmışdur.” -11*- (14a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Devr içre şimdi ehl-i kerem murtazāsıdur Olsa elinde hāme n’ola zül-fikār-ı şerǾ 2 ǾAdli yemiyle ġarka varupdur diyār-ı cevr Lutfı nemiyle tāze vü ter sebzezār-ı şerǾ 3 Bį-kes ġarįbe işigidür melceǾ ü melāz Mazlūma bāb-ı Ǿadli olupdur hisār-ı şerǾ 4 Zāt-ı latįfi cāmiǾ-i fazl u kemāldür Kadd-i bülendine n’ola dirsem menār-ı şerǾ 5 Hāşā ki bende medhüñe lāyık kelām ola Ey şāh-ı pür-mekārim v’ey kāmkār-ı şerǾ 6 Bu devr-i cevrkār ile vardur husūmetüm Dāǿim hilāfum üzre döner ey medār-ı şerǾ 7 Vecdį kapuña aġlayu geldi zamāneden ǾAdl ile dād kıl aña ey şehr-yār-ı şerǾ 8 Kūyuñda gūy-ı bį-ser ü pādur rubūde kıl Çevgān-ı lutf u cūd ile ey şeh-süvar-ı şerǾ 9 Turdukça devr-i devlet ile ol ŝebātda Ŝahrā-yı sıhhat içre eyā kūhsār-ı şerǾ * Manzumenin yer aldığı sayfanın sol kenarında aşağıdaki bilgi yer almaktadır: “İşbu kaside Merhūm Ǿİvāz Efendi’ye dahi virilmiş idi. Merhūm okıyup tamām itdükde bunda adum sanum yoġ anca yohsa vezne girmez mi dedükde, sultānum Ǿivaz hibeden soñra olur, hibe eyleñ Ǿivaz aluñ diyüp bu beyt zamm olınmuşdur. Eslāf-ı sālihine halef itdi Hakk anı Bu cümleden Ǿİvāz’durur ol nāmdār-ı şerǾ” -12*- (14b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Bu meŝeldür ki atla adam Żabt olur bi’l-licām ve’l-ikrār 2 Merd-i kāzib ne turfe hayvāndur Ne dili söz tutar ne başı yular 3 Ādemįyem dir iseñ ey kāzib Sözüñ üstine tut ŝebāt u karār 4 Dönme katır gibi biner zürefā Sakaluñ eyleyüp licām u yular -13- (14b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Merd meǿhūzdur cevāb ile Yedilür at gibi licāmından 2 Merd-i kāzib ne turfe hayvāndur Ahze kābil degül kelāmından -14- (14b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Yedilür at gibi licāmından Merd-i nikū-makāl u sıdk-encām 2 Merd-i kāzib ġarįb hayvāndur K’anı zabt idemez licām-ı kelām * İkrārda ber-karār olan merd-i Ǿāli-mikdār ile merd-i kezûb-ı kizbu’l-himār arasında beyān-ı hālāt ider ebyātdur ki (el-merǾu meǿhūzun bi-ikrārihi) kelime-i cāmiǾasından meǿhūzdur. -15*- (14b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 DuǾāmuz budurur şām u sehergāh Kemāl-i dįn ü devlet vire İlāh 2 Zevālüñ isteyenler zāǿil olsun Eger mihr ise de yoġ ola çün māh -16- (15a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Dįde-i rūzgār-dįdelerüm Niçe biñ māh u sāl görmişdür 2 Her biri anca dem sürüp anuñ Aġarup niçe yaş geçürmişdür -17- (15a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Murġ-ı zeyreksüñ ey dil-i dānā Tavr-ı şeh-bāzı ihtiyār eyle 2 Kūt-ı yevmįyeñi şikār idüben Yüri bir kūşede karār eyle * “Kemālu’d-din Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” -18- (26b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Küşt-gįr-i felekle tutma güreş Çokdurur hįlesi sakın anuñ 2 Niçe biñ pehlivānı çaldı yire Gelmedi arkası yire anuñ -19- (27b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Kār-ı hayra hareket eyleyen ehl-i keremüñ Kademine zer ü dürr ü güher įŝār gerek 2 Hak virür ecr ü Ǿivaz halk neye kādirdür Dür güher yoġ ise bārį hele dįnār gerek -20- (30a) FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûl 1 Siyādet gülistānınuñ serv-i ser-sebzisin N’ola Hızr gibi ola nisbetüñ hazretle 2 Riyāz-ı Rızā’yı makām eyleye Hak saña Cemālin müyesser ide irgürüp vuslata 2 Sayfanın sol kenarında “Merhūm Baba Efendi Yeşil-zāde dimekle maǾrūfdur mahlası Rızāyi’dür” şeklinde bir açıklama yer almaktadır. -21*- (32b) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Görüñ Ǿadāletini Rūmili efendisinüñ Hemįşe nām-ı nįkū semtine olur rāġıb 2 Filorina dir iken kapusında tālibler Yine teveccühi Vecdį fakįredür ġālib 3 SaǾādet ile Hudā dāyim ide devletde Harābe dilleri yapmaġa oldurur tālib -22- (33b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Sanma zāhid beni sen mest-i şarāb-ı engūr Mest-i Ǿaşk olalı bi’llāh unutdum üzümi 2 Yār işiginde Ǿaceb Vecdį ne arar dimeñüz Dostlar yāre kıluram dem olur kendüzimi -23** - (35a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Miŝli ol şeh ile Vecdį’nüñ Bulınur Ǿandelįb ile gülde 2 ǾAşkı cānda cenānda şevkı Medhi dilde ŝenāsı göñülde * “Kara Çelebizāde Hüsām Çelebi Efendi’den Florina kāzāsın istiyüp virilmişdür.” ** Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. -24*- (35a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Külbe-i ahzānumı reşk-i gülistan eyle gel Ġonca-i kalbüm açılmaz ıztırābum var benüm 2 Sįne sūzān u ciger büryān u gözyaşı revān Hem ocaġum hem kebābum hem şarābum var benüm -25**- (35a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Bu duǾā üzredür ahibbā kim Ǿİzz u kadre karįn ola başuñ 2 Sefer ile hazarda sultānum Hızr u İlyās ola yoldaşuñ -26***- (35b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Merdüm-i dįdelerüm kaldı hicāb altında Yaş döküp aġlayımaz hāl-ı dili iki gözüm 2 Oñmaduk sen yüri k’özüñe koruk dime kim Keremüñ kermini gördüm katı oñmışdur üzüm * “İhvāndan birine irsāl olındı.” ** “Hızr Çavuş’a yazılmışdur”; sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. *** Sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. -27- (36a) Li-vāhid mine’z-zurafā FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Şevk ile niçeler kızıl kor iken Kun-i dil-berle penbeveş oynar 2 Bu meŝel turfedür ki eydürler Od ile penbenüñ ne oyunı var -28*- (36a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Ey şerįfü’l-kavm v’ey müfti-i Ǿālem lutf idüp Tatlu sözlerle sorarsuñ acıyup ahvālimüz 2 Himmetüñle niǾmetüñle hālimüz hoşdur tamām Hamdu li’llāh kim mübārek düşdi ġayet fālımuz 3 Şart-ı ülfet terk-i külfetdür buyurmışlar kirām Ol sebebden Ǿarz kılduk bį-tekellüf hālimüz 4 Rāvį şöyle nakl ider ǾAvret Hisārı balını Sandı Ǿasįle hadįsi nakl olınur balımuz 5 Lāǿübālįlik ider gāhį gehį bal ballanur Bal ister Vecdiyā bu bāl-i pür-belbālimüz * “Selānik müftisi Ahmed Efendi hazretlerine ǾAvret Hisārı Ǿaselin getürdüklerinde yazılmışdur.” -29*- (37b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kāǿim ol kudretüñ yetişdükce Dostlar hıdmetinde hāme gibi 2 Göñli levhini yaz ġarįbelerüñ Safha-i vechi durma nāme gibi 3 Seng-i cevr ile urup ürkütme Ohşa dil murġını hamāme gibi 4 Burma sarma fakįri çalma yere Başlar üzre el Ǿimāme gibi 5 Hāsılı Vecdi-i duǾā-gūyuñ Halin aġlar saña ġamāme gibi -30- (47b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Ezelden sehmi Ǿazl olmışdur anuñ Nasįbi nasbdan ancak nasabdur 2 Vidin kādılıġın matlab idinmiş Bu hāl üzre durur çok rūz u şebdür 3 N’ola tedbįr iderse Ǿabd-i küstāh Olacak iş yine takdįr-i Rab’dür 4 Senüñdür emr sultānum senüñdür Tehālükdür taleb terk-i edebdür 5 Senüñ gibi kerįmüñ hazretiñde Taleb hırmān hizlāna sebebdür * “Küttābdan birine yazılmışdur.” 3 Sayfanın sağ kenarında “Olupdur tālib-i mechūl-ı mutlak” mısra‘ı yer almaktadır. 6 Kulı küstāh olur şāh-ı kerįmüñ Edeb oldur olurlarsa Ǿacebdür 7 Saña nāz eyler ebnā-i zamāne Cenābuñ lutf ile anlara ābdur 8 Bularuñ Ǿözr-hˇāhı yine sensin Bular muztardur erbāb-ı erebdür 9 Tevekkül kıl yüri Allāh’a Vecdį Bilürsün ġayrı iş mahz-ı taǾabdur -31*- (48b) MefâǾilün FeǾilātün MefâǾilün FeǾilātün 1 Tu rāh-ı gülşen-i maǾnā meger ne-mį-dānį Be-künc-i külhan-ı sūret girifteį ārām 2 Tarįk-i gülşen-i maǾnā meger ne-mį-dānį Ki der-harābe-i sūret girifteį ārām 3 Mahall-i künc-i maǾānį meger ki mį-dānį Ki der-harābe-i sūret girifteį ārām -32**- (49a-49b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hāk-i pāyüñe Vecdį-i muhlis Rūy-māl ile Ǿarz-ı hāl eyler 2 İşigüñe yüzini sürme ile Hāk-i rāhuñla iktihāl eyler 3 Lutfuña iǾtimād idüp miskįn İşbu vech ile kįl ü kāl eyler * Sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. ** Zekeriyyā Efendi hazretlerine Ǿarz-ı hāldür. 4 Niçe eyyāmdur ki sultānum Bu kula lutf ile makāl eyler 5 Her gören bendeñi sürūrumdan MinǾab olmış diyü hayāl eyler 6 Ne kazā olduġını bilmezler Her kişi niçe ihtimāl eyler 7 Böyle lutfa Ǿazįmet olmış iken Ne ola bu işi muhāl eyler 8 Sebeb-i butūǿ u bāǾiŝ-i teǿhįr N‘eydügin kimler intikāl eyler 9 ǾAbd-i dāǾįdür Ǿan-samįmi’l-bāl Her ne emr olsa imtiŝāl eyler 10 Lutf-ı vaǾd u kemāl-i tahsįnüñ Gerçi defǾ-i ġam ü melāl eyler 11 Lįk Ǿahd-i Ǿadāletüñde şehā Niçe bir add-i māh u sāl eyler 12 Çok zamāndur kitāb-ı medhin okur Neyl ü ihsāna anı fāl eyler 13 Söylemek istedükçe ahvālin Kerem ü lutfuñ anı lāl eyler 14 Dubniçe mansıbına tālib olup Taleb-i lutf ile nevāl eyler 15 Muntazırdur cevāb-ı şāfįye Sāǿil-i lutfdur suǿāl eyler -33- (56b) KıtǾa ber-sebįl-i icmāl FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Bir degül kadr-i Ǿārif ü Ǿāmį Ādem Ǿilmiyle olısar ādem 2 Olıcak bir suǿāl meclisde Anı Ǿālim olan olur ekrem 3 Lįk bir kār-dān ü kār-āmūz Böyle tahkįk idüp didi bir dem 4 Kādı müftį müderris olmayıcak Kişi bilmem dimekde der-Ǿālem -34*- (57a-57b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hazreti Ādemoġlı Hābįl’i Kardaşı Kābil eyledi maktūl 2 Ol mücāzāt içün kavābil-i dem Hābilį diyü oldılar maǾzūl 3 Yohsa bu tavr o şeǿn-i pür-kereme Degül isnād olınması maǾkūl 4 Hak budur kim o kalb ü kālıbdan Kerem ü Ǿadl ü dād idi meǿmūl 5 Meger ebnā-i dehrüñ ibrāmı Ol ebu’l-lutfe virdi nevǾ-i zühūl * Bu hakir Peçuy kādısı iken Hābili nāmına maǾzūl itdüklerinde erbāb-ı devlete virilmişdür. Sayfanın sağ kenardında “Ol Ǿasrda kādı-Ǿasker Bostān-zāde Efendi idi. Asıl hitāb anlaradur.” şeklinde bir açıklama yer almaktadır. 6 Niçe doysun ġalįz-ı ebrāma Kişi lutf üzre olıcak mecbūl 7 Ol süvār-ı reh-i hüdāya dirįġ Meslek oldı tarįka-ı medhūl 8 Tarz-ı monlā garįb tarz idi Ey dirįġā ki olmadı maǾmūl 9 ǾUlemā hayli pāy-māl oldı Ġalebe itdi fāzıla mefzūl 10 Müstevį oldı Ǿārif ü Ǿāmį Birdür ashāb-ı fazl ü ehl-i fuzūl 11 Künc-i Ǿuzletde Ǿādil ü Ǿālim Sadr-ı Ǿizzetde her zalūm u cehūl 12 İltiyām eylemez sahįhe sakįm ǾĀrife merhabā dimez maǾlūl 13 Müddet üç yıl iken üç ay oldı Kande bulsun efendiler mahsūl 14 Harc-ı rāh u berātı kurtarımaz Kişi her ne kadar olursa ekūl 15 Hāttı gitdi kazā vü tedrįsüñ Ne işe olalum Ǿaceb meşġūl 16 Zen-i dehrüñ bu mekr ü hįlesine Mütehayyirdürür Ǿukūl-ı fuhūl 17 Haşe li’llāh kim ola rāzı Bu haber bulsa şemǾ-i şāha vusūl 18 Hamdu li’llāh mülūk-ı ǾOŝmānį Eylemezler tarįk-i Hak’dan Ǿudūl 19 Vüzerāǿ-i Ǿizām-ı sultānį Kim bulardur nizām-i dehre usūl 20 Vükelā-i kirām-ı hākānį Yirlü yirindedür kamu saġ u sol 21 Mįr-i mįrān-ı mülket-i Rūm’uñ Şeh katında sözi karįn-i kabūl 22 Hˇāce-i pādşāh-ı zıll’ullāh Hˇān-ı ihsānı Ǿāleme mebzūl 23 Şeyh-i İslām müfti-i Ǿālem Reǿyi ahvat sözi özi makbūl 24 Bu kirām-ı Ǿizām-ı zevi’l-ikrām Oldılar her bir bu hāle melūl 25 Lįk dest-i sipihri bį-ser ü pā Bāb-ı evfāh-ı halka urdı kufūl 26 Şeh-süvārān-ı Ǿarsa-i Ǿālem İtdiler menzil-i sükūta nüzūl 27 Ne cevāb olısar Ǿaceb yarın Hak cenābından olıcak mesǿūl 28 Kāli hāl ile Vecdiyā epsem Kıssa maǾlūmdur degül mechūl 29 Yüri yüz tut cenāb-ı rahmāna Kula rahm idici efendidür ol 30 Cān u dilden duǾā ŝenā eyle Tā olınca Ǿibādete mevsūl 31 Bu mahalde meded disün āmįn Kanı bir aġızı duǾālı kul 25 Beyit, sayfanın sol kenarında aşağıdaki beyit yer almaktadır: Niçe bir dehr-i dūn u bi-ser ü pā Bāb-ı evfāh-ı halka ura kufūl -35*- (57b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kādı-Ǿasker efendi sultānum Fukarānuñ yüzine bakmaz hįç 2 Söz güherdür velįkin ol güheri Ele alıp kulaġa takmaz hįç 3 Bir çakım kav olur yavuzlansa Bir söyinmiş çerāġ yakmaz hįç 4 Yaş döküp teşne-diller aġlasalar Nehr ider cūy-ı lutfı akmaz hįç 5 ǾAyn-ı Ǿavlüñle nāzır olmaz iseñ Nazar-ı merhamet bırakmaz hįç -36**- (59a) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ol şeh-i pür-kereme cān u göñüldür müştāk Hoş zamān içre ire vasl-ı Hudā-yı Hallāk 2 Ey hoş ān rūzį ki ez-eltāf-ı Rabbü’l-Ǿālemįn Vasl-ı tū rūzį şeved va’llāhu hayru’r-rāzıkįn * Manzumenin başındaki “Bu ġazel dahi ol mahalde (bkz. bir önceki kıtanın yazılış sebebi) vākiǾ olmışdur.” ifadesine rağmen matla ve mahlas beyitleri bulunmayan manzumeyi bu kısma almayı uygun gördük. ** Sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. -37- (59b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ger hünermend zi-evbāş cefā mį-bįned Tā dil-i hˇįş ne-y-āzāred ü der-hem ne-şeved 2 Seng-i bed-gevher eger kāse-i zerrįn şikened Kıymet-i seng ne-y-efzāyed ü zer kem ne-şeved -38*- (59b) Tercüme-i Ū: FeǾilâtün MefāǾilün FeǾilün 1 ǾĀlime zulm iderse bir cāhil ǾĀlimüñ kadrine halel gelmez 2 Sısa zer-kāseyi eger kim seng Kadr-i seng artuben zer eksilmez -39- (65a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hükemā ittifāk idüp dirler Çarh-ı pįrį esįr-i hummādur 2 MüteǾākıb olur bu sayf u şitā Biri üşütme biri ısıtmadur * Bir önceki Farsça manzumenin tercümesi. -40*- (65a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Sıhhat-ı recl içün bu kavm-i Ǿalįl Eylediler duǾā-yı bį-pāyān 2 Kim duǾā itdi kim didi āmįn El yüze urdı cümle pįr ü cüvān 3 Eylediler ne geldi hep elden Umaruz müstecāb ide sübhān -41- (65a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Cāhilüñ Ǿālim ile mikdārın Bilmege ister iseñ ey Ǿākıl 2 Ura mįzān-ı Ǿakla ikisin Gör berāber mi nākıs u kāmil -42- (65a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün 1 Lutfı hatįr-i Hak’dur tahrįr-i nādir olduñ Hattun irişmiş iken tahrįre kādir olduñ 2 CemǾ eyleyüp her fende māhir olduñ Kimüñle bahŝ iderseñ anı tonadur olduñ * “Merhūm Baba Efendi nikris marazına mübtelā olup dinildi.” -43- (65a) Ebyāt fį’ş-şikāyet-i’l-kāǿināt FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Māh-ı nev gūyā kemān ü penbedür ebr-i beyāz Niçe biñ Hallāc’ı ber-dār eylemiş ber-dārsın 2 Dürseler defterüñ tayy-ı siclveş Ǿākıbet Kabza-i hükm-i İlāhį içre bir tūmārsın 3 Gözlerüñden her seher şeb-nem dökersin ey felek Halk-ı Ǿālem senden aġlar sen neden aġlarsın -44- (65b) İǾtizār-nāme-i nāmedür MefâǾilün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kusūr-nāme maǾzūr ola şāhum Midād-ı hāme toñardı sovukdan 2 Niçe ıssı sovuk görmişler aydur Bu kış olmamış idi katı çokdan 3 Şitānuñ şiddetinden çıkmayup halk Cihānı seyr iderlerdi kovukdan -45*- (65b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 SemǾe irişdi haber kim o reǿisüǿs-sıbyān Dür-i nā-süfte ile silk-i cevāhir olmış 2 Tāb-ı tebden ruh-ı rengįni Ǿarak-rįz olup Veyahūd ābiledür havf ile zāhir olmış -46- (67a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Đurūb-ı seng-i havādiŝle şįşe-i hātır Şikest iken yine kalbümde inkisārum yok 2 Hezār derdi bir iken hezār zār ile Hezār derde giriftār-ı āh u zārum yok -47- (67a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hak budur kim safā irer cāna Dostlarla olan muǾāmeleden 2 İştiyāk-ı telāk müşkildür Kalbe rāhat gelür mürāseleden * “Bir Gül-i handān yaǾni bir tāze cüvān çiçek çıkardukda dinmişdür.” -48- (67b-68a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Şāh-ı nev-rūz idüp bu rūz bürūz22 Oldı dįnüñ Ǿadūsı bi-tākat 2 Münhezim oldı gitdi cünd-i şitā Geldi ceyş-i rebiǾ-i pür-savlet 3 Hükemā ittifāk idüp didiler Berş ü meŝr ekl olınsa bu sāǾat 4 Eŝer-i keyf ilā-tamāmü’l-Ǿām Olmaya kim be-hükm-i hāsiyyet 5 Ne kadar ehl-i Ǿār ise Ǿārif Cerr-i keyfe ider bu gün cürǿet 6 Ġālibā bu cihetden itmişdür Taleb-i meŝri ol şerįf-sıfat 7 Lįk gāyet hicāba düşdüm ben Keŝret-i haclete sebeb kıllet 8 Hakk’a maǾlūm hokkada olanı Hakk u Ǿadl üzre eyledüm kısmet 9 Nazm-ı Muhyį hayāt-ı nev virdi Hamd u şükr ü Hudā’ya çok minnet 10 Añsızın vāsıl-ı sürūr oldum Müterakkab degüldi bu niǾmet 11 Şādılık sūretini gösterdi Geldi āyįne-i dile safvet 22 Muhyî’nin aşağıdaki matla ile başlayan manzumesine cevaben yazılmıştır. (Cevab ezcenāb- ı hakir-i pür-taksir; Bu hakir Peçuy kadısı iken Muhyi-nām şāǾir dimişdür) Biñ niyāz ile hāk-i pāye bugün Budurur Ǿarz-ı Ǿabd-i bi-tākat 12 Böylece lutf iderse ahyānā Zį-safā ol Mesįh-māhiyyet 13 Vecdiyā olalım Süleymānį Şart-ı ülfet izāle-i külfet -49- (68a-68b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hak budur kim Ǿazįm niǾmetdür23 Hasta iken kişi şifā bulmak 2 Siyyemā pįrlikde ġurbetde TaǾn-ı taǾūndan halās olmak 3 Vācib oldı hakįm-i lem-yezele Dāǿimā şükr ile ŝenā kılmak 4 Sevdigine belā virür Allāh Gör ne çekdi habįb-i hazret-i Hak 5 Yeñi başdan cihāna geldüñ sen Saña oldı hayāt-ı nev-mülhak 6 Maraz ile suçuñ baġışlandı Lutf u cūd itdi vāhib-i mutlak 7 Giden ādemlerüñe rahmet ola Kalana sahn-ı sıhhat ola turak 8 Gerçi kim mevt tuhfe-i Hak’dur Sıhhat ammā latįfdür el-hak 9 Dürlü dürlü belāda olsa kişi Cān virür sıhhate kalınca ramak 10 Dünye zindānıdur Müselmān’uñ Habsden hoş degül midür çıkmak 23 “İstanbul’da merhūm Hāfız-zāde Efendi matǾūn oldukda dinmişdür.” 11 Mevt olupdur velįk şart-ı hurūc Kimse irmez bu niǾmete aylak 12 Ölüm olmasa kār müşkil idi Erzel-i Ǿömre irişüp kalmak 13 İttikā idesin oturdukda Yürür oldukda lāzım ola tayak 14 Hasta olduġına ahibbānuñ Sevinürmiş Ǿaduvv-i dįn ahmak 15 Sanasın kendüsi müsellemdür Ebedį görmese gerek toprak 16 Evvelüñ mehd ü āhirüñ ola lahd Saña lāzım mıdur yüce çārdāk 17 Yerüñ üstinde cism yürürken Yerüñ altını eyle cāna yatak 18 Vecdiyā emr-i Hakk’a rāzįyuz Hāşa kim yok diye ya dil ya tudak 19 SaǾy kıl nāşitāt ile çıka rūh Yemeden nāziǾāt eliyle çomak 20 Müǿminüz lā-ilāhe illā’llāh Görelüm āhiret yolına yarak 21 Ne buyurdı ise resūlu’llāh Kāle bi’l-hakki ve’biǿs-sevābi natak 22 Ahiri hayr ola cümlemizüñ Diyelüm Tañrı bir peyġamber hak -50- (87b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Müsebbeb bir sebeb dahı bir olsun Budur minnet der-i devlet-meǿāba 2 Kapuñ kāfį vü tapuñ kāfil olsun Ki hācet kılmaya tā ġayrı bāba -51*- (91a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Çıkmasın hāneden duǾā-gūyuñ Ey cihān halkına Ǿatā kılıcı 2 Kesmege ırkını melāhidenüñ Eyle sādık kuluñı duǾācı -52**- (92a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾîlün FeǾilün 1 Kār-ı mā ber-şümā havālet kerd Hamdu li’llāh ki sāǿik-i takdįr 2 Be-cenāb-ı hatįr-i pāk-zamįr ǾArz-ı ihlās-ı bendegi’st cedįr 3 Tu Süleymān-cenāb men mūrem Kıssa-i mūr bā-emįr şehįr * Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. ** Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. 4 Nįst ber-tabǾ-ı nāziket pinhān Nükte-i tuhfetü’l-fakįr hakįr 5 Kalem-i Ǿavf ber-hatāyem keş Men ne-gūyem ki Ǿözr-i men be-pezįr -53*- (96a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Kelāmu’llāhda nasrun min-Allāh çünki āyetdür Sinān Paşa bi-hamdi’llāh bir pįr-i pür-mahabetdür 2 ǾAlem gibi ser-efrāz olsa meydān içre rāyetdür ǾAdūnuñ baġrını delsün Sinān-ı dįn ü devletdür -54**- (97a) MefǾûlü FâǾîlâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Meclisde mushaf-ı ruh-ı dildārı dün gice Būs itmege teveccüh iderken rakįb-i dūn 2 Ol gül-Ǿizār güldi didi lā-yemessuhu Ben būs idüp hemān didüm ille’l-mutahharūn * Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. ** Sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. -55- (97b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Fakįr ü bį-mecāl oldı Ǿaceb şūrįde-hāl oldı Eli lahme irişürse direm bulmaz ala nānı 2 Der-i devletde Dubniçe kazāsın virdiler ammā Buyurdılar ilet serdār-ı Ǿālį-şāna fermānı 3 Gehį bahr u gehį berde ne bellü gökde ne yerde Yanık gibi seferlerde yanup yakıldı büryānı 4 Tek ü pūlar idüp anda mukarrer-nāmeler aldum Müǿekkid ola sandum eyledüm envāǾ-ı pūyānı 5 Bir aydan soñra tebdįl itdiler Rudnik kazāsına Beliġrad’a sefer kıldum bırakdum beyt-i ahzānı 6 Muhassal bu yidi ayda sekįz gün olmadum mansūb Atarmış kādı-Ǿaskerler yabana bį-kes olanı 7 Temāşā bundadur şāhā iki kerre berāt itdüm Birisi pādşāhumdan biri Sultān Murād Hānį 8 Yine hālā varup Eflak u Boġdan’a sefer itdüm Elüme virdiler emr ile bir tuġrā-yı hākānį 9 Baña itdükleri nakşı işitse deng olur Erjeng Baña virdükleri rengi niçe tasvįr ider Mānį 10 Bu sözler kim yazıldı tıbk-ı vākiǾ hakk-ı nāsiǾdür Egerçi şāǾire Ǿayb olmaya söylerse yalanı -56- (103a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün 1 Ey şāh-ı heft-kişver diñle sözüni yek-ser Serdār olan bu halka şįr-i jiyān gerekdür 2 Etmekçi aşçı başçı yemişçi iş bitürmez Hātem-kef-i direm-bahş sāhib-kerem gerekdür NAZMLAR* -1**- (6a) MefāǾîlün MefāǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Bi-hamd’illāh irişdi rūz-ı pįrūz Açup geldi livā sultān-ı nev-rūz 2 Ahibbā meŝr umarlar hazretüñden Muhassal şimdi budur sırr-ı mermūz -2***- (9a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾîlün 1 Erbāb-ı hall u Ǿakd iken aǾyān-ı rūzgār Hall itdiler menāsıbı hep Ǿakdüñ adı var 2 Tebdįl ile kuzāt-ı zamānı berįd idüp ǾAhd itdiler ki göstereler ayda bir diyār -3- (12a) MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾîlün 1 İtdi tulūǾ devlet ile āftāb-ı saǾd Virdi cihāne nūr u ziyā māh-tāb-ı saǾd 2 Her kim kırān iderse tapuñla saǾįd olur Kapuñ tavāfın eyler umar şeyh u şāb saǾd * Nazmlar yazmada nüshadaki sıralarına göre dizilmiştir. ** Manzumenin başlığı “Der-İltimās-ı Meŝr”dir. *** Manzume sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. Manzumenin altında “İnsāf u Ǿadl ile nazar eyleñ bu nüshaya” ibaresi yer almaktadır. 3 Her gün tavāf-ı kūyuñ ider zümre-i kirām Dirler kapuña bāb-ı saǾādet-meǾāb-ı saǾd -4*- (12b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ǿİlm ile hayr-ı halef olduġuñ içün selefe Kevkeb-i bahtuñ irişdi bugün evc-i şerefe 2 Sende mevcūddurur devlet ile fazl u kemāl İrdi şānuñla şehā Üç Şerefe üç şerefe -5**- (12b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Merhamet kıl hemįşe dervįşe Kim bulara duǾādur endįşe 2 MüstecābuǾd-duǾā ola şāyed Çün bilürsin tehį degül mįşe -6***- (12b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Nāz senden hakįrden zārį Bozmayalum efendi bāzārı 2 Oldı dükkān-ı cān u dil tārāc Böyle midür Tatar Bāzārı 3b. meǾāb-ı saǾd: kitāb-ı saǾd. * “Fahru’l Ǿulemā Zeyrek-zāde Efendi Üç Şerefe müderrisi iken yazılmışdur.” ** “Kemālü’d-dįn Efendi Hazretlerine Derviş-nām kimesneye şefaǾāt-nāmedür.” *** “ǾAmmį-zāde Ahmed Efendüm hazretleri Tatar Bāzārı kādısı iken yazıldı.” -7*- (14a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Sensin ol serv-i būstān-ı vakār Kāmetüñ şāhsār-ı tūbāvār 2 Berg-i Ǿayş-ı cihān o şāhdadur Oldı Ǿālem anuñla ber-hˇūr-dār -8**- (14a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 ǾAzįz başuñ içün ey şeh-i huceste-hisāl Bu bende cānibini lutfuñ itmesün ihmāl 2 Yeridür eyler isem hasb-i hālümi tafsįl Velįkin ecmel-i hālāt odur idem icmāl -9- (26a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾūlün 1 Beni redd eyleme şāhum kapuñdan ŞafāǾat isteyü geldüm tapuñdan 2 Kuluñ hasta kapuñ dārü’ş-şifādur Devā umar bu hasta hazretüñden * “Bostān-zāde Efendiye virilmişdür.” ** “Bu dahi anlara (Bostan-zâde Efendi’ye) virilmüşdür.” -10*- (26b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kapuñ oldı sened tapuñ mesned Vecdi-i bį-kese eben-Ǿan-ced 2 Kapuñ ide küşād u tapuñ şād Dilerüm ol İlāh-ı hayy u samed -11- (27a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾūlün 1 Bu natǾ-ı bį-bekā vü bā-fenāda Mürūr itdükçe şāh ile piyāde 2 Süvār ol devlet ü ikbāl atına Ruh-ı düşmen bize olsun fütāde -12- (27a) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Nedür bu cūd u sehā yā ne bu Ǿatā-yı ġarįb Keremle yād olına Ǿabd-i pür-hatā-yı ġarįb 2 Belā velāya mı döndi nedür bu lutf u kerem Bu pür-belāya andan irdi bu velā-yı ġarįb 3 Belā deminde velā yazdı kātib-i kudret İrişdi lutf u nevāle bu mübtelā-yı ġarįb * “Baba Efendi merhūma virilmişdür.” -13*- (28a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Gül gibi hār ile hem-demdür çün ol dildārımuz Tañ mı bülbül gibi artarsa fiġān u zārımuz 2 ǾAşkuña didük belį vü yokdur inkāra mecāl Çün elest ilinde alındı bizüm ikrārımuz 3 Özge bāzār itmişüz bāzār-ı Ǿaşk-ı yārda Almışız yokluk metāǾın cümle virüp varımuz -14**- (32a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Mülk-i tende sadre geçdi hükm idüp sultān-ı berş Yıkdılar mey-hāneyi vü yapdılar dükkān-ı berş 2 Hokka açıldukda sakın dime Hind otın yimen Gör ne cevherler çıkar çünkim açıldı kān-ı berş 3 Geh sürūr it gāh ġam çek bende-i maġlūbısın İttibāǾ it hükmine çün böyledür fermān-ı berş -15***- (32b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Safāyįle tulūǾ iden bu iki matlaǾ-ı ġarrā Bulınmaz arasañ maşrıkda maġribde buña hem-tā 2 Eger RācįǾ-i rüchān olsa vezince müyesserdür Ki biri matlaǾ-ı mehdür biri mihr-i cihān-ārā * Manzume sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. ** “Merhūm Sultān Süleyman Hān hamre yasaġ idüp revāc-ı tiryākde.” *** “Filibe’de RāciǾ ve Safāyi-nām şāirler iki matlaǾ diyüp rüchānı suǿāl itdüklerinde.” -16*- (35a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Şükrini iller itmeyince kazā Medh dillerle niçe ola edā 2 Cümle aġız bir eyleyüp diyelüm Sadr-ı devletde dāǿim ide Hudā -17- (35a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Farz olınsa eger meŝūbe-i karz Tola sahn-ı semā vü safha-i arz 2 Dostlar hācetin revā itmek Olur ehl-i mürüvvet olana farz 3 Sįm şeş saddurur ġaraz hālā Bu duǾā-nāme anı eyler Ǿarz -18- (35a) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 RaǾd iñler döger göge başın Bulut aġlar döker yire yaşın 2 NaǾra-i Ǿāşıkānesi raǾduñ Felegi aġladur yaşın yaşın * “Medhi Çelebi’ye yazılmışdur”; sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. -19*- (35b) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Seyr itdükce atla Ǿaraba ǾAcem ü Rūm cānib-i ǾArab’a 2 ǾArabį atlara süvār ol sen Ola düşmen yanuñda çün Ǿaraba -20- (36a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Geçerken ehl-i sünnetden görüñ kim eyledi tuġyān Kuşum kaldurdı baş yanında birdür Ǿavret u oġlan 2 Mübāhį bir ışıkdur koç taşaġın curǾa-dān itmiş Veyāhūd bir kızıl başdur yatur yanında tutmak hān ? -21**- (47b) MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Tapuñı itdi sebeb çün müsebbibü’l-esbāb Açup kapuñı buyurdı aña iyāb ü zihāb 2 Kapuña varur u tapuña turma yalvaruruz Hezār hamd ki niǾme’l-cenāb ü niǾme’l-bāb 3 Harābe dilleri taǾmįr eyledüñ taǾcįl Benüm de göñlüm evini keremle yap yab yab * “At Ǿarabası ricāsında yazılmışdur.” ** “Zekeriyyā Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” -22*- (59a) FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün 1 İki baġlan bele ġayret kuşaġın şimşįrveş Dil uzadup aġız açma kimseye gel tįrveş 2 Ey kemān-ebrū atarsan ġayra tįr-i ġamzeñi Zahm-ı tįrüñ sįne sahnında yatur zih-gįrveş -23- (62b) FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Kızmaġa başlamış iken cemerātıyla henüz Kızlanup pįrezen-i dehr ider berd-i Ǿacūz 2 Ahker-i necm ile germ olmadı tennūr-ı felek Kızdıra şuǾle-i mihr ile meger harr-ı temmūz 3 Şöyle toñmışdurur Ǿālem umarum sayf içre Būstānlarda bulına güne karşu karpuz -24**- (65a) MefǾûlü MefâǾîlün MefǾûlü MefâǾîlün 1 Rāh-ı Ǿademe anlar yārān ile gitmişler Cennetde tenaǾumçün ihvān ile gitmişler 2 Müǿminler idügine bürhān ile gitmişler Ol iki birāderler įmān ile gitmişler * Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. ** “İstanbul’da Filibe’den Ali Çelebi ve İbrāhim Çelebi-nām birāderler Įmān Çelebi lakablu bir kimesne ile vefāt itdükde.” -25- (66a) Fį-vasf-ı tekye-i Peçuy FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kapusı dāǿimā yapılmaz hįç Kim gelürse konar dimez er ü geç 2 Özge meǿkel ġarįb meşrebdür NiǾmetin tek ye suların tek iç -26*- (81a) FeǾilâtün MefaǾilün FeǾilün 1 Ki baş üzre olup Ǿamāme gibi Ohşadum elde geh hamāme gibi 2 Okıyup sürdüm anı yüze göze Şāhdan bendesine nāme gibi -27**- (88b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Zuhūra geldi eşrāt-ı kıyāmet Tamām oldı ikāmet gel kıyam et 2 Tutupdur Ǿarbede çün Ǿarz-ı Rūm’ı ǾArab’da var makāmuñ Mısr u Şām et * “Elkāb-nāme”; Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. ** Sayfanın sol kenarında yer almaktadır. -28*- (95b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Kamu müşkillerüñ her demde āsān ola sultānum Ahibbā şādmān aǾdā hirāsān ola sultānum 2 Kuluñ Vecdį’ye eltāfuñ firāvān ola sultānum İşüñ dāǿim kerem inǾām u ihsān ola sultānum -29**- (95b) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Niçe bį-keslere feryād-res olup bu dünyāda İrersin Hızrveş İlyās iderken zār u feryāda 2 Aduñ Hızr olmaġın imdād idesin biliş ü yada ǾAceb zāhirdürür teǿŝįri esmānuñ müsemmāda -30- (97a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Kerem kıl gel be-ġāyet sakla mālı Ki zįrā mālı ġāyet saklamalı 2 Kemāl u fazl olupdur gerçi merġūb Kemālüñ dahı māl oldı meǿāli * “Hızr-dem Hızr-kerem Hızr-şiyem sultānum” ** “Hızr Efendi tarafına irsāl olınmışdur.” -31*- (102a) MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün 1 Dil-i vįrānı maǾmūr itmeye lutfuñ yeter miǾmār Harābe vardı dār-ı dil fenā buldı der ü dįvār 2 Yapılsun devletüñde mahkeme muhkem binā olsun ŞerįǾat hānesi vįrāne olup gülmesün küffār * “Plevne’de mahkeme evin taǾmirde Mihaloġlı ǾAli Bey’e yazılmışdur.” RUBÂÎ (97a) MefǾûlü MefâǾilün MefâǾilün FaǾ 1 Kes vākıf-ı ġamzehā-yı fettāneş nįst Der-şehr dili nįst ki kurbāneş nįst 2 İn turfe ki hūn-ı Ǿālemį rįhte est Yek-dest-i tazallumį be-dāmāneş nįst MATLALAR-MÜFREDLER* MATLALAR -1**- (11b) Vülātüñ ecderiyüm ben kudātuñ efkeregi Zamānuñ eñ eyüsi kāǿinātuñ eñ geregi -2 - (11b) Dįdede oldı hayāl-i hāl-i cānān merdümek Sanki bir mehd içre yatur tevǾemān iki bebek -3- (11b) Vasla şād olımazam kim senetü’l-vasli sinetün Hicre giryān olurın kim sinetü’l-hecri senetün -4- (11b) Sįne-i pür-dāġa urdum yine mihnet sengini Gel gör ey şįrįn-dehen daġ ile taşuñ cengini -5- (11b) Merdüm belāda Ǿālemi Ǿālim gezer turur Sadr-ı safāda cāhil oturur potur yatur -6 - (11b) Merdüm belā-yı Ǿaşk ile hayrān gezer turur Her nāzenįni der-baġal eyler potur yatur * Matlaların çoğu, yazma nüshanın sayfa kenarlarında yer almaktadır. ** “Merhūm Kādi Eñgerek Efendi hakkındadur.” -7- (11b) Bālįn-i sengdür ki dildārı yastanur Billāh revā mıdur o kapuda potur yatur -8- (11b) Merdüm revā mı setr-i ġamda döner turur Bālįn-i zer-keşe tayanur her potur yatur -9- (11b) Didüm nigāre her gice kapuñda kim yatur Nāz ile güldi didi ki birkaç potur yatur -10- (11b) O hāna hidmet itmek cāna minnet O hāna hidmetidür Ǿayn-ı Ǿizzet -11- (11b) ǾĀşık mısın baña didi didim ki öyleyin Bir būse Ǿahd itdi didi gel öp öyleyin -12- (11b) Ol şeh-i pür-girihe cān ü göñüldür müştāk Hoş zamān içre vire vasl Hudā-yı Hallāk -13*- (12b) Ey şāh-ı Ǿadl bendeñe himmet zamānıdur ǾAbd-i hakįr ü bį-kese şefkat zamānıdur * “Bu ebyāt Zeyrek-zāde Efendi tarafından Sultān Selim Hāna virilmişdür.” -14*- (12b) Nâǿib-i şerǾ-i nebiyy-i ǾArabį Kâtib-i mahkeme Ahmed Çelebi -15- (12b) Hayl-ı huddām-ı kirāma olınur Ǿarz-ı selām Siyyemā Yūsuf Ağa’ya çok tahiyyat çok peyām -16- (14b) Başum üzre halka-i dūd-ı siyāh eksük deġül Kelle saġ olsun cihānda bir külāh eksük deġül -17- (14b) Hazz-ı niǾmet n’idügin bilmek dilerseñ aca sor Kadr-i sįm ü zer nedür fehm itmeġe muhtāca sor -18- (15a) Alınma kāle hālüñ gör ko ne dirse disün Ǿālem Cihān-gįr olsa kābildür zebān-gįr olımaz ādem -19- (15a) Bi’llāh ey dįde benüm Ǿaynumı kande gördün O kadar yaş geçirdüñ bu kadar dem sürdüñ -20- (15a) Bir gürg-i merdüm-hˇār imiş yermiş ger erkek ger dişi Aldanmayalum hįledür rūbāh-ı dehrüñ gerdişi * Beytin sonunda “hidmetlerine tahiyyāt ve’s-selām” ibaresi yer almaktadır. -21- (15a) Māluñı kılma telef yok yire isrāf eyleme Eyleyüp göt ginligin el tarlıġından aġlama -22- (15a) LaǾlini būs idüp olsam ol şeker-lebden cüdā Sanurum kim cān-ı şįrįn oldı kālıbdan cüdā -23- (15a) Gerçi bir baġrı delinmiş Ǿāşık-ı şūrįdeyin Senden ey ney nālem artukdur hele neysem neyin -24- (15a) Dilin sordum didüm ne nesnecükdür Didi palūze yaǾnį peltecükdür -25- (15a) Dil-i bį-sabr ider zārį vü çeşm-i eşk-feşān aġlar ǾAcebdür hāl-i Ǿālem olan aġlar olmayan aġlar -26*- (17a) Eġerçi ol iki şehler şehįd-i Kerbelā oldı Firākı cānlara ammā belā üzre belā oldı -27- (24a) Şöyle hazz alur göñül cām-ı şarāb-ı nābdan Almaya dil-teşneler ol hazzı şürb-i ābdan * Beyit, sayfanın alt kenarındadır, beytin başında “Fi’l-Hasaneyn” ibaresi bulunmaktadır. -28- (24a) Ālāyiş-i cihāna meyl itmedüm sanursuñ Ey ġāfil aç gözüñi ġāyetde aldanursuñ -29- (24a) Yoġurup eşk ile hāk-i teni tahmįr itdüm Hāne-i Ǿaşkı ben ol hāk ile taǾmįr itdüm -30- (25b) Bu gülşen içre gülveş gül sen ol açıl gel ey pür-ġam Saña söyler fem-i ġonca saña gül-bāng ider her dem -31- (25b) Bu Ǿabd-i nā-murādı nāme-i lutfuñla yād eyle Göñül tıflını şāhum ġonca-i zanbakla şād eyle -32- (25b) Gelüp gül cāmiǾine vakti fevt itme diyü her dem Menār-ı şāhda bülbül gibi gül bāng ider dem dem -33- (26a) Hasta bendeñ tapuñ tabįb-i şefįk Seni sevk itdi sāǿik-i tevfįk -34- (26a) Serzenişden hazz alur yāri der-āġūş isteyen Đarb-ı nįşe kāǿil olur lezzet-i nūş isteyen -35- (26a) Cerįme birle toldı çerm ü cirmüm oldı Ǿayn-ı cürm N’olur ben mücrimüñ hāli olursa cürme göre cirm -36*- (26b) Devlet-meǿāb Ǿizzet-nisāb zāt-ı saǾādet-intisāb İhyā-i dįn ü şerǾ iden Yahyā Efendi-i kām-yāb -37- (26b) Hamd ü ŝenā vü şükr idegör ko şikāyeti Çokdur ġamuñ hikāyeti yokdur nihāyeti -38- (27a) Dermānda olmayum dir iseñ dāǿimā eger Bir derdmend derdine dermānda olıgör -39- (27a) Āh idüp dil-hasteler derd-i dile dermān arar Gör tabįb-i hāzıkı tįmāra bir bįmār arar -40- (27a) Didi gören yüzüñi hat-ı müşk-bār ile Āyįnedür ki ola mücellā ġubār ile -41- (30a) Cihān zulm-ı firāvān itdi şāhum Ǿadl u dād eyle Kuluñ Vecdį duǾā-gūyuñ esirge ber-murād eyle -42- (33b) ǾÖmr ü devlet ber-devām kadr u izzet ber-mezįd Her giceñ kadr u berāt ü her günüñ nev-rūz u Ǿįd * Bu beytin altında “Ahbābuñ ihyā ide Hakk aǾdāsını ide türāb” mısra’ı yer almaktadır. -43- (34a) Ey diyen hālüñ nedür mehcūr-ı kūy-ı yārdan Bülbülüñ hāli n’ola dūr olıcak gülzārdan -44- (34a) Hayāl-i hāl-i ruhuñ olsa dįdeden hālį Göñül şu murġa döner ki ola dāneden hālį -45- (34a) Özümdür ibni ādem ādem-i insān İşim zenb ü gücüm Ǿisyān u nisyān -46- (35b) Şubān u hūb gördüñ körpe kuzı koynın istersin Sakın ey gürg-i nefsüm berre yemezsin bere yersin -47- (35b) LaǾle beñzer sįb-i raǾnālar fedā itdüñ bize Hak taǾālā dürr ü cevherler Ǿatā itsün size -48- (37a) Bülend mertebesin lįk göñlüñ alçakda Güneş gibi özi Ǿālį ziyāsı toprakda -49- (37b) Cigerdedür okuñ o dem söyinsün Ne et yansun begüm ne şiş göyünsün -50- (37b) Sākį Ǿarakla yandı ciger nite kim kebāb Kan derledüm içince meded bir kadeh şarāb -51- (37b) İverüz görmege yüzüñi şitāb Toġa ay āftāb-ı Ǿālem-tāb -52- (37b) Şevkum olmaz āftābum setr iderse gündüzin Hāne-i dil rūşen olmaz görse biñ kez meh yüzin -53- (37b) Şarāb-ı erguvān nūş it ki bu devrān degül bākį Edir keǿsen ve nāvįlhā elā yā eyyühe’s-sākį -54- (38a) Çünki ol serv-i revān tutdı gülistān yolların Bād-ı āhum pāk iderse n’ola bustān yolların -55- (38a) İtsün hezārān zārlar kılsun tebessüm ġonceler Ārį meŝeldür söylenür bülbüller aġlar gül güler -56- (38a) Kadüñ yādına sįnemde elif çeksem nihāl ohşar Hatuñ vasfını tahrįr eylesem her nokta hāl ohşar -57- (38b) Sen lebi şįrįn içün Ferhād’dür dirler baña Kūh-ı mihnet kazmada üstād dirler baña -58- (38b) Geldi bir nāme virdi kara haber Ki vefāt eylemiş o cān peder -59- (38b) Dįde giryān u dil perįşān-hāl Hāne-i cānda ġussa māl-ā māl -60- (38b) Şular ki virmediler rāh işigüñe rāh Hümü’llezįne yesuddūne Ǿan-sebįli’llāh -61- (49a) Dimeñ kenįz zere düşdi kaldı ayakda Ġulām Yūsuf-ı Mısrį gibi satılmakta -62- (49a) Felek yüz virse kendüñ görme zinhār Bu bir āyįnedür biñ sūratı var -63- (55a) Mekįn-i sādr-ı kadr idüm mekānum şimdi künc itme Beni aġlatma ahbāb içre aǾdāya gülünç itme -64- (59b) Husūf ile küsūf irse Ǿaceb mi mihr ile māha O iki cānı cānį gibi tutup saldılar çāha -65- (61b) Sad çāk-i belā var ten-i pür dāġ arasında Vādįler olupdur her iki taġ arasında -66*- (62a) Şiddet-i taġ-ı belādur n’idelüm n’eyleyelüm Kabrovası’na varınca ne çekersek çekelüm -67- (64b) Rūzgār Ǿarz eyledükde baña senden infisāl Iztırāba düşdi cān san itdi tenden infisāl -68- (64b) Gözyaşın sarf eyledükçe girye eyler dem-be-dem Her kişi harcından aġlar bir Ǿaceb demdür bu dem -69- (64b) Güneşden nūr uġurlamış şehā ol meh dinen ebter Eyü nesne içün gezmez giceyle seyr iden ekŝer -70- (64b) Günden uġurlamış ol meh didükleri uġru Toġdukda egri toġan soñra ola mı toġru -71- (64b) Sanma devr-i laǾl-i dil-berde olan teb-hāledür Cām-ı mey üzre habāb u verd-i terde jāledür * “Cebel-i Balkan Ǿubūr olınup Kabrova-nām karyeye varıldukda dinilmişdür.” -72*- (64b) Ġonce-i kalbüm açılup sevinürdi cānum Yüzüme bir güle baksa o gül-i handānum -73- (64b) Cān dįd ki der-nergis-i tū huft fitenhā Goftā ki men eykāza laǾane’llāhu Ǿaleyhā -74- (65a) Sakın bu çarh-ı kec-revden ki saña geçmesün bir rev Kücā Leylį kücā Mecnūn kücā Şįrįn u Keyhusrev -75**- (65b) Sanmañuz anı çiçek ahbāba virmeñ ıztırāb ǾĀrızı ābına ārızdur habāb-ı bį-hisāb -76- (88b) Gelür cān aġzuma ġamla hayāt ancak kalur lebde Huzūrum yok fütūrum çok muhassal kalb u kālıbda -77- (95a) Medhi cānum başum üzre ol mehüñ Āb-ı rūyıdur o Ǿālį-dergehüñ * Filibe’de Gül-i handān-nām cüvān hakkında dinmişdür. Sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. ** “Filibe’de Gül-i handān-nām cüvān hakkında dinmişdür.” -78*- (95a) Hazret-i Hızr nebį gibi cenānda cānum Vecdi’nüñ hayretine Hızr iriş sultānum -79- (95a) Be-hakk-ı hazret-i Mūsā Kāzım Bula itdüklerin Mūsā zālim -80- (95a) Dest-i devrāndan yidüm bį-vech raǾnā silleler Kaldum ayaklarda sultānum neler gördüm neler -81- (95a) Elde mālum dilde kālüm kalmadı Zerrece aslā mecālüm kalmadı -82- (96a) Kusūr-ı nāme maǾzūr ola ey şāh Ki dünyā içre yañılmaz bir Allāh -83**- (96a) ŻaǾif ü müznib ü hem nā-tüvānem ǾAdūnuñ çeşmine lįkin sinānem -84- (96a) Sakınurken yazılur anca mahzūr Kusūr-nāme şāhum ola maǾzūr * Hızr Efendi hazretlerine yazılmışdur. Sayfanın alt kenarında yer almaktadır. ** “Mühr-i Sinān Paşa” -85*- (96a) Dāred heme-dem ümmįd-i saǾdį Pür mazhar-ı lā-nebiyye bāǾdį -86**- (96a) Yā şāfiǾa kull Ǿāciz u miskįn İşfā li-Muhammed bin SaǾdu’d-dįn -87- (97a) Hįç ele māl-ı yetįm ile mey almalu degül Ger birin al diseler saña mey al mālı degül -88- (97a) Mey ile māl-ı yetįmi ele almalu degül Ele almalu olınca meyi almalı degül -89***- (97a) Biñ on iki recebi on sekizi bulam had Pādşāh oldı geçüp tahtına Sultān Ahmed -90****- (102b) Devrden cevr görüp halka şikāyet müşkil Havf-ı tasdįǾ-i kirām olsa hikāyet müşkįl * “Mühr-i Hˇāce Efendi” ** “Mühr-i Hˇāce-zāde Mehmed Çelebi” *** “Tārih-i cülūs-ı Sultān Ahmed” **** Sayfanın alt kenarında yer alan bu beytin yanında şu ifade vardır: “Hükkām-ı memālik-i hücec-i sicillāt ü küttāb defātir-i hasenāt u hayrāt Nüvvāb-ı fezāǿil-meāb efendiler erkām-ı Ǿanber-fām gibi hoş-būy selām u aklām-ı muǾciz-nizām gibi peyām-ı pür-ihtirām Ǿarz olınur.” MÜFREDLER* -1**- (11b) Ġarįbüm merdüm-i çeşmümdür ancak acır u aġlar Ölürsem şuǾle-i āhumdan ayruk bir yanarum yok -2- (12b) Kādı-ı şehr-i şerǾ hazretine ǾArz olınur hezār bār selām -3- (13a) Sāfį-dil ol çü şemşįr katǾ eyle mā-sivāyı Çalış huzūr-ı Hakk’a varmaġiçün yaraklan -4- (15a) Başum üstinde degirmen yüriye çarh gibi Ben niçe fikr-i dakįk ile cihānda ögünem -5- (15a) Hem-demüz biz figān ile ney ile Dem ü lahmüz kebāb ile müdām -6- (24a) Dāne-i eşküm saçup yüz yirde sürdüm yüz yire Hırmen-i Ǿömri savurdum hāsılım oldı hebā *Müfredlerin pek çoğu yazma nüshanın sayfa kenarlarında yer almaktadır. ** Aynı müfred 15a’da da yer almaktadır. Buradaki beyitte 2. mısradaki yanarum kelimesi niyāzum şeklindedir. -7*- (28b) Çeler sahrā-yı Ǿālemde şikārı Tutanlar elde şāhįn gibi altun -8- (32b) Mįm aġzuñ lām zülfüñ ya kaşuñı göricek İhtiyārum gitdi elden anlara meyl eyledüm -9- (37b) TevāzuǾ sāhibi olup yüzi yerde gerek ādem Eger Ǿizzetle gün gibi irerse göklere başı -10- (38a) Felekde görinen encüm degüldür tįr-i āhumla Tokuz tāsını bu çarhuñ delüp ġırbāle döndürdüm -11- (38a) Çıkmadı gözden hayālüñ her yaña itdüm nazar Dil-berā hercāyisin her cāda olursın Ǿayān -12- (38a) CāmiǾ-i Ǿaşka olupdur kāmet-i Ǿāşık menār Dest ü ser mįl ü medār u dil müǿezzin āh ezān -13**- (46a) Sorarsañ hāl-i Vecdi-i ġarįbi Ġam ile muztarib pür-tāb u tebdür * “Lübb-i Emr-i Meymūn: Hatt-ı hümāyūn-ı sultāni ki nazir-i emr-i hümāyūn-ı hākānidür. Hüsn-i teǿŝiri birle kulūb-ı ahrārı esir itmişdür.” ** “Bu ebyāt dahi Zekeriyyā Efendi’ye virilmişdür.” -14- (64a) Seyr-i dįdār itdügin bį-hūde sanmañ Ǿāşıkın Nakş seyrinden ġaraz tahsįndür nakkāşına -15- (64b) Gözini açup kaparsın mürġ-ı cānı sanurum Bir siyeh şāhin süzilüp bāl ü per açup kapar -16- (64b) Delüp Ferhād baġrını neye döndürdi kühsāruñ Añılsa nām-ı Şįrįn Bį-sütūn içre fiġān gitmez -17- (64b) ǾĀşık-ı şūrįde dūr olsa diyār-ı yārdan Cennet olsa hazz alınmaz sohbet-i aġyārdan -18- (64b) Rāzıyum rūyuñ ırakdan görmege Zį-saǾādet ger olursa an-karįb -19- (66a) Degül encüm görinenler felekde tįr-i āhumla Tokuz tāsını bu çerhüñ delüp ġırbāle döndürdüm -20- (101a) İnne’l-kirāme izā mā eshelū üzkirū Men kāne bi’l-fehmi fi’l-menzili’l-hüsn -21- (102b) Hufte ber-sincāb-ı şāhį nāzenįnį-rā çi ġam Ger zi-hār u hāre sāzed pister ü bālįn-i ġarįb MUAMMALAR* -1- (32b) Muǿammā-i Selmān Kasd itdi iǾlām itmege nām-ı latįfin ol nigār Virüp selām andan didi hayfā ki gitdi toġrı mār -2- (32b) Mu’ammā-i Beytį Sordum adını lutf ile didi yār Leyse fį’d-dār gayrenā deyyār -3- (32b) MuǾammā-i rāh Surāhį başını kes lāleveş hūnı feşān olsun Ayaġı al ele sākį müdām anda nihān olsun -4- (62a) MuǾammā be-ism-i nāzır Görenler kāmet-i mevzūn-ı yāri Diyeler servveş olsun nazarda * İlk üç muǾamma sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. MENSUR (MANZUM-MENSUR) METİNLER -1- (5a) Kütahya’da Müderrisįnden Birisine Virilen ǾArz Sūretidür ǾAtebe-i Ǿaliyye-i Ǿadālet-penāh ve südde-i seniyye-i saǾādet-destgāh “lā-zāle mahmiyyen fį-zılli mālikihi el-mahvūf bi-Ǿavārifi’l-meliki’l-ilāh” turābına Ǿarz-ı dāǾį-i bį-iştibāh oldur ki nefs-i Kütahya’da medfūn olup zühd ü takvā ile maǿrūf merhūm Monlā ǾAbdu’l-vācid Ǿaleyhi rahmetü’l- meliki’l-vāhid evlādından olup elli akçe ile bi’l-fiǾl merhūm Germiyanoġlı Medresesinde müderris olan rāfiǾ-i rakk-ı rıkk Mevlānā ǾAlį dāǾiyyeleri zįver-i Ǿilm ile ārāste ve hilye-i hilm ile pįrāste sālih u mütedeyyin ve hüsn-i hāli beyyin, akrānı beyninde fāǿik İçil medārisine lāyık olup fi’l-hakįka merāsim-i tedrįsi ke-mā yenbaġį rāǾį ve zümre-i tālibini ifādeye sāǾį olduġından māǾadā mukaddemen kirāren ve mirāren elli akçe medreselerde takvā ile fetvāyı cemǾ itmiş her vech ile müstehakk-ı Ǿātıfet-i pādşāhį bir pįr-i rūşen-zamįr dāǾįleridür ve bunuñ emŝāli dāǾįlerine riǾāyet olınmak kānūn-ı şehenşāhį olmaġın hālā mutasarrıf olduġı medresesi İçil hükmi ile ibkā buyurılup ġāǾile-i Ǿazlden masūn olmak ricāsına vākį-i hāl Ǿatebe-i Ǿālem-penāha Ǿarz olındı, bākį fermān der-i Ǿadālet-unvāna menūtdur. -2- (13a-19b) Meŝnevį: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Söyle ey Ǿandelįb-i gülşen-i rāz Sūz-ı Ǿaşk ile kıl söze āġāz 2 İsm ile bir iki harf edā eyle FiǾle ism ile ibtidā eyle 3 İbtidā fiǾl-hakįka ism ister Kenz-i mahfįdürür tılısm ister 4 Besmele Ǿasker-i kelāma emįr Hamdeledür aña vezįr-i kebįr 5 Sühan iklįmine odur sultān Tutdı Ǿunvān ile Ǿaceb dįvān 6 Oldı sāǿir sözi kafādārı Hamdeledür anuñ livādārı 7 Muntazam oluben cünūd-ı sütūr Saf saf ol pādşāha karşu turur 8 ǾAskere reh-ber olmasa server Olmaya bāb-ı remze feth u zafer 9 Olsa halk içre muktedā vü imām Ol cemāǾat bulur nizām-ı tamām “Hayru fātihati’l-kelām, fātihatu hayri’l-kelām” peyām-ı saǾādet-encāmiyle Ǿāmil ve feth-i bāb-ı medh-i fātiha-i Ǿizzet-fāǿiha ve devlet-rāǿiha idüp hüsn-i hātime bulan kirām-ı lāzımu’l-ikrām ve lāzibü’l-ihtirām zümresine dāhil olup kārį vü debįr saġįr ü kebįr himmeti iksįr-teǿŝįr ve nazarı nazr-nazįr bir şeǿn-kerįm ü cevvād ve ǾināyetiǾtiyād rūh fātiha fātiha diyü duǾā ile yād ve hātır-ı fātır u ġamgįnini şād itmek ümįdine Vecdį-i ġarįb u mahzūn ol bābda bir iki mısraǾ-ı nā-mevzūn inşā vü inşād ider el-hak ümįd-i vāŝık ve ricā-i sādık budur ki rūz-ı cezāda mįzān-ı meŝūbātda mevzūǾ ve mevzūn ve bāǾiŝ-i merātib-i gūn-ā-gūn ola āmįn bi-hakki Muhammedi’lemįn “Küllü emrin zį-bālin lem yübdeǿ bi-hamdi’llāhi fehüve aktaǾ” haber-i maktūǾu’l-eŝeri hasebince bu kāǿim-i vasf-ı fātiha-i Ǿizzet-hātime ve devlet-i dāǿime beyānındadur. Meŝnevį: Evsāf-ı cemįle-i hamdele-i celįle MüfteǾilün MüfteǾilün FâǾilün 1 Hamd kıl Allāh’a ki arta niǾam Hamd ile olur çü kişi muhterem 2 Levh-i cenānda anı mestūr kıl Bāġ-ı cinānda niçe biñ hūr kıl 3 Eyleme hamd itmede bugün kusūr Tā ki müyesser ola yarın kusūr 4 Hamd livāsın elüñe al bu dem Yarın olam dir iseñ mįrü’l-Ǿalem 5 Sūre-i hamdi yüri vird it dile Sıdk ile ihlās ile biñ derd ile 6 MünǾimüñ añ niǾmetin insāfa gel RefǾ-i bedį eyle hoş evsāfa gel 7 Hamd sözin söyle yüri muttasıl Añla nedür sırr-ı “tecerred tesıl” 8 Zerre gibi mihr-i cihāna iriş Katre gibi bahr-ı revāna giriş 9 Asla dürüş ferǾ ile bāzārı ko Yār ile yār ol yüri aġyārı ko Meŝnevį: MüfteǾilün MüfteǾilün FāǾilün 1 Bi’smi’llāhi’r-rahmāni’r-rahįm Hādi-i cūyān-ı reh-i müstakįm 2 Bi’smi’llāhi’r-rahmāni’r-rahįm Evvel-i her sūre-i Ǿilm-i hakįm 3 Bi’smillāhi’r-rahmāni’r-rahįm Hallisnā Ǿan-nekebāti’r-racįm 4 Bi’smi’llāhi’r-rahmāni’r-rahįm Serv-i ser-efrāz-ı riyāz-ı naǾįm 5 Bi’smi’llāhi’r-rahmāni’r-rahįm Tūba-yı cennāt-ı kelām-ı kadįm 6 Bulsa Ǿaceb mi bu şecer dāǿimā MaǾna zülāli ile neşv ü nemā 7 Feth u zamm u noktaları āşkār Zihi şecer pür-semer ü pür-bahār 8 Mįveleridür o nihālüñ havās NefǾ bulur anuñ ile Ǿām u hās 9 Hattı ara ger ola zer tār-mār Hūb olur çün şecer-i pür-bahār 10 Hak yolına gidene budur refįk Yoluña refįk ol ola niǾme’t-tarįk 11 Bu dil-i mahzūnı ider tesliye Besmele vü hamdele vü tasliye Kāle’n-Nebiyyü’s-sāhibü’l-kevŝer: “Küllü emrin zį-bālin lem yübdeǾ bi-bi’smillāh fe-hüve ebter” Tāǿir-i emr-i zį-bāl hem-cenāh-ı hümā-yı besmele-i įzed-i müteǾāl ve hem-pervāz-ı şeh-bāz-ı hamdele-i hazret-i zü’l-celāl ve’l-efdāl ve dem-sāz-ı bülbül-i hoş-āvāz-ı tasliye-i salvele-i nebiyyi kerįmü’l-hisāl olup hevā-yı tecevvüzi itmese tecāvüz hakįkatde zį-bāl olmaz belki murġ-ı bismil gibi şūrįde-hāl olup ġurāb-ı ġarįb-i şikeste-per-miŝāl hareket ü tayerāna mecāl bulmaz. Meŝnevį: Hikāyet-i şįrįn-rivāyet der-fezāǿil-i besmele-i mükerreme* MüfteǾilün MüfteǾilün FâǾilün 1 Hazret-i Mūsā o şeh-i enbiyā Bir maraza olmış idi mübtelā 2 Ol kadar itdi maraz anı zaǾįf Gitti kamu kuvvet u kaldı nahįf 3 Didi fülān ot saña nāfiǾdür ol Var anı ekl eyle ki dāfiǾdür ol 4 Emrin efendisiniñ ol Ǿabd-i hās Tutdı vü buldı marazından halās 5 Bir niçe gün buldı ifākat-ı tām Yine marįz oldı o şāh-ı benām * Bu manzumenin 1 ve 2. beyitleri 13b’de yer almaktadır. 6 Dahı varup yidi ol otdan hemān Bulmadı ammā marazından emān 7 Didi ki yā Rabbi buyurduñ devā Ol otı kim yidüm idi evvelā 8 Yiyicek oldum anı buldum şifā Hasta idim derdüme oldı devā 9 Soñra yedükde niçün itmez Ǿilāc Bulmış idi rāhat añunla mizāc 10 Girü ol otdur yedigüm bį-gümān Bunda ne sır vardurur eyle Ǿayān 11 İrdi aña hazret-i Hak’dan nidā Ey ki diler derdine otdan devā 12 Sen anı bilmez misin ey merd-i dįn Semm-i helāhildürür Ǿālem hemįn 13 Anlara tiryākdürür besmele Anlara tiryākdürür hamdele 14 Her ne yir isen yi anı ism ile Her ne dir isen di anı ism ile 15 Ol otı kim yimiş idüñ evvelā Nāmumı yād eyledüñ oldı devā 16 Soñra otı yimede noksān idüp İsmümi zikr itmede nisyān idüp 17 Nāmum añup yemiş olayduñ otı Görmez idüñ zaǾf ile bu mihneti 18 Hazret-i Hak’dan olıcak bu Ǿitāb Hātır-ı pākine gelüp ıztırāb 19 Besmelenüñ Ǿizzetini añladı Kendü hatāsını biraz tañladı 20 Aġlayuben inleyüben zār zār Eyledi bu vech ile çok iǾtizār 21 Didi ki yā Rabbi hatā bendedür Şükr aña kim lutf u Ǿatā sendedür 22 Derd bir iken ikiye uġradum Tįġ-i hicāb ile ciger toġradum 23 Eyle tamām lutf ile noksānumı Mahv kıl ol sehv ile nisyānumı 24 Besmele yüzi suyuna ol İlāh ǾAfv idüp komadı aslā günāh 25 Buncılayın hāssa ey zuhr-ı nās Besmelede bį-Ǿaded ü bį-kıyās 26 Hāssası Ǿāleme günden Ǿayān Ol ki Ǿayān ola ne hācet beyān Müstezād: Zikru temcįd-i Melik-i Mecįd ve Münācāt-ı Kadį’l-hācāt MefǾûlü MefâǾîlü MefâǾîlü FeǾûlün MefǾûlü FeǾûlün (FeǾûl) 1 Ey hālık-ı Ǿālem senüñ emrüñdedür eşyā V’ey fāǾil-i mā-şā 2 Hikmetlerüñüñ sırrına hayrāndurur ārā Kande ola ifşā 3 Tā mazharını bula celālüñle cemālüñ Virdüñ anuñ içün 4 AǾdāña sakar dostlara cennet-i meǿvā Gülşen-i aǾlā 5 Bir kimse haberdār degül cümle sen itdüñ Ey kātib-i kudret 6 Hikmet kalemi birle ezel hattını inşā Mahv ola hāşā Ġazel-i Mümtāz der-Tevhįd-i Melįk-i Vāhid-i bį-Enbāz FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Levha-i įcāda kudret kilki yazmadan elif Zātuñı bir añlayup tevhįde oldum muǾterif 2 ǾĀlem-i ervāhda tevhįde ikrār itdi halk Soñra inkār itdiler oldı mesāǿil muhtelif 3 Kubbe-i eflāk sābūn topına dönse n’ola ŞaǾşaǾyile çünki hūrşįd oldı sābūn ile lif 4 Hāne-i dilde hayāl-i hūblar tutdı karār Beñzedi Ashāb-ı Kehf’e ġar içinde muǾtekif 5 Vecdiyā tevhįd-i Hakk işǾār ider her bir giyāh Zāt-ı pāküñ birleyüp kaldırdı barmak çün elif Kasįde: Mükāleme bi’llāh u muǾāmele vü mücāmele maǾallāh mütevekkilen Ǿalā’llāh u mütevessilen bi-nebiya’llāh MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Baña zulm itdi nefs-i zālim Allāh Saña aġlayu geldüm hālüm Allāh 2 Ne lāzım kul kapuñda kāle gelmek Bilürsün hālimüz ey Ǿālim Allāh 3 Bizi Ǿaşkuñ adı yaksun kül itsün Yanalum cümleten yanalum Allāh 4 Özüñ birdür Muhammed’dür resūlüñ Budur dįnüm budur įmānum Allāh 5 Ricāmuz budurur yarınki günde Bu dįn üzre koyar Deyyān’um Allāh 6 Ayırma bizi lutf it Mustafā’dan Budur minnet saña Mennān’um Allāh 7 Eger Ǿaşkuñ göñülde yār olursa Kamu terk eylerüm yārānum Allāh 8 Sarāy-ı sįne hālįdür senüñçün Umarum olasın mihmānum Allāh 9 Revān it hükmüñi mülk-i bedende Serįr-i sįnede sultānum Allāh 10 Vücūd iklįmine emmāre nefsüm Beter hükm itdi yiter hānum Allāh 11 Benüm her derdüme dermān olurdı Olaydı derdüñe dermānum Allāh 12 Beni benlik belāsından halās it Belürsiz eyle ad u sanum Allāh 13 Özüñ özler yüzüñ gözler dil ü cān Bu vech ile geçer eyyāmum Allāh 14 Sırāt üzre geçerken al elümi Ayaġum kaymadan kıl sālim Allāh 15 Rızāñ ister gice gündüz Ǿibāduñ Kim olur sāǿim u kim kāǿim Allāh 16 Niçe aka su gibi gördügine Benüm bu hātır-ı meyyālüm Allāh TaǾrįf-i seyyidü’l-Murselįn ve tavsįf-i hatemü’n-nebiyyįn ve Ǿacz u kusūr izhār ile Ǿarz-ı iǾtizārdur. Allāhümme salli Ǿaleyhi ve Ǿalā-ālihi Medh-i resūl ve naǾt-ı nebį husūsan hüsn-i evsāf-ı Muhammed-i ǾArabį Ǿamel-i ahmak ü emel-i ġabį olmaduġı ashāb-ı zekā ve erbāb-ı fitne hafį ve habį degüldür. Lā-cerem esrār-ı usūle vusūl bulan ebrār ve ahyār dāǿire-i gūyendegįden firār ve tınmamak mūsıkį yerine geçer makāmında karār idüp Beyt: Çünki sükūt ister imiş bu makām ǾArz-ı salat eyleyelüm ve’s-selām diyü hubb-ı resūli dilde izmār ve izhār-ı Ǿacz u kusūr ile ikrār ve Ǿarz-ı iǾtizār eyleyüp Beyt: Fehm-i rāzeş nekunem ū ǾArabį men ǾAcemį Lāf-ı Ǿaşkeş çi zenem ū Kureşį men Habeşį buyurmışlardur, lākin kıssa-i pįre-zen-i Yūsuf-ı KenǾān hātır-ı fātıra halecān idüp mücerred saff-ı vāsıfānda bulınmak sebeb-i Ǿināyet-i ehadį ve bāǾiŝ-i şefaǾāt-i Ahmedį olmak ricāsıyla Beyt: Rişte-i cān u dili Ǿarz idüp itdüm talebi Tā olam müşteri-i Yūsuf-ı KenǾān nebį muhassal-ı merām cevāhir-i kelām-ı mümkinü’l-intizāmdan hasebi’l-makdūr manzūm ve menŝūr güftār-ı muhtār dahı olmasa ihtiyār olınur; zirā būte-i sanāǾat-ı sıyāġat-ı kelāmda kāl olan ehl-i hāle pūşįde vü mahfį degüldür ki zerkār-ı bedkāruñ Ǿamel-i nā-hem-vārı sįm-i sāf u zeheb-i mühezzebüñ Ǿaynına reyn ü Ǿayb virmez ve vassāf-ı hulūs-ittisāfuñ kelimāt-ı sakįme ve ibārāt-ı Ǿakįmesinden mevsūf maǾrūfu’levsāfuñ Ǿuluvv-ı şānına şeyn ü rayb irmez. “İnn’allāhe lā-yenzuru ilā-suverikum velā ilā-aǾmālikum velākin yenzuru ilā-kulūbikum ve niyyātikum” haber-i kudsiyyu’l-eŝeri bu husūsa şāhid ve müzįl-i cehd-i cāhiddür ve devr-i Mūsā Ǿaleyhi’s-selām ve Tūr-ı bį-beǿsā-nām makāmda vākiǾ olan münācāt-ı şubbān-ı müstaġnį Ǿani’l-beyān bu daǾvāya beyyįne-i beyyinetü’t-tibyāndur. Bi-hamdi’llāhi’l-meliki’l-müsteǾān bu emr āsāndur, mahall-i hirāsān budur ki ol habįb-i Hudā Muhammed Mustafā hazretlerinüñ mahall-i medh u tasliyesi makām-ı istilzāzdur. Her ne vech ile itnāb olınsa müǿmin-i müteşevviku’l-kalb tesliyet bulamaz ve akdām-ı ikdām tahrįk olınup hink-i himmet ne tarįk ile itǾāb kılınsa semend-i musallį* kemā yenbaġį menzil alamaz zįrā şol zāt-ı semiyyu’s-sıfāt ki ism-i şerįfi “lā ilāhe illā’llāh Muhammedü’r-resūllullāh” kelime-i tayyibesinde münderic ve kadr-i latįfleri “men yutiǾi’r-resūl fekad etāǾllāh” ayet-i kerįmesinde mündemic ola. Mücerred evsāf u kemālāt-ı beşeriyye ile ittisāf insāf degüldür, ilzām-ı kefere-i muǾannidįn ve ifhām-ı fecere-i cāhidįn kasd olınup ve hidmet-i vekālet ve hikmet-i risālet mürsil ve mürselün ileyh beyninde kemāl-i muvāneset ve * Bu ifadenin geçtiği satırın yanında şu latife yer almaktadır: “Latife: Semend-i musalli taǾbirinde olan fāris-i meydān-ı firāset olup, mirǾāt-ı kalbini gubār-ı zarāfetle mücellā olanlara hafiye degüldür.” münāsebet ve tamām-ı mücāneset ve mümaŝelet iktizā itmegin hilkat-ı tayyibeleri sūret-i beşerde olup “ve mā Muhammedun illā resūl” buyrılmışdur. “Ve lev ceǾalnāhu meleken le-ceǾalnāhu recülen ve le-lebisnā Ǿaleyhim mā yelbisūn” āyet-i kerįmesi şāhid-i daǾvā ve müŝbit-i müddeǾādur. Ve illā hāşā bu iǾtikād erbāb-ı baġy ve Ǿināduñ “in entüm illā beşerün miŝlünā” dedüklerine karįb bir maǾnādur Beyt: Bilmez kemāl-i zātını anuñ meger Hudā Sallū Ǿale’n-nebiyyi fakat eyyühe’l-verā Ol bir şāh-ı maǾdelet-māyedür ki ebnā-yı ādemiyān mehd-i şerįǾatinde rāhatda ve bir şāh-bāz-ı hümā-sāyedür ki halk-ı cihān zıll-ı tarįkatinde ilā-mā-şāǿallāh istirahātdadur. Beyt: Yoġ idi gölgesi meger ki Bilāl Yüriyeydi yanınca sāye-miŝāl Hatįb-i cāmiǾ-i eflāk nām-ı pāklerine hutbe-i levlāk okıyup hitāb-ı “inneke leǾalā hulukin Ǿazįm” ile taǾzįm kılmışdur ve muǾarrif-i mecmaǾ-i emlāk taǾrįf ü tavsįf idüp “Ve mā erselnāke illā rahmeten li’l-Ǿālemįn” kelime-i mübārekesiyle tekrįm ü tefhįm itmişdür. Muhassāl-ı kelām ve mahsūl-ı merām budur ki hıred-ı pāk u Ǿakl-ı derrāk Ǿuluvv-ı hakįkat-ı Muhammediyye ve sümüvv-i neşāǿet-i Ahmediyyede “idrākul’l-Ǿaczi idrākun” meŝel-i bį-miŝli ile Ǿāmil olup zikr-i evsāfda cürǿet ü cesāret sūret-i hasāretdür diyüp zımn-ı iǾtizārda zikr olınan kelimāt-ı midhat-ġāyāt ile iktifā ve bu meslege sālik olan ebrār-ı zevį’l-iǾtizār eŝerlerine iktifā eyleyüp bu mazmūnla gūyā ve bu gūne naġme-serā oldı ki Beyt: Ensebu ilā zātihi mā-şiǿte min şerefin Ve ensebu ilā-kadrihi mā şiǿte min-Ǿizamin Beyt: Kemālātı bilinmez añlanılmaz şāh-ı fāǿikdür Hudā dime hemān her ne dir iseñ aña lāǿikdür Nazm: Beleġe’l-Ǿulā bi-kemālihi Keşefe’d-dücā bi-cemālihi Hasibe cemįǾi hisālihi Sallū Ǿaleyhi ve ālihi MiǾmār-ı maǾmūre-i dįn-i Ahmedį ve muǾammir-i çār-divār-ı matmūre-i şerǾ-i Muhammedį yaǾnį çehār-yār-ı güzįn rıdvānu’llāhi taǾālā Ǿaleyhim ecmaǾįn hazretleri diyār-ı dilde dār-ı mahabbetleri üstüvār olmaġla çār u nā-çār meslūbu’l-ihtiyār olup bi-kaderi’l-istitāǾe ehlü’s-sünnet ve’l-cemāǾat mezhebi tertįbi üzre vasf-ı cemįlleridür ki zikr olınur. -3- (20a-24a) MısrāǾ: Vasiyyet-nāmedür Vecdį yazıldı cümle ihvāna “Entakanā’llahü’llezį entaka külle şeyǿin” āyet-i kerįmesi hasebince huzūr-ı Hudā’da kıyāmet-i kübrāda her şeyin şehādet-i muztarrası vardur ki hayy u cāmid ve mukirr u cāhid bu şehādetde berāberdür şeytān-ı laǾįn meclis-i zākirįn ve mahfil-i şākirįnden firār ider zirā ol şehādet-i muztarra ile zākirüñ bi’llāh ve şākirüñ Ǿalā niǾami’llāh olan Ǿibāduñ menāfįǾine şehādetden ibā ve istikbār ider diyü tahkįk olınmuşdur. Öyle olsa Vecdį-i nā-şād her kāhil ü mücāhidi ve her mutįǾ ü muǾannidi ve eşbāh u cevāyidi įmān ve Įslām’ına işhād idüp bu vasiyyet-nāmeyi įcād ider. KıtǾa: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Dilegüm cümleden budur yārān Dil-i nā-şādı bį-melāl idesüz 2 Rıhlet itdükde dār-ı dünyādan Āhiret hakkını helāl idesüz 3 Teneşir tahtasına vazǾ idicek Gözyaşı birle iġtisāl idesüz 4 Üzküru emrine itāǾat idüp Zikri bi’l-hayra iştiġāl idesüz 5 ǾAybumı añmayup benüm dāǿim Hünerüm birle kįl u kāl idesüz 6 Belki iġmāz idüp meǾāyıbumı Hüner Ǿadd eyleyüp makāl idesüz 7 Müǿminüm lā-ilāhe illā’llāh Bu emānetdür ihtimāl idesüz 8 Hem Muhammed resūl-i sādıkdur Cümle emrine imtiŝāl idesüz 9 Cümleñüz bu şehādeti yarın Hak huzūrında ber-kemāl idesüz 10 Tutasuz lutf idüp vasiyyetümi Kerem idüp bu kāli hāl idesüz 11 YaǾni tiryāk-ı zühd ü tāǾatle Ejder-i nefsi bį-mecāl idesüz 12 Budur ümmįd cümleñüz āhir İşbu vech ile intikāl idesüz 13 Adı añılduġınca Vecdį’nüñ Rahima’llāh birle kāl idesüz Kasįde: Rūzgār-ı zūr-kāruñ fenāsın işǾār ider ebyāt-ı iǾtibār-ġāyātdur FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Sıhhatuñ soñ ucı sekāmetdür Gündüzüñ gicesi melāletdür 2 Her işiñ evveli ki şādi ola Āhiri lā-cerem kasāvetdür 3 Meclis-i bādenüñ evāǿili hoş Soñı ammā katı nedāmetdür 4 Niçe hoş idi hālet-i inzāl ǾAkebince hemān cenābetdür 5 Mansıbuñ āhirinde ġayy-ı Ǿazli İrişür tįzcek hacāletdür 6 Nūh Ǿaleyhi’s-selām biñ bir yıl ǾÖmr sürmüş diyü rivāyetdür 7 Ölür oldukda aña sormışlar Hāl-i ālem nedür ne hāletdür 8 Virüp ol sāǾile cevāb-ı savāb Dimiş ol sözi hoş-beşāretdür 9 Seni halk itmeden Hudā-yı kerįm Añla ve bil ġaraz Ǿibādetdür 10 Ne kadar olur ise Ǿömr medįd Mevte nisbet olınsa sāǾatdür 11 Sen misāfirsin Ǿālem fānį İki kapulı bir Ǿimāretdür 12 Saña temlįk sanmaġıl dehrį Ġaraz ancak seni ziyāfetdür 13 Seni konuklayan kesüñ mālın Saraka itme ne kabāhatdür 14 Tuyulur soñra mālı alurlar Saña kalan hemān hacāletdür 15 Bir yalancı hakįmdür bu cihān Gerçi zāhir işi sadākatdür 16 Veriser şerbeti ki zehr-ālūd Yine zehri anuñ halāvetdür 17 Dād u lezzet ki anda hāsıldur Derd idügine dā delāletdür 18 Sen sanursın anı sadākatda Anuñ işi saña hıyānetdür 19 Zāhiren itdügi riǾāyetler MaǾnide cümlesi hakāretdür 20 Seni meşġūl idüp işi anuñ Genc-i Ǿömrüñi turma ġāretdür 21 Keyf-i cām-ı mahabbet-i dünyā Niçe keyfiyet ü ne hāletdür 22 Özge dādur humārı ol cāmuñ Derdmendā devā kanāǾatdür 23 Sanma dünyāyı cāy-ı rāhat ola Dār-ı zıllet ü diyār-ı mihnetdür 24 ǾAcabā añladuñ mı bildüñ mi Külli şeyǿ hālikun ne āyetdür 25 İki rekǾat namāz çifti ile Kıl Ǿamel çün ġarāz harāŝetdür 26 Yüz yere sürmeden murād nedür Dāne-i eşk ile zirāǾatdür 27 İnneke meyyitün didi Kurǿān Ol habįbe ki fahr-ı ümmetdür 28 İnnehüm meyyitune nazmını gör Herkesüñ mevtine şehādetdür 29 MāniǾ u muǾtį fiǾl-hakįka odur Halk-ı Ǿālem arada āletdür 30 Sanma bu sözlerüm şikāyet ola Vecdiyā Ǿibret al hikāyetdür İrtisām-ı hikāyet-i kazā-i mübrem ve iltizām-ı rivāyet-i kader-i lāyelzem Sebeb-i įlāf-ı ālāf-ı lāf u güzāf ve bāǾiŝ-i iltifāf-ı kelimāt-ı lāġ-ı belāġ ve insāf-ı ittisāf budur ki Beyt: Bir dürlü olsa hālüm itsem saña hikāyet Bir dürlü anca Ǿālem ki şükrüñe şikāyet “İnne li’llāhi fį-eyyāmi dehriküm nefehāt elā feteǾarrazū lehā” hasebince Cenāb-ı Allāh’dan ricā-i feyzde tevekkül ve teǿemmül ve cenb-i Resūlu’llāh’dan Ǿazm-i istişfāǾ ile tevessül olınurken nā-gāh bi-tevfįki’llāh nefs-i tebāha nevm-i ġafletten intibāh gelüp Ǿayn-ı iǾtibār ile Ǿāleme nigāh eyleyüp gördi ki mısr-ı vücūdda Ǿömr-i Ǿazįz-Ǿömr-devvār katǾ-ı menāzil-i şebāb ve tayy-ı merāhil-i şįbde berįd-i āftāb gibi sürǾat ü şitāb itmekle ser-hadde gelüp şemāǿim-i memāt meşām-ı hayāta irişüp rıhlet-i dāǿimelerin işmām idüp zamān-ı tedārük mudāyakaya düşüp cevher-i Ǿaklını Ǿarz-ı hayret almış henüz hazāǿin-i hırs u āz-ı māl-ı āmāl u dirhem-i hemm ve defāǿin-i tabǾ-ı tamaǾ-perdāz iktināz-ı dįnār-ı efkār-ı dūr u dırāz ile der-hem olup kalmış bu maǾnā dahı mukarrer buldı ki Beyt: Ne semen kalur bu kāşānede ne gül ne yāsemįn Kişi kalmaz nesneye aldanduġı kalur hemįn Pes niyyet-i sahįha ve Ǿazįmet-i sarįha kıldı ki künc-i ferāġatda genc-i kanāǾatla ġınā-i kalb tahsįl, kār u bār-ı mār-ı nefs-i emmāreyi tār-mār u taǾtįl eyleyüp “İllā men etā ileyhi bi-kalbin selįm” mefhūmiyle rūhunı teslįm ve nefs-i raziyyesine “irciǾį ilā-rabbiki radiyyeten” āyet-i marziyyesini taǾlįm u tefhįm ide lākin bir vech ile keŝrete düşmiş ve zenbūr-ı hevā güvāre-i kalb-i āvāresine ve meges-i heves bāl-ı müşevveşü’l-meǾāl u muhtellü’l-velāsına bir tarįkle üşmiş ki hulāsā mecāl muhāl MısrāǾ: Meger hübūb ide rįh-i Ǿalāmet-i müteǾāl ve mürevvāh-ı mirvaha-i perr-i Cibrįl-i Emįn ve meges-rān-ı tevfįk-i Rabb-i Celįl u Cemįl-i muǾįn olup halās bula. Bi’l-āhere bį-çāre tesliyete bu vech ile çāre buldı ki el-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā āhir-i Ǿömrüñde hādim-i şerǾ-i Muhammedį ve hākim-i mehākim-i Ahmedį bulınduñ “Ǿadlu sāǾatin hayrün min-Ǿibādeti senetin” hadįŝ-i sahįhdür. Kemer-i himmeti miyān-ı hidmete muhkem bend idüp ihkām-ı ahkām-ı şerǾde ŝābit-kadem olup dakįka fevt eyleme Beyt: SaǾādet-i dārına girüp dilerseñ Ǿizzet ü mecdi Der-i şerǾ-i şerifüñ halkasını hātem it Vecdį Kazā efdal-ı Ǿibādāt ve ecmel-i hālāt ve ekmel-i kemālātdur evkātı tevziǾ ile gāh fasl-ı husūmet ile meǿcūr ve gāh vasl-ı Ǿibādāt ile mesrūr ol. MısrāǾ: Geh münācāt-ı Hakk u geh tāǾāt Gāh hācāt-ı halk içün kütüb-i nāfiǿāya mütālaǾāt “el-velāǿ hasbe’l-belā” buyurılmışdur. Li-Muharririhi Nazm: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Geh vebāl ü belā-yı bāb-ı kazā Gāh şehd-i menāfiǾ-i irzā 2 Gerçi tedrįse meyl ider Ǿulemā ǾĀrif olan virür kazāya rızā Mülāhaza-i hāl-i ŝevāb rızā-yı kazā-yı cāna eglence ve mütālaǾa-i istikbālde teslįm ü tevekkül idüp “tezekkür-i mā mezāǾ” ı cenāne diñlence eyle Beyt: Belā çekmezse ādem bala irmez Melālinden kaçanlar māla irmez diyü tesellį-i kalb tahsįl itmişken ahkām-ı sultān ile mehāmm-ı hākānįye gelen ġulām-ı hüsrevānįler şerǾ ve kānūna muhālif olan teklįfden ġayri meŝelā tahrįr-i celebde celb içün tasavvur itdükleri sūretleri Mānį-i Ǿukūl-ı fuhūl elemler ile tasvįr idemez ve ahz içün tedārük eyledikleri rengleri Erjeng kılup erbāb-ı kabūl kalemler ile tahrįr idemez. Erbāb-ı devletden vārid olan muǾāvenet-nāmelere iǾtibār olınmayup teǾāvünde tehāvün olınur ise Ǿukāb-ı Ǿikābları pençesinde Ǿazl ile rence uġradup mansıb mansūbeye tahvįl yahūd mahmiyye-i kazā bir olmaz kasaba ile tebdįl mukarrerdür. MısrāǾ: Ne minnet var Ǿitāb ile Ǿadāya MısrāǾ: 1b. bal: şehd sahh Kādı hayrına mı olur rāzı ekl-i cįfede muztar olan cāyiǾ gibi tāmiǾ olup “ed-darūrātü tübįhü’l-mahzūrāt” mukaddeme-i Ǿilmiyesiyle kār-güzārlar tervįc-i Ǿameliyyesi cemǾ olup ibtilā-i Ǿazl-i hezl-nişān ve belā-i deyn-i şeyn-şān tefekkür ve tezekkür olınarak efendi hazretleri dahı n’ola sinnen ihtiyār ve şeǿnen bahtiyār ise bį-ihtiyār māǿil ve bi’l-ıztırār maǾkūle kāǿil olurlar. Konya’da döge söge helvā yedirürler, didükleri kelime-i dįrįnedür. Ammā hakk budur ki bu mahalde meŝel-i şįrįndür. Kelām-ı müteǿahhirįn felsefe ile mahlūt olduġı gibi ahkām-ı şerǾiyeye tekālif-i Ǿörfiyye tesāvį tabakasın geçüp ġālib olmak mertebesine varmışdur. ReǾāya edā-i Ǿavārız u harācda ve berāyā kazā-i rüsūm u bācda ve sāǿir halāyık harc-ı lāzimü’l-ihrācda ġayet zahmet ve nihāyet-i harecde olmışdur. ǾĀdet-i aġnām defteri hod satılup ŝemeni ile iġtinām Ǿādet-i enām olup ol metāǾ-ı bį-intifāǾ delle-i dehr u dellāle-i şehr-i bedende beyne’lahrār ve’l-Ǿabįd beyǾ-i yezįd “fihi mā fihi el-işāretü li’l-ārifi tekfihi ve hazfu’lmevsūli fį hazā’l-mahalli makūl” olınup harāc mertebesin bulmışdur ve bi’l-cümle KıtǾa: 1 ReǾāyānuñ diger-gūn oldı hālį Ki olmışdur bahā-i ġalle ġālį 2 Harāc u Ǿādet-i aġnām Ǿavārız Kamu gitdi ödenmek ihtimāli hükkām-ı kirām-ı zevį’l-ikrām ise Beyt: Şu deñlü buldılar fakr ile fāka Bulımaz dāne bunlar taka fāka havāss-ı kuzāt Ǿavām oldı, müddet ise çokdan tamām oldı, ol cihetden Ǿaklı başında olanca bir cihete teveccüh eyleyüp “fe-ŝemme vechu’llāh” hasebince her biri bir cihete müteveccih olup Mısrā: Kim hatįb oldı kim imām oldı Beyt: Kim okur aşr u kim olur cüz-hˇān “Küllü hizbin bimā bihim ferihūn” KıtǾa: Ebyāt-ı Ǿibret-āyāt fį-ihtilāli’l-kāǿināt FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 RefǾ idüp müddeti menāsıbdan Bozılup tavr-ı Ǿilm u gitdi rüsūm 2 Fasl olup cins-i fazl u nevǾ-i hüner Cemre-i mantıkįne döndi Ǿulūm 3 Şāh-bāz-ı hevā-yı maǾrifete Zāġ-ı cehl eyledi tamām hücūm 4 Cühelā tutdı şimdi āfākı ǾUlemā kaldı bį-kes ü mahrūm 5 Çok erāzil mülāzım eylediler Māla meyl eyleyüp mevāli-i Rūm 6 Dār-ı Ǿilme n’ola zevāl irse Bām-ı kasr-ı kemāle kondı būm 7 Yaramadı kudūm-ı bį-kademi Ne kadem bu kadem nedür bu kudūm 8 Hāşiye yazsa şimdi kutbu’d-dįn Kimse dimez nedür bu naks u rukūm 9 Görse bu hāli tıfl-ı ebced-hˇān Diye sübhāne rabbiye’l-kayyūm 10 Mansıb almakda akçe pul viremez Fukarā-i kuzāt Ǿaceb mezmūm 11 Keşf-i rāz itme Vecdiyā epsem Açma sırrı ki sır gerek mektūm 4a. Cühelā: Cehele Sahh. Ġazel-i münāsib li-iǾtāi’l-menāsıb ilā-ġayri’l-münāsib illā ve hüve’lecānibü’llezįne hüm yükzafūne fį-külli cānib MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Ecānib birle tolmışdur cevānib Mülāzım oldı her cüz-hˇān u nāǿib 2 Okumak gitdi bildüñ kāfı yazmak Eġerçi cāhil olur küll-i kātib 3 Dimiş bu nükteyi erbāb-ı insāf Kazādur kādı nāǿibler nevāǿib 4 Efendüm yazı bilmez yazmaz imzā Havādiŝ-gūy ammā hoş müsāhib 5 Bunı yazmaz usūl-i ehl-i Ǿirfān Ki kādį yazmaz okımaz mekātib 6 Yeter bu deñlü Vecdį hāl-i Ǿālem ǾAcāyibdür ġarāyibdür ġarāyib Kasįde: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Çāre kıl baña hoş-mizāc eyle Şerbet-i lutf ile Ǿilāc eyle 2 Devlet ü Ǿizzetüñi rācįyüm Sıdk ile eskiden duǾācıyum 3 Sadr iken yerümi künc itme Beni düşmenlere gülünc itme 4 Kapuñuñ kullarından olmış iken Kulluġum Ǿālem içre tolmuş iken 3 Sayfanın sol kenarında yer alan bu beytin altında aşağıdaki beyit vardır: Bu Ǿasr içre dimiş bir ehl-i insāf Kazādur kādi nāǿibler nevāǾib 5 Şimdi redd idüp eyleme mahrūm Kerem it ey muǾallim-i şeh-i Rūm 6 Cāh uma çāha düşdüm it mededi Koma bu çāh içinde huz bi-yedi 7 Keremüñ halk-ı Ǿāleme maksūm Ne içün ben kuluñ olam mahrūm 8 Hākden katresin sakınmaz mįġ Eylemez şems şuǾlesini dirįġ 9 Sen sehāb-ı kerem kuluñdur hāk Katre-i mā dirįġ ola hāşāk 10 ǾĀlemi nūr ile güneş toylar Eksik olmaz ziyāsı zerre kadar 11 Harc olınsa hazāǿin-i ihsān Bir direm nāksa olmaya imkān 12 Geldi kapuña yüz süre Vecdį Bir nazar eyle derdi var derdi 13 Gerçi niçe hatā ile geldi Lįk yüz biñ duǾā ile geldi 14 Devha-i devlet ü saǾādetsin Nahl-ı gülzār-ı Ǿizz u rifǾatsin 15 İrmeyüp asl u ferǾa havf u hatar Koç budaklaruñ ola bār-āver 16 Sahn-ı sıhhatde olasın şādān İde hak hānedāñuñ ābādān 17 ǾÖmr ü devlet hemįşe dāǿim bād Bi’n-nebiyyi ve ālihi’l-emcād -4- (25a-25b) Hāfız-zāde merhūm oġlı teǿehhül itdükde yazılmışdur ǾArūs-ı mihr hulle-i zerrįn ve hilye-i pervįn ile mütehalliye olup nigār-hāne-i ufukda tutuk-ı şafakdan Ǿarz-ı Ǿizār itdükçe zāt-ı saǾādetmend ü mahdūm-ı ercümendleri ebkār-ı murādāt-ı dāreyne vüsūl ile kāmkār olalar āmįn, āyet-i kerįme-i “fe’nkihū mā-tābe leküm mine’n-nįsā” ve “tenākehū tenāselū” hadįs-i hoş-fehvāsıyla Ǿamele tasaddį olınup mahdūm-ı müfahham Çelebi efendüm hidmetlerinüñ velįme-i kerįmeleri tedārük olınmış, Hakk sübhānehu ve tebārek meymūn u mübārek eyleyüp hüsn-i izdivācları bi-Ǿavnihi taǾālā mānend-i şįr ü şekker olacakdur. Ol terkįb-i latįf ve tertįb-i nazįfden meǿmūl olan sülāle-i tāhir, zāhir olup “Eş-şeyǿu mā-tuŝannį illā ve kad tuŝalliŝu” ? meŝelį hasebince latįfe-i subhāniye ve mevhibe-i rahmāniye bürūzına sebeb ola. Ol sūr-ı pür-sürūr hˇānına mihmān olan ihvāna ġam-hānenüñ lüzūmı yazılup hammām kıyāġını buyurılmış muhlisleri bu makūle husūslarda kıyaġın degüldür. Belki cān u başa kıyaġın ve senüñ nāmūs u tenüñi yerine koyaġın dir. Lākin hıdmet-i sohbetde dāmen der-miyān olup şeref-i sohbetleriyle müşerref olmaġa akdām-ı ikdāmı tahrįke mecāl muhāl oldı. MaǾlūm-ı şerįfleridür ki Beyt: Ehl ü Ǿiyāl ŝıklete meşġūl olan kişi Sohbet safāsın istese teşevvüşi bākį ne dinile ki maǾlūm-ı hazret ve mefhūm-ı tabǾ-ı āyįne-rütebleri olmaya. KıtǾa: FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Rūz-ı pür-nūr ile şeb-i deycūr Birisi kadr ola birisi sūr 2 Kūs-ı devlet dögile şām u seher Tabl-ı şādį urıla tā dem-i sūr meclis-i* İrem-nazįrlerine irem ve mahfil-i** pür-keremlerine girem ve cemāl-i bākemāli görem ve gül-i zįbā ve ġonce-i zį-bahāların direm diyü müştāk olan andelįb-i ġarįb duǾā-i devlet birle terennüm ve ŝenā-i Ǿizzetleri ile tekellümdedür. Beyt: Ola ey şeh kusūr-nāme maǾzūr Dahı zeyl-i keremle Ǿaybı mestūr Eşribe-i edǾiyye-i meǿlūfe, edǾiyye-i hurūfa Ǿilāc olınup hatm-ı hulūs birle mahtūm oldukda Beyt: Sorarsa eger hālüm ol yār-ı perį-şānum CemǾiyyet-i hātır yok ġayette perįşānum Kemālu’d-dįn Efendi mercān ile bizüm yākūt bir yerden cān virdiler. “İnnā li’llāhi ve innā ileyhi rāciǾūn” Beyt: Dime kim hāl-i cihān dem-be-dem olur yaramaz Hak taǾālā kulını kahr ile dāǿim kıramaz ālem, nefsį nefsį dir. Nazm: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Herkesüñ var başında bir hevesi Dilemez kim çıka cihāna sesi 2 Böyledür şiddeti Sitanbul’uñ Alımaz kişi hatt ile nefesi 3 Eli boş olana ekābir dir İn-hevā-rā bed-įn heves ne-resį Şahs-ı maǾhūd * meclis-i: bāġ-ı. ** mahfil-i: gülşen-i. Nazm: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Hüsn-i hulk ile bulmamış behre Hak budur kim ġarįbçe çehre 2 ǾAcabā böylece taǾassub ider Bir dahı gelmiş ola mı dehre Beyt: Bu gülşen içre gülveş gül sen ol açıl gel ey pür-ġam Saña söyler fem-i ġonca saña gül-bāng ider her dem -5- (26b) El-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā saǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerinüñ kerem ü merhametleri bu bendeleri hakkında ile’l-ān dirįġ olmamışdur. Hayrabolı Medresesi şerefiyle müşerref idüp şart buyurdukları İbrāhįm Kethüdā Medresesine istihkākā bāǾiŝ olmışlardur Beyt: Lutfuñı anıñçün istihkāk ile itmem taleb İǾtimādum lutfuña artukdur istihkākdan SaǾādetlü sultānumdan yine ümmįd ü ricām bu bendeyi yine medrese tarįkine delālet buyurup Ǿabd-i miskįn bi-ġayr-i sikkįn zebh olınmakdan hıfz buyurasız. DāǾį-i muhlis ve esįriñüz Vecdį-i pür-günāh u pür-taksįr. -6- (27a) Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 DuǾālar kim ola ihlāsa makrūn* Ŝenālar ki ola eşvāk ile meşhūn 2 Hezārān Ǿözr ile oldukda cārį Budur Ǿarz-ı hakįr-i hāksārį Ġırbal-ı elek-misāl ile hırmen-ı zemįn dakįkāsā hezār dikkat ile alınup dāne-i cev u cavdār cüst u cū olınsa bulınmaġa imkān** mümteniǾ vü muhāl idüginde işkāl yokdur. Beyt: ReǾāyāya irişdi fakr u fāka Bulımaz dāne bunlar taka fāka Kendüm bu tahayyürde iken nā-gehān bi-emr-i sübhān cevv-i hevādan hükm-i şerįf-i sultān vürūd idüp mazmūn-ı meymūnında halkuñ kilesine bakılmayup Usturumca kazāsına Siroz kilesiyle altı yüz kile arpa tevzįǾ olınugelmişdür. Petriç kazāsı ol dahı tevzįǾde dahıldür diyü buyurılmış bu emr-i mukarrerdür ki ol şeh-süvāruñ esb-i fikretleri fezā-i kazā-i Ǿadālet-iktizālarında tengį-i sāl-ı melāl-meǿāle muvāfık cevlān itmişdür. Ol harekete ıttılaǾ bu Ǿabd-i piyādeye ziyāde mühim ve lāzım olmışdur. Tā ki ol taǾlįm ile natǾ-ı kazāda basįret tahsįl eyleyüp mansūbeden hazer olına. Husūs-ı mezbūrı inhāda Ǿacele-i Ǿacele tahrįk buyurıla. * Petriçe kādısı iken Usturumca kādısına yazılmışdur. ** imkān: mecāl sahh. -7- (28a) Benüm saǾādetlü sultānum el-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā Beyt: Her ki şāh ān koned ki ū gūyed Hayf bāşed ki cüz nikū gūyed makāmındasız, dürr-dendān* u laǾl-zebān ile edā buyurılan cevher-i hurūfuñ ŝemeni hasene-i müǿeccele-i rahmāniyyedür. Şübhe yok likįn bir mikdār sikke-i hasene-i muǾaccele irsāl olındı maǾzūr buyurasız. Beyt: Tapuña biñ duǾā vü niçe sikke Ǿarz ider Vecdį Kabūl it yüzine urma ki budur kįsede nakdi -8- (33a) ǾĀşık Efendi merhūm ile vākiǾ olan muǾāmelemüzdür merhūm-ı mezbūr seyyiddür Beyt: Lāzālet riyāzu siyādetihi muhadarretten bi-zülāli kemālihi Mā-dāmatü’s-salat Ǿale’n-nebiyyi’l-Ǿarabiyyi ve ālihi Merhūm-ı mezbūrdan mahlas ricāsında yazılmışdur, Bezmį nāmına mahlasdan ferāġat olınup Vecdį olmamuza anlar sebeb olmışdur. Lākin tezkirelerinde yine Bezmįlikle yazmışdur. Beyt Murġ-ı cāna çün olupdur bedenüm şekl-i kafes Yolı var itse taleb bende-i muhlis mahlas Merhūm-ı merkūm bu hakįri tezkireye kayd itmek isteyüp baǾzı ebyāt irsāl olındukda yazılmışdur. Nazm * dürr-dendān: dürr-i dehān sahh. MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Cünūn-ı Ǿaşka şāhid eşk ü āhum Beni dįvāna kayd it pādşāhum 2 Çü bir daǾvāya ola iki şāhid Olur makbūl Ǿinde’ş-şerǾ şāhum Nazm: FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Görmedin iki gözüm ol dem ırakdan Ǿāşık* Hazret-i Veys-i Karen gibi kulakdan Ǿāşık 2 Umarum kim gele bu daǾvide ol şāha yakįn Şimdi mi olduġı var kişi ırakdan Ǿāşık 3 ǾAşk kim ola semāǾi o kıyāsį olmaz Ġaraz Ǿilm ile Ǿameldür okımakdan Ǿāşık -9- (35b) Latįfe: Bu fakįr otuz ikisinde iken Baba Efendi merhūm nesindesin diyü suǾāl itdüklerinde kadrüsinni kadrüsinni diyü cevap virdüm. Beyt: Bu kasr-ı ferah-efza çün oldı behiştāsā** Vecdį didi tārįhini bi’llāh niçe hoş cā * Sayfanın sol kenarında “Merhūm-ı mezbūr ile muǿāmelemüz fi’l-vākiǾ ol zamānda semāǾ ile olmışdur” şeklinde bir bilgi yer almaktadır. ** “Merhum peder Sofya kādısı iken bir köşk yapup tārihdür.” -10- (35b) Merhūm Nihādį Muhammed Çelebi’ye bir tepsi alma irsālinde yazılmışdur Sebeb-i irsāl-i sįb-i bį-āsįb-i ġarįb-tertįb u hāsiyyet-tartįb ü muġnį Ǿani’t-tabįb budur ki vakt-i şümār-ı ŝįmārda Ǿalāmet-i hezār ola diyü ifrāz olınan almalardur ki ġayet safā ile nihāyet-i ıstıfāda olup cenāb-ı uhuvvete ithāf u ihdā olındı. MısrāǾ: Yüz kızardup biñde bir alma Ǿatā itdük size -11- (36a) Şāh-ı encüm-cüyūş u gedā-yı gevher-fürūş beyninde cihet-i cāmiǾa ne ola dinse elcevāp MısrāǾ: Anuñ da var şāhįncisi bunuñ da var şāh incisi -12- (39a-41a) Hāsıl-ı ġavġā ve muhassal-ı şekvā budur ki “mā-lā yudrek küllühü lā-yütrek küllehu” kelāmı muktezāsınca çünki Ǿāşık olımazsın hele bārį n’eyleyin sözi müddeǾasınca Ǿadl müyesser olmaz ise ihvān-ı zamāne nisbet-i iǾtidāl gözlemek üslūbı meslūb degül dimek ile her zālim ve ehl-i füzūl tarįk-i Ǿadlden Ǿudūl üzre iken merātįb-i zulmde kendüden ber-ter u bed-ter bir azlem-i “haleka’llāhu ve eberreh” nisbet özüni Ǿādil zann itmekle zulm ü zaleme ile Ǿālem toldı, temāşā budur ki zulm ü vebāl istihlāl sūretin buldı, “rahįma’llāhu li-nebbāşi evvel” meŝel-i bį-miŝli mahallinde müstaǾmel oldı, bu beliyye-i Ǿuzmāyı bilüp ve bu tāmme-i kübrāyı añlayup hıred-i hurde-bįn nefs-i pür-kibr ü kįne hitāb u Ǿitāb idüp eyitdi Beyt: N’içün fikr eylemezsin hāy zālim Ki yarın niçe olur bu mezālim Gazelü nefįs fį-takrįǾi’n-nefsi’l-hasįs (Ebyātu nefįse fį-takrįǾi’nnefsi’l- hasįse) FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Ellisinden ziyādedür yaşuñ Munkarız oldı hep karındaşuñ 2 Sakal aġardı göz nūr irdi tamām İştiġāl üzre şeyb ile başuñ 3 Yüri hālüñ tedārük it miskįn Zenb içün aġla döke gör yaşuñ 4 Taşı başa vü baş taşa urup Uyma kulına nefs-i kallāşuñ Nazm: FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Ġırre olup Ǿilme mey içer çalursın def ü ney Okıduñ Ǿilm-i ǾArab mā-fį-Ǿamelin leyse şeyǿ 2 Merd-i Rūm’um dir iseñ merdüñ nedür bu hāy u hey Men ǾAcem ferzendiyüm eydürseñ ārį tā-be-key El-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā ebvāb-ı menāsıb-ı dünyeviyyeden hurūc emri tamām oldı, merātib-i uhreviyye Ǿurūcına ihtimām zamānı geldi, ey merd-i hūrde-gįr Beyt: NiǾmet-i dünyā ser-ā-ser hūrde-gįr Her temāşā kim ne-kerdį kerde-gįr ǾĀlem kevn u fesād ve neşǿe-i baġy u Ǿanādur, ġayret-i akrān elemine tahammül itmeyüp bu deñlü cünbiş ü saǾy u kūşįş eyledüñ, yā dār-ı bākiyyede “yā hasreten Ǿale’l-Ǿibād” dinildükde hālüñ ne olısar, mukarrerdür ki gözüñde eşk-i firāvān ve özüñde āteş-i nedāmet fürūzān olısardur. Bu beyt-i raǾnā mazmūnından n’içün ġāfilsin, beñzer ki Ǿilm-i āhiretde cāhil ve Ǿamelde kāhilsin. Zāhir budur ki emr-i įmānda merd-i kāmilsin. Merhūm ǾUbeydį Efendi dimişlerdür Beyt: Olursun ġayret-i akrānla ey tālib-i mansıb Yā Ǿukbāda merātib katǾ iden yārānı n’eylersin Bu derde çāre ve bu yaraya merhem-pāre tedārük eyleyüp “el-muznibü’t-taǿįb kemen lā-zenbe leh” hadįs-i şerįfiyle Ǿāmil olup ber-sebįl-i istiǾcāl ber-vech-i istimrār istiġfāra iştiġāl göstermek gereksin. Beyt: Bi-hamdi’llāhi’l-meliki’l-ġaffār İnnehu li-Ǿuyūbi’l-Ǿibād settār MısrāǾ: Begini isyān çerisinüñ bir istiġfār sıyar. Nazm: 1 Ġarįk-i bahr-i Ǿisyānum günāhum yaǾni evferdür Rimāl-i bahr u yā emvāc-ı deryā dahı ekŝerdür 2 Hudā’nuñ rahmeti bahriñe nisbet eylesem ammā Güneş de zerredür deryā da katre dahı kemterdür Hukūku’llāh’da hāl bu yā hukūk-ı Ǿibād ne çāre bir merhem kabūl itmez, oñılmaz yara. MısrāǾ: Umarum derdin viren Allāh dermānın vire ǾAkl-ı Ǿamįkü’l-efkār, tekrār nefs-i nā-be-kār eyitdi ki ey bed-kār u bed-nām senüñ işüñ olmış tamām. Sende ne kalb ile münācāta kudret ve ne kālıb ile tāǾata kuvvet. Ammā senüñçün sebeb-i rahmet ve bāǿiŝ-i maġfiret olacak bir hįle-i celįle ve bir latįfe-i cemįle tedārük idelüm. Beyt: Berü gel kıssadan alup hisse Çekme olmaz yere Ǿabeŝ ġussa Bilgil ü āgāh olġıl ki Beyt: Bahā ile bulamaz rahmeti imā vü Ǿabįd Bahāne tañrısıdur hazret-i melįk ü mecįd Nazm (Li-muharririhi): FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Gūş kıl kavl-i hakkı ey ahmak Kul duǾāsıyla yarluġar kulı Hak 2 Halkı rāzı idüp duǾā alıgör Tā ki feyz ide vāhib-i mutlak Rivāyet olınur ki Hakk sübhānehu taǾālā Mūsā Peyġamber Ǿaleyhi’s-selāma buyurdı ki: “Ey Mūsā benüm katumda hācetüñ revā ola dirseñ baña bir aġız ile duǾā eyle ki ol aġız ile banā isyān itmiş olmıyasın.” Mūsā Ǿaleyhi’s-selām eyitdi “Yā Rabb sen Ǿālim u dānā ve hayy ü tüvānā tañrısın ben bu maǾkūle aġza kande kādir olam.” didükde “Ǿİbādumı ırzā eyleyüp hayr duǾāların alıgör ki anlaruñ aġzıyla sen isyān ve senüñ aġzuñla anlar tuġyān itmediler.” diyü buyurıldı. “Velā teziru vāziretun vizra uhrā” öyle olsa dünyā bir mahall-i güzer ve bir maǾber-i pür-Ǿiberdür. Her kişi nāmın añdururca ve bāǿiŝ-i rahmet olurca bir hālet itmek gerekdür. Meŝnevį: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Cihān bir şāh-rāh-ı pür-Ǿiberdür Eser komak bu yolda muǾteberdür 2 Dime āŝāra bāǿiŝ sįm ü zerdür Ki zįrā söz dahı bir hoş güherdür 3 Hudā kılmış seni merd-i sühanver Ne cevher ola sözden ola bihter 4 Yüri var defter eyle kįl u kālüñ Yazup bir yire cemǾ it hasb-i hālüñ 5 Ki tā bir nemr-i himmet ola hāzır Sözüñüñ Ǿaybına olmaya nāzır 6 Seni yād ide ol demde duǾādan Bahāne ola ġufrāna Hudā’dan. Beyt Li-muharririhi: DuǾā idüp o demde ide teǿmįn İşidenler diye āmįn āmįn Nazm: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 ǾĀlem içinde buldı hoş Ǿālem Nįk-nām ile hoş geçen ādem 2 Hayr ile yād olınsa dünyāda Rūh-ı pāki safā bulur dem dem 3 Sebeb-i medh cevdet-i Hātem Bāǿiŝ-i zem zemįmetü’z-zemzem Nefs-i nā-fercām sultān-ı Ǿakl-ı lāzımu’l-ihtirāmdan bu maǾkūle kelām istimāǾ itdükde semǾān ve tāǾaten diyü Ǿarz-ı itāǾat eyleyüp kitābete kesilmiş Ǿabd-i mekātib gibi min-baǾd tahrįr-i kįl ü kāl ile kayd-ı kitābete iştiġal gösterdi Beyt: Ġaraz nakş’ist k’ez mā bāz māned Ki zįrā ādem u Ǿālem ne-māned Nazm *: FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilâtün FâǾilün 1 Levh-i cebheñde ne takdįr itse kassām-ı kader Başa yazılan geliser nįk u bed yā hayr u şer 2 Kul hatāda şeh Ǿatāda böyledür tavr-ı beşer Kul beşer ādem şaşar işler hatādur dir beşer 3 Eşkin at kūh içre gāhį zor yürür raǾnā aşar Gāh düzde uz yüriyem dir iken sürçer düşer * Manzume “KıtǾa-i Latįfe” başlığını taşımaktadır. Ġazel: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Dünyede ey göñül kanāǾat kıl Mā-sivādan geçüp ferāġat kıl 2 İki rekǿat namāz çifti ile Gice gündüz dime hirāŝet kıl 3 Sürüben secde yirini nūr ile Dāne-i eşk ile zirāǾat kıl 4 Ümmet iseñ Muhammed’e berü gel Sünen-i Ahmed’i riǾāyet kıl 5 Mürşid-i kāmile olup yoldaş Hubb-ı dünyāyı dilde ġāret kıl 6 Ey dilekler kabūl edici Hudā Kulunuñ kavlini icābet kıl 7 Ne kadar mücrim ise lutfuñdan Vecdi-i pür-günāha rahmet kıl -13- (49b-53a) Bu mufassal Ǿarz-ı hāl dahı Zekeriyyā Efendi’ye virilmişdür Hazret-i Yūsuf Ǿaleyhi’s-selāmuñ kurs-ı āftāb-ı cemāline ve Ǿayn-ı Ǿizārında müşāhed olan āb-ı nāb-ı zülāline nigerān olan zümre-i cįǾān ve tāǿife-i Ǿatşān defǿ-i ālām-ı cuǾ ve refǾ-i eskām-ı Ǿatş üzre rücūǾ itdükleri gibi saǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerinüñ hāk-i pāk-i pāy-ı iksįr-teǿŝįrlerine mülāzemet ü rūy-māl ve nazar-ı nazr-nazįrlerinde ikāmet ü Ǿarz-ı ibtihāl iden şübān-ı Ǿulemā-i dįn-i Ahmedį ve şuyūh u pįrān-ı fuzalāǿ-i şerǾ-i Muhammedįnüñ ġonce-i kalbleri hār-ı intizār ile gül gibi pāre pāre ve cigerleri pergāle-i lālevār sihām-ı alām-ı rūzgārla yare yaredür, merāhim-i lehāzāt-ı Ǿayn-ı Ǿināyetüñ dil-i zahmnāklerine eglence ve merāhim-i iltifāt-ı çeşm-i Ǿināyet-ġāyetüñ cān-ı ġamnāk u cenān-ı elemnāklerüne tamām diñlence olup cümlesi Ǿāciz ü zār u muztaribler iken el-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā lutfuñla Ǿazābları azbe munkalib olmaġla bu gūne şākirler ve bu mazmūnla zākirlerdür. Nazm: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Nazar-ı lutf u cūd u merhametüñ Zahmet-i rūzgārı dāfįǾdür 2 Hüsn-i Yūsuf-nezāresi nite kim Elem-i derd-i cuǾı rāfįǾdür Husūsan bu tāǿifenüñ ahkarı ve bu fırkanuñ efkarı Vecdį-i pür-hayret-bendelerine lutf-ı firāvān ve ihsān-ı bį-pāyānları sudūr u zuhūr eyleyüp “senetü’l-vasli sinetün ve sinetü’l-hecri senetün” hasebince mülāzemetle mürūr iden MısrāǾ: Senesi lutfuñ ile oldı sine ve şefįǾ ittihāz itdügi cenāb-ı refiǾ ü bāb-ı meniǾüñ MısrāǾ: Varuban gelmez oldı bir sene ǾĀlem-i kevn u fesād ve neşǿe-i baġy ü Ǿinādda ıslāh içün mücāhede ve mükābere bir hālet-i zāǿide ve mücerred taǾzįb-i hayvān-ı bilā-fāǿidedür dimeyüp ashāb-ı kān u yekūn ve erbāb-ı “fe-in kulte kultu”-nümūn arasında her mübtedādan haberi olana bedǿen riǾāyet ve her sāhib-Ǿörfi cenāb-ı bāb-ı niǾme’l-meǿāblarına izāfet itmekle tullāb-ı Ǿilmüñ yüreklerinde karış karış yaġlar bitüp şemǾ-i pür-lemǾa-i şerǾ-i Mustafā şeref-i intifāda iken bi-hamdi’llāhi’l-meliki’l-aǾlā Beyt: Dühn-i himmetle buldı nūr u ziyā Muntafį ola şemǾ-i dįn hāşā Nazm: MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 İhyā-yı Ǿilm-i dįne idüp niçe ihtimām DefǾ-i fesād-ı Ǿālem-i kevn eyledüñ tamām 2 Tutduñ cihān yüzini bu gün nįk-nām ile Vire cezā vü hayr-Ǿivāz hayy-ı lā-yenām Nazm: FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Dergeh-i hazret-i Hakk’a el açup şeyh ü sabį Cümle aġız bir idüp eylediler bu talebi 2 Ola devletde semiyyi Zekeriyyā nebį Bula çok Ǿizz ü şeref hazret-i Yahyā Çelebį Allahümme tekabbel hazā’d-duǾā bi-hürmeti seyyidi’l-enbiyā ġıbbe įrādi’d-duǾā ve iŝre įŝāri’ŝ-ŝenā Beyt: Ayaġuñ tozına kim tūtiyā-yı dįde-i cāndur Ya kuhl-ı rūşenā-yı nūr-bahş-ı Ǿayn-ı aǾyāndur ǾArz-ı hāl olınmazdan akdem bu vech ile iǾtizār olınur ki Ġazel: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Kāşkį çāre olsa kim adam İtse bir harf ile edā-yı merām 2 Lįk biñ derdi bir kelām ile Niçe mümkindür eylemek iǾlām 3 Görme misin Ǿasį suǿālinde İtdi Mūsā tamām bast-ı kelām 4 Tatlu söylense hoşdurur el-hak İltizāz-ı kelām-ı hulv-encām 5 ǾArz-ı hāl eyle Vecdiyā ammā Yañılup itme zinhār ibrām Bu bende-i zār u nizār rūzgār-ı zūr-kāruñ küşte-i müşte-i cefāsı olup Ǿİvāz Efendi merhūma iki yıl mülāzemet ü hezār girye vü zārį ile Tatar Bāzār’ı kazāsını matlab idinüp ol Ǿasrıñ iktizāsı hasebiyle ihvān-ı safādan iskāt-nāmeler dahı almışken hikmet-i Hudā’dur, müyesser olmayup dehr-i cefā-cūy u Ǿanā-hūy reh-nümā-yı cānib-i Peçuy olup şitā-i şetįtü’l-ıztırābda sefer-i sakar-eŝere irtikābla pā-der-rikāb idüp refǾ-i ahmāl ve cerr-i eŝkāle nasab-ı nefs olınup fevāǿid ü şedāǿid-i seferi müştemil bu ġazel-i hasbü’l-hāl ber-sebįl-i istiǾcāl ol mahalde dinilmüşdür. Ġazelü münāsib bi-haze’l-mahall: MefāǾilün FeǾilâtün MefāǾilün FeǾilün 1 Aransa olmaya pāyān fevāǿid-i sefere Yazup düketmeye nefǾin eyādi-i sefere 2 Sefer sakar elemin gösterür meşakkatda ǾAzāb virme kerem kıl sefer sūzın gidere 3 Sefer belāsı ile bilinür huzūr-ı hazar Belį fevāǿidi vardur şedāǿidine göre 4 Zamāne içre sefer gibi var mıdur mezmūm ǾAle’l-husūs ġazālar olalı sürh-sere 5 N’ola çok kişi basdı velāyet üzre kadem Seferle irdi kerāmet efendi niçe ere 6 Karār itmek ile niçe su keder buldı Safāya irmedi tā akmayınca bahr ü bere 7 Benüm sefer didigüm iki tahtuñ arasıdur Kıyās kıl n’ola hālüñ görince ġayrı yire 8 Sefer belālarına Vecdiyā inanmaz iseñ Şitāda seyr ü sefer kıl gel e belāyı göre Hāsıl-ı kelām biñ belā yüz cefā ve sad ālām niçe mümkin ola bunı iǾlām, nāle vü āh ü harc-ı rāh iderüñ, dūd-ı āh oldı āsmāna derüñ. Görelüm hālimüz n’olur giderüñ diyüp vālih ü hayrān üftān ü hįzān fezā-yı kazā-yı Peçuy’a vāsıl ve ol sūr-ı pürsürūra dāhil olup henüz aǾzāya kuvvet ve fütūr-ı seferden fi’l-cümle istirāhat müyesser olmamışken MısraǾ: Zāde-i būstān-ı fazl ü kemāl sellemehu‘llāhu melikü’l-müteǾāl hazretlerinüñ hengām-ı emn ü emānı, yaǾnį eyyām-ı cüvānįde onuncı ayda rūzgār-ı Ǿanįd Peçuy kādįsı Şeh-süvār Muhārebesi’nde şehįd oldı diyü bir haber-i baǾįd Ǿan-fehmi’l-Ǿabįdi peydā idüp kādı-ı cedįd tarafından berįd-i pür-nüvįd bedįd oldukda bendeleri dahı ber-sebįl-i istiǾcāl bilā-ihmāl u imhāl ve lā-māl sįne sahnı melāl-i māl-ā-māl bāǾiŝ-i azl olan cenāhı tefahhus içün bast-ı cenāh-ı sefer ile der-i devlete geldükde baǾde iŝbāti’lhayāt ança süsüp sökmek ile ve niçe sovuk demir dögmek ile üçinci ayda Samakov kazāsına uġrayup müzekkir-i mā-cerā ola diyü bu beyt-i hasbe’l-hāl bu ġazel-i melāl-māl ve bu kasįde-i pür-ihtilāl sevād-ı devātdan felāt-ı beyāza geldi. Beyt: Şehā zamānede şimdi benüm belā çekici Başumdan inmedi hergiz benüm belā çekici KıtǾa: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Samakov lafzınuñ hurde-bįni Fikr itdüm sovuk ile mādur 2 Anda sākin olana anuñçün Elde ser-māye mā vü sermādur 3 Mā-i mevsūlveş akar suları Şol zamān kim avān-ı germādur 4 Derd-i berd ile müncemid olıcak Sanasın nefy içün ölen mādur 5 Āb-ı eyyāmı geldi ey Vecdį Toñı çözilür ola umatur 6 Ve eyyü naǾįmin lā-yükeddirü’d-dehr Mihnet-zede-rā zi-her-sū seng āyed Hükmince dördinci ayda yeriñ āhere yaǾni bir hare virildi diyü Nazm: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Eylemiş esb-i rehvāna rükūb Geldi bir şahs elinde bir mektūb 2 Hāsılı dakk-ı bāb-ı dikkat idüb Oldı ahşāma dek o gün der-kūb Beyt: Salmadın anda dahı fülk-i ikāmet lenger Geldi takrįǾ iderek mıtraka-i āhenger Kasįdeǿ-i MevǾūdeǿ-i MaǾhūde MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Geldüm tapuña derd ile ben mübtelā-yı Ǿazl Şāh-ı kapuñdurur der-i dāru’ş-şifā-yı Ǿazl 2 Kār itdi cāna yeter cefā vü sinān-ı cevr* İrişdi üstühˇānuma tįġ-ı belā-yı Ǿazl 3 ǾAzl ile nasbı kısmet idüp kāsım-ı ezel Düşdi gedā-yı bį-ser ü bį-pāya pāy-ı Ǿazl 4 Tapuñdan irüşür irüşürse şifā-yı nasb Kapuñda bulınur bulınursa devā-yı Ǿazl * Sayfanın sol kenarında “Kār itdi cāna hançer-i cevr ü sinān-ı devr“ mısra‘ı yer almaktadır. 5 RefǾ eyle hākden bu esįr-i keŝįri kim Bir güni nasb olur ise çeker yıl u ay Ǿazl 6 Ney-nālem ile hem-dem olur gice subha dek Aġız bir eyleyüp didiler vāy vāy Ǿazl 7 Yā Rab esirge şerbet-i nasb it nasįbini Şol hastanuñ ki virdüñ aña ibtilā-yı Ǿazl 8 Hasta varan cenābuña saġ u esen gelür Tapuñ tabįb-i hāzık u lutfuñ şifā-yı Ǿazl 9 Ber-bād olur o demde gül ü lālehā-yı nasb Şol gülşen içre kim eser bād-ı sabā-yı Ǿazl 10 Didüm libās-ı fāhir-i nasb ile fahr idem Yiter salındı egnüme şāh-ı Ǿabā-yı Ǿazl 11 Her gün tavāf-ı KaǾbe-i kūyuñda saǾy ider Şāh-ı nevāl-i fazluñ umar her gedā-yı Ǿazl 12 Vecdį fenāda yel gibi yelse Ǿaceb degül Bād-ı rüsvā kesildi vü esdi hevā-yı Ǿazl 13 Ġam kūşesinde tūşe-i sabr u karārı yok Miskįne mesken oldı bu mihnet-sarāy-ı Ǿazl 14 Ġurbet ilinde yār ü nedįmi ġam u elem Hem-sohbeti belā vü sürūdı nevā-yı Ǿazl 15 Şükre şürūǾ eyle duǾā sazın al ele Yeter çalındı bezm-i şikāyetde nāy-ı Ǿazl 16 Yā Rab hayātı mansıbına müddet olmasın* İşitmesün sımāh-ı şerįfi sadā-yı Ǿazl 17 Rāyāt-ı kadri zirve-i aǾlāda nasb ola Kesr eyledükçe cünd-i sürūrı livā-yı Ǿazl BaǾde’lletiyā ve’lleti irdük zamān-ı minhata çekdük eġerçi mihneti mazā-mā-mazā. Hamdu li’llāh kim savuldı kaza görelüm āyįne-i devrān ne sūret gösterür diyü bāb-ı * Beyit, sayfanın sağ kenarında yer almaktadır. Resūl’ullāh’a tevessül ile cenāb-ı Allāh’a tevekkül üzre olup inne li’llāhi fį-eyyāmi dehriküm nefahātun elā fe-taǾarrazū lehā hasebince verāǿ-i revāk-ı ġaybdan tulūǾ-ı envār-ı hakkāniye ve vülūǾ-ı lumūǾ-ı tebāşįr-i fazįlet-i rahmāniyyeye nāzır ü muntazır iken baǾde Ǿusrin yusrā hükmince mirǿāt-ı kāǿinātdan sūret-i Ǿusr pinhān ve āyįne-i rūzgārdan dįdār-ı yusr āşkār ü Ǿayān ve men yetevekkel Ǿala’llāhi fehüve hasbuhu maǾnāsı nümāyān oldı ki saǾādetlü sultānum gibi bir şādān-ı veliyyü’lhasle ve Ǿaliyyü’l-menzilet ile sadr-ı Ǿālį-kadr-i şerǾ-i nebevį müzeyyen oldı. Elhamdu li’llāhi’llezi ezhebe Ǿanne’l-hazen Beyt: Geldi eyyām-ı şevk ü gitdi mihen İrdük ol güne dahı saġ ü esen Bir yıl tamām sılada olup on birinci ider ki āstāne-i Ǿizzet-āşyānelerine mülāzemet ve hidmet-i duǾā ve ŝenālarına müdāvemet üzre olmışuzdur. Tālib-i mechūl-ı mutlak olmayalum diyü Vidin kazāsını matlab ittihāz itmiş idük nasįb ġayr imiş. El-hayru mā’htārehu’llāh. Beyt: Gittiyse Vidin n’eyleye sultānum ola saġ Lutfuñ olıcak Vecdį’ye taġ üsti olur bāġ Bu Ǿabd-i fakįr ü hakįr ġāyet zebūn ve nihāyet mertebe medyūn ve ebu’l-benāt ü masabb-ı nekebāt olmaġla hāli diger-gūndur. Elhamdu li’llāhi taǾālā sadr-ı Ǿalį-kadr, bir senüñ gibi vücūd-ı pür-cūd gelmişken eyyām-ı Ǿadl ü hengām-ı insāfuñda lāyık u harį neyse mercūdur ki sudūr u zuhūr eyleye. Beyt: Bendeñ dimezem kim kerem eyle baña lāyık Sen himmet ü lutf eyle efendi saña lāyık Kul küllün yaǾmelu Ǿalā şākiletihi. KıtǾa: MefǾûlü MefâǾîlü MefâǾîlü FeǾûlün 1 Vecdį-i duǿā-gūy u ŝenā-cūyı esirge Bir sencileyin hazret ile haşr ola heyhāt 2 Vir aña Nigebolı kazāsını kerem kıl İsterseñ eger bulmayasın ecre nihāyāt Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Bu sözi bizden öñdin söylemişler Cihān levhine yazmış okımışlar 2 ǾUluvv-ı himmet it bālāyı gözle Sen iste virmek Allāh’uñ dimişler Allāhümme lā-māniǾa limā aǾtayte velā muǾtįye limā menaǾte velā rādde limā kadayte. Ve ufavvizu emrį ila’llāh. İnna’llāhe basįrun bi’l-Ǿibād. Nazm: FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Matbah-ı niǾmet-i Hak’dur bu cihān Çāşnį-gįridür anuñ insān 2 Tā ki aǾlādan ire sahn-ı niǾam Senden ednāya irişe ihsān 3 Eger imsāk ile buhl eyler iseñ İrmez ol hˇān-ı niǾamdan saña nān -14- (54b-55a) MuǾallim-i Hudāvendigār yaǾnį hˇāce-i kām-kār-ı bahrü’l-Ǿulūm SaǾdu’r-Rūm SaǾdu’llāh Efendi hazretlerine Nazm: 1 Hˇāce-i pādşāh-ı zıll-i İlāh Ǿİzz-i dünyā vü dįn SaǾdu’llāh 2 Tavvala’llāhu Ǿömre devletihi Emminū emminū Ǿibāda’llāh “Allāhümme esǾid saǾde’l-melik fi’l-Ǿardi tāliǾan mā-dāme nazįruhu fi’s-semāį lāmiǾan.” Hazret-i melik-i mecįd yüzįdu min fadlihi mā-yeşā ve yürįd hasebince saǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerine bir vech ile mecd-i medįd ve Ǿizz-i mezįd müyesser ü mukadder kılmışdur ki ol saǾādete nisbet saǾd-ı her-sāǾįd “mā-yeteşāǿemu bihi beyne’l-Ǿābid” kabįlinden olup “esǾadu em saǾįdu” meŝel-i Ǿatįk iken makāl-ı cedįd olmışdur beli “Lekad saǾde’d-dünyā bihi dāme saǾduhu” saǾd-ı evvel ol seyyid-i ǾĮsā-nefesüñ ism-i huceste-resmį hurūfından istimāǾ itse fi’l-meŝel birį-i sinįn (?) tāze cān bulup cūyān u pūyān ve lebbeyk ü saǿdeyk-gūyān, hidmet-i Ǿizzetpezįrlerine geleydi ve kendüyi evvel ü ŝānį add itmek degül belki medh-gūy ve ŝānį olmaġa cān virüp diyeydi “Raǿeytu suǾūden min şuǾūbin keŝįretin fe-lem era saǾden kadtu miŝle hazā saǾd” Husūsan mehādįm-i kirām-i saǾādet-fercām ve devlet-i ihtirāmları her birinüñ gicesi kādr ü berāt güni Ǿįd olalar devletle esǾad u suǾūd u saǾįd devlet ü ikbāl u Ǿizz u iclāl ile dāhil-i bāb-ı sarāy-ı sürūr-ı Ǿāmāl olup reşākat-ı kad ve sabāhat-ı hadlerine nāzır olanlar mā-hazā beşeren didüklerinde vālid-i mācidi pįr-i YaǾkūb-nazįrleri bį-ihtiyār “hazaren Ǿan-isābeti’l-enzār yā beni lā-tedhulū min-bābin vāhidin” tavsiyesini tezkār u tekrār ider ki KıtǾa: MefǾûlü FâǾilâtü MefâǾîlü FâǾilün 1 Ol devha-i hadįka-ı Ǿizz ü saǾādetüñ Aslı vü ferǾi ŝābit ü nābit ola müdām 2 Serv-i riyāz-ı devlet-i Ǿizz ü şerefdürür Ser-sebz ü kāǿim ola ilā- sāǾati’l-kıyām 3 Yā Rabb sadr u kadri şedįd u sedįd ola SaǾdı mezįd ü mecdi medįd Ǿömri müstedām Pes bu niǿmet-i Ǿamįme ve devlet-i Ǿazįmenüñ şükri benüm gibi bį-çāreler derdine dermān-dih olmak idügi Ǿalem-i Ǿālem-ārālarına mahfį ve pūşįde olmaduġına bināǿen Ǿarz-ı hāle cürǿet ü cesāret oldı. Beyt: Esirge ol kulı ey hˇāce-i haliyyü’l-bāl K’elinde māl yok u dilde kāl ü tende mecāl Hemįşe mehādim-i kirām ve hüddām-ı ŝüreyyā-intizām ile sarāy-ı āsmān mānde ve emn ü emānda olup cünūd-ı aǾdā benāt-ı naǾş gibi perįşān ve füvūr-ı ahibbā mecmūǾ ve ġālib ber-įşān ola. Āmin. La-zālet Ǿizzetuhu ve mā berihat saǾdetuhu Mā ŝebete es-saǾdu fi’s-semāį ve nebite es-saǾdenetu fi’l-ġabrāi. Beyt: Neler eyler kişiye tāliǾ-i bed Ahter-i saǾd eylemezse meded -15- (58a) El-insāf, masdaru ensafa, meǾhūzun mine’n-nısf ke-enne’l-munsife el-muttasifa bihazihi’s- sıfat yecǾalu nefsehu nısfen ve’l-ġayre nısfen āher, fe-yesįru maǾā zālike’lġayr şahsen vāhiden. Fe-yuhibbu li-ġayrihi mā-yuhibbu li-nefsihi hattā teyessere lehu’l-Ǿamelu bi-mazmūni’l-hadįŝi’ş-şerįf ve huve Lā-yuǾminu ahadukum hattā yuhibbe li-ahihi mā-yuhibbu li-nefsihi ve yüǿeyyidu haze’l-maǾnā kavlu’ş-şeyh radiya’llāhu Ǿanh. Beyt: Benį Ādem aǾzā-i yek-digerend Ki der-āferįniş zi-yek gevherend -16- (69a-69b) Merhūm Hāfız-zāde Efendi’den bir fakįre Ǿimāret aşı virilmek ricā olınup nevǾ-i müsāhale fehm olınup yazılmışdur “Lā-zālet vücūhu sahāyifi’ş-şerāyiǾ dahikaten bį-bükāǿ-i aklāmihi ve mā-beriha esāsu’s- şeriǾati’ş-şerįfe” müǿessesen bį-ihkām-i ahkāmihi tavāliǾ-i suǾūd u kāmrānį ve ikbāl ve talāyiǾ-i cünūd-ı ümniyyet ü āmālį hemįşe metāliǾ-i evc-i ikbālden tāliǾ ü hem-vāre mecāmiǾ-i Ǿizz ü iclālden lāmiǾ olmak edǾiyyesine hulūs-ı bi’llāh iştiġāl iden dāǾi tarafından istihbāren asdāf-ı eltāf-ı dürr-feşān olup ve kān-ı mekārim ü aǾtāf-ı zer-feşān olup kitāb-ı müstetāblarıyla yād ve hātır-ı hazįnimüzi şād itmişsüz Hak subhānehu ve taǾālā hazretleri belādan emįn idüp yemįn-i meymūnları mahall-i kitāb-ı emānį ola, āmįn. Beyt: Ez-nazar yek-çend ger dūrįm dūr ez-dil ne’įm Her ki yād-ı mā koned ez-yād-ı ū ġāfil ne’įm Benüm efendüm ve benüm sultānum sābıkā zarāǾat-nāmede Şihābu’d-dįn Paşa merhūm Ǿimāretinden Hayru’d-dįn Efendi muhibbiñüz vesātetiyle Hasan Paşa-nām fakįre itǾām olınan taǾām ġam-hānede sākin olan bende-i meǿnūsa yaǾnį naǾl-bend usta Zaġanos’a inǾām olına diyü cenāb-ı Ǿālįlerine haylį meskenet Ǿarz olınmışdı, kesret-i velvele-i eşhās ve vefret-i ġulġule-i Ǿām u hās birle kalb-i nebįh-i āyįneşebįhlerinde sūret-nümā olmamış gibi civārda sākin olmaġla cerr-i civārı latįfesinden māǾadā fakįrü’l-hāl ve keŝįrü’l-ıyāl bir derdmenddür. Zāhir budur ki ol taǾām-ı şįrįn fırka-i fukarāya taǾyįn olınmışdur şefāǾate hācet yokdur minnet ü şefāǾat ile olıcak māniǾ-i hulūs u ihlās olur diyü Ǿatā buyrılmadıysa şimdi “ed-dāllu Ǿale’l-hayri kefāǾilih” hasebince ġaraz mücerred delāletdür, eger hod kādį evinde kışlar ve elinde gül gibi sanǾatı var diyü buyurılursa sāhib-i hānenüñ hāli maǾlūm ve soġuk demir dögmek ile tahsįl olınan māluñ meǿāli mefhūmdur eger muhiblerine intisāb hatā ve minnetimüz māniǾ-i Ǿatā ise ne diyelüm a benüm devletüm fukarāya mevkūf bir aş, hāl budur ki sābıkā ihsān olınan kimesne yalñız baş idi, şimdi sevk olınan fakįr iki eli taş altında kalmış bir hakįr-i dayyıku’l-maǾāşdur, civāruñuzda olup her vechle hāline vukūf-ı şerįfiñüz olan fukarādan bir dilim etmek dirįġ itmek istimāǾ olındukda tennūr-ı sįne sūzān ve āteş-i ġayret fürūzān olup kıdr-ı hātır mircel-i kalbi fātır ol kadar ġaleyān itdi ki Beyt: ǾĀrifüñ birisi alınca haber Didi göñlüñ senüñ aş ister matbah-ı dehr içinde sultanum niaǾmuñ Ǿāmm iken niçe fodula ne içün ol fakįre virmezsin bir çanak aş ile iki fodula, kimüñ aşın alıp kime virelüm dimelü degül, mahlūl-ı taǾām olmaġla cürǿet olınmışdı. Huzūr-ı şerįfde taǾzįre istihkākımuz da var ise merātib-i nās mütefāvitedür, taǾzįr-i bi’l-ihsān dahi esnāf-ı taǾzįrden Ǿadd olınur, belki emzice-i kirāma nisbet taǾzįr-i şedįdden eşeddür, mürüvvet ü kerem hod Ǿalįden kalmışdur, hāşā ki Ǿalį-keremden kala zamān-ı devlet ü avān-ı saǾādetlerinde bir iki tohm ricāsı var idi, ol ricāyı katǾ içün vech-i kereme kınāǾ ola diyü imtināǾ buyurılur ola, sābıkan mektūb-ı şerįflerinde cār-ı pür-cevrimüz efendiye selām olınur diyü buyurıldukda tafsįl-i ahvāl bāǾiŝ-i vahşet olmak ihtimāldür diyü hayme-i icmālde karār olınup tayy-ı tınāb-ı kįl u kāl olınmak ihtiyār olınmışdı. Yohsa ne an ki cār-ı pür-cevr-i latįfe muhįbb-i bā-vefāya sādık ve bu edā-i eziyyet-müǿeddi mahalle muvāfık olam, fe-hāşā ŝümme hāşā ŝümme hāşā, sūret-i vifakda ihdāŝ-ı nifāk iden ehdāŝuñ emegi zāyįǾ olmak münāsib görilmemişdi yohsa hakem-i munsıf u muttasıf bi’l-insāf huzūrında “fe-in kulte kultu” üslūbında kelām tertįb olınsa cār-ı pür-cevr sehmi bi’l-külliye üzerimüzden ayrılmazsa bārį yarıya üleşürdük ola. Beyt: Habįb iseñ telattuf yok mı yāra Tutalum düşmenüm kanı müdārā Tereşşuhu’l-bāl bi-şerhi’l-hāl buyurılmaġın bu deñlü ıtnāb olındı maǾzūr buyırula . Harrerehu’l-fakįr Vecdi’l-hakįri’l-kādį Peçuy -17- (69b-70a) Zeyrek-zāde Efendi Hazretlerine yazılmışdur. Hāk-i pāy-ı şerįflerine maǾrūz-ı Ǿabd-i zaǾįf budur ki Nazm: FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Sorsa ahvāl-i bendeden sultān Diyesiz bį-mecāl ü bį-dermān 2 Haste beste şikeste-hātırdur Gice gündüz duǾāsı bu yek-sān 3 Kadem üzre ola demüñ dāǿim Devlet el vire bulmaya pāyān İnşāǾallāh evāǿil-i şehr-i zi’l-kāǾdede “el-hareketü maǾe’l-bereke” mefhūmına nazar, terk-i kaǾde idüp hāk-i pāy-ı şerįflerine rūy-māle kıyām ile ikdām-ı akdām tahrįk olınmaġa Ǿazįmet olınmışdur. Hakk sübhānehu ve taǾālā ahsen vech ile müyesser eyleye. Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 N’içün yüz sürmeyeyin hāk-i pāye Benüm hod sehm-i mevrūŝum bu pāye 2 Kuluñum gāh lutf it gāh kahr it Kuluñ kābil cefā ile vefāya 3 El üzre tutar isen lutf idersin Zihį devlet kor iseñ zįr-i pāye Bir mikdār sįb-i eyvānį ve ayva irsāl olındı maǾzūr buyurla. Beyt: Hudāyā sįb ü ayva bitdügince bāġ-ı Ǿālemde O nahlistānı hıfz eyle meded āsįb ü ayvādan Beyt: İlāhį zāt-ı pāki defter-i Ǿālemde var olsun SaǾādet yār u devlet ber-karār Ǿizz üstüvār olsun El-esįrü’l-kesįr Vecdį’l-hakįr Kāffe-i ashāb-ı hayrāt Ǿāmme-i erbāb-ı hasenāt Ǿāmelehumu’llāhu taǾālā fi’d-dünyā bi’l-berekāt ve yessere lehum fi’l-āhiret aǾle’d-derecāt huzūr-ı şerįflerine “ed-dāllu Ǿale’l-hayri ke-fāǾilihi” hadįs-i şerįfiyle Ǿamele tasaddį iden dāǾįnüñ Ǿarz itdügi budur ki Peçuy sipāhįlerinden şecįǾ ve dilįr ü bahādır ve dil-āverlikde Ǿādįli nādir Ǿādil-nām sipāhį hıdmet-i muhāfaza-i ser-hadd-i İslām’da iken vefāt idüp müteǾallikātı fakr ü fāka ile geçinürken hikmet-i ilāhidür Kopan VākıǾası’nda ehl-i beyti ve bir oġlı ve iki kızı küffār-ı hāksāra giriftār ve cümle māmelekleri tārāc u tārmār olmışdur. Anlar küffār elinde elem ü ġamda bunlar gice ve gündüz yeǿs ü mātemdedür bu vākıǾa-i Ǿulyā ve bu hādiŝe-i kübrā niçe takrįr olına ki beyān ve ne vech ile taǾbįr olına ki Ǿayān ola, hemān duǾā eyleyelüm Hakk taǾalā hazretleri Ǿibādından dūr ve imāsından mehcūr idüp bu derdmendleri dahı ahsen-i vechle halās birle mesrūr eyleye. Eyle olsa ol cānibden hāmil-i varaka-i niyāz olup hāk-i pāy-ı şerįflerine yüz süren her kim ise sāǾir Ǿavām-ı nāsa kıyās itmeyüp kitāb hükmince mahall-i sadakāt ve fahr-ı ? zekāt olduklarında iştibāh olınmaya. “İnna’llāhe lāyudįǾu ecre’l-muhsinįn” Harrerehu’l-fakįr ǾAbdu’r-rahmān eş-şehįr bi-Vecdį’l-kādį Peçuy -18- (70a) ǾAmmį-zāde Efendi’den terkįb-i Calinus mutālebesinde yazılmışdur DāǾį-yi kerem-meǿnūs şeref-i dest ü pā-būs ile müşerref oldukda karįn-i Batlamyus olan hakįm Calinus tertįb itdügi terkįb-i garįb ki hokka-i abanosda mahbūsdur, bir mikdār irsāl buyurup bu rācį ġayr-ı meǾyūsı tābįb-i menhūsu’l-mizāc ve maǾkūsü’lǾilāca muhtāc kılmayasız ki vakt-i keymūsda istiǾmāl olınup sürūr-ı sıhhat ile miŝāl-i Keykāvus olavuz. Hemįşe bezm-i Ǿālemde küǿūs-ı sürūr meşrūb ve kūs-ı hubūr madrūb oldukça libās-ı sıhhat ve selāmetle melbūs ve hıfz-ı Hakk’la mahrūs olup ser-i aǾdañuz şekl-i nākūs menkūs ola, āmįn. EdǾafu Ǿibādi’l-meliki’l-kuddūs Vecdį el- meǿnūs bi’d-duǾā -19- (70b) Kemālu’d-dįn Efendi’nüñ zamān-ı ibtilāsında müftį-yi zamān Bostānzāde Efendi’ye virilmişdür. Devletlü ve saǾadetlü ve fukarāya merhametlü sultanum hazretlerinüñ hāk-pāy-ı şerįflerine belā-yı nihānį ve kazā-yı nā-gehānįye uġrayan kullarınuñ Ǿarz-ı hāli budur ki el-hamdu li’llāhi’l-meliki’l-Ǿallām tafsįl-i hāle vukūf-ı tām tahsįl buyurılmışdur, hikmet-i Hudā’dur ol andan bu zamāna gelince her bār Ǿarz-ı iǾtizār idüp hezār zār u sad-hezār girye-i hezār vāh itsem devr-i menkūsu’t-tavrdan mukābele-i Ǿözrh ˇāhį’de “Ǿözr bed-ter ez-günāh” ile cevāb münǾakis olurdı gördüm ki fakr u fāka vü züll ü hācet nihāyet bulup kemāle yetişdi, kemāl-i müstelzim-i zevāl olmak ümidiyle teǿemmül ve Kurǿān-ı iǾcāz-kırāna tefeǾül olındukda “Rabbenā zallemnā enfüsenā ve in lem-taġfirlenā ve terhemnā le-nekūnenne mine’l-hāsirįn” āyet-i kerįmesinüñ maǾnāsından “ve’l-kāzįmine’l-ġayze ve’l-Ǿāfįne Ǿani’n-nās” kelime-i tayyibesinüñ fehvāsından dil-i mürdeye müjde irüşüp vākiǾ hālüm bāb-ı devletmeǿāblarına Ǿarz olındı “inne’l-kirāme velā-yuhfį mekārimehüm”, “el-Ǿavfu Ǿindehüm ehlā mine’n-niǾami” bākį emr ü fermān ve derde dermān yed-i kerįmelerine menūtdur . ǾAbd-i nā-tüvān kemāl-i pür-nokŝān -20- (70b-72a) Bu hakįr Uzuncaova kazāsına tālib olup vezįr-i aǾzam-ı aǾzam-ı selātįn-i Ǿālem Sinān Paşa yessera’llāhu mā-yüsserehu meǾāden ve meǾāşen hazretlerine virilmişdür Nazm: MefâǾilün FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Didüm ŝenāya bugün kimdürür harį vü hakįk İşitdi hātif-i ġaybį didi Ǿale’t-tahkįk 2 DuǾā-ı şāh-ı cihānda añılsa lāyıkdur Vezįr-i aǾzam u hem-nām-ı Yūsuf-ı sıddįk 3 İlāhi gülşen-i Ǿālemde şāh ola bākį Vezįr-i aǾzamı ser-sebz ola çü serv-i Ǿatįk Beyt: Lā-zāle lisānu sinānihi bi’l-hakki nātıkan Ve sinānu lisānihi li’l-bātili mā-hahįkan Allāhu sübhānehu ve taǾālā hazretlerinüñ her fiǾli hikmetden dūr ve her sunǾı Ǿibretden mehcūr degüldür. “Subhāneke mā-halakte hazā bātılen” meŝelā Hakk celle ve Ǿalā Yūsuf nebį-i muǾallā hazretleri zamān-ı kaht u ġalā ve avān-ı kahr u belāda hazāǾin-i arza emįn idüp Ǿibādını mazįk-ı Ǿanādan halās ile ġınā virdügi gibi saǾādetlü sultānum hazretleri dahı bir Yūsuf-ı ŝānįdür ki āhir zamān ve eyyām-ı fiten ve hengām-ı mihendür, müntehā-yı elf sene ki mazanne-i nıkmetdür, vücūd-ı pür-cūdları elf niǾmet olup Ǿimāret-i dünyā vü dįn içün getürilmişdür. Beyt : İdüp iylik zamānuñ eñ keminde Bulınduñ halk-ı Hakk’a buñ deminde Ŝemerāt-ı saǾyi meşkūr ve mühimmāt-ı cidd-i mevfūruñ niǾam-ı Hudā gibi kābil-i Ǿadd ü ihsā ve mümkin-i iǾlām u inhā degüldür Beyt: Dinmeye ger yazılsa biñ kere Bahrden katre şemsden zerre Cümle-i fevāǿid ve zümre-i Ǿavāǿidden biri budur ki hutbe ve sikke Ǿalāǿim-i mülūk u selātįn ve deǿāyim-i devlet-i dünyā ve dįn olduġından māǾadā, dirhem ü dįnār bāǾiŝ-i taǾāmül-i ehāli-yi her-diyārdur, sebeb-i tahsįl-i hācāt ve bāǾiŝi tekmįl-i her mühimmāt olduġıçün mazhār-ı kādį’l-hācāt olup “el-ihrācāt cerāhāt ve’d-derāhim merāhimu ve rāhat” buyurılmışdur. Ammā ne fāiǿde kim Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Zen akçe sürinmişdi kızılca Ricālüñ kalmış idi cānı kılca 2 Alan satan iderlerdi cidāli Kalā-yı kurşun kızıl şāhį kılınca 3 Bir iki akçe olsaydı yanuñda Niçe zahmet çeker idüñ bulınca 3 Ġurūş-ı maġşūş u dįnār-ı sebük-bār Degüldi müşterį yanında pulca Hāsıl-ı kelām darb-hāne-i dünyāda sūret-i sikke ve nukūş-ı ġurūş mahv olup MısrāǾ: Sikke sūretden olmış idi cüdā Sarrāf-ı fikr-i sāǿib ve sayyāġ-ı reǿy-i ŝākıbları sarf-ı cevāhir-i efkār ve nakkād-ı zihn ü vakkādları bāliġā-mā-bellaġ meblaġ-ı iŝār ve kįse-i kiyāset ve hāzįne-i ferāsetlerinde olan dirhem-i fehm ü dįnār-ı Ǿakl-ı kāmilü’l-Ǿayār niŝār itmekle Nazm: Dirhem ü dįnārdan refǾ oldı şekk ü irtiyāb Sikkeyi mermerde kazduñ ey şeh-i Ǿālį-cenāb ve bi’l-cümle ol zāt-ı nįk-sıfatuñ nihādında hayr-niyyet ve cibilletinde istikāmet ve maǾdelet ve zāt-ı melek-sıfātları ümerānuñ Ǿulemāsından ve vüzerānuñ fudalāsından olup Ǿilm-i ālem-ārālarıyla Ǿamel itmekle aġrāz-ı nefsāniyyeden iǾrāz idüp hakk-ı sarįhe tapmışdur. “Ve laǾane’r-rāşį ve’l-mürteşį” hadįŝ-i şerįfiyle Ǿamele taŝaddį idüp revzene-i hakkı açup bāb-ı rüşvet ve taǾaddįyi yapmışdur. Eyle olsa her müǿmin-i munsif ü muttasıf bi-sıfati’l-insāf ki mirǿāt-ı kalbi ġubār-ı cevr ü kederiǾtisāfdan safdur, kandįl-i kalbinde fitįle-i mahabbet iştiǾālde olup biǿz-zarūrį ol hazretüñ duǾā-i devlet-i dāreynlerine iştiġāl göstermek lāzım olur ve “hazā duǾāun lā-yuraddu li-ennehu salāhun li-esnāfi’l-beriyye şāmilun” -21- (72a-74b) BaǾde’l-ihāneti’l-maǾhūdeti Kemālu’d-dįn Efendi’ye Üsküb virülüp avān-ı şādįde mübārek bādįdür Beyt: El-hamdu li’llāhi’l-lezi ezhebe Ǿannā’l-hazen Ġamda aǾdā kamu eviddā şen Beyt: Her ne şādį ki fitne zi-mā fevt kerde-būd Ān-rā be-yek latįfe edā-kerd rūzgār Bāb-ı Ǿarz-ı fudalā-ı Ǿizzet-mevsūm “luhūmu’l-Ǿulemāi mesmūm” hitām-ı devletihtitāmiyle mukaffel u mahtūm ve bu tāǿife-i ġayr-ı hāǿife min duni’llāha düşmen olan meşǿūm Ǿāmme-i milel katlarında merdūd u meştūm olup “innemā yahşāllāhe min-Ǿibādihi’l-Ǿulemā” āyet-i kerįmesi “Ǿalem-i Ǿilmi iǾlā ve iǾlān u iǾlām ve’lǾulemāǿu verāŝetü’l-enbiyāǿ” hadįŝ-i şerįfi refǾ-i rāyāt-ı fukahā-i Ǿālem-nizām kılmışdur. El-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā Ǿulemāya mesǿele maǾlūm ve ehl-i Ǿirfāna kaziyye mefhūmdur. “Ve emmā bi-niǾmeti rabbike fe-haddiŝ”, “Ǿasā en tekrehu şeyǿen ve huve hayrun lekum” hasebince hayyāt-ı ezel bu zümre-i hayru’n-nāsuñ libās-ı Ǿırz u nāmūs ve cāme-i vakār-ı Ǿizzet-meǿnūslarını tecdįd kasd idüp “enzelne’l-hadįd fehvāsından ġāfil bir şahs-ı Ǿanįd-i rūyįn-pençe eline virmekle rence kılmış idi. “İzā ahibba’llāhu ibtelāhu” bu daǾvāya güvāh-ı bį-iştibāhdur Beyt: Cihān niǾmetlerin niǾmet bilürler hāle vākıflar Dürüst añlar şikest-i kāse-i Mecnūn’ı Ǿārifler Bu fitne-i Ǿuzmā li-hikmetin ve bu tāmme-i kübrā li-maslahatin birkaç gün mütemādi olmaġla bādi olan hākim-i sākımü’l-mizāc bu cerāhat oñılmaz sanup ve bāǾiŝ olan felāsife-i sefeh-imtizāc bu hark iltiyām bulmaz zann idüp ol liǾām-ı bedfercām zümre-i kirām-ı saǾādet-irtisāma harf atup tururlardı ve harįfleri olan hasįs ki celįs-i iblis-i pür-telbįsdür. TaǾrįf ü tavsįf kasd ile tahrįf-i meŝel idüp okurlardı “cerehātu’l-lisāni lehā iltiyāmun u velā-yeltāmu mā-cerahe’s-sinān” Beyt: Bu devri dāǿim ola sanan esfehü’l-enām Görsün felekde niçe olur hark u iltiyām Ricālu’llāh hezār girye ve sad-hezār āh ile “Em-men yuǾcibu’l-muztarre izā deāhu” mertebesine fāǿiz ve her biri derece-i yeǿs-i pür-beǿse düşüp “metā nasru’llāh” dimek katlarında cāǾiz iken nā-gāh Beyt: Ġayretu’llāh bahri itdi hurūş Geldi irişdi Hızr-ı hadrā-pūş Fiǿl-hāl sımāh-ı ricāl “el-hakku yaǾlū” sadāsıyla māl-ā-māl* olup hubūb-ı riyāhı lā teyǿesū min ravhi’llāh tervįh-i ervāh-ı Ǿibādu’llāh idüp etraf-ı semāda envār-ı “ucįbū daǾvete’d-daǾi izā deǾānį” zāhir ve eknāf-ı ġabrāda āŝār-ı “inne nasra’allāhi karįb” bāhir olup dest-ber-bālā-yı dest hasebince pençe-gįr-i “yedu’llāhi fevka eydįhim” ol zeber-dest-i zįr-dest-āzāruñ pençesin burdı ve küşt-gįr-i “inne batşe rabbike leşedįd” ve zūr-kār-ı “yuslehu’l-hadįdu bi’l-hadįd” ol ġaddār-ı rūzgāruñ arkasını yire getürdi yaǾni niçe getürdiyse eyle götürdü “el-hamdu li’llāhi’llezi hallasanā Ǿani’şşiddeti ve’l-beǿsā”. “Ve li’llāhu darru men kāle li-külli FirǾavn Mūsā” Beyt: Fitne bāzārı oldı çün Ǿātıl Geldi Hak gitse yiridür bātıl Şeytanet sāhibi olup mercūm yine Ādem mükerrem ü merhūm ol zamān-ı mesāǿįbnişān ve ol avān-ı metaǾib-Ǿunvānda muhān olan ihvān bi-hamdi’llāhi’l-meliki’lmennān her biri bir murād ile ber-murād u dil-şād olup cenāb-ı Ǿizzet-meǿāb-ı vālānisābları dahı mahmiye-i Üsküb-i cennet-üslūp “sukiyet bi’l-māǿi’l-meskūb ve * māl-ā-māl: memlū. humiyet Ǿani’s-sülūb ve’l-Ǿuyūb” ile teşrįf ü taltįf olınmışlar, gerçi şeǿn-i şerįfleri mansıb ile teşrįfden efzūndur. Hak sübhānehu ve taǾalā mübārek u meymūn ve bāǾiŝ-i merātib-i gūn-ā-gūn eyleye, āmįn. KıtǾa: FeǾilâtün MefǾâilün FeǾilün 1 Külfe-i tuhfe-i tahiyyetden Geçelüm olalum Süleymānį 2 Beridür çūn etkiyā andan VākıǾa biz de n’idelüm anı 3 Bā-tekellüf musāhebet olmaz Bį-tekellüf olanlaruñ şānı 4 Çi tekellüf miyān-ı mā vü şümā Diyü yazmışken ol kerem kānı 5 Ġurre itmiş iken bu ġarrālık Degül idi o hazretüñ şānı 6 Bu dahı bį-tekellüf olmakdur Diyü buldum bu derde dermānı 7 Çi tekellüf begüm ġaraz maǾlūm Kasdum olmakdurur ŝenā-hˇānı 8 Sendedür hüsn ile cemāl u kemāl Bendedür cürm-i Ǿaşk ile cānı “Selāmun mine’r-rahmāni nahve cenābihi li-enne selāme’l-Ǿabdi lā-yeliku bi-bābihi” meclįs-i hatįrlerine Ǿarz-ı Ǿabd-i hakįr olur ki ber-muktezā-yı tavr-ı maǾhūd zümre-i ahbāb-ı ŝenā-iǾtiyād ve fırka-ı ashāb-ı hulūs-nihād tarafından tefahhus buyurılursa vatan u ġurbet içre efgende dil-i Ǿāşık gibi perākende iştiyāk-ı mülākla giryān ihtirāk-ı firāk ile büryān olup sįne sūzın zülāl-i edǾiye-i müstecābe ve ciger tābın eşribe-i enŝiye-i müstātabe birle teskįn idüp “Allāhümme meddit bekāǿehu ve yessir likāǿehu” diyü cenāb-ı Ǿizzete hayr duǾādadurlar. Hemįşe āftāb-ı celāl u devlet tābende ve sāye-i Ǿātıfet ü reǿfet ber-bendegān pāyende bād. Zamān-ı ıztırāb ve avān-ı inkılābda cenāb-ı niǾme’l-meǿāblarına ketb-i kitāb įcāb itdükde “hazeren Ǿani’l-Ǿitāb bi’l-hatā fį-riǾāyeti’l-elkāb selāmun Ǿale’l-meclisi’l-Ǿālį” makāli üslūbında kelām įrād olınmaġla şeǿn-i kerįmleri taǾzįm ü terkįm u tefhįm olınmış idi gerçi sābıkān mektūb-ı şerįflerinde “şartu’l-ülfe terkü’l-külfe” maǾnāsı riǾāyet olınup bizde tekellüfe beñzer nesne yokdur diyü buyurılmaġın sārık-ı tabįǾat zurūf-ı hurūfda mahzūne olan cevāhir-i muhrezeden maǾnā serįka idüp lāǿübālį olmaġla eŝkāl-ı tekellüfi sahrā-yı tasallufdan geçirüp sahn-ı teǿlįfe göçürmişdi, meger çokdur mahallinde bu kadar kitābet olınup sehv-i kalem olmış imiş, eger kasden kitābete haml olınursa ol tahrįr-i lāzımu’t-tavkįr muktezā-yı tahrįrleri üzre hareket itmemege haml olınmaz belki tecāhülü’l-Ǿārif-i maǾrūf hasebince bu hakįrüñ vaǾd-ı sılada halefe hilf u nazįr kabilinden olup cenāb-ı müstetāblarında dāǾįleri hakkında iǾdād buyurdukları Ǿitāba cevāb ola diyü imdād olınup mazįk-i ilzāmda mahlasa muhlis tedārükinden muhmel kalmaz. Bākį hemįşe zıll-ı vücūd-ı pür-cūd memdūd-bād bi- Rabbi’l-Ǿibād. -22- (74b) Merhūm Korkud-zāde ǾĀlį Çelebi’nüñ ayakları aġrıdukda anlara yazılmışdur Mizāc-ı nāzik-Ǿilāc ve fi’l-letāfeti miŝlu’z-zücācda nevǾ-i fütūr u inkisār vākįǾ olmış “įzā ahabba’llāhu Ǿabden ibtelāhu” hasebince bį-iştibāh mahbūb-ı İlāh olup zeneb-i zenb mikrāz-ı emrāz birle maktūǾdur, el-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā ayaġıñuzda zuhūr iden vecǾ hod maraz pāyāne irişmege Ǿalāmetdür, hayrdur bi-Ǿavni’llāhi taǾālā merfūǾ ve medfūǾdur. Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Ayak derdine çāre gelmez elden Ne çāre başa yazıdur ezelden 2 Kamu el kaldırup itdi duǾāyı Ahibbā itdi ne geldiyse elden Hāmiyān-ı havme-i şerįǾat-ı İlāhį olan kuzāt-ı İslām ve hārisān-ı havza-i hükūmet-i pādşāhį olan vülāt-ı enām vülāt-ı ahkām-ı şerǾiyye ve hümāt-ı memālik-i mahmiyye veffakahumu’llāhu taǾālā bi’t-tevfįk ilā-sevāǿi’t-tarįk Ǿizz-i huzūr-ı şerįflerine seccāde-nįşinān-ı şerįǾat-ı şerįfe-i Muhammediyye ve cādde-bünyān-ı ahkām-ı dįn-i Ahmediyye * -23- (75a-76b) Hudā-yı bį-enbāz hazretlerine izdiyād-ı kadr u rifǾatiñüz içün niyāz tahrįr olınmak dehān-ı devāt bāz ve hāme-i zebān dırāz olup bu hakįr, Şām-ı şerįf kazāsında vefāt iden Kurd Efendi’de dānişmend bulınup mülāzemet ızdırābiyle merhūm Baba Efendi’ye yazılan inşādur Beyt: Der-įn sahįfe çü āġāz kerdem imlā-rā Giriftem ez-heme evlā ŝenā-i Mevlā-rā “Lā-zalet Ǿatebetuhü’lǾaliyyetü maksaden li-incāhi meǿāribi’l-Ǿālemįn ve süddetuhu’s-sāmiyyetu mevrįden li-isǾāfi’l-metālib ilā-yevmi’d-dįn, āmin āmįn Allāhümme merham men vāfekanį bi’t-teǿmįn” Āstāne-i gerdūn-iktidār ve Ǿatebe-i zafer-diŝār u nusret-şiǾārlarına Ǿarz-ı bende-i bįmikdār u zerre-i hāksār oldur ki eger ber-muktezā-yı sünnet-i seniyye-i büzürgvārı ve Ǿādāt-ı behiyye-i kāmkārı bu kūşe-hamūlda nā-peydā ve künc-i nisyān u zuhūlda nesiyyen ve mensiyyen metrūk olan zerre-i bi-vücūd ve katre-i hāk-ālūd kıbeline zamįr-i münįr-i hurşįd-tenvįr ve hātır-ı Ǿātır-ı iksįr-nazįr tevcįh buyurılursa Beyt: Men ki bāşem ki be-ān hātır-ı Ǿātır güzerem Lutfhā mį-künį ey hāk-i deret tāc-ı serem SaǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerinüñ devām-ı devlet-i dįniyye ve dünyeviyye ve izdiyād-ı haşmet-i sūriyye ve maǾneviyyeleri edǾiyyesine aǾkāb-ı salavāt ve evkāt-ı halāvātda iştiġālde mülāhaza buyurıla. Beyt: * cādde-bünyān-ı: beyān-konendegān-ı sahh. Müdām ez-hazret-i Ǿizzet devām-ı devletet hˇāhem Şeb ü rūz ez-Hudā cemǾiyyet-i zāt-ı tu mį-hˇāhem Beyt: Be-nezdįk-i Süleymān bāşed ez-mūr Hadįŝ-i şevk u ihlās ez-edeb dūr Beyt: Pāy-ı melah pįş-i Süleymān burden ǾAyb-est velikįn hüner-est ez-mūrį Bu bahr-i felāketde fülk-i fikreti gird-āb-ı belāda dāǿir ve berr-i hayretde fi’s-subhi ve’l-meŝā berįdāsā sāǿir olan Ǿabd-i bį-bahā dest-i duǾā birle dāmen-i “Em-men yuǾcibu’l-muztarre izā daǾā” ya teşebbüŝ idüp ber-muktezā-yı fehvā-yı Beyt: Dārem tamaǾ zi-girye-i şeb-gįr ü āh-ı subh Yābem devā-yı derd-i dil-i bį- devā-yı hˇįş Āh-ı şeb-gįrį ve girye-i zārį-i seherį ki miftāh-ı “mekālidü’s-semāvāti ve’l-ard”dur, şefiǾ-i şefįk ittihāz idüp ol kādį’l-hācāt ve sāmiǾü’l-münācāt cenābına bu vech ile teveccüh-i tāmm izhār idicek zebān-ı ġaybdan nidā sādır ve lisān-ı lā-raybdan edā zāhir olup Allāhu müsebbibu’l-esbāb “İzā erāde şeyǿen heyyeǿe lehü’l-esbāb” maǾnāsını Ǿakl-ı pür-Ǿikāla taǾlįm ve dil-i pür-melāle tefhįm idüp sebeb-i zāhirįye mürācaǾat işǾār idüp Beyt: İş olmaz Ǿālem içinde sebebsiz Sebeb dahı ele gelmez talebsiz diyüp bunuñ emsāli niçe kelimāt-ı nasįhat-nisāb ve anca ebyāt-ı tesliyet-intisāb beyān itmekle Ǿakla selāmet gelüp dilden melālet refǾ olup sebeb-i zāhirįden suǾāl idicek ol dil-hastenüñ suǾāline cevāb-ı bā-savāb bu yüz sudūr u zuhūr itdi ki “Hüve lā-zāle ke-ismihi mahmūden li-fulki’l-ikbāli kevkeben mesǾūden aǾnį bihi melceǿilferyād ve melāzi’l-fukarā, ebe’l-mesākįn ve’l-yetāmā sālik-i meslek-i fazl u dāniş ve mālik-i memālik-i Ǿakl u bįniş lehu himemin lā-müntehā li-kibārihā ve himmetuhu’s-suġrā ecellu mine’d-dehr lā yüdriku’l-vāsıfi’l-mutarrā hasāisehu. Kücā kalem be-zebān şerh-i ān tevāned dād.” Bu evsāf-ı fāǿika ile tavsįf ve bu elkāb-ı lāǿika ile taǾrįf idüp li-ecli’n-nasįha kelimāt-ı fasįha birle Nazm FeǾilâtün MefǾâilün FeǾilün 1 Girü hātifden irdi cāna nidā Ne nidā belki cism u cāna ġıdā 2 Ne yürürsüñ şikeste vü beste Zār u giryān u hˇār u dil-haste 3 Hācetüñ var katında eyle Ǿayān YaǾni derdüñ tabįbe eyle beyān 4 Anı ol pādşāh-ı ferd ü samed Kıldı mesned size eben-Ǿan-ced 5 Söyle ahvālüñi huzūrında Sözüñüñ kalmaz ol kusūrında 6 Veyahūd eyle hālüñi tahrįr Kāle kudret çü virmedi takdįr Beyt: Ey hāk-i deret kıble-i erbāb-ı mühimmāt Ger rūy-ı be-sūy-ı tu ne-y-āyem be-ki ārem Beyt: Nār-ı ġayretle tutışdum mahfel-i akrānda Himmetüñ yaġıyla rūşen kıl çerāġ-ı devletüm Ǿilm-i şerįfe nihān u mahfį ve tabǾ-ı latįfe pinhān u muhtefį olmaya ki Kurd Efendi merhūm “sakkā’llāhu taǾālā min rahįkin” mahtūm fukārası hakkında emr-i şāhį ve hükm-i şehenşāhį vārid ü nāzil olup mazmūn-ı meymūn-ı saǾādet-makrūnında dānişmendān-ı fāǿikü’l-akrāndan yigirmi beş nefer dānişmend-i ercümend mülāzım taǾyįn buyurılmış lākin bu Ǿabd-i dįrįne ve çāker-i kemterine dāǿir ber-murādįden hāric ……..* devletlü ve saǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerinüñ hāk-i pāk-pāy-ı iksįr- * Mürekkep dağıldığından dolayı bir kelime okunamamaktadır. teǿŝįrlerinden mesǿūl u mutazarrıǾdur ki kādį-Ǿasker efendi muhiblerine şān-ı Ǿālįlerine lāyık u harį olan maǾnā sevk olınsa mercūdur ki mekāmin-i ġaybdan meyāmin-i eltāf zuhūr eyleyüp Ǿarūs-ı murād kınāǾ-ı Ǿizzet u imtināǾdan çehre-güşā olup bu bende-i müstmend behrevār u behremend ola. Beyt: Hāsıl olsun devlet ü bahtuñda ey fahr-ı zamān Bu dil-i ġam-dįdeme ser-māye-i şādį yine Beyt: Her mekremet ki gerd u kuned ū berā-yı men Yā Rab tu der-havāli vü ikbāl-i ū resān Hemįşe murādāt-ı dü-cihānį hāsıl ve saǾādāt-cāvidānį vāsıl-bād bi-rabbi’l Ǿibād. Harrerehu’l-fakįr Vecdį’l-hakįr -24- (76b-77a) Filibe’de sabıkan muǾįd olan Mahmūd Çelebi’ye irsāl olınmuşdur Nazm: FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûlün FeǾûl 1 DuǾāyį ki ne-būd be-dāǾi muzāf Zi-Ǿucb u riyā bel zi-ihlās sāf 2 Çü fānį şeved bendeį der-duǾā Ne ihlās gunced der ū ne riyā Ġazel: MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün MefǾûlü FâǾilâtün 1 Ey Merve-i mürüvvet ol suffe-i Safā’da Lebbeyk ura kapuñda erbāb-ı istifāde 2 Bu kūdekānı kandur hem suhtegānı kandur Feyz it zülāl-i Ǿilmi min menbaǿi’l-ifāde 3 Bįmār-ı cehle çünkim dāru’ş-şifā kapuñdur Yazmış hakįm-i dānā Kānūn ile Şifā’da* 4 Nūr-ı fezāǿilüñle rūşen ola medāris Mā-dāmeti’l-ahālį fį-mansıbi’l-iǾāde 5 Vecdį-i nā-tüvānuñ dāǿim budur duǾāsı Yā Rabbi tavvil Ǿömreh bi’l-Ǿizzi ve’s-saǾāde Ǿİlm-i şerįfe pūşįde ve mahfį ve tabǾ-ı latįfe nihān u muhtefį olmaya ki rāfiǾ-i rukǾa-i duǾā ve hāmil-i hamāǿil-i ŝenā bizüm dayı-zāde Mustafā Çelebi bendelerine biǾināyeti’llāh āb-ı tevfįk birle nevm-i ġafletden intibāh gelüp kesb-i maǾārif itmek içün kemer-i himmeti miyān-ı hidmete berk ve nefsüñ arzū ve hevā ve meyl ü müştehāsın terk idüp ol ķıble-i ķabįle-i erbāb-ı hācāt ve KaǾbe-i tāǿife-i ashāb-ı münācāt kıbeline lebbeyk-gūyān saǾy gösterdükde ashāb-ı himmet ve erbāb-ı mürüvvete imdād u ǾiǾānet ve igāŝesi lāzım olmaġın varaka-i niyāz birle irsāl olındı. MısrāǾ: Zihį saǾādet u devlet eger şeved makbūl İnşāǿallāhu taǾālā hayr ile vusūl buldukda mefātįh-i işārāt ve hidāyetleriyle kufl-ı ebvāb-ı maǾārif meftūh ve mesābįh-i irşād u delāletleriyle sadr-ı erbāb-ı metālib meşrūh olup hazāǿįn-i Ǿulūma vāsıl olup murād ve ārzū-yı fūǾadına nāǿil ola “Lā Ǿazve li’ş-şemsi en-yelūh ve li’l-miski lā-zāle tabǾuhum eş-şerįf fį-bahri’l-Ǿulūm ġavvāsen ve Ǿatebetühü’l Ǿaliyetu melceǿen li’l-halki Ǿammen ve hassen lā-zālet zātuhu Ǿan-mansıbi’l-iǾādet fį-medreseti ve’s-siyādeti ve zülālü Ǿilmihi cāriyen min menbaǾi’l-ifāde ve bābuhu melāzen li-erbābi’l-istifāde.” Ahlāsu’l-Ǿibād Vecdį-i hāk-nihād Tenmįk-i vesāǿil-i resāǿil vidād ve tahkįk-i resāǿil-i mesāǿil-i ittihād ki levāzım-ı sıdk u ihlās u ihtisāsdur. ǾAlā-hasebi’l-imkān tehzįb ü tertįb kılınup įŝār-ı meclis-i şerįf-i şeref-āyįn kılındukdan soñra diger āstān-ı āşyān-ı celāl aǾlā’llāhu kadrehu * Yazmış hākim-i dānā Kānūn ile Şifā’da: Yazmışdur İbni Sinā Kānūn ile Şifā’da sahh. bi’saǾdeti ve’l-iclāl türābına maǾrūz-ı bende-i bį-mecāl oldur ki hemįşe gülşen-i fazl u ifzāl-i bā-nihāl-i zāt-ı Ǿadįmü’l-miŝāli zeyn ü ber-kemāl bād, bi-rabbi’l-Ǿibād. -25- (77b) Bu hakįr Karįn-ābād kādısı iken Behmen-zāde Süleymān Çelebi dįvān kātibi ve vilāyet muharriri olup anlara virilen sūret-i Ǿarzdur Südde-i seniyye ve Ǿatebe-i Ǿaliyye suvvinet Ǿani’l-beliyye türābına Ǿarz-ı Ǿabd-i hāksār budur kim bi’l-fi’l Silistre Sancaġı kitābetiyle meǿmūr olan zümre-i sefere-i berere Ǿālį-makāmdan fahru’l-akrān Süleymān bende-i hakįr-i mūr-nazįrleri vilāyet-i mezbūreyi bir vech ile tahrįr u tastįr itmişdür ki Ǿarz-ı mesfūreden tamām refǿ-i ibhām ile temyįz ü mahdūd ve tarįk-ı teşvįş ü iştibāhı bi’l-külliye mesdūd kılup habįr-i üslūb-ı tahrįr olmaġın berįd-i kalem-i sedįdü’l-kadem ü şedįdü’r-rakkama geşt-i kūh-ı deşt itdürüp emākin-i Ǿadįde-i bāǿidede mezāriǾ ü merātiǾ-i pesendįde bedįde olup defter-i cedįde takyįd itdüginden maǾadā miǿyār-ı sahįhü’l-Ǿayārvār meyl-i dirhem ü dįnārdan firār “v’ezinū bi’l-kıstāsi’l-müstakįm” makāmında karār itmege mucidd u saǾį ve reǾāya ve berāyā-yı tamām rāǾi nakd-ı kalbi ġıll u ġışdan sāf ve sıfat-ı insāf ile ittisāf olup sükkān-ı Ǿarazį-i medfūre ve pįr-i mezbūruñ tedbįri dil-pezįrinden* şākir ü rāzı olup umūr-ı cumhūr-ı enām eyyām-ı devlet-i pādşāhį ve hengām-ı Ǿadālet-i şehenşāhįde ġāyet nizām ve nihāyet intizām üzre olup Ǿabd-i mūma-Ǿileyh mevāhib-i Ǿaliyye-i sultāniyye ve merātib-i behiyye-i hākāniyyeye harį vü hakįk olduġı tahkįk olup ol ki vākıǾu’l-hāldür pāye-i serįr-i Ǿālem-masįre Ǿarz olındı, bākį emr-i fermān men lehü’r-reddu ve’l-kabūluñdur. * tedbįr-i dil-pezįrinden: tedbįr-i bi-nazįrinden sahh. Hasan Kethüda-zāde Efendi Sahn-ı Ŝemāniyye’yi teşrįf itdüklerinde anlara yazılmışdur -26- (78a) Südde-i sidre-makāmları Ǿalā-vechi’t-taǾzįm telsįm olınup Ǿarz-ı Ǿabd-i kadįm budur ki münhiyān-ı ahbār mühenniyān-ı āŝār ol şeh-süvār-ı Ǿarsa-i devlet rahş-ı Ǿizzet ü semend-i saǾādet ile Sahn-ı Ŝemāniyye’yi zįr-kadem-i pür-kıdem itmekle teşrįf itdükleri haber-i pür-hubūr ve nebeǿi pür-sürūrını ismāǾ-ı sükkān-ı sarāy-ı müseddes-cihāt-ı hāk ve ezān-ı vattān-ı sebǾa-tıbāk eflāke inbā itdüklerinde sahn-ı Ǿālem miŝāl-i heşt bihişt olup Ǿibād-ı hulūs-nihādden Ǿumūmen her mürde-dil bu müjde ile hayāt bulup nesāǿim-i sürūr ile semā-i hātırdan ġamām-ı ġumūmı mundefiǾ itmişdür. Husūsan bu hāmil-i rikk-i rak olan füsürde-hātır-ı külāh-kūşe-i iftihār u ibtihācı fark-ı farkadeyn ve merz-i merzemine mürtefiǾ kılmışdur. Mechūd u mekdūd meşiyyen ale’l-cibāl ve’l-hudūd ihrām-ı ihtirāmla tavāf-ı KaǾbe-i āstān-ı felek-metāfe saǾy itdükde lāyık-ı şān-ı devlet-nişānları niye mezbūr bendeleri hakkında bį-dirįġ olup lemaǾāt-ı mihr-i merāhimlerinden bir lemǾadur ve reşahāt-ı bahr-ı mekārimlerinden bir reşha ile behremend ü behrever ola. Hemvār menāşir-i ahvālleri tevkįǾ-i tevfįk-i Yezdānį ile muvakkaǾ ve tavāmįr-i cāh u celālleri yevākıt-ı mevākįt-ı Samedānį ile murassaǾ ola āmįn. -27- (78a-78b) Merhūm Hakįm-zāde Efendi cenābına irsāl olınmışdur Sūr-ı iftirākı kuvvetde olan ketebe fiǾle gelse terkįm u tahrįr idemedügi bāhir ü beyyin ve suver-i iştiyākı mecmuǾ-ı halāǾik Mānį-mānend olsa tersįm u tasvįr kılmaduġı zāhir u müteaǾyyindür. “Mā-lā yudreku kulluhu lā-yutreku kulluhu” müddeǾasınca zümre-i Ǿibād-ı hulūs-nihād u ŝenā-iǾtiyād ahbār-ı mahabbetlerini inşāǿ ve esrār-ı meveddetlerini ifşā idüp Ǿizz-i huzūr-ı menfūru’l hubūrlarında zebān-ı kalem birle kāle gelüp Ǿarz-ı hāl itmek lāzım ve lāzib belki farz u vācibdür, lākin hāmeme-i nāmenüñ perr-i bį-ferrinde ol deñlü kuvvet yokdur ki āstāne-i Ǿizzetāşyāneleri burūcına Ǿurūc ide ve verkā-i varakanuñ cenāh-ı bā-Ǿilletinde bu kadar kudret çokdur ki sarāy-ı semā-sįmāları derįçesinden vülūc idüp bāb-ı Ǿuhde-i risāletden hurūc idebile. Beyt: Safha-ı vechümi nakş itdi midād-ı eşküm İki yüz nāme müheyyā n’ideyin yok mürsel Pes lā-cerem lāzım oldı ki vāsıta-ı ashāb-ı mahabbet ve rābıtā-ı erbāb-ı meveddet peyk-i sabā-yı sebük-hįz u tįz-reftār, güftāra gelüp inhā-yı hāl ü inbā-yı mā-fiǿl-bāl eyleye. Nazm: FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilâtün FeǾilün 1 Ey sabā ġulġul-ı bülbül be-gülistān be-resān Kıssa-ı mūr be-dergāh-ı Süleymān be-resān 2 ŞemǾ-rā ġussa-i pervāne ber-ū hˇān rūşen Bāġ-rā bendegi-i murġ-ı seher-hˇān be-resān El-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā evlād u ahfād ile cümlemüz saġ u sālim ve duǾā hayr u zikr biǿl-cemįle müdāvim, mülāhaza buyurıla. -28- (78b) Müfettiş-i emvāl-ı şāhį Çatal-zāde Mahmūd Çelebi’ye yazılmışdur. EvǾiye-i edǾiye eşribe-i ihlāsla memlū kılınup ithāf-ı meclis-ittisāf olındukdan soñra pürsiş-i hāl-i muhibbān hoş-ter’est buyurılup teftįş-i hāl-i pür-teşvįş dervįş-i dil-rįş olınursa Beyt: Bir dürlü olsa hālüm itsem saña hikāyet Bir dürlü anca Ǿālem geh şükr u geh şikāyet Beyt: Kıssadan hisse alup itme dırāz Söz odur kim öz ola hem ola az Cenāb-ı vāla-nisābuñuz ile dįn karındaşları ve tarįk yoldaşları olduġumuzdan māǾadā* felek-i müşebbek-ġırbāl-ı elek-miŝāl ile dakįk-i zemįn dikkat ile alınup dāne-i cev ü cavdār tecessüs olınsa bulınmaġa mecāl muhāl idüginde işkāl yokdur. Beyt: ReǾāyāya irişdi fakr u fāka Bulımaz dāne bunlar taka faka Kendüm bu tahayyürde iken nā-gehān cevv-i havādan emr-i sultān nāzil olup halkuñ kellesine bakmayup biñ kile cev tevzįǾ olına diyü buyurılmış tabǾ-ı latįflerine pinhān olmaya ki Dubniçe kazāsında tekālįf-i şerǾiyye ve Ǿörfiyye mütenevviǾcedür. Evvelā cizye-i lāzib-i Alonya.......** ŝāniyen akçesiz ġanem sürsāt ŝāliŝen bekāyā-yı resm-i aġnām rābiǾan nüzl-i Ǿasker-i İslām hāmisen celeb-i celb-encām sādisen ġamı nev yaǾnį akçesiz ola cev aġnām sürsat ile nevǾ-i iġtinām müyesserdür buyurılursa “Ezālike haberun nüzūlā” sebeb-i igtināmdur belā-i nezl kāl ile beyān olınmaz bir ġarįb hāldür, nevǾ-i imhāl kalup baǾzā ihmāl görinür. Ammā dostları olmak maǾnāsı bār-ı mahabbete ser-ber olup teǾāvün Ǿani’t-tarafeyn ber-ser olmışdur. Lāyık-ı mürüvvet ve hariyy-i fütüvvet olan neyse mercūdur ki muhibbüñüz tarafından dirįg u taksįr olınmıya, hemān hāmil-i hamāǿil-i hıdemāt olan ġulām-ı şāhįlere teǿkįd-i ekįd buyurıla ki sūret-i imhālde ihmālden hazer olına, mübtelā olduġuñuz emr-i teftįşi Hakk subhānehu ve taǾālā hazretleri āsān idüp mahall-i hirāsān itmeye, āmįn. Beyt: Budur ümmįd ki şeyn itmeye şeǿne įrāŝ Ġayriye sanǾat olan çün saña oldı mįrāŝ Beyt: Peyk-i hayrāt olıcak rāh-ı Ǿamelde der-pįş Nāme-i yümn-i yemįne gele yevmü’t-teftįş Mine’d-dā’i bi’l-ihlās Vecdį el-kādį bi-İvrace * “baǾzā ihmāl görinür” ibaresine kadar olan kısım kenarda yer almaktadır. ** Bir kelime okunaksız. -29- (79a) Hasan Paşa kim mįr-i mįrān-ı Rūm’dur, Sofya’da olup hakįr İvrace kādįsı idüm harāmįlerüñ ahvāli yazılan mektūba bu kıtǾa yazılmışdur KıtǾa: FeǾilâtün MefâǾilün FeǾilün 1 Añalum Vecdiyā duǾālar ile Mįr-i mįrān-ı mülket-i Rūm’ı 2 BaǾdehu ol hümāya Ǿarz idelüm Żarar-ı būm-ı şūm-ı meşǿūmı Südde-i saǾādet u Ǿatebe-i siyādetleri makarr-ı velā ve meferr-i Ǿani’l-belā olmışdur. “El-hamdu li’llāhi Ǿalā zālik ve lā-zāle kezālik.” Fezā-ı kazā-i İvrace’de vākįǾ olan mefāze-i cibāl ve maġāra-i tilāl dārib u rāmį, sārık u harāmįler ile māl-a-māl olup ebnā-i sebįlüñ mālları ġāret olınup erbāb-ı ticārete niçe hasāret ve telef-i nefse cesāret itdüklerine bį-iştibāh hātır-ı nebįhleri intibāh bulmışdır. Hālā aǾyān-ı diyār bu maǾnįyi huzūr-ı pür-hubūrlarında tekrār olınmasın ilhāh itdüklerinde, MısrāǾ: Ol ki Ǿayān ola ne hācet beyān dinilüp duǾā-i devletleriyle tayy-ı tūmār olınmak ihtiyāriyle Ǿarz olındı, āb-ı reǿy-i Ǿālem-ārāları fezā-i dünyāya ne vechle cārį olursa MısrāǾ: Ez-şāh yek-işāret v’ez mā be-ser devįden ilā-āhir. Beyt: Diyār-ı dilde yar u dil-pesendüm* Göñüller Yazıcı Kātip Efendüm * Sayfanın üst kenarında yer almaktadır. -30- (79b) Merhūm ve maġfūrün-leh Eş-şeyh İbrāhįm Efendi Hazretlerine Dāmād Mustafā Çelebi kakkında virilmişdür Seccāde-nişįnān-ı şerįǾat-ı Ahmediyye ve cādde-bünyān-ı tarįkat-ı Muhammediyye ki fiǿl-hakįka tālibān-ı devlet-i ebediyye ve sāhibān-ı saǾādet-i sermediyyedür, bu Ǿasr-ı hümāyūn ve bu Ǿahd-i meymūnda ol gürūh-ı pür-şükūbuñ güft ü gūda pįr-i pey-revleri ve şeyh-i şinįd ü şinevleri saǾādetlü sultānum hazretleri olduġına “İnne İbrāhįme kāne ümmeten” āyet-i kerįmesi kelime-i Ǿazįmesi dāll ve şāhid-i hāl olmışdur “El-hamdu li’llāhi Ǿalā zālik ve lā-zāle kezālik” hezār vāh ü sad hezār veylā ki ol hāmiyy-i devlet-ihtimāda sākin ve ol meǿvā-yı saǾādet-ihtivāda mütemekkin olmaġa hār-ı Ǿalāǿik-i hubb-ı dünyā dāmen-gįrdür. Meger yine ol Hızrhimmetüñ bedreka-ı hidāyetleri muǾįn u zahįr ve dest-gįr ola. Beyt: Nār-ı hırmāna āh kim mūmam Mevrid-i el-harįs mahrūmam BaǾde zālike nākil-ı nemaka-i Ǿubūdiyyet ü ihlās ve hāmil-i hamāǿil-i ihtisās, bu bende-i hāk-nihād dāmād olan Mustafā Çelebi bendeleri ki merhūm u müteveffā Samsunį-zāde Hācı Efendi fukarāsından olup merhūm u merkūma dahı mahdūm-ı müfahham Hˇāce-zāde Mehmed Çelebi Efendi hazretlerinden irtibāt itmişlerdür, şeref-i şems-i mülāzemetleri şeref-i zevāle gelürse şol imdād u iǾānet ü iġāŝe ki māye-i saǾādet-i ekābirdür, “kābiren Ǿan-kābir Ǿalā nehci’l-verāŝe” olursa cenāb-ı niǾme’l-meǿābları vāsıldur, mebzūl u bį-dirįġ olup merkūm bendeleri dahı ol devlete nāǿil olmak husūsında inşāǿallāhu taǾālā Ǿināyetleri şāmil ve ibrām u ilhāh-ı sebeb-i tahsįl hāsıldur. Beyt: Katre-i āba mānįǾ ola mı menbaǾ Āftāb ide mi şuǾāyı dirįġ Bākį el-emru emrukum ve’l-Ǿabdu Ǿabdukum Tā-tevānį murād-ı halk ber-ār Er şeved zāyiǾ ez-zamānu Ǿaleyy Harrerehu’l-fakįr Vecdi’l-hakįr -31- (80a) Kātib Hasan Çelebi-nām kimesne içün Üsküb kādįsı Kemālu’d-dįn Efendi’ye yazılmışdur Kemāl-ı dįn u devlet duǾāları tekrār ve zevāl-ı zill ü zellet ŝenāları tezekkür ü tezkār olınup iǾlām-ı muhibb-i hālis-hubb budur ki “ġayr fāriġ Ǿani’l-mahabbet ve-lev Ǿulkiye ilā- ġayābeti’l-cübb” hikāyet-i dūrį ve şikāyet-i mehcūrı dāǿireden bįrūn ve hadden efzūn olmaġın takrįre mecāl muhāl olup tahrįr ihtimāl degüldür, bināǿenǾalā- zālik duǾā-i devlet-i dāreyn ve ŝenā-i Ǿizzet-kevneyne iktisār ihtiyār olındı. “Allāhümme eyyid devletehu bi’l-kemāl v’ahfaz şemse Ǿizzetihi Ǿani’z-zevāl” baǾde zālik varkā-i varaka-ı muhāleset Kātib Hasan Çelebi bendeñüz kadįmį serefgendeñüzdür, der-i devletüñüzde Ǿabd-i mekātib makūlesidür, ibrām ve ilhāha ihtiyāc yokdur, el-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā şeǿn-i şerįfüñüzde mürüvvet ü kerem cibillįdür, lākin “Ed-dāll Ǿale’l-hayr ke-fāǿilih” hadįŝ-i şerįfi hasebince ŝevābda müşāreket kasd olınup ibrām gösterilmişdür, inǾām-ı Ǿām ve ihsān-ı tamām ümįdiyle “sehben Ǿale’l-vücūh” , “meşyen Ǿale’l-kadem”. Beyt: Beste’st ber-miyān-ı dil ihrām-ı ān harem Mahrūm çün şeved ki der-ān āstāne tū’st MısrāǾ: Hem Merve-i mürüvvet ü hem Kā’be-i kerem El-Ǿabdu’d-dāǾį bi’l-ihlās Vecdį’l-müftahir bi’l-ihtisās “Ġıbbe tertįli āyāti’l-Ǿubūdiyyet bi’l-ihlās ve eŝere tekmįli evrādi’l-eşvāk ve’l-ihtisās li-men kasaret Ǿan-beyāni fezāǿilihi rusūmu’t-taǾrįf ve tecāvezet menākıbu mehāsihi Ǿan-hudūdi’t-tavsįf”. MaǾrūz-ı Ǿabd-i zaǾįf ü nāhįf budur ki “bākį e’d-duǾā Ǿucįbu daǾvete dāǾi izā deǾānį” icābetine makrūn olan edǾiyye-i müstecāba meclis-i refįǾ-i rifǾat-meǾāba refǾ olınup maǾrūz-ı muhibbāne oldur ki hāl-i perişānımuzdan tafakkud olınmak ol perį-şāna hātıra. -32- (82b) Hayrabolı’da müderris iken sārbānlar kethudāsına yazılmışdur Hazāǿįn-i kulūb-ı dāǾiyānda mahzūn olan dürer-i ġurer-i duǾā ve defāǿįn-i cenān-ı ŝenā-gūyānda medfūn olan cevāhir-i zevāhir-i ŝenā katār-ı sutūra tahmįl olınup yed-i sārbān-ı sabā ile meclis-i saǾādet-i karārlarına ithāf olınup maǾrūz-ı muhibb-i bįmārı bį-tįmār oldur ki dāǾįleri maraz-ı nezleye mübtelā olup otuz ikisinde otuz iki sin çekmişdür. Müşābid-i devrān hokkā-dehānından kürre-i dendānını birer birer pinhān itmişdür, eyle olsa “efelā yenzurūne ileǿl-ibili keyfe hulikat” āyet-i kerįmesi hasebince cemel hazret-i hālık-ı zü’l-celāl ve’l-cemālüñ masnūǾ-ı Ǿacįbidür āşikār u nihān nice havās komışdur, cümleden biri budur ki yüni diş aġrısına nāfiǾ ve maraz-ı nezleyi dāfiǾdür, ol hazretden mercūdur ki yüz yasduklayacak yüncegiz ihsān buyuralar, şimdi zamānı degül ise inşāǿallāhu taǾālā avānında inǾām buyuralar ki hediye-i Ǿazįme ve Ǿatiye-i cesįmedür, hemįşe tā ki sārbān-ı sabā ıstabl-ı semādan şütür-i sehābı çıkarup bār-ı bārānı tahmįl idüp ol katār ile aktār-ı semāvāt u aradeyni māl-ā-māl ide, zāt-ı sütūde-hisāl ve marziyu’l-āmālleri hemįşe müreffehü’l-hāl ve marziyu’l-bāl olmakdan hālį olmaya, āmįn. -33- (83a) Merhūm Pirį Çelebi-zāde Mustafā Çelebi Şām-ı şerįfde vefāt itdükde birāderi merhūm Müderris Çelebi’ye yazılan taǾziyet-nāmedür (rahimehumu’llāhi taǾālā rahmeten vāsiāten) Merāsim-i tahiyyet ü selām mevāsim-i taǾziyet-encāmda hasbe-mā sāǾadehu’leyyām ve iktazāhu’l-hāl ve’l-makām lisān-ı hāme-i siyeh-cāme ile edā olınmaġa kıyām gösterildükden soñra inhā ve iǾlām olınan budur ki her subh u şām taraf-ı Şām-ı saǾādet-ihtişāmdan haber-i meserret-encāma müterakkıb iken bāng-ı derāy-ı kāfile-i hācįyān gūş-ı cān u semǾ-i cenāna irüşüp hazretiñüze karındaş u dāǾįñüze yār u yoldaş olan dil-dār-ı saǾįd ve vücūh-ı Ǿadįd ile şehįd olan Mustafā Çelebi’den haber tafahhus olındukda bu vech ile ihbar itdiler ki Beyt: Dār-ı behişt u rahmet-i perverdigār yāft Bā-sākinān-ı Ǿālem-i Ǿulvį karār yāft “İnnā li’llāh ve innā ileyhi rāciǾūn ve nāhnu bi-firākihi ve iftirākihi mütevecciǾūn” kelām-ı şerifünüñ edāsından soñra güvāh-ı āh vāh ile davā-yı mātemi iŝbāt itmege şürūǾ idüp hazret-i kādį’l-hācāt ve sāmiǾü’l-münācāt cenābına niyāza başladukda cānib-i hātifden “innallāhe maǾa’s-sābirįn” maǾnāsı dil-i pür-yakįne telkįn olınup āteş-i sįne-sūzānı āb-ı tesliyet birle teskįn idüp buyurdılar Beyt: İzā halle bike’l-emr fe-kum li’sabri livāzā Ve illā fāteke’l-ecru fe-lā hazā ve lā-hazā Ol mahalde bu beyt-i hasebi’l-hāl inşā vü inşād olındı Nazm: MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün MüstefǾilün 1 Mısr ile Şām’ı seyr idüp biñ kez tolansa Ǿālemi Bahr-i memāta karışur āb-ı hayāt-ı ādemi 2 Vakt-i musįbetde kamu aklar kara olur iken Bizüm karamuz aġ olur gūş eyledükçe mātemi MısraǾ: Ve eyyü naǾįmin lā-yukeddiruhu’d-dehr Beyt: Lekad küntü ebki lev tehakkakat nāfįan Bi-şakki kulūb lā-bi-şakki cuyūb -34- (83b) Merhūm ǾAmmim Efendi Kefe diyārında müftį iken anlara yazılmışdur. Rahimehu’llāhu taǾālā Göndermez oldı yarlıġ idüp yerliġ-ı belįġ Ol şeh dirįġ ider kuluña şefkatin dirįġ Harem-i hurremlerine ki kıble-i ehl-i safā ve merve-i mürüvvet u vefādur hemįşe rihāl-i revāhil-i saǾādet u tevfįk ve maksad-ı ricāl-i “yeǿtuhu min külli fecin amįk”dür, humūm-ı ġumūm-ı bevādį-i ġurbetle muhteriku’l-ekbād olanlar zülāl-i zemzem-i ihsāniyle defǾ-i ġalįl ve süyūf-ı sunūf-ı eǾādį-i firkatle müfteriku’l-ecsād olanlar nevāl-i merhem-i inǾāmıyla bürǿ-i Ǿalįl ideler maǾrūz-ı Ǿabd-i ahkar oldur ki ilā-āhirihi. Hazret-i Rabbu’l-Ǿizzet-i Ǿazzet-esmāǿuhu ve Ǿammet naǾmāǿuhu dergāhı isticābet-penāhından mesǿūl u mutazarraǾdur ki karįn-i beşāret-i “fe’stecibnā” buyurup MısrāǾ: Hān serįrine cān yerine gele āmįn* MısrāǾ: Belā-yı ġurbeti sorma ki cāna geçmişdür ve bi’l-cümle MısrāǾ: Döymeyem mihnet-i hicrāna ölüm gibi gelür hemįşe bāb-ı saǾādet-meǾāb metāf-ı şeyh u şāb ve hem-vāre medār-ı müsteftiyān-ı hatā ve savāb bād, ilā-yevmi’s-suǾāl ve’l-cevāb. * Hān: Şeh sahh. -35- (83b-84a) Dayum Moñla Çelebi içün Mulakkab Ahmed Efendi’ye yazılmışdur rahimehumu’llāhu taǾālā Hāk-i pāy-ı iksįr-teǾŝįr ü nazr-nazįrleri ki merām-bahş-ı ġānį vü fakįrdür Ǿarz-ı dāǾi-i hakįr budur ki nākıl-i rakk-ı rikk dāyum Moñla Çelebi bendeñüz ki cenāb-ı vālānisāblarınuñ duǾā-i devletinde dāǿim ü kāǿimdür bu makūle derdmendler zāt-ı kerįmü’s-sıfātları eşfak u erfak olmaġın bundan esbak ber-vech-i küstāhį hāl-i melālmeǿāli kāle getürilüp niyāz u tazarruǾ olınmışdı, kendileri hāl-ı peder-nazįrimüz olduġından māǾadā ehl-i beytleriyle dāǿi-i hakįr arasında hakk-ı rızāǾa ŝābit olmışdur. Sābıkā sālik-i tarįk-i Ǿilm ü maǾrifet olup ebnā-ı cinsden Ǿadd olınmaġa hakįk olmışken hilāf semte sapmışdur, eyle olsa hālā nehr-i sarāyda tohm eken kimesnelere nehr-i kebįrde dahı tohm ekmek husūsunda ber-vech-i Ǿumūm emirleri cārį olmış bu bendelerine müsāmaha buyurılmak ile ol ġamgįn, şād u mesrūru’l-hātır kılınsa ne tercįh, suǿālinde bunlar şāddur diyü cevāb mümkin gibi. Benüm sultānum mercūdur ki zıll-ı saǾādetlerinde sāye-nįşin olup hayme-i eltāf u çetr-i aǾtāfları hāfız u hāmį olup mihr-i sitem irişmeyüp zevālden sālim olalar. Bāl açup uçmak diler dil o yārüñ yurdına Āşyānda bulmak olaydı dil-beri -36- (84b) Zekeriyyā Efendi Hazretleri ŝanįyen Rūmili kādį-Ǿaskeri oldukda ġāyetde şādįde mübārek-bādįdür Südde-i sidre makāmları ŝenā-ı taǾzįm ile deǾb-i erbāb-ı Ǿireb birle telŝįm ve āyāt-ı Ǿubūdiyyet ü ihlās leb-i edeb birle tertįl ü takdįm olındukdan soñra “inne lidehrikum nefahat elā fe-taǾarrazū lehā” hasebince Ǿuyūn-ı aǾyān-ı Ǿālem ve enzār-ı ahyār-ı beni ādem verā-i revāk-ı ġaybdan tulūǾ-ı envār-ı şumūs-ı hakkāniye ve vülūǾ-ı lümūǾ-ı akmār-ı fezāǿil-i rahmāniyyeye nāzır u muntazırlar iken münhiyān-ı ahbār ve mühenniyān-ı āŝār ol tahrįr-i keŝįrü’l-Ǿilm u şehįrü’l-Ǿalem semiyyi“men sümiye bi’l-ismi illā sümiye beyne’l-ümem” hazretlerinüñ sadr-ı pür-kadr-i dįvān-ı şerǾ-i Muhammedįyi ŝāniyen teşrįf buyurdukları haber-i pür-hubūr ve nebeǾ-i pürsürūrunı ismāǾ-ı sükkān-ı sarāy-ı hāke inbāǿ ve ezān-ı vuttān-ı sebǾa tıbāk-ı eflāke inhā itdüklerinde Beyt: Āmed ez-ravza-i Firdevs mübārek bādį Sāhet-i gülşen-i cān pür zi-mübārek bādest Lā-cerem zįr-i tāk-ı nüh-tıbak-ı zeberced-nıtāk nūr-ı sürūr ile memlūǿ olup her istimāǾ iden bende bu mazmūn ile gūyā oldı ki Nazm: 1 Kad recaǾa’l-hakku ilā-nisābihi Ve ente min-zevį’n-nühā evlā bihi 2 Mā künte illā ke-seyfin sellet yedu Ŝümme eǾādethu illā kırābihi Bį-ihtiyār ben de semāǾ idüp bu sürūrla naġme-serā oldum ki Beyt: Āde ilā-mansıbihi miŝle mā Āde Süleymānu ile’l-kürsiyyi* Bu niǾmet-i Ǿamįme Ǿumūmen her mürde-dile müjde-i cesįmdür, husūsen bu füsürde-hātır külāh-kūşe-i iftihār u ibtihācı fark-ı ferkadeyn ve merz-i merzemine mürtefiǾ kılmışdur, el-hamdu l’illāhi taǾālā zālike ve-lā zāle kezālike Beyt: Her şādiį ki fitne zi-mā fevt kerde būd Ān-rā be-yek latįfe edā kerd rūzgār Vecdį-i pür-hayret bendeleri İvrace kazāsına uġrayup vadį-i veleh belki bevādį-i sefehe düşmişdür. Nāhiye-i mezbūre sābıkan Cebre kazāsıyla bir kādįlık idi, kurānuñ aǾlāsı ve velāyetüñ vālāsı ve bi’l-cümle Cebre nāmına şirelü metāǾ ifrāz olınup kısmet-i Ǿādile emrine muhtāc iken bendelerine sadaka olındukdan soñra yedi pāre karye hilāf-ı vākįǾ Ǿarzlarla ifrāz olınup birinde ŝülüŝ mikdārı ancak kalmışdur, “meziyyetu ferǾi Ǿale’l-asl” kāǾideye muhālif olmaġla Ǿulemā-yı ümmet * ile’l-kürsiyyi: ilā-hātemihi. ve Ǿayān-ı vilāyet mahzar-ı üslūbında şehādet-nāme virüp Müslimü’d-dįn Efendi dāǾįleri Ǿarz virmüşdür. Rahve kādįsı Azmān-zāde az zamānda çok intifāǾ idüp kārbe- nevbet hasebince nevbet muhibbüñüze degmişdür, mercū ve mutazarrıǾadur ki yine bendelerine sadaka buyurılup ilā-āhir bākį emr ü fermān ve derde dermān saǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerinüñ yed-i kerįmlerine menūtdur, hemįşe menāşir-i ahvālleri tevkįǾ-i tevfįk-i yezdānį ile muvakkaǾ tevāmir-i cāh u celālleri yevākit-i mevākįt-ı samedānįyle murassaǾ ola. El-Ǿabdu’d-dāǾi bi’l-ihlās Vecdį’l-müftehir bi’l-ihtisās -37- (87a-87b) Büryān Efendi defterdār oldukda tehniyet-nāmedür Devletlü ve saǾādetlü sultānum hazretlerinüñ şeǿn-i mürüvvet-nişānları mekān-ı devletde mekįn ve mekmen-i Ǿizzetde temkįn üzre olmak edǾiyyesi Ǿamelini iltizām iden Ǿabd-i dāǾi ve muhibb-i sāǾįnüñ Ǿarz itdügi budur ki berįd-i hoş-nüvįd-i sabā bir haber-i pür-hubūr inşā ve inbā itdi ki ol emįn-i Süleymān-āyįn hazretlerinüñ kemįn-i nigįn-i mekremet-tezyįninde kemāl-ı emānet peydā ve kemūn-ı yemįn-i meymenetbįninde hüsn-i istikāmet hüveydā idügi sultān-ı sātıǾ ve bürhān-ı kātıǾ ile ŝābit olmaġın defātir-i hazāǿįn-i sultānį ve harāįt-i defāǿįn-i hākānį emānet vazǾ olınmış Beyt: Dil-i şikeste-i men z’ān nesįm-i cān-perver Be-sān ġonca ki bü’gşāyed ez-nesįm-i seher El-hamdu li’llāhi zālik ve-lā zāle kezālik, cenāb-ı vehhāb-ı be-ġayr-ı hisābdan meǿmūl u mütevakkaǾ ve mesǿūl u mutazarraǾdur ki tarįk-ı Hak’da bedre-i tevfįkı refįk-i iltizām-ı mā-lā-yelzem itmege meşġūl olan ġūl-ı bidǾat-nihād ve vech-i Ǿarzda bį-vech-i Ǿamele saǾy iden dįv-i şeytanet-istiǾdād ve sāǿir ġılāz u şidād zamān-ı devlet ü avān-ı Ǿizzetlerinde hazįn ü nā-şād olup enįn ü feryād üzre olalar, āmįn. Āstāne-i āsmānāsālarında hakįr-i sühā-nazįr bi-hasebi’z-zāhir bende-i cedįd ü nev-sıddįkdur ve lākin “el-ervāh cunūdun mücennede” hasebince çāker-i sābık ve Ǿabd-ı Ǿakįkdür. ǾĀlem-i ervāhdandur āşinālık dostum, sultānum hazretlerinüñ bāġçe-i devlet u serāçe-i saǾādetlerinde Beyt: Var iken mįvehā-yı gūn-ā-gūn Satarım būstāncıya tarhūn Tuhfetü’l-mukįl meŝel-i celįli hasebince biñ dāne sįb-i eyvānį irsāl olındı. Beyt: Ǿİnāyet kıl mürüvvet kıl benüm devletlü sultānum Kabūl it tuhfe-i mūrı Süleymān’um Hemįşe sefere-i berere-i kirām yaǾnį cünūd-ı ketebe-i fehhām-ı zevi’l-ihtirām muhasebāt-ı Ǿummāl-ı benį Ādem’i görüp tahvįlleri tamām olanlara kalem-i fenā birle rakam çekdüklerince sultānum hazretlerinüñ müddet-i devlet ü saǾādetleri medįd ve mansıb-ı Ǿizzet ü eyāletleri cedįd ola. Beyt: Mihr ü meh mühreledükçe varak-ı āfākı Defter-i dehrde nāmuñ ola nassu’l-bākį -38- (89a) Filibe’de Hālā MuǾįd Efendi’ye yazılmışdur. MeǾād ü meǾāşları bih-ter olmak edǾiyesi muǾād ve dįn u dünyāda mih-ter-i Ǿibād olmaları eŝniyesi inşāǿ vü inşād olındukdan soñra inhā-yı muhibb-i hūlūs-nihādları budur ki Nigbolı kādısı Azman-zāde Efendi’ye yazılmışdur. Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Muhammed mehmedet zāt-ı Ǿalį-şān DuǾāsiyle geçer ahyān u ezmān 2 Hudāyā devlet ile dāǿim eyle Kazālardan kazāda ol nigeh-bān “El cārru sümme dar” hadįŝ-i saǾādet-medāriyle Ǿamele tasaddį olınup Nazm: MefâǾîlün MefâǾîlün FeǾûlün 1 Televvünlerle girdük niçe levne Nasįb oldı civāruñda Plevne 2 Ümįd oldur mülākāt ola kat kat Fesād irişmeden Ǿālemde kevne -39- (91a-91b) Zü’l-eyādi ve’n-niǾām merhūm Baba Efendi’nüñ sofra-i niǾām-güsterlerinde helvāyį-nām baklavaya şürūǾ eyledükde bi’smi’llāh diyüp şevkle şürūǾ gösterdükde yārān-ı safā besmele mahallinde degüldür, ibtidā taǾāmda münāsib idi dedüklerinde besmele zį-bālde müstaǾmeldür diyü cevāb virildi. Latįfe: Merhūm vālid, sįb-i meslemįyi ? çiyneyüp suyın yudup cirmin ilkā itmek ile elma yir iken merhūm Dukakįn-zāde bu tarįk ile vāfir elma yir idi didüklerinde, sizler dahı çiyner tükürür yoldaşdan kalmazsız cevāb virildi. Latįfe: Merhūm Merdūmį birāderi Kerįm Çelebi Vardar Yeñicesi’nde, hakįr Varna’da kādį iken bir karyenüñ hāne-i Ǿavārızından hıffet ricāsın eyledigümde merhūm cevābda Beyt: Dime kim hükmüñe rāzı degülven Senüñdür hükm ben kādį degülven diyü yazmışlar, hakįr dahı yazdum ki Beyt: Senüñdür hükm ben kādį degülven Velį bu deñlüye rāzı degülven Latįfe: Merhūm MelǾam-zāde Şeytān lakabı ile mülakkab imiş. Kara Fātma lakablu kādįya “bre Kara Fātma” didükde “eǾuzū bi’llāhimine’ş-şeytāni’r-racįm velā tenābezu bilelkāb bi’sel ismu el-fusuk baǾde’l-įmān” dimiş. Latįfe: Müderris efendilerden birisi kassu’ş-şārib terkįbine şārib-i hamr maǾnāsın fehm idüp kass-ı reǿsü’ş-şāribdür muzāf mahzūfdur didükde dānişmend: “A sultānum zamānede şāribüñ başını kesmezler.” didükde müderris: “Efendüm ahkām-ı şerǾiyyenüñ kangısın tutarlar ki bunı dahı tutalar”, dimiş. Latįfe: ǾAliyy-i Isfahānį dimekle maǾrūf müderris Filibe’de müderris iken yaylak seyrine çıkdukda Cemel ve ǾAcem-nām iki dānişmendi var imiş, ittifāk Cemel’i Ǿaraba basup helāk ideyazmış müderris bu beyti ol mahalde dimiş. Beyt: Cemel’i dün basuban öldüreyazmış Ǿaraba Acem’i döndüreyazmış devesi ölmiş ǾArab’a Latife: Dānişmendüñ birisi “el masdaru lā yüsenna velā yücmā” kāǿidesi hasebince “misbāhu’n fi’l-ıstılahati’l-nahviyye” didügi rāst degüldür didükde şerįki zarįf imiş “lā-münākaşate fi’l-ıstılāh” dimiş. Latįfe: Merhūm Yaraluca Dāvūd Çelebi’nüñ sįnesi kıllu imiş, ittifāk bir zarįfe hātun alup gerdege girüp yatduklarında hatūn lāġ eyleyüp “Ay efendi kürküñüzi çıkaruñ.” dimiş. Merhūm dahı ale’l-fevr “Kadınum bu derenüñ böyle sovuk idügin bileydüm bir kürk dahı giyerdüm.” dimiş. -40- (92a) KıtǾa: FeǾilâtün MefâǾîlün FeǾilün 1 Kār-ı mā ber-şümā havālet kerd Hamdu li’llāh ki sāǿik-i takdįr 2 Be-cenāb-ı hatįr-i pāk-zamįr ǾArz-ı ihlās-ı bendegi’st cedįr 3 Tu Süleymān-cenāb men mūrem Kıssa-i mūr bā-emįr şehįr 4 Nįst ber-tabǾ-ı nāziket pinhān Nükte-i tuhfetü’l-fakįr hakįr 5 Kalem-i Ǿavf ber-hatāyem keş Men ne-gūyem ki Ǿözr-i men be-pezįr Bi’smillāhi’r-rahmāni’r-rahįm “İnne İbrāhįme le-evvāhun halįm” makāmında mukįm olup hidemāt-ı Ǿalį-seniyyi seniyyü’l-hisālde terakkį ve mühimmāt-ı Ǿulemā-i ümmetde hüsn-vech ile telakkį iden sāhib-saǾādet hazretlerinüñ duǾā-i devlet-i dāreynleri tezkār ve şekker-i şükürleri hulūs-ı bi’llāh tekrār olındukda daǾį-i saǾį-i meşkūru’l-mesāǾi hakkında sadaka buyurılan Ǿaşere-i kāmile tavkıyla vazįfe-i yevmiyyemüz seksen akçe olup inşāǿallāhu taǾālā nevbet-i ātiyye vesāir ahvāl-i meǿtiyyede akrān u nişānımuz ile meriyyü’l-merām ve müstevįyetü’l-akdām olmak husūsında mısdak-ı “innemā emruhu izā erāde şeyǿen en yekūle lehu kün-fe-yekūn” ve mazmūn-ı meymūn u “mayübeddü yubeddülü’l-l-kavl ledeyye” fehva-yı devlet ihtivāsiyle meşhūn olan emr-i hümāyūn sadaka buyurılmak ile tahsįl-i ucūr-ı nā-mahsur ve dāǾi-i bįirtiyāblarını şādān u mesrūr buyuralar. Āmįn. -41- (100a) Min-Kitābi’l-Usūl li-Merhūm Yahyā Beg Nisāk mı olmak gerek her zamān MuǾammā gibi beyt içinde nihān Üç nesnenüñ üç nesneye tevakkufı yokdur: ǾAşka hüsn lāzım degüldür, şecāǾate cüŝŝe lāzım degüldür, sehāvete māl lāzım degüldür. Üç nesne üç nesnesiz olmaz: Hükūmet siyāsetsiz, māl hissetsiz, tahsįl-i Ǿilm mübāhasesiz. -42- (101a) Rūmili kādı-Ǿaskeri ǾAlį Çelebi Efendi Hazretlerine Hanefį Çelebi nāmına virilmişdür Hikāyet ki ferec bāǿde’ş-şidde gibi nihāyeti şükr ü şikāyet ola, hākį-i hāk-nihādı ve şākį-i hazįnü’l-fūǿādı ahkar-ı evlād-ı Ādem-i safį. Hanefį bendeleri ki merhūm BahāǾud-dįn-zāde Efendi fukarāsından olup Zekeriyyā Efendi merhūm nevbetinde Ǿaşere-i mübeşşere gibi mülāzım alınacak on nefere mülhak olup intizām-ı hālį ricāsın iderken ashāb-ı devletden taǾalluk-ı aġrāzla bendelerinden iǾrāz olınup “tuiǾzzu men teşāǾ ve tuzellu teşāǿu” hasebince nevbet-i ātiyyeden mülāzemet ümįdin idenlerden birisin benüm yerüme yazılup Beyt: Nār-ı hırmāne-i āh kim mūmam Mevrid-i el-harįs mahrūmam beytini vird-i zebān eyleyüp mahrūm u meǿyūs kaldukda merhūm-ı merkūm “sukiyya min rahįkin mahdūm” defterdār Bürhān Efendi’yi teftįş itmek mukābelesinde dört nefer kimesne mülāzım olınmak fermān olınmışdur. Usūle güç itmek ne lāzım seni dahı vech-i meşrūh üzre mülāzım eyleyelüm diyü mümeyyizimüz olan kıdvetü’l-Ǿulemā Taşköpri-zāde Kemālu’d-dįn Efendi muhibb u muhlisleri bu merāmuñ husūli içün erbāb-ı devlete niçe kerre varup geldükde hikmet-i Hudā’dur cedd ü saǾyleri meşkūr olmayup niçe zamān bu hevā ile cüst u cū vü tek u pūda olup bu makālı tamām hasbu’l-hālimüz olmışdur ki Beyt: Nevbet-i saǾy u gūşişle merāma vāsıl olmaz Ǿām u hāss Sarf-ı makdūr ile maġdūr olmadın bulmaz halās Hāsıl-ı kelām ve mahsūl-i merām nevbet-i sābıkada ve mādde-i lāhikada bu kullarına mülāmenet müyesser olmayup yeǿs u kanūt göründükde cenāb-ı hātif bu bende hāline münǾatıf olup işbu beyt-i hasbü’l-hāli inşād ile bu hazįni dil-şād eyledi. Beyt: Dimeñüz hāl-i zamān dem-be-dem olur yaramaz Hak taǾālā kulını kahr ile dāǿim kırmaz Beyt: Elā lā-tahzen ihvāne’l-beliyye Fe-li’-rahmāni eltāfun hafiyye El-hamdu li’llāhi taǾālā sadr-ı dįvān-ı dįn-i Muhammedį saǾādetlü sultānum hazretleri gibi sāhibu’d-devlet Ǿaliyyü’l-haslet ve veliyyü’l-menzilet ile müzeyyen olup benüm gibi niçe küşte-i müşte-i cefā-yı rūzgār-ı zūr-kārı ihyā ile takayyüd buyurduñ nevbet-i devlet-i saǾādetüñde ger-çi rūz-nāme-i hümāyūna şimdi kayd olındum ve lākin tasrįh-i “mā-Ǿilme bi’l-iltizām” üslūbında hakk-ı mülāzemetüm sābık olup “nahnu’s-sābıkūne’l-āhirūn” haber-i sahįhu’l-eŝeri husūsuma nātık-ı sādıkdur. Meru ve mutazarrādur ki cebr-i noksān tedārük buyurılup Beyt: Eltāfuñla idüp mükāfāt Tedrįs ile kıl kazā-yı māfāt Bākį emr ü fermān ve derde dermān yed-i kerįmelerine menūt u mufavvezdur Beyt: Kudretüm saña niyāz itmegedür Fe-leke’l-fazl u redd ü kabūl Vecdî Divanı-2a